Réalité ou Fiction
by Aeryn MacKenzie
Summary: Quand tout se chamboule dans la tête de nos deux héroïnes. Bien sûr, certaines parties de la série ont été remaniées...  FANFICTION SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR/ELIZA DUSHKU- FINIE
1. Chapitre 1

**TITRE :** Réalité ou Fiction

**AUTEUR :** Aeryn

**RATING :** NC-17

**PAIRING :** Eliza / Sarah

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla…

**NOTE :** Cette fic est une femslash (relation explicite entre deux femmes).

* * *

**Résumé :** Quand tout se chamboule dans la tête de nos deux héroïnes...

* * *

Faith et Buffy patrouillaient dans le cimetière depuis quelques minutes. Chacune regardant alentours, prêtes à se battre à tout moment. Buffy jouait avec son pieu tandis que Faith, les mains dans les poches, soupirait d'agacement. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Buffy, et elle glissa sa main dans la poche de Faith, immisçant ses doigts entre les siens…

**Buffy :** Je me disais… Qu'on pourrait peut-être manger quelque chose après… Si tu veux…

La brune avait frissonné sous ce contact… Encore… Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Buffy qui continuait de regarder devant elle et soupira, cette fois, de confusion… Buffy la touchait… Elle aimait tant ça…

_*Oh… Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie… J'aime tellement passer du temps avec toi…*_

**Faith :** Ouais… Ça serait cool… J'ai la dalle en plus…

La blonde sourit davantage, contente d'elle, s'approcha du visage de Faith et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Les frissons de Faith devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, et elle crut défaillir quand Buffy accentua le baiser… Se collant plus contre elle… Depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elles sortaient ensemble en fait… Faith semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Elle passait tout son temps avec la blonde et tout le reste n'existait plus… La mission… Tous les différents qui les avaient éloigné l'une de l'autre… Et quand elles s'embrassaient, elle perdait totalement pied…

Buffy tira doucement Faith contre elle, et s'adossa sur la crypte qui se trouvait derrière. Et rendit le baiser encore plus savoureux… Quand elle effleura de ses doigts le ventre de Faith…

Celle-ci fut complètement électrisée par ce contact. Elle laissa évader un soupir entre ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Buffy…

Elle sourit dans le baiser et colla la brune un peu plus contre elle. Tout son corps réclamait le contact de Faith… Elle accentua leur baiser et lorsqu'elle reprit un peu d'oxygène avant de repartir de plus belle, elle planta son regard vert émeraude dans celui de Faith, puis lui chuchota…

**Buffy :** Je t'aime…

Ses lèvres recherchèrent de nouveau celles de Faith, mais cette dernière se recula légèrement et la regarda, troublée… Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Et elle savait que Buffy attendait désormais une réponse. Mais ces mots… Qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être étaient incapables de sortir…

Elle regardait la blonde, et la blonde la regardait. Des larmes commençaient à se former à l'intérieur ses yeux, et ressentit un vide immense dans son cœur… Tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps envers elle était si fort et puissant qu'elle en avait mal…

Buffy fronça les sourcils et passa sa main sur la joue de la brune…

**Buffy :** Faith ?

Le rythme cardiaque de la brune s'accéléra de nouveau…

_*Je dois lui dire… Ces mots… Je les pense aussi… Je sais que je l'aime… Mais je ne peux pas… Pas comme ça… Tout cela n'est pas…*_

« COUPEZ ! Bon sang, Eliza c'est pas vrai ! Ça fait déjà cinq fois qu'on tourne cette scène ! T'as pourtant pas beaucoup de texte à apprendre ! »

La brune était bien évidemment confuse d'avoir gâché la scène…

**Eliza :** Oui pardon, je… La prochaine sera la bonne, désolée…

Eliza regarda la petite blonde en face d'elle qui lui renvoya un sourire, lui réchauffant instantanément le cœur… Mais son trouble n'en n'était que plus présent… Elle aurait voulu lui dire toutes ces choses… Mais pas dans ce contexte là… Ses sentiments réels avaient pris le pas sur ceux de son personnage, mais depuis quand ? Elle n'aurait su y répondre avec certitude, mais elle savait que jouer avec Sarah des scènes « intimes » était devenue pour elle bien plus qu'une torture… Elle avala difficilement en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses pour elle, et que Sarah était mariée… Elle la vit froncer les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Ça va ?

Et évita soigneusement son regard en répondant…

**Eliza :** Ouais… Ça va…

Mais non, ça n'allait pas au contraire…

« Bon, très bien ! On fait une pause ! Mais je vous veux tous ici dans une demi-heure ! »

Eliza vit là une occasion de se ressaisir. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour partir en vitesse en direction de la loge et laisser Sarah perplexe, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils encore froncés…

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans sa loge, Eliza alla directement se poster en face de son miroir. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le rebord et soupira encore…

_*Mais c'est pas vrai El' ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu as déjà joué des scènes d'amour avec une femme…*_

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ces larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à lors, glisser le long de ses joues… Elle fut sur le point de se laisser totalement aller à son chagrin, quand elle entendit frapper doucement à sa porte…

**« ** El' ? C'est Sarah, je peux entrer ? »

À l'intérieur, la brune lâcha un autre soupir et se hâta de gommer ses larmes. Elle se reprit et cette fois-ci, inspira profondément…

**Eliza :** Oui… Vas-y…

Sarah ouvrit et ferma la porte aussi doucement que possible. Elle avança de la même façon dans la pièce, mais n'aperçut pas la brune…

**Sarah :** El' ? (Marchant encore) Eliza ? Où es-tu ?

Puis elle s'arrêta quand elle la vit debout devant son miroir, lui tournant le dos…

**Sarah :** El'… Est-ce que ça va ?

**Eliza :** Tu m'as déjà posé la question tout à l'heure…

**Sarah :** Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue par ta réponse…

Eliza se tourna alors vers elle, et tenta de lui sourire afin qu'elle ne lui pose plus toutes ces questions…

Mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit, quand la blonde vit la mine d'Eliza… Sarah avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, inquiète…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pleures ?

**Eliza :** C'est possible…

Et son inquiétude ne fit alors qu'augmenter…

**Sarah :** Eliza, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Eliza :** Rien, je… J'ai juste beaucoup de mal avec cette scène…

**Sarah :** On en a pourtant joué plein des scènes comme celle-là…

**Eliza :** C'est bien ça le problème, on ne faisait que jouer…

Sarah marqua une longue pause et inspira… Pas vraiment certaine de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier…

**Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Eliza ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder…

_*Ouais… C'est évident qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi… Sinon elle ne me poserait pas cette question…*_

Puis partit en disant…

**Eliza :** Rien, laisse tomber…

Eliza laissa de nouveau Sarah perplexe, mais avec encore plus de questions en tête…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah marcha jusqu'au réalisateur, prête à jouer de nouveau. Mais là encore, nulle trace d'Eliza… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de sa loge comme une voleuse… La laissant seule avec toutes ses interrogations. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Au vu de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé… Mais quand elle apparut enfin, Sarah constata que la brune ne la regardait toujours pas. Au contraire de Sarah qui ne faisait que l'observer. Elle vint à son tour près du réalisateur qui s'adressa directement à elle…

« Changement de plan, Eliza… On va tourner ses séquences avec Sarah, et toi je veux que tu ailles te reposer. Comme ça demain on bouclera les scènes du cimetière. Parce que je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais… »

L'actrice brune ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer, et l'arrêta…

**Eliza :** Et moi donc… (Partant) Merci, à demain…

Eliza partit une fois encore sans jeter un regard vers Sarah. Ce fut à son tour d'être troublée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état là. Seulement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était justement dans cet état… Sarah la regarda partir et n'entendit pas le réalisateur l'appeler…

« Sarah ? Tu viens ? »

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement et revint à elle, puis regarda le réalisateur…

**Sarah :** Euh… Oui, oui !

Tous deux partirent en direction du décor qui constituait le cimetière. Mais Sarah jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, repensant au comportement étrange d'Eliza… Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait appris à la connaître depuis qu'elles tournaient ensemble, d'autant qu'elles étaient devenues toutes les deux assez proches… Alors de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle chassa toutes ses pensées pour tenter de se concentrer sur les scènes qu'elle avait à tourner…

* * *

En route pour chez elle, Eliza avait allumé la radio pour tenter de ne pas réfléchir. À tout ce qui s'était passé, à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti au contact de la blonde… Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir et qui la déboussolaient complètement… Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et roula… Puis mit son coude sur le rebord de la vitre et y posa sa tête, ses pensées repartant irrémédiablement vers Sarah… Elles étaient amies, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ça quand elle était avec elle ? Pourquoi en était-elle retournée à chaque fois ? Et cela commençait à avoir des conséquences sur son travail, sur ses relations avec Sarah… Consciente de cela, Eliza s'énerva…

**Eliza :** Et merde ! Merde ! Fais chier !

Elle accéléra pour se retrouver le plus vite possible chez elle et s'éloigner au maximum de la blonde…

Et dès qu'elle arriva dans son appartement, Eliza s'assit sur le canapé, saisit son téléphone et appela…

**Eliza :** Nate ? C'est moi… T'es où ?

**Nate :** _Hey ! Eli chérie ! Je suis en ville avec Claudia !_

**Eliza :** Ah… Et… Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

**Nate :** _Bien sûr ! Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi, ou…_

**Eliza, le coupant :** Non, c'est bon j'arrive… Vous êtes où exactement ?

**Nate :** _Euh… On est rentrés dans un magasin plein de chaussures, et… La rue était remplie de magasins du même genre, alors moi entouré de chaussures… Je suis un peu perdu…_

**Eliza, souriant :** Ok, je vois… J'arrive, à de suite Nate…

**Nate :** _À de suite sœurette !_

Eliza raccrocha son téléphone puis se leva. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, claqua la porte et partit rejoindre son frère. Rien de tel qu'un peu de shopping pour penser à autre chose…

* * *

Eliza arriva dans le magasin « à chaussures » et y trouva son frère assis dans l'un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Il se leva dès qu'il l'aperçut et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Et Eliza se relâcha doucement… Elle adorait son frère et passer du temps avec lui. Il l'aidait à avoir une vie « normale » et à garder le sens des priorités. Et après ce qui s'était passé avec Sarah, elle voulait tout simplement ne plus y penser et savait que la présence de son frère l'y aiderait…

**Eliza :** Ça fait plaisir de te voir…

**Nate :** Ça me fait plaisir aussi p'tite sœur, mais… (Fronçant les sourcils) T'es pas censée être au boulot ?

**Eliza :** Ouais j'y étais, mais… On m'a donné mon après-midi…

**Nate :** Ah, c'est cool ça ! Enfin, peut-être pas pour toi vu que tu adores ton travail…

**Eliza :** Non tu as raison, c'est cool… Ça va me faire du bien de m'éloigner des studios, ne serait-ce que quelques heures… (Souriant) Et puis j'avais envie de passer un moment avec mon petit frère adoré…

**Nate, souriant :** En plus tu es au paradis des chaussures, alors tu pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Eliza lui rendit son sourire et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle essayait de ne plus penser à Sarah, et toutes ses interrogations qui lui embrumaient le cerveau… À son cœur qui battait anormalement fort quand elle était avec elle, ce manque et ce vide incommensurable qui la gagnait depuis qu'elle était partie du plateau…

La petite amie de son frère arriva les bras chargés de boites de chaussures, et la gratifia d'un large sourire. Puis elle la serra maladroitement dans ses bras, faisant tomber quelques boites par terre, Nate se hâtant de les ramasser…

**Claudia :** Hey, Eliza ! Ça va ?

**Eliza :** Ça va merci, et toi Claudia ?

**Claudia, relevant les sourcils :** Le pied ! Tu as vu toutes ces chaussures ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Oui, j'ai vu… Je viens souvent dans cette boutique…

**Claudia :** Oh ! C'est génial ! On viendra ici toutes les deux alors !

Eliza jeta un regard presque inquiet vers son frère qui lui sourit timidement. Cette tentative pour la rassurer aurait sans doute marchée s'il avait été plus convaincant et convaincu lui-même ! Claudia écarquilla les yeux, et attrapa le bras d'Eliza pour l'attirer vers un rayon…

**Claudia, fort :** Regarde-moi ce modèle !

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent dans la boutique et Nate les regarda faire, content de laisser pour une fois sa sœur se débrouiller avec sa petite amie…

Et en fin d'après midi, après avoir fait tous les magasins de la rue, Eliza et Claudia sortirent d'une boutique en portant plusieurs sacs dans chaque main tandis que Nate, derrière, tentait de ne pas tomber sous le poids des paquets qu'il portait et qui lui cachaient presque le visage… Pendant tout ce temps, Eliza n'avait pas entendu ni senti son portable vibrer pour la cinquième fois…

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sarah, le portable contre l'oreille, tombait encore une fois sur la messagerie…

_Eliza- N'est pas là pour le moment… Veuillez laisser un message après le bip…_

La blonde soupira pour la énième fois, agacée de ne pas pouvoir la joindre… Elle ne laissa pas de message et raccrocha, puis monta dans sa voiture. Elle devait lui parler… Savoir ce qui n'allait pas… Sarah songea un instant à aller jusqu'à son appartement, mais changea aussitôt d'avis en pensant qu'elle la dérangerait sûrement… Eliza devait probablement être très occupée pour ne pas répondre au téléphone… Ou peut-être l'ignorait-elle ? Qu'elle filtrait ses appels ? Sarah prit peur en se disant qu'en effet c'était sans doute le cas… Elle ne la supportait peut-être plus ? N'aimait plus travailler avec elle ? Prise de panique, elle prit de nouveau son portable dans son sac et appuya sur le numéro enregistré. Mais ce fut à nouveau le répondeur qu'elle entendit…

_Eliza- …_

D'un geste rageur, Sarah jeta son téléphone sur le tableau de bord et murmura…

**Sarah :** Merde !

Elle mit le pied sur l'accélérateur et partit rejoindre sa villa, en espérant que Freddie soit rentré. Elle aussi voulait penser à autre chose…

* * *

Quand ils eurent fini leurs achats, Claudia, Eliza et Nate marchèrent jusqu'à leurs voitures. Claudia déposa tous ses sacs à l'arrière de son cabriolet…

**Eliza :** Ça vous dirait de manger chez moi, ce soir ?

**Nate, souriant :** Je veux, ouais !

Mais Claudia afficha une petite moue, déçue…

**Claudia :** Je dois dîner avec ma mère…

Eliza rit un instant en voyant l'expression de la brune, et le visage de son frère qui se décomposa aussitôt…

**Eliza :** Une autre fois alors…

Les deux bruns s'embrassèrent alors, prenant soin de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre, supportant difficilement d'être séparés, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une soirée…

Et Eliza inspira profondément… Elle était heureuse pour son frère, bien sûr… Mais cette image la renvoya inconsciemment vers Sarah, et son mari... Il était déjà tard et elle devait probablement être avec lui. Peut-être faisaient-ils l'amour ? Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, comme pour chasser cette vision de son esprit et attendit patiemment qu'ils terminent de s'embrasser… Quand ce fut le cas, ils se sourirent tendrement…

**Claudia :** Je dois y aller… À plus tard, mon cœur… (Regardant Eliza) Salut El' ! Et merci encore !

**Eliza, souriant :** Mais de rien !

Claudia monta dans sa voiture en faisant signe de la main et ils lui firent également signe en souriant. Quand elle disparut au coin de la rue, Nate laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et soupira…

**Nate :** Elle me manque déjà…

Eliza sourit, amusée de le voir déjà dans cet état… Et mit son bras sur son épaule…

**Eliza :** Allez frérot ! Fais pas cette tête ! On va passer une bonne soirée ! Et puis tu vas la revoir bientôt !

À leur tour ils montèrent dans la voiture de la brune, et partirent en direction de son appartement…

* * *

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, Eliza lança son sac sur le canapé et partit vers sa chambre, pour y déposer tous ses achats.

Dans la cuisine, Nate fouillait déjà le frigo à la recherche de quoi manger et boire…

**Nate, fort :** On regarde le match ce soir ?

L'actrice, qui revenait déjà dans le salon lui répondit sans attendre…

**Eliza :** Évidemment !

Nate s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit le paquet de chips…

**Nate :** Je t'adore sœurette !

Puis elle retourna dans la salle de bain et lança…

**Eliza :** Je sais…

Nate, de son côté, avait déjà allumé la télévision et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il mangeait ses chips tout en zappant avec la télécommande. Puis il sentit que le canapé vibrait à côté de lui… Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était le portable de sa sœur…

**Nate, fort :** El' ! Y'a ton portable qui vibre !

**Eliza :** Regarde qui c'est…

**Nate, prenant le portable :** Y'a marqué Sarah !

Et le cœur d'Eliza manqua de s'arrêter. Sarah l'appelait… Elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour elle après l'avoir vu pleurer dans sa loge… Devait-elle aller répondre ? Mais que lui dirait-elle ?

**Nate :** C'est la Sarah avec qui tu travailles ?

Eliza se dépêcha donc de revenir au salon…

**Eliza :** Oui, c'est elle…

**Nate, la regardant :** Alors pourquoi tu lui réponds pas ?

**Eliza :** Parce que…

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et prit une bière qui était posée sur la table basse… Mais elle poussa les pieds de Nate, agacée…

**Eliza :** Dégage tes pompes, Nate !

**Nate :** Hé ! Calmos sœurette ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

**Eliza :** Rien… Il me prend rien… C'est dégueu, c'est tout !

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière et Nate fixa de nouveau l'écran de télévision, pas très convaincu…

**Nate :** Si tu le dis…

Et la brune regarda du coin de l'œil son téléphone clignoter. Elle avait des messages… Elle regarda la télévision, puis le téléphone, puis l'écran de nouveau… Mais au dernier moment, elle prit si vite son portable sur le canapé qu'elle manqua de renverser la bière de Nate…

**Nate :** Putain, El' !

**Eliza, se levant :** Oh, ça va…

Eliza prit son téléphone et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle écouta un à un ses messages et constata qu'ils étaient tous de la blonde…

_Dernier message… Reçu aujourd'hui à… Vingt heure onze…_

_El', c'est encore moi… Sarah… Je sais pas si tu m'ignores ou quoi, mais… Je m'inquiète pour toi depuis ce matin… Et s'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave j'ai besoin de le savoir, tu comprends… Parce que… Je tiens à toi et que… Alors je… Enfin bref, désolée… J'arrête de te harceler…Tu dois avoir mieux à faire que de me répondre… Bonne soirée et à demain… Bisous…_

La brune referma doucement son téléphone et soupira. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et regarda le plafond. D'abord les bras écartés, elle vint refermer ses doigts sur son ventre, gardant son téléphone entre celles-ci. Puis elle posa ses avant-bras sur ses yeux, et soupira encore un grand coup… Demain elle reverrait Sarah et tout ce que cela impliquait… Frustration, gêne, désir… Elle devait essayer de faire abstraction de tout ça pour se concentrer sur son travail. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

* * *

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Sarah constata que la maison était vide. Elle appela son mari, mais n'entendit pas de réponse… Elle déposa son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et vit un bout de papier aimanté sur le frigo…

_« Chérie, j'ai du partir tôt ce soir pour mon film, et je ne rentre pas avant une semaine… Si tu as faim, le dîner est dans le four. Je t'aime… »_

Sarah sourit instantanément, attendrie par les attentions de son époux. Elle remit le papier sur le frigo, regarda à l'intérieur du four et l'alluma. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé afin d'y lire le script pour le lendemain, et sourit encore…

* * *

**À suivre, forcément...**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, en arrivant sur le plateau, Eliza sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Cette appréhension qui la tiraillait de plus en plus… Elle regarda un peu partout, s'assurant de ne pas croiser Sarah avant d'avoir à tourner ses scènes. Elle angoissait terriblement à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec elle. Après avoir fait un tour dans sa loge pour se changer et au maquillage, Eliza se dirigea vers le réalisateur…

« J'ai changé d'avis pour les séquences du cimetière. Ta scène était bonne, tout à fait dans le style de ton personnage… Et j'ai discuté avec le producteur, on va tourner de nouvelles scènes aujourd'hui. Tiens… (Lui donnant son script) Tes nouvelles pages… Apprends-les, et quand j'ai fini avec Alyson et Tony, ce sera à toi… »

L'homme s'en alla et laissa Eliza légèrement déboussolée. De nouvelles scènes… Ce qui signifiait un nouveau scénario auquel elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer… Elle feuilleta rapidement son nouveau script, et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la scène qui l'attendait…

**Eliza :** Oh putain, ils vont pas me faire ça !

« Pas te faire quoi ? »

La brune se retourna vivement, et cessa de respirer. Sarah se tenait devant elle, un sourire sur les lèvres et les pensées d'Eliza se mettaient doucement en place… Elle allait devoir jouer des scènes encore plus intimes avec la blonde, et se sentit soudainement nerveuse… Dans sa gêne, elle bafouilla…

**Eliza :** Euh… La scène du motel… Je m'y attendais pas…

**Sarah, souriant :** Moi si… C'est dans la suite logique des événements, tu ne crois pas ? Elles s'aiment… Elles font l'amour, c'est normal.

Eliza ouvrit encore plus grands les yeux face au double sens de ses paroles. Qu'elle seule pouvait avoir compris… Elle déglutit difficilement… Elle vit Sarah se gratter légèrement le front…

**Sarah :** Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as eu mes messages ?

La brune cligna rapidement des paupières, toujours aussi nerveuse…

**Eliza :** Oui, euh… Je les ai eus… Tous… Et désolée de ne pas avoir rappelé… Mais j'étais avec Nate, et… J'ai pas fais gaffe, désolée.

Et puis à dire vrai, la brune ne mentait qu'à moitié…

**Sarah :** Oui ! Non ! (Riant) Euh, c'est pas grave… Mais j'étais juste… Inquiète… C'est tout…

**Eliza :** Ça va, t'en fais pas…

Eliza sourit faiblement et son regard, détailla un peu partout avant de se reposer à nouveau sur Sarah qui lui souriait aussi…

Sarah posa alors délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** Bon, je te laisse apprendre ton texte… (Souriant et s'éloignant) À tout à l'heure…

Et la blonde s'éloigna également. Eliza attendit quelques secondes avant de passer ses doigts sur l'endroit où Sarah avait posé sa main… Puis elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour se changer les idées, et partit apprendre son script…

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, les scènes entre Alyson et Anthony venaient d'être bouclées, et ce fut au tour d'Eliza et Sarah de passer devant la caméra… Dans le décor de la chambre de Faith, Sarah était déjà présente et assise en peignoir sur le bord du lit, se faisant retoucher le maquillage. Quand Eliza arriva elle aussi vêtue d'un peignoir, elle sentit encore la nervosité la gagner… Elle savait pertinemment que Sarah n'était pas très habillée là-dessous, et son corps se mit à frissonner sous cette pensée… La voix du metteur en scène la ramena à elle…

« Allez, les filles ! Mettez-vous en place ! »

C'est d'une démarche hésitante qu'Eliza se dirigea vers le lit. Elle vit Sarah se lever et d'un geste rapide enlever son peignoir, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant elle…

Elle ne vit pas que la brune la fixait et cette dernière, à son tour retira son peignoir d'un geste mal assuré et se glissa sous les draps… Sarah vint se positionner sur elle et sourit, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère comme elle le pouvait…

Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas pour Eliza qui sentit tout son corps réagir et frissonna au contact de celui de la blonde…

Elle soupira, Sarah l'entendit et vit qu'elle évitait son regard…

**Sarah, souriant :** El'… Tu es sensée apprécier ce que je vais te faire… (Touchant le bout du nez d'Eliza de son doigt) Pas être dégoûtée…

Et la brune était plus que troublée par ce geste anodin…

**Eliza :** Mais… Je suis pas… Dégoûtée… (Plus bas et baissant les yeux) Au contraire… (La regardant) Je suis juste un peu mal à l'aise…

**Sarah, relevant les sourcils :** Si tu veux remettre ton pantalon, dans ce cas je…

Elle voulut se lever mais Eliza la retint par le bras…

**Eliza :** Non, ça ira…

**Sarah :** Tu es sûre ? Parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois mal à l'aise…

**Eliza :** Ça va, je t'assure…

Elles se sourirent timidement, et la voix du réalisateur se fit de nouveau entendre…

« Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? »

Sarah regarda Eliza toujours en souriant, puis lui demanda doucement…

**Sarah :** Prête ?

Et la réponse d'Eliza ne fut qu'un soupir inaudible, tant elle était déroutée par cette situation…

**Eliza :** Si je dis non, ça te va comme réponse ?

La blonde lui sourit davantage, et se tourna vers le réalisateur…

**Sarah :** Prêtes !

« Et… Action ! »

Elles commencèrent à s'embrasser et le cœur d'Eliza s'accéléra…

**Faith :** Tu sais pas la dernière, B ?

**Buffy, dans le baiser :** Non… Dis-moi, bébé…

Le rythme cardiaque d'Eliza augmenta encore après avoir entendu ce surnom qui n'était pas pour elle mais qui, paradoxalement, l'était quand même… Elles s'embrassaient encore…

**Faith :** Giles… Veut me parler… À propos… Des nouveaux rapports qu'on entretient…

**Buffy, soupirant :** Ah oui ?

**Faith :** Ouais… Je lui ai dit… Qu'on parlerait… Demain…

**Buffy :** Mmm bébé, j'ai pas envie de parler de Giles… J'ai pas du tout… Envie de parler… (Partant embrasser son cou) Le seul mot que je prononcerai… Ce sera… Ton nom… Que je crierai… Quand je jouirai sur tes lèvres, mon bébé… Fais-moi l'amour…

Et Eliza n'avait nullement besoin de feindre d'être excitée par les paroles de la blonde… Elle sentait cette chaleur naître au bas de son ventre, et s'insinuer jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses seins… Et justement, le contact de ceux de Sarah sur les siens accroissait davantage le désir qui la submergeait… Elle prit la nuque de Sarah et l'amena jusqu'à son visage, où elle se gorgea du parfum enivrant de la blonde dans son cou… Et dans sa douce folie, elle laissa échapper…

**Eliza :** Oh, Sarah…

La brune captura les lèvres de la blonde et celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils dans le baiser, en réalisant qu'Eliza venait de prononcer son nom et non celui de son personnage… Cependant, elle dut prolonger le baiser et ne pas s'en formaliser pour continuer la scène, d'autant qu'apparemment, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu…

Eliza glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de Sarah, l'amenant un peu plus contre elle et savoura la douceur de sa peau, ainsi que de ses lèvres… Elle flottait dans une espèce de bulle… Fictive certes, mais elle se sentait bien… Elle embrassait Sarah, et voulut accentuer leur baiser, mais…

« Et… Coupez ! (Souriant) C'était parfait les filles, merci ! »

Mais encore une fois, Eliza n'avait pas entendu et ne pouvait décoller ses lèvres de celles de Sarah… Elle n'était plus dans son personnage… Elle avait le corps à moitié nu collé contre celui de la blonde, et ne voulait surtout pas rompre cet instant magique…

En voyant que la brune ne lâchait pas ses lèvres, Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit qu'Eliza gardait les siens fermés, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le réalisateur… Cependant, elle non plus ne voulait pas s'écarter de la brune trop vite pour ne pas la blesser, et attendit que ce soit elle qui réagisse… Elle sentait, elle aussi, son corps réagir à ce baiser qui n'était en aucun cas celui de leurs personnages respectifs… Elle frissonna malgré elle…

**Sarah :** El' ? La scène… Est terminée…

Cette fois-ci, Eliza ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Sarah. Une gêne incommensurable s'empara alors d'elle, et elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge…

Sarah, voyant Eliza si gênée, devint à son tour écarlate et toutes les deux avalèrent difficilement, dévisageant l'autre.

Eliza parut alors incroyablement timide…

**Eliza :** Désolée… Je me suis laissée… Emporter.

Et Sarah semblait dans le même état…

**Sarah :** C'est rien… Ça arrive à tout le monde…

Elle tenta un sourire et se leva précipitamment, enfila son peignoir et partit jusqu'à sa loge. Comme Eliza la veille, elle quitta le plateau en vitesse pour masquer sa gêne…

La brune, de son côté, se leva lentement pour récupérer son peignoir et le regard fixe, réalisa qu'elle l'avait embrassé… D'abord Buffy… Puis Sarah… Mais Sarah, qui avait-elle embrassé ? Elle était sûre d'avoir senti le corps de la blonde réagir à ses baisers…

* * *

… Et effectivement, Sarah avait frissonné… Elle avait senti son cœur battre plus fort quand Eliza avait continué à l'embrasser… Mais était-ce parce qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvu ? Qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu une seule seconde ? En s'appuyant sur sa porte, elle se dit que non, il ne s'agissait pas que de ça… Ces frissons significatifs n'avaient pu être provoqués que par… Du désir ? Sarah fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête pour chasser rapidement cette idée de son esprit… Elle avait frissonné parce que c'était son job !

* * *

Dans l'après midi, Sarah n'avait pas encore de scènes à tourner et patientait dans sa loge. En repensant bien sûr à ce baiser qui s'était prolongé de manière bien plus qu'inattendue… D'ordinaire, dès qu'une scène de baiser était terminée, les acteurs se dépêchaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre… À l'époque où elle devait embrasser David, c'était en effet comme cela que tout se passait. Sans doute parce que cela la gênait d'avoir à embrasser un autre homme. Et qu'avec Eliza, elle n'avait eu à se poser la question, puisqu'elle était une femme et qui plus est, une amie… Mais Sarah fronça les sourcils… N'était-ce pas sensé être l'inverse ? Etre gênée d'avoir à embrasser une femme ? Embrasser Eliza ? Mais non, quand elle embrassait la brune, elle jouait un point c'est tout… Alors pourquoi ces frissons ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas éloignée d'Eliza comme elle était supposée le faire ? Et dans toutes les scènes « intimes » qu'elles avaient eu à tourner, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça… Pas avant tout à l'heure en tout cas… Avant qu'Eliza ne se trompe accidentellement de prénom… Mais était-ce réellement un accident ? Voulant arrêter d'y songer, Sarah prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son mari… Et au bout de la troisième sonnerie…

**Freddie :** _Allô ?_

**Sarah, souriant :** Hey… Chéri, c'est moi…

**Freddie :** _Hé, ma puce ! Comment tu vas ?_

**Sarah :** Ça va, et toi ? Ça se passe bien ton tournage ?

**Freddie :** _Impec ! Je devrais même avoir fini avant, si tout va bien…_

**Sarah :** Super ! Quand exactement ?

**Freddie :** _Euh… Vendredi au plus tard…_

Rassurée, l'actrice ferma les yeux et inspira…

**Sarah :** Tu me manques…

**Freddie :** _Toi aussi, ma chérie…_ (Fort) _Oui, j'arrive !_ (À Sarah) _Écoute ma puce, je dois y aller là… Je t'appelle demain… Je t'aime…_

**Sarah :** Je t'aime aussi… Prends soin de toi…

**Freddie :** _Oui, toi aussi… À vendredi, ma chérie… Je t'embrasse…_

Sarah raccrocha et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Mais elle le sentit aussi se fissurer. Comme si le fait qu'il soit loin d'elle en ce moment, intensifiait son trouble et ses doutes… Elle aurait tant voulu l'avoir près d'elle, le serrer dans ses bras…

Sarah se leva et alla parcourir le plateau. Elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras et marcha…

Elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien… Elle avança encore, et vit Eliza et Anthony, dans le décor de l'appartement de Giles, en train de jouer leur scène. Sarah s'appuya contre le faux mur et les regarda…

* * *

**Faith :** En quoi ça vous dérange que je sois avec B ?

**Giles :** Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que cela implique, Faith ! Que Buffy et toi ayez une relation intime pourrait provoquer des choses… Inattendues ! Et peut-être que toi tu pourrais assumer ce qui arriverait mais Buffy elle, en serait incapable…

**Faith, s'énervant :** Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Son père ?

**Giles :** Je n'ai pas cette prétention, Faith… Mais je tiens à elle…

**Faith :** Tout comme je tiens à elle… (Marquant une pause) Je l'aime…

* * *

La blonde avala difficilement, se perdant entre l'amalgame de son personnage et elle… Et si jamais…?

* * *

Eliza avait prononcé ces mots aussi assurément qu'elle avait pu… Mais dans son for intérieur, il en était tout autre. Ces simples mots avaient provoqué un torrent d'émotions incontrôlables… Dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son corps… Et cela avait été plus simple de ne pas les dire devant Sarah. Elle regardait l'acteur en face d'elle, et inspira profondément avant de continuer…

**Faith :** Oui, je l'aime… (Partant) Va falloir vous y faire…

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma violement. Et au bout de quelques secondes…

« Coupez ! C'est parfait Tony, je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de la refaire… Merci El'! »

L'acteur et le réalisateur se sourirent, et Anthony enjamba les quelques fils au sol pour aller rejoindre Eliza qui sortait du décor. À leur tour ils se sourirent, l'anglais posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et lui fit la bise. En s'éloignant, il aperçut Sarah qui les observait… Il lui sourit, et agita la main dans sa direction…

**Anthony :** Salut Sarah !

Ce prénom fit sursauter Eliza qui se retourna. Elle vit la blonde rendre son sourire à Anthony puis elles s'observèrent, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre… Eliza aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que la blonde pensait en cet instant… Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et la peur d'Eliza se calma aussitôt. Mais elle fut déçue lorsque Sarah s'éloigna, complètement à l'opposé…

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi se passa de la même façon… Par chance (ou l'inverse) Eliza et Sarah n'avaient plus de scènes communes et se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, ou se rataient la plupart du temps. Quand une arrivait sur un décor, l'autre en partait, ou bien se trouvait à l'autre bout du plateau, plongée elle aussi dans sa scène…

Mais aucune des deux ne pouvait occulter le baiser hors script qu'elles avaient échangé… Techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable baiser… Intentionnel de la part d'Eliza… Elle avait juste… « Perdu le contrôle »… Mais le contrôle de quoi ? C'était sur cette question que se concentrait avant tout Sarah, essayant d'y trouver une réponse quelconque…

Et bien que la gêne d'Eliza fût immense lors de ce baiser, maintenant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir recommencer… Elle avait prit goût à ses lèvres des l'instant où les scénaristes avaient décidé de mettre leurs personnages ensemble. Et à cause de cela, elle se sentait perdue… Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir cela, jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé ! Eliza se refusait à tomber amoureuse de ses partenaires à l'écran mais là, tout avait été plus fort qu'elle… Était-elle alors vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse ? Et qui plus est, d'une femme ? De Sarah…

Une fois la journée de travail terminée, les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, elles, n'avaient pas cessé. Et c'est de nouveau préoccupée qu'Eliza rentrait chez elle, sous le regard discret de Sarah…

Qui elle aussi, devait faire face à ses pensées. Elles n'avaient pu se dire au revoir, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient fait d'effort pour y parvenir. Sarah démarra et à son tour, partit chez elle, l'esprit occupé par une certaine brune…

* * *

Le lendemain, la sonnerie du réveil sortit Eliza de son doux sommeil… Elle avait encore rêvé de la blonde toute la nuit. Se réveillant parfois en sursaut… Elle ouvrit les yeux, coupa le réveil et regarda l'heure. Mais elle écarquilla automatiquement les yeux et sortit du lit en vitesse…

**Eliza :** Oh, chiottes !

Depuis quand son réveil sonnait-il ? Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu, et maintenant elle était en retard… Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain…

* * *

Sarah chantonnait presque en allant jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière, grimpa dedans et démarra. Mais seulement, deux mètres plus loin, un bruit se fit entendre et de la légère fumée sortit de sous le capot… La voiture s'arrêta toute seule, et Sarah tenta de redémarrer mais sans succès… Elle sortit en soupirant, puis prit son téléphone portable. Songeant une seconde à appeler un taxi, mais elle eut une bien meilleure idée…

* * *

Eliza, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, luttait pour enfiler ses bottes quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Mais n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui l'appelait qu'elle décrocha, d'un air presque dégoûté…

**Eliza :** Ouais ?

_« Salut, toi ! »_

Comme prise sur le fait, ou si elle craignait que Sarah ne la voit ainsi… Eliza retira immédiatement la brosse de sa bouche, et prit un ton plus « amical »…

**Eliza :** Euh, salut…

**Sarah :** _Je te dérange pas trop ?_

**Eliza :** Euh, non… Enfin si, un peu… Je suis à la bourre là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sarah :** _Ah, mince… Ben en fait ma voiture est tombée en panne là, et… Je me demandais… Si ça t'ennuierait de passer me chercher ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre un taxi…_

**Eliza :** Ah… Oui, ok… T'es où là ?

**Sarah :** _Et bien chez moi, justement… Ma voiture refuse d'aller plus loin !_

La brune retourna alors sans attendre dans la salle de bain…

**Eliza :** Très bien, j'arrive…

**Sarah :** _Merci, El'…_

**Eliza :** Y'a pas de quoi…

La brune raccrocha et se nettoya la bouche puis ressortit de la salle de bain…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire !

Elle se dépêcha de récupérer toutes ses affaires et quitta son appartement…

* * *

La blonde, appuyée sur sa voiture, souriait largement. Eliza avait accepté… Elle regarda de nouveau son portable et pianota…

* * *

Les yeux sur la route, Eliza fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnerie de messages. Elle fouilla dans son sac sans le regarder pour en sortir son téléphone. Elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur et sourit…

_Merci encore ma Eliza chérie… J'ai hâte de te voir…_

Et la brune se mordit la lèvre… Non elle devait arrêter de rêver… Ce surnom signifiait uniquement qu'elles étaient amies un point c'est tout… Mais elle accéléra quand même pour se retrouver le plus vite possible chez Sarah…

* * *

Elle la vit adossée contre la portière de son véhicule. Dès qu'elle stoppa sa voiture, Sarah lui sourit et marcha vers elle…

**Eliza :** Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'appelles pas un taxi ?

Sarah prit un air faussement choqué pour lui répondre…

**Sarah :** Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de me voir !

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air hautement déçue et Eliza se mit à rire. Puis la blonde monta la rejoindre et elle démarra…

**Eliza :** Tiens, tu pourrais me passer mon sac s'il te plaît ?

La blonde s'exécuta et vit Eliza prendre son paquet de cigarettes, s'en allumer une et reposer son sac sur la banquette arrière…

**Sarah :** Tu devrais arrêter de fumer tu sais, c'est pas bon pour ta santé…

**Eliza :** Ouais, je sais… Mais impossible de m'arrêter…

**Sarah, souriant :** Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

**Eliza, riant :** Ah ouais ? Ni ma mère ni mon frère n'ont réussi alors je doute que toi tu puisses y arriver, S…

**Sarah, souriant davantage :** S ? Tu commences à parler comme ton personnage, maintenant ?

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** Quoi ? J'adore mon personnage !

**Sarah, murmurant :** Oui, moi aussi…

Elles continuèrent de se sourire mutuellement quelques secondes…

**Sarah :** Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ?

**Eliza :** Euh, peut-être… Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vendredi ?

**Sarah :** Je fais une petite soirée chez moi…

**Eliza :** Et y'aura qui ?

**Sarah :** Oh, quelques membres de l'équipe… Tu penses que tu pourras venir ?

**Eliza :** Je sais pas… Je dois voir Nate, normalement… Mais j'essaierais de passer…

**Sarah, souriant :** Ça serait vraiment super que tu viennes !

**Eliza :** Oui Sarah, on verra…

Et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence…

* * *

Dans le salon des Summers…

**Faith :** Buffy a toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions… Pourquoi vous ne lui faites pas confiance cette fois-ci ? Parce que je suis avec elle, c'est ça ? Vous pensez qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait ? Pfff…

Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, énervée…

**Giles :** Non Faith, nous avons confiance en Buffy…

**Faith, serrant les dents :** Mais vous n'avez pas confiance en moi…

La brune jeta un regard empli de rage vers l'ancien observateur qui ne savait que répondre… Et cette non réponse était bien plus que significative… Elle avait changé mais personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte, excepté Buffy…

Qui voulut intervenir pour calmer les esprits, mais ses paroles n'eurent pas vraiment l'effet escompté…

**Buffy :** J'ai passé ces dernières années à sacrifier mon bonheur pour sauver le monde… Et combien de fois le monde m'a-t-il remercié ? (Les regardant tour à tour) Alors maintenant, je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance d'être enfin heureuse… Je n'y peux rien si vous n'approuvez pas mon choix…

**Willow :** Moi, je l'approuve totalement Buffy…

**Buffy, souriant :** Oui, toi je sais que tu me comprends Will… (Regardant les deux garçons) Mais toi Alex… Et vous Giles… Vous n'avez cessé de me juger d'après les décisions que j'ai prises… Mais n'avez-vous jamais songé que cela a été difficile pour moi de les prendre ? Nous avons tous souffert et perdu des gens que nous aimions… Mais vous n'avez jamais vécu tout ce que moi j'ai eu à endurer toutes ces années…

Le jeune garçon et l'anglais baissèrent la tête en même temps, conscients que jamais ils n'auraient d'aussi grandes responsabilités que celles de la Tueuse.

**Buffy :** Alors si Faith et moi on doit provoquer une apocalypse par notre amour… Je sais qu'on s'en sortira. (La regardant et souriant) Parce qu'on est ensemble… (Regardant les autres, le regard plus dur) Et tant pis si vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés…

La blonde prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et quitta le salon pour sortir de la maison, laissant les trois autres, impuissants…

« Coupez ! (Souriant) Excellent boulot Sarah, j'ai adoré ! En particulier quand tu as pris la main d'Eliza… »

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Sarah revint vers lui…

**Sarah :** Oui… Je me suis dit que ça collerait bien…

« Tu as très bien fait, je devrais te laisser plus souvent improviser… »

Le réalisateur lui adressa un clin d'œil et fit ensuite une annonce générale…

« Écoutez-moi tous ! Normalement c'est l'avant dernier jour de tournage ! Demain jour de repos pour vous le temps qu'on visionne tous les rushs, et vous reviendrez vendredi en fonction de ce qu'il faut qu'on retourne ! Ok tout le monde ? »

Des sifflements et des cris se firent entendre, en signe d'approbation générale et le réalisateur se mit à sourire, content de son petit effet. Puis il partit, câbles en main, de l'autre côté du studio…

Et le sourire aux lèvres, Sarah se tourna vers Eliza qui revenait lentement du décor…

**Sarah :** Vient El', on va manger…

Elle fut sur le point de partir déjeuner mais constata que la brune ne la suivait pas. Au contraire, elle restait figée, le regard dans le vide. Elle décida alors de revenir vers elle et fronça les sourcils…

**Sarah :** El' ?

Mais son amie ne réagissait toujours pas. En effet, Eliza était bien trop préoccupée par les émotions qui l'avaient traversé lorsque Sarah avait prit sa main… Bouleversée par ce simple geste, elle avait senti son cœur s'affoler…

Sarah eu un léger rire et passa sa main devant les yeux de l'actrice brune…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Elizaaaa…

La jeune femme revint subitement à elle, et vit Sarah devant elle en train de rire…

**Sarah :** Où est-ce que t'étais ?

Instantanément, ses joues prirent un léger teint rosé…

**Eliza :** Euh… Nulle part…

**Sarah, partant :** On va manger…

Mais Eliza était toujours perdue dans ses pensées…

**Eliza :** Ouais… Ok…

Et elles arrivèrent dans la cantine des studios… Sarah prit un plateau dans ses mains, et Eliza fit de même…

**Sarah :** Comme ça tu m'empêcheras de manger des cochonneries…

**Eliza, souriant :** Ah parce qu'en plus de servir de taxi, je te sers aussi de chaperon ?

**Sarah, l'air boudeur :** T'es pas gentille avec moi…

Eliza éclata de rire sous l'expression de la blonde. Et sentit, là encore, son cœur battre plus fort…

**Eliza, souriant :** T'es trop mignonne avec cette tête…

Sarah sourit largement en s'asseyant…

**Sarah :** Je suis toujours mignonne !

Eliza s'assit à son tour et murmura…

**Eliza :** Et même encore plus que ça…

Mais elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se maudissant déjà d'avoir pensé à voix haute et que Sarah ait pu l'entendre…

Et celle-ci fut soudainement gênée, tout comme Eliza… Et c'est encore toute embarrassée que Sarah répondit à son téléphone…

**Sarah :** Oui ?

_« Ma puce ? C'est moi !… »_

**Sarah, souriant :** Ah… Fred…

**Freddie :** _Ça fait du bien de t'entendre…_

Et la blonde, fut gênée à la fois par la dernière remarque d'Eliza, par le fait que son mari l'appelait tandis qu'elle était avec elle, et qu'elle puisse entendre leur conversation… Mais pourquoi en était-elle gênée ? Elle tenta de sourire à Eliza qui l'observait, et reprit le fil de sa conversation téléphonique…

**Sarah :** Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de t'entendre, mon cœur…

**Freddie :** _Tu me manques, ma chérie… Ton odeur me manque..._ (Souriant) _Ton corps sublime me manque…_

Sarah se mit à rire… Mais fut davantage mal à l'aise. Elle entendit Eliza soupirer, la vit esquisser une grimace puis se lever… Mais elle la retint par le bras, et lui dit doucement qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste auprès d'elle…

Et la brune se rassit à regret, forcée d'écouter Sarah parler avec son mari.

Qui sourit de nouveau en répondant…

**Sarah :** Toi aussi… (Regardant Eliza) Écoute je dois y aller, Joss m'appelle désolée mon chéri… Je te rappelle ce soir…

**Freddie :** _Euh, ok… À ce soir, ma puce… Je t'aime..._

**Sarah :** Bye…

Elle raccrocha en vitesse, regarda Eliza et comme pour se justifier…

**Sarah :** Je suis désolée…

**Eliza :** Tu n'as pas à l'être… (La regardant) Si j'avais une femme aussi belle que toi qui m'attendait à la maison… Je n'hésiterai pas à lui dire qu'elle me manque… Et j'essaierai de rentrer le plus vite possible.

Et là encore, Eliza regretta vite d'avoir laissé ses mots dépasser sa pensée…

**Eliza, inspirant :** Enfin, je veux dire…

**Sarah, la coupant :** C'est bon El', j'ai compris…

Mais la brune marqua une pause en la regardant intensément…

**Eliza :** Ah… C'est bien… Qu'il y en ait au moins l'une de nous deux qui comprend…

Elle se releva de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Sarah ne fit rien pour la retenir. Préoccupée elle, par les paroles d'Eliza qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt qu'elle feignait de ne pas comprendre. Frustrée, elle soupira avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table…

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi passa, et tous furent plus professionnels que jamais. Quelques fous rires par ci par là virent réchauffer l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu tendue suite à l'annonce du dernier jour de tournage… Les deux jeunes femmes riaient elles aussi, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder, mais détournaient vite les yeux quand l'une constatait que l'autre l'observait…

Quand la journée fut terminée, tous se saluèrent, acteurs, figurants, caméramans, réalisateur et toute l'équipe du tournage… Pour certains d'entre eux, ils reviendraient dans deux jours, d'autres se verraient pendant les « vacances » et pour d'autres, ils ne se reverraient qu'à la rentrée prochaine…

Eliza disait au revoir à Alyson sur le parking, quand Sarah arriva. La rousse monta dans sa voiture en leur adressant un sourire à toutes les deux, et Sarah grimpa dans celle d'Eliza. Cette dernière et l'actrice blonde ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à la villa de Sarah…

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent chez la blonde, Sarah laissa ses affaires dans la cuisine et Eliza attendit devant la porte. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sarah se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres…

**Sarah :** Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ? Je déteste rester seule quand Fred n'est pas là…

Elle essayait de rattraper cette fin d'après midi où un silence pesant s'était installé entre elles. Et Eliza, touchée par la proposition de la blonde d'oublier cette tension, fut néanmoins surprise…

**Eliza :** Euh… Ça aurait été avec… Plaisir… Mais je dois… Y aller…

**Sarah, déçue :** Oh… Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Eliza s'en voulut alors d'être aussi lâche, et de s'enfuir face à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante… Mais elle était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Sarah. Elle n'avait bien sûr rien de prévu, mais cela avait été plus facile de lui dire ça…

**Eliza :** Ouais…

**Sarah :** Bon… Tant pis…

La brune ouvrit la porte de la maison pour s'en aller mais là encore, Sarah fut plus rapide.

**Sarah :** El', attends une seconde !

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face…

**Sarah :** Puisque demain on ne travaille pas… Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

La blonde s'approcha de la brune, toujours souriante…

**Sarah :** Toi et moi… Dans la piscine…

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un haussement de sourcils qui fit sourire Eliza. Mais aussi augmenter son rythme cardiaque….

**Eliza :** Ça marche… À quelle heure je dois venir ?

Sarah alla près de la commode à côté de la porte d'entrée, fouilla dans un des tiroirs et tendit une clef à Eliza…

**Sarah, souriant :** Comme ça tu viens quand tu veux…

Mais la brune, gênée, lui rendit sa clef…

**Eliza :** Sarah… Je peux pas…

**Sarah :** Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je ne suis pas en train de te demander d'aménager avec moi, là ! Tu me la rendras dès demain !

Eliza reprit la clef et avala difficilement. Peut-être aurait-elle finalement voulu que cette clef signifie autre chose… Elle inspira et la regarda…

**Eliza :** Merci… Alors à demain, et bonne soirée Sarah…

**Sarah, souriant :** À toi aussi… Et merci encore pour aujourd'hui…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** Ce fut un plaisir…

Eliza quitta la maison, et Sarah la regarda s'éloigner. Elle soupira à son tour et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été maladroite en parlant d'aménager avec elle…? Mais c'était sortit tout seul et ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Elle referma la porte pour aller prendre son téléphone…

**Sarah :** Allô, maman ?

_« Sarah, ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? »_

**Sarah :** Bien maman, merci… Dis, est-ce que je peux manger à la maison ce soir ? (Affichant un air triste) Freddie n'est pas là, et je me sens seule…

_« Bien sûr, ma chérie… Je t'attends, alors… »_

**Sarah, souriant :** Merci maman, j'arrive tout de suite…

À son tour elle quitta la maison et cette fois, prit un taxi pour se rendre chez sa mère…

* * *

Quand elle y arriva, elle trouva sa mère affairée dans la cuisine. Elle alla vers elle et la serra de longues minutes dans ses bras. Même si elles étaient restées proches, le travail de Sarah l'empêchait parfois de voir sa famille aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait… La blonde déposa ses affaires à l'entrée, et revint dans la cuisine près de sa mère, s'asseyant sur un tabouret…

« Alors, où est Freddie ? »

Sarah s'était déjà emparé d'une feuille de salade, et la mangeait…

**Sarah :** En Espagne… Pour un tournage… (Souriant) Mais il rentre dans deux jours !

« Ah, c'est bien ça ! Et comment va-t-il ? »

**Sarah :** Il va bien… Très bien…

« Et toi, ça va ? »

Sa mère se tourna pour la regarder, et Sarah ne sut que répondre. Elle allait bien certes, mais il y avait cette petite chose… Il y avait Eliza… Elle inspira rapidement avant de répondre de la même façon…

**Sarah :** Oui, ça va… Tout va bien…

« Et ton travail ? »

Et la blonde fut plus que contente d'aborder ce sujet là, qui ne comportait aucun risque. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait…

**Sarah, souriant :** Oh, on a été renouvelé pour une saison de plus… Et j'ai plusieurs propositions de films, alors de ce côté-là aussi tout va bien…

La mère de Sarah se tourna complètement vers elle, son couteau à la main. La blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise de voir sa mère abandonner la préparation du dîner…

« Tiens, en parlant de ça… J'ai vu la tournure qu'ils ont fait prendre à ta série, et j'avoue que j'ai été surprise de voir Buffy sortir avec Faith… »

Et de nouveau, Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec sa mère… Elle se mit à bégayer…

**Sarah :** Oh… Ben… Tu sais… Ça fait des années qu'ils jouaient avec l'idée qu'on pourrait entretenir une relation elle et moi… Et ils ont décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur idée cette fois, c'est bien, je suis contente…

« (Surprise) Tu es contente de jouer une homosexuelle ? Mais à force, les gens ne vont pas finir par se demander si tu l'es vraiment ? »

**Sarah, soupirant :** Maman… J'ai déjà eu à embrasser des femmes auparavant dans certains de mes films, et les gens n'ont jamais pensé que j'étais lesbienne…

« Oui je sais bien ma chérie, mais c'était juste des passages dans tes films… Mais là on parle de tout un personnage, de toute une personnalité ! »

**Sarah, fronçant les sourcils :** Ça te dérange tant que ça de me voir avec une autre femme ? (Réalisant) Enfin… De voir mon personnage avec une autre femme ?

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais avait quand même senti son cœur s'emballer sous cette idée… Décidément, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui était amoureuse de qui…

« Non… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un personnage… »

Elle se remit à préparer le dîner et Sarah sourit faiblement, de nouveau mal à l'aise… Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec sa mère. Vu qu'elle s'était toujours su hétéro. Mais oui elle était hétéro… Puisqu'elle était mariée… Elle était simplement en période de doutes. Intensifs cela dit… Elle inspira profondément, et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à Eliza qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit…

**Sarah :** Où est Frank ?

« Il s'est trouvé un autre partenaire pour jouer au poker… Ils ne se quittent plus ! »

**Sarah :** Est-ce qu'il dîne avec nous ?

« Non… (Se tournant vers elle) Ce ne sera pas pour te déplaire… »

Mais l'actrice roula des yeux, exaspérée d'entendre toujours cette même phrase…

**Sarah :** Maman !

« Quoi ? Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

**Sarah :** Ce n'est pas tant que je ne l'aime pas… C'est juste que j'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais, c'est tout… Mais puisque tu l'aimes…

La blonde accompagna sa dernière phrase d'une légère grimace, forcée de reconnaître que son beau père rendait sa mère heureuse…

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui dit gentiment…

« Allez ma chérie, va mettre la table… »

Et Sarah sauta de son tabouret pour obéir à sa mère…

* * *

Eliza sortit de la douche après de longues heures… Elle se glissa ensuite sous ses draps et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa sur les chaînes sans vraiment en regarder une seule et au bout de quelques minutes, éteignit finalement l'écran… Elle jeta la télécommande au pied du lit, et sa main atterrit directement sur son ventre. Et une envie soudaine lui traversa l'esprit… Eliza se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. L'image de Sarah venait d'apparaître dans son esprit… La main qui était posée sur son ventre venait de se faufiler doucement sous les draps… Pour atterrir sous son pantalon en toile. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit glisser sa main lentement sur son intimité, qu'elle commença à caresser doucement… Elle se cala plus confortablement sur son oreiller, et imagina que ces doigts étaient ceux de Sarah… Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres suite à cette pensée, et elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de se toucher en pensant à la blonde ! Encore une de ces choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire…

* * *

Sarah venait de raccrocher après avoir parlé quelques minutes au téléphone avec son époux. Sa mère était parti dans la maison pour préparer le café. Appuyée contre la rambarde sur la terrasse, Sarah continua d'envoyer des messages à son mari mais dans sa hâte… Elle porta une main à sa bouche, affolée…

**Sarah :** Oh, non…

* * *

Le souffle de la brune se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et elle fut sur le point de se laisser complètement aller quand elle entendit vibrer son portable sur la table de nuit. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais continua néanmoins ses caresses sur son sexe… Mais une autre vibration vint troubler ce moment intime, et elle s'énerva…

**Eliza :** Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle sortit précipitamment son bras de sous les draps pour récupérer son portable. Elle ouvrit le message, lut son contenu et fronça les sourcils…

_Tu me manques, mon bébé… Je t'aime…_

Eliza regarda l'expéditeur et releva les sourcils… Sarah ? Mais se rappelant qu'elle avait reçu un autre message… Elle pensa automatiquement que la blonde renvoyait un message disant qu'elle s'était trompée mais il n'en fut rien, le message étant de son frère… Pas de second message de la part de Sarah pour lui expliquer qu'elle s'était effectivement trompée de destinataire ? Mais Eliza ne savait que faire… Répondre ? Ou pas ? Ce message ne lui était pas destiné, c'était évident… Mais devait-elle agir comme si de rien était ? Elle inspira profondément et se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En répondant elle accentuerait la gêne de Sarah et la sienne avec… Elle reposa alors le portable sur la table de nuit et ses yeux fixèrent le plafond, incapable désormais de trouver le sommeil…

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, quand Eliza fut de retour chez Sarah, elle se dirigea directement vers la piscine. Sachant parfaitement que la blonde s'y trouvait et l'y attendait… Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et en approchant de la piscine, le regard d'Eliza ne pouvait être plus dévorant, plus gourmand et plus désireux… Surtout quand elle repensait aux événements de la veille au soir… Et en voyant le corps sublime de Sarah devant elle… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avança…

Sarah nageait à l'autre extrémité, et percevait le regard insistant d'Eliza sur elle… Elle l'avait entendu arriver mais continuait de nager, espérant qu'elle vienne la rejoindre…

Ce qu'Eliza vint tout naturellement faire… Elle glissa dans l'eau en prenant soin de s'attacher les cheveux, et resta assise sur les marches.

La blonde sortit la tête de l'eau et sourit à Eliza en se rapprochant…

**Sarah :** Tu ne viens pas nager ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Non, je te regarde faire…

La blonde sourit davantage et fut contente d'être dans l'eau. Au moins, cela lui permettait de calmer la chaleur qui montait en elle… Elle nagea lentement jusqu'aux marches, et s'arrêta devant la brune. Puis elle sortit de l'eau… Secoua et essora sensuellement ses cheveux tout en continuant de fixer Eliza…

Sarah lui sourit une dernière fois puis grimpa les marches, laissant Eliza dans la piscine quelque peu… Frustrée… Et c'était dans ce genre de moments qu'Eliza se dit qu'elle était contente de ne pas être un homme… Sinon il n'aurait fait aucun doute que son corps l'aurait immédiatement trahi…

Elle soupira fortement et, bien qu'elle ait attaché ses cheveux dans l'espoir de ne pas les mouiller… Eliza plongea la tête sous l'eau, essayant de calmer ce désir naissant…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Eliza sortit enfin de l'eau. Elle vit alors Sarah allongée sur le ventre, dos nu sur sa chaise longue. Et elle s'arrêta instantanément, le souffle coupé… Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se remettre de ses émotions… La brune prétexta une envie pressante, et commença à partir vers la maison mais elle entendit…

**Sarah :** El' ? Quand tu reviens, tu voudras bien me passer de la crème dans le dos ?

Son cœur rata un battement, et s'affola plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu… Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le son ne sortit pas tout de suite. Eliza frissonna et vit que ses mains tremblaient, alors elle repartit vers la maison en bafouillant…

**Eliza :** Euh… Bien sûr…

Sarah se mit à sourire sur le matelas quand elle entendit sa gêne. Elle releva la tête pour appuyer son menton et regarda Eliza s'éloigner. Celle-ci détacha ses cheveux et les secoua pour tenter d'enlever le plus d'eau possible… Sarah releva ses lunettes et les posa sur sa tête, croisa les mains sous son menton et se mordit la lèvre inférieure…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Sexy…

Puis elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le matelas en attendant qu'Eliza revienne…

* * *

… Et dans les toilettes, Eliza s'enferma dès qu'elle arriva. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte, ferma les yeux et se cogna légèrement la tête contre le bois de la porte…

**Eliza :** Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est l'horreur, je vais pas tenir…

Elle inspira puis expira pour se calmer, mais ne se sentit pas moins nerveuse pour autant… Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ici ? Elle savait très bien que voir Sarah en maillot de bain n'arrangerait rien du tout, bien au contraire… Et il devenait de plus en plus évident pour Eliza que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sarah était fort et saisissant… Elle expira une dernière fois puis ouvrit la porte…

**Eliza :** Allez… Tout va bien se passer…

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre en retournant vers la piscine, et vit Sarah dans la même position que précédemment. Et toujours aussi belle… La brune marcha timidement vers elle, et s'assit sur le rebord de la chaise longue. Elle saisit le tube de crème solaire à côté, et en déposa sur le dos de Sarah…

Qui frissonna au contact de la crème froide, tant son corps était bouillant… Mais était-ce seulement à cause du soleil ? Elle inspira profondément et se laissa porter par le doux massage des mains d'Eliza, qui provoquait en elle bien plus de frissons qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et ne l'aurait voulu… Elle espérait que la brune n'en vit rien, mais Eliza était dans le même état, si ce n'était plus…

Ses mains parcouraient le dos de Sarah et ses pensées s'égarèrent sur ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire avec ces mains là… Mais Eliza se contenta d'étaler la crème… Effleurant la naissance de ses seins, provoquant un soupir presque inaudible de la part de la blonde… Elle joignit les deux mains pour déposer la crème sur la nuque de Sarah, qui se cambra légèrement en sentant les cheveux mouillés d'Eliza sur son dos… Un léger gémissement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Sarah, que capta aussitôt la brune, et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage… Et prise d'une envie soudaine, elle déposa un léger baiser à la base du dos de l'autre actrice…

**Eliza, souriant :** Fini…

Mais l'actrice blonde, encore sous l'effet du massage, murmura…

**Sarah :** Déjà…?

Et Eliza sourit légèrement en allant tremper le bout de son pied dans l'eau…

**Eliza :** Et oui, déjà…

Sarah se mit sur le côté et la regarda…

**Sarah :** T'as envie de faire quoi, tout à l'heure ? Du shopping ? D'aller boire un verre ?

Eliza, surprise par cette question… N'essaya pourtant pas de lui cacher la vérité, cette fois-ci…

**Eliza :** Euh… C'est-à-dire que j'ai une séance photo… Après…

Et la blonde en fut bien évidemment déçue…

**Sarah :** Oh… Tu parles d'une journée de repos… Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

**Eliza :** Ben, je sais pas… T'as pas des trucs à faire ?

**Sarah :** Non…

Elles se regardèrent un instant, silencieuses… Toutes les deux se demandant pourquoi l'autre réagissait ainsi…

Et Sarah tenta de sortir de cette situation plus ou moins étrange, en affichant un large sourire…

**Sarah :** Alors on dîne ensemble ce soir !

Eliza revint près de Sarah, et s'assit sur la chaise longue à côté…

**Eliza :** Sarah… Je sais pas si…

**Sarah, la coupant :** Tu es obligée, parce que tu as refusé hier soir ! (Faisant semblant de bouder) Et je t'ai dit que je détestais me retrouver seule…

Elle croisa les bras et regarda Eliza, en boudant toujours…

Et cette dernière se mit à rire sous l'expression enfantine de Sarah, même comme ça elle était belle… Elle la trouvait si craquante… Avec son petit nez… Ses yeux si transparents… Et ses lèvres qui l'appelaient…

**Eliza :** Bon d'accord, t'as gagné…

**Sarah, souriant :** Super ! Je passe te prendre après ta séance photo… On va chez toi pour que tu te changes et on va dîner !

**Eliza, fronçant les sourcils :** Attends… Depuis quand ta voiture remarche ?

**Sarah :** En fait… (Se mordant la lèvre) J'ai une autre voiture…

**Eliza :** Alors j'ai fait le taxi pour rien ?

**Sarah :** Ah, ça non !

**Eliza :** Tu vas voir, toi…

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Sarah et commença à la chatouiller… La blonde se retourna sur sa chaise longue et subissait les « assauts chatouilleurs » d'Eliza… Assise sur Sarah, la brune la maintenait ainsi fermement bloquée et toutes deux riaient, oubliant ainsi la tension présente en elles depuis quelques jours…

Mais rapidement, Sarah fut à bout de souffle…

**Sarah :** El'! J'abandonne !

La brune se mit à sourire, ravie… Et chuchota à l'oreille de l'autre actrice…

**Eliza :** Je préfère ça…

Et la blonde tressaillit en percevant le souffle chaud d'Eliza au creux de son oreille. En sentant le poids de son corps sur le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, et se contenta de soupirer de confusion et de plaisir…

Et Eliza la détaillait dans toutes ses réactions. Sarah se laissait faire… Elle avait, semblait-il, encore soupiré à son contact… Et celle-ci sentit sa gorge devenir soudainement plus sèche, l'oxygène lui manquer… Puis dans un éclair de lucidité, Eliza se leva précipitamment pour plonger dans la piscine et calmer ses ardeurs…

Sarah sentit subitement sa gêne revenir et elle ouvrit les yeux, pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à la brune et à ses mains sur son corps…

Et les deux heures suivantes se passèrent presque de la même façon… Sarah avait rejoint Eliza dans l'eau et elles s'amusaient à s'éclabousser, se noyer l'une après l'autre et se dévorer du regard… Mais très vite elles reprenaient leurs activités aquatiques, ne parlant pas une seule fois…

Mais Eliza dut ensuite sortir de l'eau, elle se sécha en silence et s'habilla le regard toujours planté dans celui de Sarah…

Et cette dernière, à la surface de l'eau, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler… La brune lui sourit en s'en allant…

**Eliza :** À tout à l'heure, jolie blonde…

La jolie blonde en question ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire. Quelle bonne idée cette piscine… Et puis un dîner en tête à tête… Une belle journée en perspective en fait… Puis Sarah repartit nager un peu…

* * *

L'après midi passa, ainsi que la séance photo d'Eliza… Et comme prévu, le soir, quand elle eut fini, elle appela Sarah pour qu'elle vienne la chercher et la ramener chez elle. En chemin, elles ne pouvaient là encore, s'empêcher de se regarder du coin de l'œil en souriant…

En inspirant fortement, Sarah fixa la route en demandant…

**Sarah :** Ça s'est bien passé ?

Eliza afficha un petit sourire en coin, et la regarda…

**Eliza :** Extra… L'assistante du photographe m'a même refilé son numéro…

Sarah faillit freiner brutalement suite à ces mots. Mais elle se contenta de serrer très fort le volant pour masquer sa jalousie soudaine…

**Sarah :** Ah… C'est bien… (Regardant Eliza et fronçant les sourcils) C'est bien ?

**Eliza, souriant :** C'est bien…

La brune l'observait du coin de l'œil, amusée par sa réaction… Elle semblait avoir touché un point sensible et non négligeable…

**Eliza :** Mais je ne vais pas la rappeler…

Soulagée mais néanmoins curieuse, la blonde demanda…

**Sarah :** Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

**Eliza :** Parce que je ne suis pas lesbienne, Sarah… Tu devrais le savoir…

Gênée par la réponse d'Eliza, et du coup par sa propre question indiscrète… Sarah se mit à bafouiller légèrement…

**Sarah :** Bien sûr ! Que je… Le sais…

Et la brune était encore plus amusée de voir Sarah si troublée, ses joues devenant légèrement roses… Puis elles roulèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement d'Eliza…

Et une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci se hâta d'aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre pour ensuite filer prendre une douche… De la salle de bain, elle lança…

**Eliza :** Fais comme chez toi !

Sarah ne fit pas prier pour aller directement au salon, et murmura…

**Sarah :** Ok…

Se faisant, elle partit explorer la cuisine, le salon, puis la chambre… Constatant que tout était impeccablement rangé. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas revenue ? Six mois ? Peut-être plus… Rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. Elle retourna ensuite vers le salon. Regardant tous ses DVD et immédiatement, sourit en relevant les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Oh non… (Riant) Non… El'!

La brune sortit alors de la salle de bain, retourna vers Sarah et lui sourit…

**Eliza :** Oui ?

**Sarah :** Je viens de voir que tu as Sexe Intentions… Pourquoi est-ce que t'as ce film ?

Elle enfila ensuite sa veste, et marcha jusqu'à la porte…

**Eliza :** Parce qu'il est mythique ce film !

Et Sarah la suivit jusqu'à la porte…

**Sarah :** À cause du baiser avec Selma Blair, c'est ça ?

**Eliza :** Oui, aussi… (Ouvrant la porte et souriant) Mais surtout parce que t'es trop canon en brune…

Sarah lui rendit son sourire, et elles sortirent de la résidence pour aller dîner…

* * *

Elles arrivèrent dans un restaurant assez bondé, mais un des serveurs s'approcha vite d'elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres…

« Mademoiselle Gellar et mademoiselle Dushku… Quel honneur… Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Le serveur les amena dans un coin du restaurant, ou plusieurs paravents empêchaient de voir les tables autour…

« (Faisant un clin d'œil et souriant) Pour plus d'intimité… »

La blonde se força à lui rendre son sourire et le jeune homme s'en alla, leur donnant la carte des menus. Eliza fit mine de s'intéresser au menu, mais jetait quelques coups d'œil en direction de Sarah. Le serveur leur laissait leur intimité… D'un côté elle le remerciait, car peut-être pourraient-elles passer une soirée sans avoir à signer d'autographes… Mais d'un autre côté, ce dîner sonnait comme un rendez-vous… Du moins pour Eliza, puisque pour Sarah il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée entre amies… La blonde commanda et Eliza fit de même, presque gênée que la carte des menus ne puisse plus cacher son embarras grandissant…

**Sarah, souriant :** Alors ? Comment va Nate ?

Quelque peu soulagée que le silence soit rompu par une question qui ne la troublerait pas… Eliza, ravie, répondit le sourire aux lèvres…

**Eliza :** Bien ! Il va bien, merci…

**Sarah :** Il est toujours avec sa copine ?

**Eliza :** Oui ! Il l'a même demandé en mariage le mois dernier…

**Sarah :** Mais c'est génial ça ! (Souriant davantage) Et toi ? Tu comptes te marier un jour ?

Eliza manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler… Elle qui était plutôt satisfaite du début de cette discussion, l'était beaucoup moins par la tournure qu'elle venait de prendre et toussa encore…

Légèrement intriguée par la vive réaction de la brune, Sarah releva les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Eliza reposa son verre et répondit, pas franchement ravie d'aborder ce sujet…

**Eliza :** Non… Et je crois que ça peut poser problème pour se marier…

**Sarah :** Oui, c'est problématique en effet… Mais est-ce que tu en aurais envie ? Plus tard, je veux dire…

**Eliza, soupirant :** Disons que je n'y pense pas vraiment… J'ai suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça…

Des problèmes ? Non seulement elle avait été intriguée, mais maintenant Sarah était inquiète pour son amie…

**Sarah :** Quel genre de problèmes ?

Elles se regardèrent et Eliza comprit qu'elle venait de « se trahir » toute seule… Elle soupira à nouveau…

**Eliza :** J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

**Sarah :** Très bien… Alors ces problèmes dont tu ne veux pas me parler… Mais dont tu viens de parler quand même… Ont un rapport avec le fait… (Faisant un geste de la main) Que tu pleurais l'autre jour ?

**Eliza, soupirant :** Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec toi… S'il te plait Sarah, n'insiste pas…

Mais Sarah savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, pour que l'actrice brune agisse ainsi. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Eliza, et lui dit d'un ton suppliant…

**Sarah :** Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire !

Eliza regarda la main de Sarah posée sur la sienne, puis l'observa en silence. Se demandant si elle pouvait le lui dire. Mais elle avait trop peur de sa réaction, trop peur de la perdre, perdre cette amitié qui durait depuis si longtemps… Gênée, elle retira sa main, et évita son regard…

**Eliza :** Non Sarah, je ne peux pas tout te dire…

Blessée, Sarah se devait néanmoins d'insister pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que c'est si grave que tu refuses d'en parler avec moi ?

**Eliza :** Ce n'est pas… Grave, c'est juste… Compliqué…

**Sarah, souriant légèrement :** Fais m'en un résumé…

La brune regarda sourire Sarah, et céda. Ce sourire qui la faisait tant fondre, avait encore eu raison d'elle… Elle soupira encore, et bougea sur sa chaise…

**Eliza :** Disons que j'ai… Enfin, je crois que j'ai… Des sentiments pour une personne, et… C'est en train de me tuer, parce que… C'est de pire en pire, et je sais que ça n'est pas réciproque…

**Sarah :** Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Eliza marqua alors une très légère pause, et fixa le regard de Sarah sans le lâcher un seul instant. Son cœur lui dictait de ne rien lui dire, de ne rien lui laisser percevoir… Et au fond de ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes qu'elle avait tant vu ces dernières années… Elle ne décelait rien. Et d'une toute petite voix, Eliza répondit enfin…

**Eliza :** Je le vois dans ses yeux…

Et la blonde déglutit difficilement sous le regard insistant d'Eliza. Toutes ces paroles confirmaient ses craintes, mais elle ne devait rien laisser transparaître… Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de s'observer mutuellement en silence quand le serveur arriva pour poser leurs assiettes. Et ce fut au tour de Sarah de remercier mentalement le garçon… Elle profita de cet instant pour se ressaisir, pour calmer ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre… Puis afficha un sourire, l'air de rien et prit sa fourchette pour attaquer son plat…

**Sarah :** Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir de toi, El'…

Elles se mirent à rire un instant sous la remarque de la blonde…

Mais la concernée savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'équivoque sous cette remarque…

**Eliza :** Pourtant… Ça ne se bouscule pas vraiment aux portes…

**Sarah, mangeant :** Tu n'as qu'à venir à la soirée que j'organise demain ! Tu pourrais peut-être y rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant…

Eliza, la fourchette à la main, fronça les sourcils en regardant Sarah. Essayait-elle de la caser ? Pour pouvoir parler avec elle de toutes ces choses barbantes à propos du mariage ?

**Eliza :** Euh… Je ne cherche pas de mari Sarah, bien que tu sembles penser le contraire…

**Sarah, riant :** Ça n'a rien à voir, El'! Mais sait-on jamais… On verra bien…

**Eliza :** Non mais c'est déjà tout vu !

Elles rirent à nouveau, et continuèrent de dîner le plus tranquillement possible. Eliza regardait Sarah à la dérobée, et Sarah sentait qu'Eliza posait discrètement les yeux sur elle… Mais elle ne disait rien. Car bien qu'elle fût nerveuse, elle se sentait bien ce soir. Il s'agissait d'un simple dîner… Du moins c'était ce qu'elle se répétait depuis qu'elle l'avait proposé à Eliza… Et avait été plus que contente qu'elle ait accepté… Car se retrouver seules dans leurs maisons ou appartements, était davantage troublant… Là au moins, Sarah ne pouvait se laisser aller à toutes ces pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit…

* * *

Mais Sarah avait négligé un léger détail. C'était elle qui avait la voiture et elle devait ramener Eliza chez elle… Puisqu'il était hors de question pour la brune de prendre un taxi, la journée s'était si bien déroulée que Sarah voulait que cela continue… Elles quittèrent le restaurant et la blonde proposa à Eliza de la raccompagner, ce que la brune accepta volontiers…

Elles montèrent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans l'appartement…

Eliza se débarrassa de sa veste…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

**Sarah :** Euh… Je sais pas, ce que tu veux… C'est chez toi, après tout…

La brune sourit légèrement en entendant les paroles de Sarah, qui réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire… Et que cela pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons différentes…

**Eliza :** Un film ?

Et Sarah fut soulagée d'entendre la proposition d'Eliza… Non mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle hocha la tête, et alla rejoindre la brune sur le canapé qui inséra un DVD dans le lecteur… Elle ne fut même pas surprise en voyant son nom défiler sur l'écran… Elle jeta un regard vers Eliza qui lui sourit largement…

**Eliza :** Je te l'ai dit… J'adore ce film…

La blonde inspira et essaya de regarder l'écran, bien qu'elle connaissait quasiment par cœur ce qui allait suivre… Alors elle avança légèrement sur le canapé pour se rapprocher d'Eliza, et regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si de rien était…

Mais Eliza l'avait vu faire, et décida elle aussi de se rapprocher de Sarah. Elle posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, le passant ainsi derrière la tête de la blonde. Et toutes deux regardèrent fixement l'écran sans vraiment le voir… Préférant se focaliser sur cette chaleur qui les gagnait peu à peu… Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui parut déjà une éternité, la voix du personnage de Kathryn ramena Eliza à la réalité…

_« Tu pourras me la mettre où tu veux… »_

**Eliza :** Houu…

Mais Sarah tapa doucement la brune à l'épaule en souriant légèrement…

**Sarah :** Hé, rigole pas !

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** J'oserais jamais…

Sarah lança un regard vers la brune qui se voulait méchant, mais elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux… Puis elles regardèrent à nouveau la télévision, et Sarah mit subrepticement sa jambe entre celles d'Eliza. Et le rythme cardiaque de la brune se décupla aussitôt… Sarah savait-elle où sa jambe avait atterrit ? Visiblement oui, et cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça…

Mais de son côté, Sarah espérait qu'Eliza ne repousse pas cette jambe qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à se décider à mettre entre celles de la jeune femme… Elle sentait son cœur battre violemment, et tenta de se concentrer sur le film quand le passage du baiser avec Selma Blair arriva. Sarah avala péniblement, et se sentit encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Et la brune sentit que Sarah s'était tendue en anticipant cette scène. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était une des préférées d'Eliza, peut-être parce qu'elle lui donnait un semblant d'espoir… Sur cette relation avec Sarah qu'elle aimerait voir évoluer différemment… Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un film et quand la scène fut terminée, elle tenta de faire de l'humour, bien qu'elle fut plus nerveuse que jamais…

**Eliza, souriant :** J'adore le coup de la bave, c'est très…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase quand elle vit Sarah s'approcher d'elle, le regard perdu et brillant à la fois…

Ce baiser dans le film rappelait à Sarah qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser Selma autant qu'elle voulait embrasser Eliza à cet instant… Elle avança lentement vers le visage de la brune, et entendit son cœur résonner dans ses tempes… Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle agissait…

Et quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Sarah, Eliza crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle ne percevait plus rien à part la douceur des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes… Elle trouva néanmoins la force d'amener doucement sa main sur la joue de Sarah, et ce contact fit reculer légèrement la blonde. Toutes deux plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, à la recherche de la moindre réaction… En arrière fond, on pouvait entendre…

_« Love me… Love me… Say that you love me… »_

Les larmes aux yeux, la brune voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dévoiler tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sarah, et celle-ci s'approcha encore du visage d'Eliza… Mais elles entendirent le portable de la blonde sonner…

Et Sarah hésita une toute petite seconde. Prolonger ce baiser qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps… Ou bien répondre… Finalement, elle détourna la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour se lever rapidement et décrocher, la voix tremblante…

**Sarah :** A… Allô ?

_« Ma puce !… »_

Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et se relâcha… Carrément soulagée d'entendre son mari à l'autre bout du fil…

**Sarah :** Fred…

Eliza, assise sur le canapé, réalisa lentement qu'elle venait d'embrasser Sarah… Ou plutôt, Sarah l'avait embrassé… Alors elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose ? Mais la vraie vie de Sarah n'avait pas tardé à la ramener sur Terre… Sarah aimait son mari… Pas elle… Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter encore…

**Freddie :** _C'est bon ma chérie, je reviens demain !_

**Sarah, pleurant :** Oh… Génial… Si tu savais comme je suis contente, je…

**Freddie, inquiet :** _Sarah ? Ça ne va pas ?_

Là, tout de suite, non ça n'allait pas évidemment… Mais elle devait se reprendre avant que Freddie n'insiste trop, et ferma les yeux…

**Sarah :** Si, si mon amour… Rentre vite, c'est tout…

**Freddie :** _Je passerai te prendre aux studios, d'accord ?_

**Sarah :** Oui, oui… D'accord…

**Freddie :** _Je t'aime… À demain…_

**Sarah :** Oui…

La blonde raccrocha, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle la laissa tomber… Puis un silence s'installa…

Eliza ne se retourna pas pour la regarder, angoissée à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui dire Sarah. Et cette dernière décida de récupérer ses affaires…

**Sarah :** Je crois… Que je vais y aller…

Mais la brune ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Devait-elle forcément le faire ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la force… Toutes ces émotions encore présentes en elle l'avaient bouleversée… Elle inspira profondément et entendit la porte se fermer…


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, seule Eliza, quelques autres acteurs et figurants revinrent sur le plateau pour les scènes manquantes. Et la brune jouait sans vraiment être là. Elle dut refaire plusieurs fois les scènes, sous les remarques parfois exaspérées du réalisateur… Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être troublée par ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sarah… Cependant, elle dut se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments empiéter sur son jeu, et les scènes furent rapidement bouclées…

Quand Eliza partit des studios, elle appréhendait de plus en plus à propos de la soirée chez Sarah… Elle avait même songé à ne pas y aller. Peut-être ne lui en tiendrait-elle pas rigueur, après ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle comprendrait sa réaction… Ou bien au contraire, elle attendait impatiemment les explications de la brune. Mais il y avait aucune explication à donner, Eliza le savait maintenant… Tout comme elle savait que Sarah ne ressentait pas la même chose…

* * *

Elle arriva chez la blonde en milieu de soirée, et constata que visiblement tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Et qui plus est, il n'y avait apparemment là que des couples… Alyson et Alexis, Anthony et sa femme, James et sa copine, et bien entendu Sarah et son mari. Plus tout un tas d'autres couples qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La brune soupira déjà de les voir collés l'un contre l'autre… Mais elle ne vit pas que les yeux de Sarah s'étaient mis à briller dès l'instant où elle avait franchi la porte… Eliza s'assit sur un des canapés, et essaya de prendre part aux conversations, mais elle ne cessait de regarder Sarah en coin. Qui lui jetait des regards furtifs, mais caressait sans retenue les cheveux de Freddie… Et plus les minutes défilaient, plus Eliza supportait mal de voir le brun poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Sarah. Elle se leva pour aller dans les toilettes, et soupirer devant la glace…

**Eliza :** Ça devient vraiment une habitude de me demander ce que je fiche ici…

Elle se recoiffa rapidement, et sortit des toilettes pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Pour assister à autre chose qu'au bonheur flagrant de Sarah… Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la blonde ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant… Eliza sourit en voyant Nicholas dans la cuisine…

**Eliza :** C'est pas un peu dangereux pour toi, de te retrouver près du bar ?

**Nicholas :** Non, au contraire… Comme ça, je surveille qui boit quoi…

**Eliza, souriant :** Et tu bois par procuration ?

**Nicholas, souriant :** Exactement !

Et la brune prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Lui qui était passé par beaucoup d'épreuves ces temps-ci, gardait néanmoins le sourire…

**Eliza :** Au fait, je suis désolée pour ta femme…

**Nicholas :** Merci… (Se dégageant) Mais tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

**Eliza :** C'est pour ça que t'es là ? Pour éviter l'attroupement des couples du salon ?

**Nicholas :** Tu as tout compris ! Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

**Eliza, buvant son verre :** La même chose…

**Nicholas :** T'as toujours pas de petit ami ? C'est vrai que tu les jettes si vite en ce moment qu'on n'a pas le temps de connaître leurs prénoms…

**Eliza :** Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

**Nicholas :** T'as pas envie d'une relation sérieuse ?

**Eliza :** Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser ? Entre toi et Sarah, faut arrêter là !

**Nicholas, relevant un sourcil :** Sarah essaie de te caser ?

**Eliza :** Ouais… Merci, mais non merci… J'ai pas envie de finir comme…

**Nicholas, la coupant :** Comme moi ?

Le brun la regarda tristement. Sa femme venait effectivement de le quitter, et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas… Eliza posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit gentiment…

**Eliza :** Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Nick… J'ai juste du mal à croire au mariage…

Elle tourna la tête vers le salon et vit Sarah. Qui la fixait encore… Elle ne put retenir un soupir…

**Eliza :** Et mon cœur est déjà pris…

Elle but une gorgée de son verre puis aperçut la blonde se lever, et venir dans la cuisine… Elle ne la lâchait pas du regard, et Sarah faisait de même…

**Sarah :** Tu es là…

**Eliza :** Comme tu vois.

**Sarah :** Je suis contente que tu sois venue… Ce soir…

La brune sourit, forcée de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de prendre la blonde dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser fougueusement… Un léger silence s'installa où chacune se regardaient, sentant encore cette chaleur devenue si familière monter en elles… Mais Sarah ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Elle se reprit donc rapidement…

**Sarah :** Pourquoi vous ne venez pas au salon ?

**Nicholas :** Comme je le disais à El' y'a pas si longtemps, et bien que je vous aime tous très fort… Voir tous ces couples me file la nausée…

Eliza, qui ne lâchait pas Sarah du regard, déclara…

**Eliza :** Pareil pour moi, je n'aime pas être célibataire à ce genre de soirées…

Sarah la dévisagea, timide. Mais elle prit beaucoup sur elle-même lorsqu'elle dit doucement…

**Sarah :** Mais peut-être que ça pourrait changer…

**Eliza :** Ca, ça dépend pas de moi, S…

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, et la blonde avala difficilement sous ses paroles. Encore ce double sens… Qu'elle avait elle-même volontairement provoqué… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner…

**Sarah :** Bon ! Si vous changez d'avis !

Elle retourna vers le groupe d'amis et son mari, laissant à Eliza tout le loisir de l'admirer… Et de la détailler ainsi de la tête aux pieds…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux célibataires se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres. Et encore une fois, Eliza ne pouvait regarder le couple Gellar-Prinze sans une jalousie évidente… Mais elle était pleinement consciente que Sarah avait parfaitement le droit de s'afficher aux bras de son mari. Mais après le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé, avoir à supporter tout cela lui semblait au dessus de ses forces… Et Sarah semblait au contraire totalement détachée de cette situation… Ne se gênant pas d'afficher devant elle qu'elle appartenait à son mari… Ce fut trop pour Eliza, qui se leva en soupirant… Sans même dire un mot, elle s'éclipsa. Mais la blonde l'avait suivit des yeux et accourut jusqu'à elle pour la retenir par le bras…

**Sarah :** El'! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

La brune ferma les yeux un instant, frissonnant au contact de la main de Sarah…

**Eliza :** Euh… Il faut que j'y aille… Je devais passer la soirée avec Nate…

**Sarah :** Tu aurais pu l'inviter…

**Eliza :** C'est gentil mais, je préfère y aller. On se voit… (Partant) Je sais pas quand…

Mais Sarah la retint encore par le bras…

**Sarah :** Hé, mais attends ! Je voulais passer du temps avec toi…

Eliza fixa les yeux de Sarah et sentit son cœur s'emballer… Et se briser en même temps en mille morceaux. Elle tenta de se ressaisir…

**Eliza :** Écoute, je ne peux pas… Continuer comme ça… C'est trop difficile pour moi, je suis désolée…

Elle sortit la petite clef de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et la rendit à Sarah…

En prenant la clef, Sarah lui frôla doucement les doigts et fixa son regard dans le sien. Puis la brune se tourna pour partir mais là encore…

**Sarah :** Quand… Quand est-ce… Qu'on se revoit ?

**Eliza :** J'en sais rien, Sarah… J'en sais vraiment rien…

Et Eliza s'en alla… Laissant la blonde perplexe, triste et désemparée… Elle ferma doucement la porte, et sentit de puissantes mains l'enlacer par la taille…

Freddie l'embrassa sur le front…

**Freddie :** Ça va, ma puce ?

La blonde se contenta de le regarder, les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre lui. Elle aussi avait les réponses à ses questions mais ne voulait, pour l'instant, ne pas y faire face…

* * *

Et les heures qui suivirent, Eliza se retrouva à boire chez elle avec son frère…**Nate :** Tu peux me dire pourquoi on boit autant ?

Eliza but son verre cul sec pour s'empresser de répondre à son frère…

**Eliza :** On boit pour oublier qu'on boit !

**Nate :** Excellente stratégie… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, El' ? D'habitude, tu bois pas comme ça ! Même jamais !

Mais la brune se resservit un autre verre…

**Eliza :** Trop compliqué !

Nate lui prit la bouteille des mains, et Eliza fronça immédiatement les sourcils…

**Eliza : **Hé, rends-moi ça !

Mais Nate n'obtempéra pas, au contraire. Il tenta de l'empêcher de récupérer la bouteille…

**Nate :** Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qui t'arrive !

**Eliza :** Ce qui m'arrive ? Ce qui m'arrive ? Ben tu vois c'est une bonne question, parce que j'en sais rien p'tit frère…

Elle voulut se lever pour aller chercher autre chose à boire… Mais avant d'avoir le temps de se mettre debout, elle fut prise de vertiges… Porta une main à son front et retomba sur le canapé…

**Eliza :** Wow…

Son portable se mit à sonner, et elle fronça encore les sourcils en s'emparant du téléphone et en lisant le contenu du message…

**Eliza :** Tsss… Bien sûr…

Elle jeta le portable loin d'elle, et réussit finalement à se redresser…

Sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de son frère…

L'actrice partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre, pointant son portable du doigt…

**Eliza :** C'est ça qui m'arrive…

Eliza claqua la porte de sa chambre, et Nate se baissa pour récupérer le portable de sa sœur. Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna… Un message de Sarah disant…

_Tu me manques… Et cette fois, je ne me suis pas trompée de numéro…_

Le jeune Dushku regarda tour à tour le portable, et la porte de la chambre… Craignant de comprendre maintenant le comportement d'Eliza…

* * *

Sarah frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement de la brune… Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'elle aurait à lui dire… Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle devait à tout prix lui en parler… Parler de cette soirée où elle avait été égoïste, et parler de l'autre soirée où elle avait osé l'embrasser… Un tas d'émotions contradictoires s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, créant ainsi chez Sarah une confusion émotionnelle importante… Elle aurait aimé ne rien ressentir face à la brune, elle aurait aimé ne pas penser à elle comme elle le faisait… Même la veille, quand Freddie et elle avaient fait l'amour, Sarah avait eu l'esprit encombré par Eliza. L'empêchant de se laisser complètement aller. Elle voulait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et frappa pour la troisième fois, mais personne ne venait ouvrir. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose, mais rien… Puis elle se décida à sortir son téléphone, et composa le numéro de portable d'Eliza… La sonnerie se fit entendre à travers la porte mais là encore, pas de réponse et toujours pas de bruit… Elle garda cependant le portable à l'oreille quand elle appela…

**Sarah :** El'?

« Elle est partie à Boston tôt ce matin… »

La blonde se retourna vivement, surprise par l'arrivée de la petite brune. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais…

« Et je ne sais pas quand elle revient, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir… »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement, mais resta néanmoins sur le palier…

**Sarah :** Mais j'ai entendu… Son téléphone…

« (Souriant) Sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'a pas pris avec elle… »

Puis elle rentra dans son appartement, laissant Sarah totalement perdue et désemparée. Elle qui avait tant de choses à lui dire, n'avait aucun autre moyen de contacter Eliza… Elle quitta précipitamment la résidence…

Effectivement, Eliza était partie à Boston, se ressourcer dans sa famille. Penser à autre chose qu'à Sarah, et ne plus avoir à la côtoyer tous les jours pourrait sans doute l'y aider… Et dès qu'elle arriva, sa mère vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors elle lui raconta tout, du début à la fin… Et comment elle avait perdu pied le dernier soir face à la blonde… Et au plus les jours passaient, plus sa mère et ses frères pouvaient constater à quel point elle tenait à cette Sarah dont tout le monde commençait à connaître la vie… Eliza comprenait pourquoi elle aimait tant sa mère… À aucun moment elle ne l'avait jugé ou condamné dans ses choix… Elle l'avait juste écouté et conseillé, et la brune se décida à suivre ses conseils…


	4. Chapitre 4

Un mois et demi plus tard, Eliza fut de retour à Los Angeles. Son répondeur affichait des messages. Certains de Sarah, d'autres d'Alyson, d'Amy, Charisma ou de son agent… Elle réécouta le dernier qui datait d'il y a quelques heures à peine… Un cocktail était prévu ce soir, dans un grand hôtel de L.A. et Sarah y serait. Alors elle viendrait aussi…

* * *

Sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, Nate et Eliza buvaient leurs verres de champagne. Et ironiquement, le frère sembla plus nerveux que la sœur quand il demanda pour la sixième fois…

**Nate :** Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Eliza ne répondit pas. Mais se contenta de regarder alentours, s'assurant de ne pas manquer son arrivée. Et puis elle sentit son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer… Sarah et Freddie venaient d'arriver main dans la main. Eliza inspira profondément et porta le verre à ses lèvres, frissonnant…

**Eliza :** Oui…

Nate aussi l'avait vu arriver. Et il avait surtout détaillé les réactions de sa sœur, qui semblait plus déterminée que jamais. La brune vit le couple saluer quelques personnes, et rentrer dans la grande pièce… Elle les suivit très lentement et prit son téléphone…

* * *

La blonde sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Elle le sortit de son sac, et se figea en voyant qui l'appelait… Fébrilement, elle décrocha et inconsciemment, regarda tout autour d'elle…

_«_ _Bonsoir Sarah… »_

Son cœur qui s'était arrêté de battre, repartit de plus belle… Elle ferma les yeux, si troublée d'entendre à nouveau cette voix…

**Sarah :** J'ai essayé de te joindre… Plusieurs fois…

**Eliza :** _Je sais… Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé mon portable ici… _(Après une pause) _Non en fait je ne suis pas désolée, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille… J'avais besoin de faire le point…_

Sarah avala difficilement en entendant cette phrase, dont elle savait pertinemment la raison. Cependant, elle demanda…

**Sarah :** À propos de quoi ?

**Eliza, souriant :** _Tu oses me poser cette question ?_

Un frisson traversa alors la blonde, après avoir eu confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait…

**Sarah :** Je voulais en être sûre… (Après une pause) Ça m'a manqué… De ne plus te parler…

**Eliza, souriant :** _Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, Sarah… Décidément, le noir est sublime sur toi…_

Mais Sarah commençait à s'inquiéter… Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda encore un peu partout, mais sans succès…

**Sarah :** Mais… Comment est-ce que tu…?

**Eliza, souriant :** _Si j'étais toi, je me retournerais…_

Et Sarah, sans perdre une seconde, se retourna. Eliza, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la regardait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fut à nouveau parcourut par un long frisson qui lui fit presque dresser les poils sur les bras. La brune raccrocha et lentement, Sarah fit de même… Elle paraissait réagir au ralenti, tant elle était submergée par une intense vague de chaleur… Et maintenant, la main dans celle de son mari, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Eliza à l'autre bout de la pièce… Mais l'instant d'après, elle lâcha la main de Freddie…

**Sarah :** Chéri, je vais aller prendre l'air…

Ce dernier lui dit sans la regarder…

**Freddie :** D'accord, ma puce…

Et la brune continuait de regarder la blonde, comme une invitation à venir la rejoindre sur la terrasse. Sarah alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde et se mit à fixer l'horizon, mais ses pensées partaient irrémédiablement vers Eliza… Tout son corps avait tremblé lorsqu'elle avait vu la jolie brune à cette soirée, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde… Et ce baiser qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier venait la troubler encore plus. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Eliza vienne la retrouver, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche… Et une autre le long de son bras avec une coupe de champagne, puis un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, et tout son corps ne fut qu'un long frisson… Elle retrouvait enfin ces sensations qui lui avaient tant fait défaut. Eliza lui murmura à l'oreille…

**Eliza :** Alors… Comme ça… Je t'ai manqué ?

La blonde soupira de plaisir, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eliza, totalement chamboulée et frissonnante… Mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire, fut…

**Sarah :** Freddie… Est là… Ce soir…

**Eliza :** Je sais… Je vous ai vu arriver ensemble… (Souriant) Mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui…

La brune embrassa délicatement le cou de Sarah, descendant graduellement vers son épaule…

Et la blonde sursauta presque au contact des lèvres d'Eliza sur sa peau, ferma les yeux et frissonna davantage…

**Sarah :** Il ne faut pas… Qu'il nous voit…

**Eliza, l'embrassant :** T'en fais pas… (Souriant) J'ai quelqu'un qui l'occupe…

* * *

Et à l'intérieur, Nate parlait avec Freddie. Lui faisant tourner le dos à la terrasse, mais en jetant parfois quelques regards vers sa sœur…

* * *

Eliza ferma les yeux à son tour et glissa sa main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sarah, remontant ainsi sa robe…

**Eliza :** J'ai envie de toi, Sarah… Depuis si longtemps, que j'ai l'impression de devenir folle…

Sa main venait d'atteindre le sous-vêtement de Sarah qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts… Elle sentit la blonde se cambrer légèrement, et la mordit doucement dans le cou, la faisant frissonner davantage…

Celle-ci eut en effet le souffle court… Surprise, mais appréciant également…

**Sarah :** Je n'ai pas…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase en sentant les doigts d'Eliza effleurer son intimité à travers le tissu, et inspira profondément…

**Eliza, souriant :** Tu n'as pas quoi ? Envie de moi ? Pourtant tu frissonnes, là… (Passant sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Sarah) Et je sens bien que tout ce que je te fais t'excite…

Et la blonde ne pouvait le nier. Elle était en effet très excitée par cette situation, et par le fait que son mari pourrait les surprendre à tout moment… Tandis que la brune continuait d'embrasser son cou, Sarah se surprit à poser sa main sur celle d'Eliza qui caressait son intimité… Ce geste accentua le désir de la brune et son large sourire…

**Sarah :** Je n'ai pas arrêté… De penser à toi…

Eliza se laissa porter par les paroles, et le son de sa voix… Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à lui faire tourner la tête encore plus. Elle embrassa de nouveau le cou de Sarah, et lui murmura à l'oreille…

**Eliza :** Rejoins-moi à l'intérieur, ma belle…

Elle respira une dernière fois son odeur, déposa un rapide baiser sur l'épaule de la blonde et partit aussitôt…

Laissant Sarah le cœur battant si vite et les vertiges lui monter à la tête… Qu'elle se rattrapa à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, et soupira profondément. Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Et qu'avait-elle failli faire ? Elle aimait son mari… Mais ne pouvait plus contrôler cette attirance, ni ce désir qui la submergeait en présence d'Eliza…

* * *

Elle quitta ensuite la terrasse pour retourner à l'intérieur, aperçut son mari toujours affairé avec Nate et Eliza près du buffet. Son regard se posa sur la brune en train de boire sa coupe de champagne, et se dépêcha de passer à côté d'elle, sans pour autant se justifier auprès de Freddie. Elle effleura doucement sa main, et ce contact l'électrisa instantanément autant qu'Eliza qui inspira… Et Sarah quitta la pièce remplie de monde pour une pièce beaucoup moins fréquentée…

La suivant de près, la brune ferma aussitôt la porte et s'approcha lentement d'elle…

Collée contre le mur, Sarah n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le moment où Eliza poserait enfin ses lèvres sur elle. Elle respira péniblement quand elle sentit Eliza lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille…

La brune voulait profiter de chaque instant, profiter de cet état dans lequel était Sarah… Goûter à cette excitation nouvelle qui lui électrisait tout le corps… Elle amena sa flute de champagne sur le décolleté de Sarah et y versa quelques gouttes… Puis vint les récupérer d'un coup de langue…

Sarah posa une main dans la chevelure d'Eliza pour l'amener davantage contre elle, puis appuya sa tête contre le mur, laissant à la brune plus de place pour remonter l'embrasser sur sa gorge et son cou. La tension sexuelle qui commençait à consumer Sarah fut telle, qu'elle attrapa le verre de champagne d'Eliza pour le boire d'une traite et ensuite le jeter loin d'elles…

Le verre se brisa, Eliza se mit à sourire tout en continuant d'embrasser Sarah. Elle remonta lentement vers son menton, quand la blonde prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement… Leurs langues se rencontraient enfin dans un baiser passionné…

Ce ne fut plus que soupirs et gémissements qui se firent entendre dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Sarah soupire dans leur baiser…

**Sarah :** Amène-moi… Chez toi…

**Eliza :** Tu es sûre…?

**Sarah :** Oui…

Un long soupir sortit de la bouche d'Eliza en songeant à ce qui allait arriver si elle l'amenait chez elle… Elle prit rapidement la main de Sarah pour quitter le cocktail…

* * *

Et atterrir dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble… Appuyées contre le miroir, elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et provoquant ainsi d'innombrables frissons chez l'une et chez l'autre…

**Eliza :** Tu me rends dingue…

**Sarah :** C'est toi qui me rends dingue…

Puis elles entrèrent dans l'appartement de la brune, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre. De ses mains, Eliza retira fiévreusement la robe de la blonde, puis elle défit tout aussi rapidement la fermeture de sa jupe et déboutonna son chemisier. À aucun moment, elles n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser…

Mais quand Sarah vit Eliza vêtue simplement de son string, elle réalisa soudainement sa semi nudité à elle aussi et son souffle se coupa…

**Sarah :** Je n'avais… Jamais… Réalisé à quel point tu étais belle… (Posant une main sur sa joue) Et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi…

La brune inspira profondément, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la chaleur dans son ventre s'intensifier. Elle vint de nouveau réclamer le contact des lèvres de Sarah dans un baiser encore plus passionné que les précédents… Elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti d'émotions aussi dévastatrices envahir tous ses membres et sa tête… Jamais elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un aussi ardemment que Sarah… En posant ses mains sur le corps brûlant de la blonde, elle sentait le sien le devenir de plus en plus…

Sarah vint enlacer son cou et la brune posa ses mains sur ses fesses après avoir longuement caressé ses hanches… Et la blonde soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une telle étreinte avec une autre femme… Chargée de désir, de passion et de fougue… Elle sauta légèrement sur Eliza pour qu'elle la soulève, et celle-ci en profita pour l'amener délicatement sur le lit…

Elle s'allongea sur elle et fixa ses yeux un instant, avant de repartir l'embrasser… Comme si elle avait vu dans le regard de Sarah son approbation pour continuer, elle retira délicatement ses bas et déposa quelques baisers sur ses cuisses…

Sarah frissonna davantage en sentant la brune si proche de son intimité. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Eliza embrassait son cou. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette sensation… Sentir Eliza sur elle… Ses lèvres retrouvaient celles de la brune, qui lui demanda timidement en tirant légèrement sur son string…

**Eliza :** Est-ce que je peux… Te l'enlever, Sarah ?

**Sarah :** Dépêche-toi de le faire…

Elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps, tant elle désirait la brune…

Qui sourit avant de faire glisser lentement le sous-vêtement de la blonde le long de ses jambes, et le jeter par terre. Elle retira ensuite le sien, et vint recoller son corps contre celui de Sarah en soupirant…

**Eliza :** Et toi, Sarah… Tu es encore plus merveilleuse… Que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer…

Le frisson qui n'avait pas quitté l'actrice blonde depuis tout à l'heure, se décupla et la parcourut toute entière. De ses mains frissonnantes, elle caressa le dos de la brune et sentit que tout comme elle, son corps tout entier transpirait déjà… De ses cuisses, elle emprisonna Eliza, et des vertiges la saisirent quand elle perçut à quel point elle la désirait, et à quel point elle aussi brûlait pour la brune… Elle vint lui murmurer près de son oreille…

**Sarah :** Je n'ai jamais… Fait ça, tu sais…

**Eliza :** Oui, je sais… Moi non plus… Mais je t'aime, et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour te faire l'amour…

Et tous ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit… « Je t'aime » et « faire l'amour » était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience jusque là, mais ils prirent désormais tout leur sens. Elle allait faire l'amour avec Eliza, elle qui n'avait eu qu'un seul partenaire depuis des années… Elle occulta cette pensée en posant sa main sur la joue de l'actrice au dessus d'elle…

Mais Eliza, en sentant l'alliance de Sarah sur sa peau, lui prit la main et lui demanda, encore plus timidement que la fois précédente…

**Eliza :** Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… L'enlever ? S'il te plaît…

Et la blonde se hâta de poser sa bague sur la table de nuit, et de replonger son regard vert émeraude dans celui d'Eliza. Lui signifiant qu'elle était maintenant prête à aller plus loin…

La brune comprit instantanément. Et n'ayant plus peur des réactions de Sarah, glissa lentement sa main sur son ventre et se nicha dans son intimité… Et délicatement, elle commença de doux massages sur son sexe…

Et Sarah se sentit flotter, puis se laissa porter par les baisers et les caresses d'Eliza…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard… Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient encore l'amour. Elles qui n'avaient encore jamais connu une telle étreinte, continuaient de se découvrir l'une l'autre… Le corps luisant de sueur, elles manquaient d'oxygène tant elles s'embrassaient… Sarah, à califourchon sur Eliza soupirait sur ses lèvres. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, Sarah vint gémir dans le cou d'Eliza, qui l'amena elle aussi vers la jouissance… Et la brune agrippa les cheveux de Sarah pour venir l'embrasser et taire son orgasme sur sa bouche…

* * *

À l'extrémité du lit, les cheveux de Sarah tombaient légèrement dans le vide, quand Eliza entamait des mouvements de va et vient sur elle. Tout cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Freddie… Même la première fois… Si intense, si puissant… Qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait décoller son corps de celui d'Eliza. Et surtout pas ses doigts qui lui procuraient un plaisir immense…

* * *

Sur la moquette, Sarah se laissa rapidement envahir par son orgasme… Ses mains posées sur la tête d'Eliza, elle se laissa porter par cette sensation enivrante. Et la brune remonta doucement du sexe de Sarah, embrassant son ventre, sa poitrine et son cou… Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et la blonde replaça les cheveux d'Eliza derrière ses oreilles. Elle sourit doucement, et lui murmura…

**Sarah :** Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans mes yeux, mon ange ?

La brune la dévisagea, muette. Toute cette nuit était un chamboulement total pour elle. Trop d'émotions intenses en quelques heures… Sarah dans ses bras… Sarah dans son lit… Sarah lui susurrant des mots doux…

La blonde vint l'embrasser, et la retourner sur le dos… Puis à son tour elle se mit à caresser le sexe d'Eliza de ses doigts, qui se mit à soupirer de plaisir…

* * *

Le matin, Sarah se réveilla lentement. Et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en sentant les bras d'Eliza autour d'elle… Elle se retourna et la vit paisiblement endormie, son dos montant et descendant au fil de sa respiration. Elle lui remit une mèche brune en place, et embrassa délicatement son front. Puis elle se leva, s'habilla d'un short ainsi que d'un débardeur qu'elle emprunta à la brune et partit dans la cuisine…

Elle fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter, quand Nate et Claudia entrèrent sans crier gare, se dirigeant vers le canapé…

**Nate :** Bonjour sœurette ! Alors premièrement tu vas me raconter ta soirée, parce que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé et deuxièmement… (Déposant ses affaires) Va falloir qu'on parle un peu du mariage, et que tu voies pour ta robe avec Claudia et maman, et…

Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit Sarah derrière le comptoir, qui le regardait, intimidée et surprise…

**Nate :** Et vous n'êtes pas ma sœur… (Souriant) Bonjour, Sarah…

**Sarah, souriant :** Salut Nate…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais Claudia la coupa dans son élan, stupéfaite…

**Claudia :** Oh… Mon… Dieu… Vous êtes Sarah Michelle Gellar ?

Et cette dernière fut encore plus gênée d'être en face de quelqu'un qui la connaissait…

**Sarah :** Euh, oui… Et vous devez être Claudia…

**Claudia :** Je suis aussi une de vos plus grandes fan… J'ai suivi tout ce que vous avez fait… Je vous trouve… Géniale !

**Sarah, souriant :** C'est gentil, merci…

Elle voulut parler de nouveau mais ce fut au tour de Nate de l'en empêcher…

**Nate :** Où est Eliza ?

**Sarah :** Elle dort encore…

Sans plus attendre, il récupéra ses affaires pour les laisser seules…

**Nate :** Bon… Dites-lui de m'appeler dès qu'elle a une minute, d'accord ?

L'actrice se mit alors à rougir… Gênée qu'ils pensent à ce qu'Eliza et elle aient pu faire…

**Sarah :** Oh, mais vous pouvez rester ! Je peux aller la réveiller, si vous voulez…

**Nate :** Non, ça va aller… (Souriant) On va vous laisser… Tranquilles…

Il prit sa fiancée par le bras et alla ouvrir la porte…

**Nate :** Bonne journée Sarah !

**Sarah, souriant :** À vous aussi…

Et Claudia était bien plus que souriante…

**Claudia :** À bientôt j'espère !

Et Sarah fut plus qu'amusée de voir Claudia ainsi lors de leur première rencontre… Elle inspira profondément quand ils sortirent de l'appartement, et les entendit à travers la porte…

**Claudia :** C'était Sarah Michelle Gellar !

**Nate :** Je sais chérie, je sais…

Mais cette fois, Sarah ne souriait plus. En les entendant s'éloigner, elle prit doucement conscience que sa nouvelle relation avec Eliza pourrait provoquer un phénomène médiatique important. Qu'elle ferait souffrir son mari, et probablement un tas d'autres gens… Elle passa ses doigts sur celui où elle avait, la veille, retiré son alliance. Chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite… Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle repartit dans la chambre, où Eliza n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce petit tiraillement dans le creux de son ventre s'intensifia encore, et Sarah revint se blottir contre la brune. Replaçant elle-même les bras d'Eliza autour d'elle… Puis elle caressa ses mains… Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir, juste profiter d'Eliza le plus longtemps possible… Profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur ainsi que de la douceur de sa peau…

Et au bout d'un long moment, Eliza se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut le parfum enivrant des cheveux de Sarah sous son nez… Et fut instantanément enveloppée d'une douce chaleur… Elle se colla davantage contre la blonde, et d'une main, vint caresser ses cheveux puis les lui embrasser, toujours les yeux fermés… Mais la voix quelque peu cassée…

**Eliza :** Bonjour…

**Sarah :** Bonjour…

Sa voix avait tremblé… Sarah était à la fois tendue de faire face au réveil d'Eliza, mais paradoxalement, se sentait bien dans ses bras…

**Eliza :** Tu as bien dormi ?

**Sarah :** Oui, et toi ?

C'était un euphémisme pour Eliza… Souriant largement, elle déposa un autre baiser dans les cheveux de Sarah…

**Eliza :** Mieux que jamais…

Et la blonde sourit aussi… C'était aussi ce qu'elle ressentait…

**Sarah :** Ton frère est passé tout à l'heure…

**Eliza :** Ah oui ?

**Sarah :** Il voudrait que tu le rappelles…

**Eliza :** Mmm, plus tard…

La jeune femme replongea son nez dans le cou de Sarah, et commença à l'embrasser tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux…

D'une toute petite voix, Sarah tenta un…

**Sarah :** El'?

**Eliza :** Hmm ?

Et encore plus doucement, osa lui dire…

**Sarah :** Va falloir que j'y aille…

**Eliza :** Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ?

**Sarah :** Non… Déjà que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la soirée comme ça… Et je n'ai pas dormi à la maison, Freddie doit s'inquiéter…

La brune cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser, et ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois, le retour à la réalité fut rude pour Eliza… Elle s'écarta légèrement…

**Eliza :** Ouais… Freddie…

Mais la blonde capta aussi immédiatement son malaise, et fut tout aussi triste qu'elle…

**Sarah :** Je suis désolée…

**Eliza :** Ne sois pas désolée… C'est pas ta faute si on en est arrivées là… C'est à cause de moi, et de ce que je ressens pour toi… Alors si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit, je…

Sarah se retourna vivement vers elle, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Toutes deux les larmes aux yeux…

**Sarah :** Hey… Ne crois pas être la seule à ressentir quelque chose, d'accord ? J'ai moi-même voulu tout ça… (Souriant en coin) Et je dois t'avouer que… J'ai tellement aimé que j'adorerai pouvoir recommencer…

Eliza se mit à sourire, et se radoucit suite à ses paroles. Mais sa peine n'en n'était pas moins grande…

Sarah caressa sa joue du revers de sa main et l'embrassa tendrement…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter des vêtements, le temps de rentrer chez moi ? Je te les rendrais de toute façon…

**Eliza :** Prends ce que tu veux…

Elle la regarda une dernière fois, essayant de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Mais elle tentait surtout de se rassurer elle… Sur cette relation qui les avait dépassé toutes les deux… Puis elle récupéra sa bague et se leva. Eliza la regardait faire…

**Eliza :** Tu n'as qu'à prendre un cintre pour ta robe…

**Sarah, souriant :** Merci…

La brune lui rendit son sourire, et continua de la détailler. Habillée de ses vêtements, elle la trouvait encore plus attirante…

Et la blonde revint dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux d'Eliza. Elle ne voulait pas partir… Mais en même temps, avait beaucoup de mal à rester là et faire face à toute cette nuit. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur le front…

**Sarah :** Je te promets de t'appeler dès que je peux…

Quand elle voulut se lever, Eliza la rattrapa par le poignet et captura ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir comme ça… La sensation de manque était déjà beaucoup trop présente… Elle avait bien senti que la blonde était mal à l'aise, et ne voulait pas la brusquer, comprenant parfaitement son attitude…

Puis Sarah se recula, encore bouleversée par tout ce que l'autre femme lui faisait ressentir… Elle quitta Eliza, ainsi que l'appartement sans rien ajouter d'autre…

La brune se rallongea sur le matelas, plus précisément sur l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur de la blonde… Elle resta ainsi, perdue entre les flashs de la veille et ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui l'attendait… Elle entendit son portable sonner, mais n'alla le récupérer qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Et se remit sous les draps pour lire le message de Sarah…

_C'était merveilleux…_

La brune soupira et s'enroula encore plus sous les draps, et murmura dans un souffle…

**Eliza :** C'était bien au-delà… Du merveilleux…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un café de Los Angeles…

**Nate, souriant en coin :** Alors tu sors avec elle maintenant ? C'est cool ça… (Riant) C'est maman qui va être contente !

**Eliza :** Ouais, sauf que maintenant va falloir que je lui présente, et ça c'est moins cool…

**Nate :** C'est pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant du problème… Alors t'y couperas pas à la réunion de famille, sœurette !

**Eliza :** Nate… Je viens à peine d'entamer une… (Faisant les guillemets avec ses mains) « Relation » avec Sarah et je sais même pas si ça va continuer, vu comme elle flippe et moi avec… Alors franchement, c'est un peu tôt pour envisager un dîner familial…

**Nate, souriant :** Pourtant c'est la règle, El'!

**Eliza :** Ah ouais ? Je me rappelle pas que cette règle s'appliquait à mes ex petits copains…

**Nate :** Parce que t'as jamais parlé d'eux à maman ! Encore une énorme différence entre tous ces mecs et Sarah…

**Eliza :** Oui, l'énorme différence comme tu dis, c'est que c'est une femme !

**Nate :** Et que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi amoureuse…

Eliza baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir sous les propos pertinents de son frère. Il était donc devenu si évident qu'elle était folle de cette femme ?

Nate vit alors qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, et tenta de rassurer sa sœur…

**Nate :** Hé… Ça va… Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, El'…

**Eliza, le regardant :** Pas si je dois rendre Sarah malheureuse…

**Nate, fronçant les sourcils :** Comment ça, la rendre malheureuse ? Tu as bien réussi à la faire virer de bord, tu peux bien la convaincre de quitter son bouffon de mari !

**Eliza :** Ah ben, t'es gentil toi…

**Nate :** Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…

Eliza soupira fortement face à cette idée, qui lui était bien évidemment passé par la tête des centaines de fois. Elle marqua une pause en y réfléchissant encore, puis…

**Eliza :** Bien sûr que si… Mais je ne peux pas lui demander ça… Lui demander de sacrifier tout ce qu'elle a réussi à construire ces dernières années… S'afficher avec moi serait comme… Remettre en question toute sa vie et toute sa carrière… Alors je ne peux pas… Lui demander ça…

Elle soupira encore… Que pouvait-elle faire face à cette situation ?

Et son frère lui sourit faiblement. Il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive… En particulier sachant que sa sœur souffrait énormément de cette situation délicate…


	5. Chapitre 5

Sarah n'était pas directement rentrée chez elle, elle avait roulé jusqu'à la mer et marché durant des heures. Se laissant guider simplement par le vent… Elle se repassait en boucle cette soirée et cette nuit… Enveloppée dans ses bras, elle pensait à Eliza, et à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras… Elle s'était laissé aller, mais avait adoré ça… Certes elle culpabilisait d'avoir trompé son mari, mais ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui. Ni pour une histoire sans lendemain. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur… Eliza lui manquait désormais plus que jamais. Sa présence… Et ses mots… Ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle était très flou, mais elle savait juste qu'elle avait envie de la revoir…

Puis Sarah se décida à rentrer chez elle…

Son mari se précipita immédiatement sur elle, terriblement inquiet…

**Freddie :** Sarah ! Où est-ce que t'étais ? Je t'ai laissé des tas de messages !

Et la blonde fut encore plus gênée de le voir si inquiet, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui une seule seconde…

**Sarah :** Euh… Désolée, je ne les ai pas encore écouté… Et je m'excuse aussi pour hier soir, mais j'ai rencontré une… Amie… Que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et… Elle a des problèmes avec son… Copain… Alors je suis restée avec elle toute la nuit…

Mais Freddie fronça immédiatement les sourcils, méfiant…

**Freddie :** Je la connais ?

**Sarah :** Euh, non…

Et il ne put plus attendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras…

**Freddie :** En tout cas, ne me refait plus jamais ça… J'étais terriblement inquiet…

**Sarah :** Oh… Pourtant je comptais… (Se dégageant) La revoir… Vu qu'elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment…

Freddie continua de la regarder, inquiet, et Sarah fut de plus en plus gênée…

* * *

Nate voyait sa sœur guetter encore et encore sa montre…

**Nate :** Dis-moi, ma compagnie te dérange ou t'as un rendez-vous ?

**Eliza :** Non… Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait m'appeler… Et toujours rien…

**Nate :** Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes quittées ?

La brune regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, et lui répondit…

**Eliza :** Cinq heures et douze minutes…

Et Nate se mit à rire, amusé qu'elle ait compté les heures… Mais aussi les minutes !

**Nate :** Waw ! T'es sérieusement accrochée !

Eliza était bien sûr gênée de lui avouer ça… Elle qui ne s'était jamais vu aussi amoureuse également… Murmura doucement…

**Eliza :** Tu crois peut-être que je le sais pas…

**Nate :** Et tu as l'air vachement contente…

Mais le ton plus dur qu'elle employa après, trahissait son ressentiment…

**Eliza :** C'est pas comme si elle était libre, tu vois…

Eliza était en effet énervée. Et Nate pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais là encore il la soutenait…

La sonnerie du portable d'Eliza les « coupa » dans leur silence…

**Nate :** Ça, ça doit être elle…

Elle prit son portable et regarda l'écran, avant de déclarer…

**Eliza :** Oui c'est elle…

**Nate :** Et ben réponds ! Ne me fais pas le coup de la dernière fois !

Elle inspira un instant avant de décrocher. Cependant elle ne dit pas un mot et Sarah, à l'autre bout ne disait rien non plus… Tout ce qu'Eliza entendit fut son souffle presque imperceptible…

Elles restèrent silencieuses, mais Nate fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles faisaient…

**Nate :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La brune posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche de son frère, le forçant à se taire…

**Eliza :** Chuuut !

Elle avala difficilement, inspira puis finalement…

**Eliza :** Sarah ? Ça va ?

Celle-ci n'était pas encore décidée à parler… Elle inspira profondément, et puis…

**Sarah :** _Oui… Est-ce qu'on peut… Se voir ?_

**Eliza :** Quand ?

**Sarah, riant nerveusement :** _Maintenant ?_

**Eliza :** Je dois aller chercher ma robe… Tu veux me rejoindre après ? (Souriant) Ou tu veux m'aider à choisir ?

**Sarah :** _Où se trouve la boutique ?_

Ce fut au tour d'Eliza de marquer une pause… Trop contente que Sarah veuille déjà la revoir…

**Eliza :** À l'angle de la 10ème et Stanford…

**Sarah :** _D'accord… J'y serais dans une heure… À tout à l'heure…_

**Eliza :** Oui, à tout à l'heure…

Elle raccrocha et afficha un sourire béat… Qui fit bien entendu sourire son frère…

**Nate :** Et ben voilà… Tu vas la revoir finalement…

**Eliza, gênée :** La ferme…

Il lui fit même un léger clin d'œil et enchaîna…

**Nate :** Et n'oublie pas de lui parler du dîner en famille…

Mais Eliza reposa la main sur la bouche de Nate, et le poussa légèrement…

**Eliza :** Nate !

Claudia sortit enfin des toilettes, et arriva jusqu'à la table des deux Dushku… Elle s'adressa à Eliza…

**Claudia :** On y va ?

Et l'intéressée regarda son frère en souriant légèrement…

**Eliza :** On y va…

La future mariée embrassa doucement Nate sur la joue, et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le restaurant…

Laissant Nate, souriant et repensant à sa sœur et à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit précédemment…

* * *

Claudia essayait des robes sous le regard mi amusé mi tendu d'Eliza, qui songeait à ce dîner familial dont avait parlé son frère… Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Claudia qui se retourna vivement vers Sarah qui venait les rejoindre…

**Claudia, étonnée :** Encore vous ?

**Sarah, fronçant les sourcils :** Comment ça ?

**Claudia, souriant :** Je veux dire… Encore vous ! C'est génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'actrice alla rapidement s'asseoir auprès d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** C'est El' qui m'a invité… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…

**Claudia :** Vous voulez rire ! C'est carrément géant ! Vous allez pouvoir me donner votre avis ! Parce que j'ai vu les photos de votre mariage, et vous étiez magnifique !

Sarah se mit à sourire, voyant Claudia toujours aussi amusante… Elle et Eliza la laissèrent continuer à parler toute seule…

**Eliza :** Ah ouais… J'avais oublié ce petit détail… (Regardant Sarah) Je suis désolée, si j'avais su, je t'aurais pas demandé de venir…

**Sarah :** C'est pas grave… Ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des fans…

**Eliza :** Ouais, mais elle tu risques de la voir souvent, étant donné que toi et moi on… (S'arrêtant, subitement gênée) Euh je veux dire, si on continue à se voir…

Tout sourire, elle prit les mains d'Eliza dans les siennes…

**Sarah :** Calme-toi, El'… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet après midi, et… J'ai effectivement envie qu'on continue à se voir… Faire toutes ces choses qu'on faisait avant… Du shopping, aller au restaurant… (Souriant en coin) Et puis faire d'autres choses que nous n'avons faites que cette nuit… (Plus bas) Et là tout de suite j'ai très envie de t'embrasser…

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel elles se dévisagèrent. Cette envie de s'embrasser les tiraillait toutes les deux… Mais elles n'étaient pas seules…

**Claudia :** El'! Viens donc essayer ta robe !

Eliza qui s'était retournée vers la brune, regarda à nouveau Sarah…

**Eliza :** Le devoir m'appelle…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que… Je pourrais… Te l'enlever… Cette robe ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait dit ça d'une manière si assurée et coquine que le cœur d'Eliza fit un bond dans sa poitrine… Elle lui murmura…

**Eliza :** Ne me tente pas…

**Sarah, souriant en coin :** Mais je suis là pour ça… (Murmurant) Bébé…

**Eliza, frissonnant :** Bébé…?

**Sarah :** Tu aimes ?

**Eliza :** C'est toi que j'aime…

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Sarah de s'emballer… Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues face à cette « déclaration » spontanée et inattendue… Eliza lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, deux fois maintenant… Et tout cela lui paraissait être la plus naturelle des choses… La brune se leva pour retrouver Claudia et les vendeuses…

La future mariée demanda alors, discrètement…

**Claudia :** Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas essayer une robe vous aussi, Sarah ? Comme ça, vous l'aurez pour mon mariage et vous serez obligée de venir !

L'intéressée regarda Eliza, étonnée, et la brune l'était d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette demande de la part de sa future belle sœur…

**Eliza :** Oh, doucement Claudia… Sarah n'a peut-être pas que ça à faire, tu sais…

Mais Sarah afficha un large sourire en regardant Claudia…

**Sarah :** J'en serais ravie ! Merci…

**Claudia :** Super !

Elle repartit essayer d'autres robes, tandis que la blonde regarda Eliza, un sourcil relevé… Elle n'avait pas hésité à accepter la demande de Claudia, puisque cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec la brune en toute « légalité » et se réjouit d'avance…

Eliza, partageant finalement son avis, sourit en comprenant parfaitement pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Et fut plus que contente de constater que Sarah envisageait déjà de passer du temps avec elle, après ce qui s'était passé la veille…

Et tout le reste de l'après midi se passa ainsi. Sarah et Eliza essayaient chacune leur tour des robes en se dévorant du regard. Mais revenaient sérieuses dès que Claudia s'approchait d'elles… La soirée fut déjà bien entamée quand les filles sortirent enfin de la boutique… Et Claudia n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme…

**Claudia :** Maintenant, on va dîner !

Elle partit chercher la voiture, et laissa les deux actrices seules. Et Eliza n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude de Claudia…

Sarah aussi, mais pas de la même manière…

**Eliza, haussant les sourcils :** Ah ben, carrément…

**Sarah, riant :** Waw… Cette fille est vraiment…

**Eliza :** Exubérante ?

**Sarah :** Non, j'aurais plutôt dit…

**Eliza :** Exaspérante ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Tu ne la portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur, on dirait…

**Eliza, soupirant :** Si, je l'adore… Mais là elle est en train de jouer la fan envahissante, ça me gave… Et puis, elle est en train d'empiéter sur le moment que je pourrais passer avec toi…

**Sarah, souriant :** C'est pas avec elle que tu étais censée le passer, ce moment ?

Sarah agrippa le sac d'Eliza pour la rapprocher d'elle, et put constater que celle-ci jouait les timides. Sa dernière phrase avait eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre que la brune était jalouse, même de sa propre belle sœur… Elle sourit, amusée. Mais reprit rapidement son sérieux, lorsqu'elle déclara…

**Sarah :** J'ai dis à Freddie que je comptais te revoir…

Eliza releva ses yeux et sur elle, laissant transparaître toutes les émotions qui l'assaillirent… Trouble, confusion, espoir…

**Sarah :** Sans vraiment… Lui parler de toi, bien sûr…

**Eliza :** Bien sûr…

Sentiments qui furent immédiatement remplacés par une grande déception…

Et la blonde se rapprocha encore plus d'Eliza, posant une main sur son ventre et une autre sur sa joue… Elle ferma les yeux, effleura volontairement sa joue au passage quand elle vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille…

**Sarah :** Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser…

À son tour Eliza ferma les yeux sous le poids écrasant de tout ce qu'elle ressentit alors… Mais Sarah se dégagea d'elle et elle dut rouvrir les yeux. Elle la fixa un instant, avant que Claudia ne revienne avec la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et monta, laissant Sarah sur le trottoir…

**Claudia, déçue :** Vous ne venez pas, Sarah ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Non, je suis désolée… Je dois vous laisser… (Doucement) Mais on se voit très vite…

**Claudia :** D'accord !

Mais la phrase de Sarah était surtout adressée à Eliza… Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle dut cependant la lâcher à contre cœur quand la voiture démarra et s'éloigna. Ne détournant son regard de celui d'Eliza qu'au dernier moment… Puis elle inspira profondément, et soupira aussitôt en allant jusqu'à sa voiture…


	6. Chapitre 6

Deux semaines passèrent… Durant ce laps de temps, les deux actrices avaient tenté de se voir le plus souvent possible. Mais entre les préparatifs du mariage qui prenaient du temps à Eliza, et Freddie qui voulait profiter de sa femme un maximum durant ses « vacances », cela s'avérait souvent difficile… Et elles ne se voyaient qu'en coup de vent ou avec des gens. Au grand dam des deux jeunes femmes, qui ne rêvaient que d'une soirée ou même d'une journée en tête à tête…

Ce soir là, Freddie passait la soirée avec des amis à lui, et Sarah sauta sur l'occasion pour proposer à Eliza un dîner où elles seraient enfin seules…

Au restaurant chinois, Sarah se dépêcha de commander. Et c'est incognito qu'elle se rendit chez la brune, avec sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil. Mais elle s'arrêta net en passant devant un marchand de journaux, fronçant automatiquement les sourcils. Elle prit un magazine, et lut sur la première page…

_« Eliza et Sarah… Love story ou simple comédie ? »_ accompagné d'une photo plutôt suggestive… Elle se hâta d'ouvrir pour atterrir sur la bonne page et l'encart qui les concernait…

_« La réalité aurait-elle rejoint la fiction ? C'est ce qu'on serait en droit de se demander… En effet, les deux actrices Eliza Dushku et Sarah Michelle Gellar ont été récemment vues sortant d'une boutique de mariées dans les bras l'une de l'autre… »_

Et la blonde, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de lire, ôta ses lunettes et vit les photos à côté de l'article. Il y avait celle où elle murmurait à l'oreille d'Eliza… Celle où elle l'avait attrapé par son sac… Celle où elle tenait sa main… Et même celle où elle soupirait ! Choquée, blessée et même humiliée, elle continua néanmoins sa lecture…

_« Est-ce un signe annonciateur ? Ou bien s'entraînent-elles seulement pour la prochaine saison de BTVS ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui en amènent forcément d'autres… Qui va donc se marier ? Sarah (pourtant actuellement mariée à Freddie Prinze, Jr) ? Eliza (pourtant actuellement célibataire) ? Ou bien la jeune inconnue dans la voiture ? Rien n'a encore été confirmé ou infirmé à l'heure où nous imprimons ces lignes… Affaire à suivre, donc… »_

Le regard dans le vide, Sarah referma le magazine. Et si jamais Freddie l'avait vu… Elle avala péniblement, et se perdit dans ses sombres pensées quand…

« Mademoiselle ? Vous comptez l'acheter ? »

Elle revint subitement à elle et regarda la vendeuse, troublée…

**Sarah :** Euh… Non…

La blonde reposa le magazine sur le présentoir, et tenta de reprendre son calme. Tant de doutes et de questions l'avaient envahi à ce moment là… Elle se hâta de reprendre sa route, regardant cependant alentours, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie…

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Eliza terminait d'allumer les bougies, mais dès qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, se leva. Et afficha un sourire en voyant Sarah avec sa casquette, ses lunettes de soleil et ses couettes…

**Eliza :** Tu fais ta star ?

Et la star en question entra dans l'appartement en souriant…

**Sarah :** Tu veux un autographe ?

Sarah se débarrassa de ses « accessoires » et Eliza ferma la porte…

**Eliza :** Plus tard… Pour l'instant, une sublime jeune femme vient de m'apporter un bon dîner… Alors que demander de plus ?

Eliza voulut l'embrasser, mais la blonde qui avait le magazine qu'elle venait de lire toujours en tête, évita ses lèvres qui atterrirent sur sa joue…

Et la brune vint se coller contre son dos, l'enlaçant ainsi par la taille. Elle embrassa son cou, et les réactions de Sarah furent en totales contradiction avec son état d'esprit puisqu'elle frissonnait déjà sous les baisers d'Eliza… Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, profitant de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu…

**Sarah :** Tu as loué quoi comme films ?

**Eliza :** Je t'avoue que… (Remontant les cheveux de Sarah et embrassant son cou) Je sais pas… J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, et à cette soirée…

Et Sarah se sentit fondre… Mais toujours aussi gênée, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Eliza pour aller jusqu'au canapé, déballer le dîner et mettre un film dans le lecteur.

**Eliza :** J'arrive tout de suite…

Elle partit vers la cuisine. Et pendant ce temps, Sarah inspecta la pièce et ne vit que maintenant les efforts qu'avait fait Eliza, décorant l'appartement de bougies disposées un peu partout…

**Sarah, souriant :** Tu as mis les petits plats dans les grands, ce soir…

La brune revint près d'elle, deux bouteilles d'eau à la main, et souriant…

**Eliza :** Etant donné que c'est notre premier vrai rendez-vous… Je t'aurais bien emmené au restaurant, mais… (S'asseyant) Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux rester discrètes…

Sarah repensa alors à ce magazine, et murmura en fuyant le regard d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** Oui… Discrètes…

**Eliza :** Et puis je pouvais bien faire ça… Pour toi…

Sarah lui sourit tendrement, en amenant une main sur sa joue pour la lui caresser doucement…

**Sarah :** C'est parfait…

Elles commencèrent à manger, alors que le film était déjà entamé mais n'y prêtèrent nullement attention. Bien trop occupées à se lancer des regards emplis de sous entendus et de désir… Toutes les deux pensaient à la même chose, même si elles s'étaient vu durant ce dernières semaines, il leur tardait de se retrouver seules et maintenant… Leurs corps étaient en ébullition par un simple regard.

Une fois le repas terminé, Eliza se cala contre le canapé puis tapota ses jambes pour faire comprendre à Sarah qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'y assoit…

La blonde hésita un instant, puis alla s'asseoir sur elle. Frissonnant déjà au contact du corps d'Eliza, elle ferma les yeux et un autre frisson la parcourut toute entière quand la brune releva ses cheveux pour embrasser délicatement sa nuque et son cou…

**Sarah :** El'…

**Eliza :** Quoi ? (Descendant sur son épaule) Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de suivre le film ? On n'a même pas vu le début…

**Sarah :** Non… Mais j'aurais aimé… Rester sage…

Elle posa ses doigts sur le ventre sur le ventre de Sarah, qui se cambra légèrement quand elle commença à lui caresser…

**Eliza :** Ma puce… Ça fait deux semaines que je me retiens… J'ai pas envie de rester sage…

Se faisant, elle allongea rapidement Sarah sur le canapé et s'empara de ses lèvres… Elle qui avait essayé de résister jusqu'à présent, n'en n'avait plus l'envie… Même si céder aux avances de la brune l'enfoncerait davantage dans le mensonge que devenait sa vie, elle se laissa aller… Et rendit le baiser plus sensuel… Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eliza pour profiter de leur douceur, et laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir entre les lèvres de la brune…

Qui sentit encore une fois son cœur la lâcher et son cerveau arrêter de fonctionner. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus quand Sarah était dans ses bras… Mais soudain on tambourina à la porte, et les deux actrices se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Tu attends quelqu'un ?

**Eliza :** Non…

Elles ne dirent plus un mot, espérant que la personne qui venait de les interrompre s'en aille… Mais il n'en fut rien, et on cogna à nouveau sur la porte….

« El'! C'est Abby ! Ouvre ! »

**Eliza, soupirant :** Oh non, pas elle…

**Sarah :** Je vais aller… Dans la chambre…

**Eliza :** Tu n'es pas obligée…

Pourtant, elle l'était un peu en quelque sorte. Sarah lui sourit doucement, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution…

**Sarah :** Je préfère…

Elle se dégagea d'Eliza, et partit dans la chambre. La brune la regarda s'éloigner, soupira et s'énerva davantage en entendant sa voisine frapper encore. À contre cœur, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et que le bruit cesse enfin…

**Eliza :** Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?

**Abby :** Bonsoir à toi aussi…

Mais Eliza réalisa alors sur quel ton elle venait de lui parler…

**Eliza :** Ouais, pardon… Bonsoir… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Abby, souriant :** Je peux entrer ?

**Eliza :** Non… (Croisant les bras) Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

**Abby, fronçant les sourcils :** Tu n'es pas très aimable ce soir… Je te dérange ? (Voyant l'appartement, souriant) Tu es peut-être avec quelqu'un… (Souriant davantage) C'est elle ?

**Eliza :** Qui, elle ?

Elle lui tendit un magazine et sourit de plus belle…

**Abby :** Elle !

Eliza se décomposa aussitôt en voyant le papier devant elle. Se voyant en photo avec Sarah… Elle prit le journal entre ses mains, et lut à voix haute…

**Eliza :** _« Jouer les femmes amoureuses dans la série leur a-t-il fait tourner la tête au point d'entamer une relation extra professionnelle ?… »_ (Après une pause) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

**Abby, souriant :** Alors est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

**Eliza :** Quoi ? (La regardant) Non ! Mais non !

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'appartement… Même si elle aurait sans aucun doute répondu la même chose qu'Eliza, Sarah se sentit néanmoins blessée par cette réponse et baissa légèrement les yeux…

* * *

**Abby :** Oh… Je suis méga déçue… J'aurais adoré que tu sois lesbienne…

**Eliza :** Mais je suis pas… (S'énervant et lui rendant son magazine) Oh, mais faut arrêter de lire ce genre de presse Abby, ce ne sont que des conneries !

**Abby :** Pourtant y'a des trucs vrais… Des fois…

**Eliza :** Tant mieux pour toi… Maintenant sors de chez moi !

**Abby, fronçant les sourcils :** Mais… Je suis même pas rentrée…

**Eliza :** Et ben c'est pas plus mal ! Dégage, s'il te plaît !

La jeune partit, mais sourit néanmoins…

**Abby :** Je reviendrais quand tu seras plus aimable… (Faisant un clin d'œil) Et plus disponible…

Mais Eliza n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle claqua fortement la porte, et soupira un grand coup… Déjà exaspérée par ce genre d'« intervention »…

**Eliza :** C'est ça !

Elle se dépêcha de se retourner, et vit Sarah sortir doucement de la chambre puis revenir dans le salon…

**Eliza :** Je suis désolée…

**Sarah :** Il fallait s'y attendre…

**Eliza :** Qu'elle vienne nous déranger ?

**Sarah :** À ce genre d'articles sur nous…

**Eliza :** Tu… Tu as entendu ?

**Sarah :** Oui… Et j'ai aussi vu ce dont elle parlé… (S'arrêtant devant elle) Ce n'est pas une surprise El', je veux dire… On fait ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était ce qui allait arriver…

**Eliza :** Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

**Sarah :** Si, mais… Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais rien y changer… Je ne pourrais jamais empêcher ces gens-là de répandre leurs saloperies…

Eliza marqua alors une petite pause, réfléchissants aux paroles de la blonde…

**Eliza :** Waw… Tu le prends bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé… Et si jamais ils nous prennent en photo en train de nous embrasser ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Ça n'arrivera pas, puisqu'on ne s'embrassera pas en public…

**Eliza :** Ah… Tu le prends moins bien que je le pensais, en fait…

Elles se mirent à rire un instant. Elles devaient essayer de se détendre après que la voisine d'Eliza ait quelque peu alourdi l'atmosphère… Mais le visage de la brune s'assombrit encore quand elle redit…

**Eliza :** Je suis quand même désolée… Pour tout ce que ça va entraîner… Pour toi…

Sarah posa instinctivement ses deux mains sur les joues d'Eliza, et lui sourit tendrement…

**Sarah :** Hey, non… Je t'arrête tout de suite, là… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose… Que si je n'étais pas attirée par toi moi aussi, je ne serais pas là… Alors mon bébé, je t'interdis de culpabiliser…

La brune inspira profondément et s'imprégna de ce petit nom que Sarah venait de lui donner… Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit flotter, plus légère que jamais…

**Eliza :** J'adore… Quand tu me parles comme ça…

**Sarah, souriant :** Je sais… (Se collant à elle) Bébé…

**Eliza :** Et tu voudrais que je reste sage après ça…?

Et l'air à la fois timide et provoquant… Sarah se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en déclarant…

**Sarah :** Non…

L'excitation d'Eliza s'intensifia quand elle vit l'expression de la blonde. Elle la saisit par la taille, et l'allongea sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis l'embrassa. Les jambes de Sarah l'emprisonnèrent, et elle commença à la débarrasser de ses vêtements. Elle s'était retenue trop longtemps… Entre cette soirée et ces dernières semaines…

Sarah aussi avait attendu trop longtemps les lèvres d'Eliza… Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, le pantalon de la blonde se retrouva au sol et elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements quand Eliza glissa sa main sous son string. Arrachant chez les deux filles un soupir de satisfaction. Ce contact empli de désir et d'empressement les enveloppa toutes les deux dans une douce chaleur…

En immisçant ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes de Sarah, Eliza sentait son désir augmenter encore… Et Sarah se laissa complètement aller. Elle n'était pas parvenue à résister très longtemps… Mais elle avait tellement apprécié leur étreinte d'il y a deux semaines qu'elle n'avait cessé d'y repenser depuis… Espérant au plus vite qu'Eliza lui refasse l'amour… Et la sorte de cette routine qu'était devenue sa vie auprès de Freddie. Elle retrouvait ainsi les passions des premières fois… Et ressortait toute cette frustration accumulée au fil des années… Tout dans les gestes d'Eliza la transportait dans un autre monde. Et ce n'est plus sans aucune gêne qu'elle lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir quand la jouissance la gagna, et se mit à trembler…

Eliza la rejoignit dans son soupir, et alla se gorger du parfum de la blonde puis embrassa son cou…

**Eliza :** Mmmm… C'est trop… Bon…

Haletante, Sarah se mit à sourire… Amusée par la phrase d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** C'est plutôt… À moi… De dire ça… Mon ange… Je ne t'ai… Même pas… Touché…

**Eliza, soupirant :** Y'a pas besoin… Je n'ai qu'à te regarder, ma beauté…

Le cœur de Sarah rata un battement. Elle n'avait jamais connu une étreinte d'une telle puissance… Où son partenaire était avant tout préoccupé par son plaisir à elle… Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse lui arriver dans les bras d'Eliza…

* * *

Plusieurs heures après, sur le canapé… Les deux actrices, le corps encore tremblant et transpirant, s'observaient. Sarah retraçait le visage d'Eliza de ses doigts…

**Sarah :** Et si tu mettais un autre film ?

**Eliza :** C'est ça ! Pour qu'on voit encore le début mais pas la fin ?

Sarah plongea plus intensément son regard dans celui d'Eliza, et lui dit en soupirant…

**Sarah :** J'ai envie de toi…

**Eliza, riant :** Je croyais que tu voulais voir un film ?

**Sarah :** T'as qu'à mettre un de tes films… (L'embrassant et souriant) Comme ça je peux te mater à la télé… Et profiter de ton corps sexy en même temps…

**Eliza :** Je n'ai aucun de mes films… Je suis pas assez narcissique pour ça…

Faussement déçue, Sarah afficha une petite moue de déception…

**Sarah :** Oh… Dommage… (Souriant) La prochaine fois, j'en apporte… (L'embrassant) Plein…

**Eliza, souriant :** Tu devrais plutôt les regarder quand tu es seule, comme ça tu penseras à moi…

Passant désormais la main dans les cheveux de la brune, Sarah déclara en souriant tendrement…

**Sarah :** Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi…

Et la brune soupira… Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle était avec Sarah, et qu'elle lui disait toutes ces belles choses… Puis elle repartit l'embrasser… Goûtant à la douceur de ses lèvres et la volupté de sa langue…

* * *

Quand Sarah se réveilla, le lendemain matin… Comme la fois précédente, elle regarda Eliza dormir. Essayant de remettre en place toutes ses pensées, ainsi que toutes ses émotions. Sans parler des conséquences que tout cela impliquerait… Sur sa vie, sa famille, son mari… Son mari qui avait dû rentrer chez eux, et voir la maison vide. Encore une fois… Sarah soupira et retraça de ses yeux les courbes parfaites du corps de la brune allongée à côté d'elle. Puis ses mains vinrent refaire le même chemin, et elle se mit à frissonner. Tout comme elle sentit qu'Eliza frissonnait déjà, bien qu'elle ne fut pas encore réveillée… Puis Sarah se leva, alla chercher son rouge à lèvres ainsi que son appareil photo dans son sac, et revint dans la chambre. Délicatement, elle glissa sous les draps et se retrouva assise sur les fesses d'Eliza. En esquissant ce mouvement, Sarah sentit déjà ce désir monter en elle… De sa main, elle caressa le dos de la brune, puis elle prit son rouge à lèvres et commença à écrire sur le haut de sa fesse gauche…

Ce contact plutôt inattendu troubla la jeune femme qui sursauta et frissonna de nouveau… Que pouvait bien lui faire Sarah ? Puis elle comprit, et se mit à sourire…

**Eliza :** J'aurais fini par l'avoir, mon autographe…

La blonde sourit en réalisant qu'Eliza était réveillée, et qu'elle l'avait senti…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Ton prénom… Et le mien… Dans un joli petit cœur…

Et la brune était plus qu'attendrie par tout ce que faisait et disait Sarah…

**Eliza :** Tu aimerais que je me fasse tatouer ton prénom ?

Mais la blonde fut tellement surprise, qu'elle en ouvrit légèrement la bouche… Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça…

**Sarah :** Euh… Je sais pas… (Tentant de se reprendre) Je peux pas… Te demander un truc pareil… Puisque moi… Je ne pourrais pas le faire… (Souriant) Même si ça… Me plairait… Beaucoup…

**Eliza :** C'est pas toi qui me le demande, Sarah… J'en ai envie…

Eliza se retourna pour la regarder et lui sourire tendrement. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait envie… Au moins elle l'aurait dans la peau dans tous les sens du terme…

Sarah prit cette fois l'appareil photo, et commença à prendre des clichés d'Eliza…

Mais cette dernière fronça immédiatement les sourcils…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Je prends ton corps sublime en photo, ma chérie…

La brune frissonna encore… Elle ne comptait plus les fois où son cœur menaçait de s'arrêter tellement tout ce qu'elle ressentait exacerbait ses émotions… Eliza se releva doucement et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit…

Sarah vint se coller contre son dos et l'enlacer. Et comme si elle avait lu précédemment dans ses pensées… Elle embrassa délicatement l'épaule d'Eliza et lui soupira doucement…

**Sarah :** Mon cœur bat si vite… Quand je suis avec toi…

Eliza qui avait récupéré l'appareil photo, ferma les yeux un instant sous le trouble qui venait de la gagner… Puis elle prit une photo en cadrant leurs visages, reposa l'appareil et dit à Sarah…

**Eliza :** Tu pourras me la donner ?

La ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de lui lancer, taquine…

**Sarah :** Je croyais que tu n'étais pas narcissique ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Juste celle-là, Sarah…

La blonde se mit à sourire et embrassa de nouveau son épaule, tandis qu'une main glissait le long du dos d'Eliza, et que l'autre descendait vers son ventre…

Et la brune crut défaillir quand elle sentit les deux mains de Sarah dans son intimité. Elle ferma les yeux, fut prise de vertiges et se cambra contre la poitrine de Sarah… Les lèvres entre ouvertes, et le souffle saccadé, elle amena sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde. Mais elle tira légèrement dessus, et fronça les sourcils quand une des mains de Sarah quitta rapidement son sexe…

Pour s'emparer de l'appareil photo sur le matelas. Elle cadra sur leurs visages, se focalisant sur celui d'Eliza et au plaisir qu'elle prenait… Mais qui elle ne voyait pas ce que Sarah faisait. Ni qu'elle enclencha la vidéo… Elle embrassa encore son cou, et accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Eliza. Et quand celle-ci fut sur le point de jouir, elle dit d'une voix haletante…

**Eliza :** Je t'aime…!

Et ces mots furent encore comme un électrochoc pour Sarah, qui lâcha l'appareil… Et de sa main libre vint prendre le visage d'Eliza pour l'embrasser passionnément… Et Eliza atteignit ainsi son orgasme, se relâchant contre la poitrine de Sarah. L'appareil continuait de filmer, mais ne pouvait enregistrer que les soupirs et les gémissements…

* * *

En fin de matinée, dans la cuisine… Sarah, à demi nue, préparait son petit déjeuner. Bien que l'heure approchait plus du déjeuner. Debout derrière le comptoir, elle étalait la confiture sur ses tartines et se lécha le doigt quand Eliza arriva derrière elle… Mais complètement nue… Elle sourit en constatant que la brune ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'habiller. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'elle la fit se retourner pour capturer ses lèvres… Elles ne s'étaient quittées qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, mais étaient déjà en état de manque… Eliza retira le haut de Sarah qui se retrouva seins nus, et descendit la débarrasser de son string…

**Sarah, souriant :** Tu peux me dire pourquoi je me suis rhabillée ?

Eliza lui retira son sous-vêtement, et lui embrassa le ventre…

**Eliza :** Pour que ce soit moi qui te déshabille…

Et la brune embrassa délicatement le sexe de Sarah. Qui frémit au contact de ses lèvres… Elle mit ses mains en arrière sur le comptoir, mais ne regardant pas où elle les posa, l'assiette de tartines tomba au sol… Suivie de près par Sarah qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, tant Eliza lui procurait du plaisir… Elles se retrouvèrent allongées sur le carrelage de la cuisine et quand Eliza remonta vers le visage de Sarah, celle-ci lui dit dans un souffle…

**Sarah :** Désolée pour l'assiette… Mais c'est…

Elle sentit l'instant d'après les doigts d'Eliza s'insinuer en elle, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner…

**Sarah :** Ta faute…

La brune sourit et récupéra un peu de confiture qu'elle étala d'abord sur les lèvres de Sarah, et puis dans son cou et sur un de ses seins… La blonde se cambra en sentant ce froid sur son téton, suivi des lèvres d'Eliza qui la mordit légèrement, enlevant toute trace de confiture. Et de sa langue, elle la débarrassa de ce qui restait sur son cou… Puis s'empara de ses lèvres, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne… Amusée, Sarah rouvrit les yeux et demanda à Eliza, le sourire au coin des lèvres…

**Sarah :** Baiser à la confiture ?

Et la brune afficha un regard prédateur… Elle lui rendit cependant son sourire, et lui répondit d'une voix suave…

**Eliza :** Baiser à la Eliza…

La blonde agrippa les cheveux d'Eliza et de ce geste, la colla davantage contre elle…

**Sarah :** C'est que j'en deviens accro…

Et la brune sourit, car c'était bien ce qu'elle espérait… Elle referma ses lèvres sur celles de Sarah et cette dernière se mit à trembler quand elle atteignit son orgasme…

* * *

Tandis qu'Eliza fut sous la douche, Sarah feuilletait les magazines de la brune. Assise sur le canapé, attendant patiemment qu'Eliza sorte de la salle de bain. Et pendant qu'elle attendait, le téléphone se mit à sonner… D'abord une sonnerie, puis deux… Et poussée par sa curiosité, elle n'attendit pas la troisième sonnerie pour décrocher…

**Sarah :** Appartement d'Eliza Dushku, Sarah au téléphone…

_« Sarah ? Oh comme je suis contente de vous entendre ! »_

Et Sarah fronça automatiquement les sourcils…

_« Comment allez-vous ? »_

**Sarah :** Euh, je vais… Bien, mais qui êtes-vous ?

« (Souriant) _Je suis la maman d'Eliza… »_

**Sarah, relevant les sourcils :** Oh… Enchantée…

_« Non, c'est moi… Bon, puisque ma fille ne se donnera pas la peine de le faire… Je vais prendre les devants… Vous êtes invitées à venir manger chez moi demain… »_

Sarah marqua une légère pause, réfléchissant rapidement…

**Sarah :** Chez vous… À Boston…

_« Oui, c'est là que j'habite Sarah… »_

**Sarah :** Ah oui, mais…

« (La coupant) _Et inutile de discuter ! Si ma fille est en vacances, je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi… »_

**Sarah :** Mais, c'est-à-dire que…

« (La coupant encore) _Alors on se voit demain… »_

La blonde resta perplexe face au comportement de la mère d'Eliza… Celle-ci apparut justement à l'embrasure de la porte et marcha vers elle…

**Sarah :** Eliza vient justement de sortir de la douche, est-ce que vous voulez lui parler ?

_« Non je vous remercie, c'est à vous que je voulais parler… »_

**Sarah :** Bon… Très bien…

« (Enthousiaste) _À demain ! »_

Elle raccrocha et regarda la brune assise en face, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Déjà surprise qu'elle réponde au téléphone…

**Eliza :** C'était qui ?

**Sarah :** Ta mère… Elle nous a invitées à venir chez elle… Demain…

Mais Eliza se releva en vitesse, surprise…

**Eliza :** Demain ? Mais pourquoi t'as pas dit non ?

**Sarah :** Ben… J'ai pas eu l'occasion figure-toi ! J'ai pas eu l'occasion de dire oui non plus, d'ailleurs… Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Eliza, hors d'elle, porta une main à sa bouche et soupira…

**Eliza :** Je vais la tuer…

Comment sa mère avait-elle pu oser… Elle se radoucit néanmoins quand elle se rassit devant Sarah…

**Eliza :** Et toi, est-ce que tu veux… Y aller ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Je serais ravie de rencontrer ta mère…

**Eliza :** Il faut que tu saches qu'il y aura probablement mes frères…

**Sarah :** Tu en as… Trois, c'est ça ?

**Eliza :** Oui…

**Sarah :** S'ils sont tous comme Nate, ça devrait aller…

**Eliza, souriant :** Ouais, ils sont géniaux…

Et la brune se détendit encore… Ravie de la réponse de Sarah…

**Eliza :** Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

**Sarah :** Tout à fait ! Je passe chez moi récupérer quelques affaires, et on y va…

**Eliza, relevant les sourcils :** Ce soir ?

**Sarah :** Bien sûr !

La blonde afficha un sourire si magnifique qu'Eliza ne put se retenir de venir l'embrasser…

* * *

Freddie marchait péniblement dans la maison. Se passant les mains sur son visage, il tentait de se réveiller lentement… Mais son mal de tête lui martelait le crâne. Il était rentré tôt dans la matinée, dans un piteux état… Il alla dans la cuisine regarder ce qu'il y avait à manger dans le frigo, puis attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Et prit un cachet d'aspirine dans la pharmacie. En voulant retourner dans la cuisine, Freddie aperçut l'alliance de Sarah sur le rebord de l'évier… Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi sa femme l'avait laissé là… Il la mit dans sa poche et repartit dans la cuisine, où il s'assit sur un tabouret et but son aspirine. Espérant que son mal de tête cesse… Mais le silence fut de courte durée, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer et que Sarah arriva vers lui, affichant une joie évidente… Elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue…

**Sarah :** Bonjour, mon chéri !

Mais Freddie avait toujours mal à la tête, et voir Sarah si enjouée de bon matin n'arrangeait rien à sa situation…

**Freddie :** Wow !… Un peu moins fort s'il te plaît, Sarah…

Et celle-ci fut immédiatement intriguée par son comportement…

**Sarah :** Tu as la gueule de bois ?

**Freddie :** Ouais… On peut dire ça…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas quand tu sors sans moi ! Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas finir !

**Freddie :** Ouais, ben tant mieux que t'aies pas été là…

**Sarah :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée ?

**Freddie :** J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi… Je me souviens pas de la moitié…

Et Sarah le regarda, à la fois énervée et résignée…

Freddie en profita pour sortir la bague de sa poche…

**Freddie :** J'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bain… C'est normal ?

Et le souffle de la blonde se coupa… Elle avait complètement oublié son alliance ! Ce qui, implicitement, signifiait qu'elle avait également oublié son mari… Elle la récupéra sans plus attendre, et se mit à bafouiller…

**Sarah :** Euh, j'ai dû… La laver hier… Et je l'ai oublié… (Tentant de changer de sujet) Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Fred !

**Freddie :** Oh, Sarah… J'étais avec les copains ! Et puis t'étais où, toi ?

Les questions de son mari la mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

**Sarah :** Chez… Une amie…

**Freddie :** T'as dormi là bas ?

**Sarah :** Oui…

Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça dormir…

**Sarah :** D'ailleurs je vais partir quelques jours avec elle… En Floride…

**Freddie :** En Floride ? (Plissant les yeux) Avec qui, déjà ?

**Sarah :** Je viens de te le dire… Une amie…

**Freddie :** Celle qui va pas bien ?

**Sarah :** Oui, voilà…

**Freddie :** Et je te vois quand là dedans, moi ?

**Sarah :** Oh, Fred… On s'est vu tous les jours ces dernières semaines !

**Freddie :** Ah ben tu aimes passer du temps avec ton mari, toi…

Sarah se mit à sourire, amusée elle-même par son attitude, et s'approcha de Freddie…

**Sarah :** Mon cœur… Ce n'est que pour quelques jours… Et dès que je reviens, si tu veux, nous aussi on pourrait partir…

**Freddie, souriant :** C'est un bon compromis…

Il attira sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. S'il devait être séparé de Sarah quelques jours… Il fallait qu'il s'imprègne du goût de ses lèvres et de la douceur de ses baisers…

Puis la blonde se dégagea et partit préparer ses affaires, mais Freddie lui lança tout en buvant son verre…

**Freddie :** Et n'oublie pas ton alliance !

Et Sarah soupira. Elle s'en voudrait si elle ne la prenait pas, cette fois… Mais Eliza aussi lui en voudrait… Elle la fit tourner sur son doigt puis finalement, la garda. Et termina de boucler ses valises…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eliza roulait en direction de l'aéroport…

Et Sarah se tourna vers elle, avec une légère appréhension…

**Sarah :** Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Ça n'est pas possible, Sarah…

**Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans leur tête…

**Eliza :** Non, mais je connais bien mes frères… On a toujours eu à peu près les mêmes goûts… Et crois-le ou non, mais quand j'étais gamine j'étais un vrai garçon manqué… (Faisant un geste de la main) D'ailleurs je suis sûre que ma mère te sortira mes vieux albums photos…

En songeant à cette possibilité qui lui plaisait énormément… Sarah sourit largement…

**Sarah :** Tu devrais être trop mignonne !

**Eliza :** C'est ça, vas-y… Fous-toi de moi…

La blonde lui sourit tendrement. Elle avait hâte de faire connaissance avec la famille d'Eliza… Mais angoissait terriblement… La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter, mais elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Alyson…

**Sarah :** Salut toi !

**Alyson :** _Salut Sarah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**Sarah :** Et bien… (Souriant et regardant Eliza) Je roule !

**Alyson :** _Ah… Tu es en route pour me rejoindre ?_

Perplexe, elle fronça instantanément les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Te rejoindre ?

**Alyson :** _Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on devait faire du shopping ?_

Sarah se décomposa aussitôt… Effectivement, elle avait complètement oublié !

**Sarah :** En fait, si… Je suis désolée…

**Alyson, souriant :** _Bon… C'est pas grave… Tu fais quoi du coup ?_

Hésitant un instant, l'actrice se tourna vers Eliza…

**Sarah :** Euh, je suis… Avec Eliza… Et on va partir quelques jours en vacances…

La rousse, faussement choquée, dit à Sarah pour s'amuser…

**Alyson :** _Et vous ne m'avez pas invitée ?_

Mais, Sarah qui n'avait pas capté le ton ironique de cette question… Se mit à bafouiller, carrément gênée…

**Sarah :** Euh… Ben… Ça s'est un peu décidé à la dernière minute…

**Alyson :** _Je plaisante, Sarah… Amusez-vous bien toutes les deux…_

Rassurée, le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Sarah…

**Sarah :** Merci… Passe le bonjour à Alexis de notre part…

Alyson non plus ne lâchait plus son sourire, en réalisant l'adjectif que son amie venait d'utiliser…

**Alyson :** _Oui… Toi aussi à Eliza…_

Sarah raccrocha et regarda la brune, puis son téléphone…

**Sarah :** Al' te passe le bonjour…

**Eliza :** Tu devais passer l'après-midi avec elle ?

**Sarah, la regardant :** Oui… Mais j'avais complètement oublié !

Et la brune afficha un sourire en coin…

**Sarah, l'imitant :** C'est ta faute ça…

Et elles ne quittèrent pas leurs sourires jusqu'à l'aéroport…

* * *

Et à bord de l'appareil… Les hôtesses regardaient sans gêne les deux actrices sur leurs sièges…

« (Souriant) Les rumeurs sont vraies, alors… »

« De quelles rumeurs est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Toi, tu ne lis pas la presse people… »

« Non, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises… »

« (Souriant) Alors je vais te le faire rattraper, ton temps… »

Elle lui tendit un magazine et pointa son doigt sur une des photos…

« Lis… »

« (Fronçant les sourcils) _'Faith et Buffy… Un couple dans la série… Et dans la vie ?…'_ (Après une pause, regardant Eliza et Sarah) Attends, mais c'est pas…? »

« (La coupant, souriant) Si ! »

« (Relevant les sourcils) Et elles sont…? »

« On dirait bien… »

« Waw… Effectivement on apprend des trucs, finalement… »

* * *

Le revers de la main d'Eliza était posé sur la cuisse de Sarah. Celle-ci lui caressait délicatement la paume, tout en la regardant et en lui souriant tendrement…

Et la brune affichait un léger sourire en coin, que la blonde ne tarda pas à imiter…

**Eliza :** Alors… Mon avenir ça dit quoi ?

**Sarah :** Mmm… Que d'ici quelques heures… Une actrice blonde sexy te fera prendre ton pied…

Eliza releva les sourcils, surprise et amusée par cette réplique…

**Eliza :** Une actrice blonde sexy ?

Sarah la regarda encore plus intensément, et se mit à frissonner…

**Sarah :** Oui… (Se mordant la lèvre inférieure) Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

**Eliza :** Hm, attends laisse-moi deviner… Quelle actrice blonde sexy serait assez décoincée pour me faire prendre mon pied ? (Plissant les yeux) Kristen Bell ? Hayden Panettiere ? Non, trop jeunes… Mm, Jessica Alba ? (Grimaçant) Non je la préférais en brune… (Souriant) Je sais ! Kate Winslet !

La blonde sourit et hocha la tête de façon négative… Continuant de plonger son regard coquin dans celui d'Eliza…

**Eliza :** Aucune de toutes celles-là ? (Souriant en coin) Alors va falloir me rafraîchir la mémoire…

Sarah glissa alors une main sur la cuisse d'Eliza, et amena son autre main jusqu'à sa bouche où elle y déposa quelques baisers… Puis remonta le long de son bras, son épaule et son cou…

**Sarah :** Et maintenant ? (Embrassant sa joue) Ça te revient ?

Et maintenant, c'était Eliza qui ne pouvait plus contrôler ses frissons…

**Eliza :** Oui… Oui… Je vois très bien, là… C'est Sarah… (Lui volant un baiser) Michelle… (L'embrassant encore) Gellar… (Souriant) La seule et unique actrice blonde qui a réussi à me faire perdre la tête…

Et Sarah inspira profondément en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Elle savait trouver les mots pour la rendre toute chose… Et elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante d'elle… Et cela commençait à l'effrayer…

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'avion, les deux hôtesses discutaient toujours d'Eliza et Sarah tout en les regardant…

« (Souriant) Là, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible… (Partant) Je vais aller les voir ! »

« (La retenant par le bras) Hé ! Tu ne vas aller nulle part ! »

« T'es dingue ! C'est le scoop de l'année, je vais pas rester là ! »

« Je me doute bien… Mais elles doivent déjà être suffisamment harcelées, alors tu vas pas en rajouter… Laisse-les profiter du vol tranquilles… »

« (Souriant en coin) Tu as l'air de prendre ça drôlement à cœur… (Relevant un sourcil) M'aurais-tu caché des choses sur ta sexualité ? »

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! Je dis juste que tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une vie privée… Même ces personnes-là qui ont choisi d'avoir une vie publique… (Souriant en coin) Alors c'est moi qui vais aller les voir… »

Et elle partit sans laisser le temps à sa collègue de réagir, si ce n'est pour ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction…

Elle s'arrêta devant les deux actrices avec son chariot rempli de gâteaux. Tout sourire, elle leur proposa de choisir et la blonde prit un « délice aux noisettes » accompagné d'un nappage à la vanille alors que la brune se contenta d'un brownie.

Sarah commença à manger, alors qu'Eliza ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'hôtesse qui s'était penchée devant elle…

**Sarah :** Au moins, je connais un bon moyen d'éliminer toutes ces calories !

Elle se mit à sourire et regarda Eliza…

**Sarah :** Pas vrai, El'?

Mais la brune ne répondit pas… Elle n'avait tout simplement entendu, et Sarah haussa la voix, déjà quelque peu énervée…

**Sarah :** El'!

Cette fois-ci, Eliza se retourna vivement vers Sarah, surprise par l'intonation qu'elle venait de prendre…

**Eliza :** Oui, quoi ?

**Sarah :** T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

Plutôt mal à l'aise, Eliza s'empressa de répondre…

**Eliza :** Euh… Oui… Oui… Bien sûr…

**Sarah :** C'est ça… (Réalisant où les yeux d'Eliza s'étaient posés) Attends une seconde… Tu matais ses fesses…

Et l'actrice brune était maintenant très embarrassée…

**Eliza :** Nooonnn…

**Sarah :** Oh que si, que tu les matais !

**Eliza :** Je te dis que non !

Mais Sarah réalisa qu'elle était de plus en plus jalouse… Elle alla se caler contre le hublot et se remit à manger son gâteau en silence, plus énervée que jamais…

**Eliza :** Oh, je t'en prie Sarah… (Souriant) Ne te mets pas à bouder… Tu es la seule que je regarde et que j'aime !

Elle se pencha près de sa joue dans l'espoir d'atteindre ses lèvres mais Sarah, toujours sous le coup de la jalousie, amena rapidement son gâteau sur la bouche d'Eliza, la coupant dans son élan. Et celle-ci se retrouva badigeonnée de tout le nappage à la vanille… Elle soupira et commença à se nettoyer… Elle ne vit pas que Sarah se mit à rire doucement…

* * *

Le soir, elles atterrirent et louèrent immédiatement une voiture. Elles roulèrent près d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination… Dans une maison à l'écart de la ville, entourée d'un grand jardin. La nuit était déjà tombée et elles allèrent directement se coucher. Toutes deux épuisées par ce long voyage… La brune fut la première à s'endormir. Se retrouver dans la maison de son enfance lui faisait toujours cet effet, et elle s'endormait à chaque fois comme un bébé…

Blottie dans ses bras, Sarah elle, était plus que fatiguée mais ne pouvait s'endormir comme le faisait Eliza… Elle était fatiguée physiquement, moralement et émotionnellement… Ce vol lui avait encore fait comprendre qu'Eliza avait prit une place énorme dans son cœur et dans sa vie… Ne voulant plus réfléchir à tout ça, elle tenta de s'endormit à son tour…


	7. Chapitre 7

…Pour se réveiller le lendemain, pleinement reposée… Elle entendit les oiseaux chanter, et sentit les rayons du soleil venir lui réchauffer les parcelles de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouverte par le drap. Elle s'étira dans le lit, et vit qu'Eliza n'était plus là. Elle inspira profondément en se disant qu'elle allait devoir se lever et « affronter » cette famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle s'habilla rapidement et lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec une fillette. Sarah lui sourit alors, mais la petite fille afficha un air terrorisé. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et Sarah s'inquiéta…

**Sarah :** Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais la petite brune l'interrompit en se mettant à hurler…

« C'EST BUFFYYYYY ! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Sarah resta figée dans le couloir, totalement perplexe…

* * *

Tandis que la petite partit en courant, et dévala les escaliers où elle atterrit dans la cuisine…

« MAMAAAANNN ! Y'A BUFFY DANS LA MAISOOOONNN ! »

Elle alla se réfugier sur les genoux de sa mère et se mit à pleurer. La maman de la petite, Eliza et sa mère se mirent à rire, et le firent davantage quand elles virent apparaître Sarah à l'entrée de la porte, totalement confuse et rougissante…

**Sarah :** Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur…

« (Souriant) Ce n'est pas grave… (Regardant sa fille) Ma chérie… Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la vérité… (Pointant Sarah du doigt) Ce n'est pas vraiment Buffy… Tout comme tata n'est pas vraiment Faith… »

La petite renifla une dernière fois et regarda Eliza, encore toute triste…

« C'est vrai…? »

**Eliza, souriant :** Et oui… Tu te rappelles comment je t'avais dit de t'en souvenir ?

La petite fille fronça fortement les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchit alors beaucoup puis afficha un grand sourire, sûre d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse…

« Le tatouage ? »

**Eliza, souriant :** C'est ça… Pas de tatouage, pas de Faith…

La gamine fut contente d'avoir comprit toute seule mais fronça de nouveau les sourcils, troublée, et montra Sarah de son petit doigt…

« Ça veut dire qu'elle tue pas vraiment des vampires ? »

Les femmes présentes sourirent encore face à l'innocence de la petite, et sa mère lui expliqua encore…

« Buffy tue des vampires… Mais pas Sarah… Et elle c'est Sarah, elle est gentille… »

Et Sarah fronça les sourcils, à la fois perplexe et timide…

**Sarah :** Buffy aussi est gentille…

**Eliza, murmurant :** Oh, ouais… Surtout avec moi…

La blonde se mit à rougir aussitôt… Elle savait parfaitement que ce sous entendu parlait de Buffy tout comme il lui était adressé à elle. Et fut d'autant plus gênée en sachant pertinemment que si elle avait entendu, les autres aussi…

La mère d'Eliza, affairée sur la cuisinière lui demanda…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le petit déjeuner, Sarah ? Crêpes ? Pancakes ? Gaufres ? »

Et Sarah alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret du comptoir, en face d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** Euh… Ce que vous voulez…

Eliza la regarda en souriant, et sachant parfaitement ce que sa mère allait dire, murmura en même temps qu'elle…

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça ! »

Sarah sourit à son tour en voyant qu'Eliza connaissait bien sa mère… Elle regarda le contenu de son assiette et ajouta…

**Sarah :** Alors… Des gaufres… Ce serait parfait, merci…

« Va pour des gaufres ! »

Et tandis qu'elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de Sarah, celle-ci et la brune s'observèrent du coin de l'œil. Le sourire aux lèvres, elles ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux l'une de l'autre, sous le regard amusé de sa belle-sœur… Qui se leva en vitesse en prenant sa fille dans ses bras…

« Bon ! Je vais lui faire couler un bain ! (Souriant) Ravie de vous connaître, Sarah ! »

**Sarah, souriant :** Moi aussi…

**« **(Lui tendant une main) Au fait, je m'appelle Caitlin… »

Sarah lui serra volontiers la main en souriant…

**Sarah :** Moi Sarah, mais vous devez le savoir…

La grande brune lui rendit son sourire, et quitta la cuisine avec sa fille dans les bras. Tandis qu'Eliza fit un léger geste de la main vers la petite qui s'agrippa un peu plus sur sa mère… Le silence retomba ensuite dans la pièce puis la mère d'Eliza demanda…

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui, les filles ? »

Tout en mangeant, Eliza répondit…

**Eliza :** J'ai pensé qu'on irait se promener… Faire les magasins… Tout ça, quoi…

« Est-ce que tu pourras me racheter de la crème fraiche ? Tes frères ont tout mangé hier soir… »

**Eliza :** Pas de souci…

« Merci, ma chérie… »

La brune continua à manger, et sa mère se tourna pour mettre les gaufres de Sarah dans son assiette. Elle lui sourit et la blonde lui rendit gentiment son sourire, touchée des attentions de cette mère « de remplacement temporaire »…

**Sarah :** Merci beaucoup…

Elle posa doucement son bras sur l'épaule de Sarah puis s'éloigna des deux filles avant de dire…

« Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Sarah… »

**Sarah :** Moi aussi…

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Eliza, puis quitta la cuisine pour les laisser seules… Sarah prit sa fourchette et commença à manger…

**Eliza :** Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille en ville ? (Riant doucement) Non parce que j'ai dis ça pour me débarrasser d'elle, mais si tu veux faire autre chose…

**Sarah :** Non… Ça me va… On fait ce que tu veux…

Eliza laissa échapper un autre rire…

**Eliza :** Ce n'est pas une réponse, Sarah !

Sarah se mit à rire à son tour. Puis elle inspira avant de continuer d'une voix plus timide…

**Sarah :** Vraiment… On fait ce que tu veux… (Rougissant) Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va…

Eliza releva les yeux sur Sarah, et se mit à sourire en coin. Elle était décidément de plus en plus amusée et attendrie par l'expression de gêne de la blonde… Elles continuèrent de manger tout en se regardant fixement…

* * *

Puis elles partirent se préparer et une fois prêtes, prirent la voiture pour se promener. Dans la voiture, Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller à Eliza et de lui voler quelques baisers… La brune ne quittait pas son sourire… Venir dans cet endroit était toujours un plaisir pour elle. Alors accompagnée de Sarah, elle était d'autant plus heureuse de lui faire découvrir les lieux qui avaient marqué son enfance…

La journée passa si vite qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Sur le chemin du retour, Eliza se dépêcha à acheter la crème fraiche que sa mère lui avait demandé… Puis elles rentrèrent dans la maison, pour s'enfermer directement dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'elles ratèrent encore l'heure du dîner…

Alors que toute la petite famille mangeait au salon…

« Elles ne sont toujours pas rentrées ? »

« (Souriant en coin) Si, elles sont rentrées… Il y a déjà quelques heures… »

« Alors, où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »

« Je crois qu'elles testent la solidité du matelas, ainsi l'épaisseur des murs… »

Tous les adultes se mirent rire doucement alors que les ados sourirent également…

« (Riant) C'est dingue ! El' l'amène ici pour qu'on voie sa chérie, mais on n'a même pas l'occasion de l'apercevoir ! »

Caitlin posa une main sur le bras de son mari, et lui dit…

**Caitlin :** Tu la verras demain, chéri…

Tous se passaient les plats pour se servir… Et la mère d'Eliza demanda à son fils…

« Au fait, pourquoi Claudia n'a pas pu venir ? »

**Nate :** Elle a du rester à L.A pour s'occuper des préparatifs avec sa famille…

**Caitlin :** Dommage… On aurait été en supériorité numérique !

« Mais vous l'êtes déjà… »

Il embrassa sa femme et tous continuèrent de manger. Mais l'un des garçons demandant en regardant à peu près tout le monde…

« Et… Ça ne dérange personne ? Qu'elle ait une liaison avec une femme mariée ? (Riant nerveusement) Qu'elle ait une liaison avec une femme est déjà… Surprenant en soi… Alors une femme mariée… »

« (Posant sa main sur celle de son fils) Ben… On a dit pas de jugement… »

**Benjamin :** Mais je ne la juge pas ! J'aime ma sœur… J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise…

Tous le regardèrent, inquiets eux aussi, pour Eliza. Ils se posaient la même question mais avaient confiance en elle… Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait… Du moins l'espéraient-ils…

* * *

Blotties l'une contre l'autre, Eliza caressait les cheveux de Sarah tandis que celle-ci caressait le torse de la brune du bout des doigts…

**Sarah :** On devrait sûrement descendre… (Souriant) Ils ne doivent pas avoir une très grande opinion de moi…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Eliza lui embrassa délicatement le front…

**Eliza :** Tu es parfaite…

L'actrice blonde se releva en souriant pour la regarder…

**Sarah :** Quelle objectivité, mademoiselle Dushku…

**Eliza :** Mm, je fais ce que je peux… Mais c'est vrai que cette actrice blonde sexy me fait perdre la tête…

Sarah afficha un sourire attendri, et vint embrasser délicatement Eliza puis plus langoureusement… Faisant naître chez elle des frissons incontrôlables…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Je vais aller prendre une douche… (Souriant en coin) Tu veux bien venir me frotter de partout ?

La brune, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, sourit doucement et cligna rapidement des paupières avant de les rouvrir, elle aussi envahit par des vagues de chaleur…

**Eliza :** Mmmm… J'adorerais ma puce, mais… Moi je dois descendre… Mes frères vont m'en vouloir si je ne passe pas un peu de temps avec eux…

L'embrassant délicatement, Sarah murmura sur ses lèvres…

**Sarah :** Reviens-moi vite, alors…

Et dans le baiser, Eliza lui répondit…

**Eliza :** Moui…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après être passée par la cuisine se chercher une assiette et quelque chose à manger, Eliza rejoignit ses frères sur la terrasse. Quand ils la virent arriver, tous furent contents et la brune eut droit à un « aaaaah » général…

**Benjamin, souriant :** On ne te voyait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci !

« Trop occupée à faire l'amour à sa blonde ! »

Benjamin tapa alors l'épaule de son frère du revers de sa main…

**Benjamin :** Ça peut se comprendre !

« (Regardant Eliza) Mais jamais au détriment de tes frères, rappelle-toi p'tite puce ! »

**Eliza, souriant :** T'en fais pas Aaron, ça n'arrivera pas…

**Aaron :** Et quand est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion de voir cette merveille ? On est censés la rencontrer, mais t'arrêtes pas de l'accaparer !

Et Ben souriait encore, toujours aussi amusé de savoir sa sœur avec une autre femme…

**Benjamin :** Jusque là, ça me parait normal Aary…

**Aaron :** Bah, quand même… Si nous on voulait passer plus de temps avec notre petite Eli ?

**Eliza :** Et ben je suis là !

Ils se mirent à rire un instant puis redevinrent silencieux, avant que Benjamin ne pose une question sérieuse, s'attendant déjà à recevoir les foudres de sa sœur…

**Benjamin :** Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à table… Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit… Déjà casée ?

Eliza baissa les yeux sur son assiette, en inspirant profondément sous cette question… À laquelle elle s'était attendue…

**Eliza :** Evidemment que si… (Relevant la tête) Mais… Je sais que c'est elle… Je n'ai plus besoin de chercher la personne idéale… Parce que je sais que c'est elle, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**Benjamin :** Oh oui, on voit très bien El'… C'est pour ça qu'Aary et moi sommes mariés depuis si longtemps… (Montrant du doigt Nate et souriant) Et que lui aussi s'apprête à se passer la corde au cou…

**Aaron :** Et tu n'as pas peur… Qu'elle l'ait déjà trouvé la personne idéale ? En épousant son mari ?

Eliza se tut un instant, inspirant profondément…

**Eliza :** Je n'en sais rien… (Souriant) Je sais juste que je l'aime…

**Nate :** En tout cas… Moi je la trouve géniale… (Voyant Eliza sourire, souriant lui aussi) Depuis qu'Eliza la fréquente, j'ai appris à la connaître… Bon, pas aussi intimement qu'El' bien sûr, mais…

Et Eliza le coupa en se mettant à rire, amusée…

**Eliza :** Encore heureux !

Les deux autres rirent à leur tour et Nate continua…

**Nate, souriant :** Mais je la trouve drôle, intelligente, surprenante et…

Et Benjamin stoppa son frère en souriant…

**Benjamin :** Et t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui es amoureux d'elle ? Attention El'!

Ils rirent encore, et continuèrent de discuter en profitant de l'air frais de la soirée…

* * *

Le lendemain… Sarah sortit de son rêve et grimaça. Elle y était si bien… Elle était avec la brune… Mais se rappelant où elle se trouvait en cet instant, elle réalisa que là aussi elle était bien puisqu'elle était avec Eliza… Et son sourire arriva aussitôt… Elle se retourna sur le matelas, et constata qu'Eliza la regardait. La brune lui sourit tendrement, et Sarah se sentit quelque peu gênée d'être l'objet d'une « contemplation »…

Eliza l'observait en effet depuis des heures. Elle avait détaillé chacun de ses mouvements sous les draps, chacune de ses respirations… Elle continua de lui sourire en la voyant se réveiller. La blonde vint se coller contre elle, réclamant déjà cette chaleur et cette odeur… Eliza l'enlaça d'un bras et caressa son dos de sa main, tandis que de l'autre elle lui caressait les cheveux, tout en suivant ses doigts des yeux…

**Eliza :** Tu es en train de perdre ta couleur, ma puce…

Sarah s'allongea sur elle tout en lui souriant…

**Sarah :** C'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais canon en brune ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Et tu l'es… Mais la petite B va devoir reprendre du service…

Et Sarah soupira en songeant qu'en effet, bientôt elles devraient reprendre le chemin des studios. Le travail était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait… Et justement, toutes ces choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas songer vinrent l'assaillir et Sarah alla se blottir davantage dans les bras d'Eliza…

Cette dernière comprit immédiatement que la blonde pensait à son mari, à sa carrière, à elles… Comment réussiraient-elles à combiner tout ça ? Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le moment présent, et continuer ses caresses sur Sarah…

* * *

Après s'être levées, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les autres et Sarah put faire enfin la connaissance de tout le monde… Et Eliza espérait de tout cœur que sa famille l'apprécie. À défaut de l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait elle…

Et au moment du déjeuner, ils se réunirent tous au salon…

**Benjamin :** En tout cas je suis content de vous voir enfin, Sarah ! (Souriant) On commençait à se demander si vous existiez vraiment !

**Caitlin :** Ben chéri… Elle est en couverture de tous les magazines, et on la voit partout à la télé…

**Benjamin, souriant :** C'était de l'humour, chérie… (La regardant) J'aurais cru qu'au bout de douze ans de mariage, tu comprendrais enfin mes blagues…

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant et commença à manger… Tout le monde autour de la table firent de même et restèrent silencieux, tandis que Sarah regardait à tour de rôle, et réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un…

**Sarah :** Claudia n'est pas là ?

Et Nate se mit à sourire, touché que Sarah ait remarqué son absence…

**Nate :** Et non… Elle est restée à L.A pour s'occuper du mariage…

**Sarah :** Oh…

Le silence revint une seconde avant qu'une des filles de Benjamin et Caitlin ne donne le dessin qu'elle faisait à sa mère…

« (Souriant) Regarde maman ! J'ai dessiné tout le monde ! »

Sa mère prit le dessin et vit qu'en effet toute la famille était là. Pleins de petits bonhommes bruns alignés les uns à côté des autres… Et même une petite blonde accompagné d'une chose, qui était, pour Caitlin, complètement non identifiée… Elle fronça alors les sourcils, et montra le dessin à sa fille…

**Caitlin :** Et ça chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« (Souriant) Un vampire ! Comme ça Sarah pourra continuer à les tuer même quand elle vient ici ! »

Tous se mirent à rire en voyant que la petite avait encore du mal à assimiler la différence entre Buffy et Sarah… Soudain le téléphone de cette dernière se mit à sonner, et elle se leva pour y répondre…

**Sarah :** Oups, pardon…

Elle s'éloigna pour décrocher et Eliza la regarda en soupirant. Elle espérait fortement que ce ne soit pas son mari… Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à les interrompre…

**Aaron :** Elle est très demandée…

**Eliza :** C'est ça être actrice, le téléphone sonne sans arrêt…

**Aaron :** Alors pourquoi le tien ne sonne pas ?

La brune lui jeta un morceau de pain et son frère continua à se moquer d'elle…

« Les enfants, calmez-vous ! »

**Benjamin, l'imitant :** Les enfants calmez-vous… Tu oublies souvent que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, maman…

« (Souriant) Mais vous serez toujours MES enfants… »

Son fils lui rendit son sourire et elle posa sa main sur celle d'Eliza, puis se pencha sur elle pour lui murmurer en souriant…

« Je l'aime beaucoup… »

**Eliza :** Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Sa mère se mit à rire et Sarah revint au salon pour se rasseoir à côté d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** C'était mon agent… Apparemment Maybelline voudrait refaire une pub avec moi…

**Eliza :** Et tu vas dire oui ?

**Sarah :** Je sais pas encore…

Elle regarda Eliza, puis sa mère, leur sourit doucement et se remit à manger…

La fin du repas arriva… Et les enfants furent les premiers à sortir de table, entraînant avec eux leurs parents à venir jouer dehors. La mère d'Eliza partit dans la cuisine et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules. Souriantes, elles se tenaient tendrement la main sur la table…

**Sarah :** J'aurais aimé… Avoir une famille comme la tienne…

**Eliza :** Mais tu l'as… Puisque tu fais partie de ma famille…

Et la blonde fut touchée par les paroles d'Eliza. Émue, elle amena sa main libre sur la joue de la brune qui embrassa sa paume… Elle aussi était émue de voir Sarah réagir à ses mots… Elles continuèrent de se regarder en silence quand la mère d'Eliza revint au salon. Toutes deux s'écartèrent doucement l'une de l'autre…

« Ma chérie, va donc jouer avec tes frères… »

**Eliza :** Maman… J'ai plus six ans…

« (Souriant) Très bien… Je vais le formuler autrement… Eliza… Aurais-tu la gentillesse de sortir le temps que je parle avec Sarah ? »

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** Dis comme ça, je préfère…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Sarah avant de se lever et partir. Mais Sarah elle, fut plutôt intimidée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec la mère de la brune… Et celle-ci vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle…

« Alors, vous êtes contente d'être venue finalement ? »

**Sarah, timidement :** Oui… Je suis très contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance… Et d'être là… Même si… (Fronçant les sourcils) Je me demande si c'est vraiment ma place… Et pourquoi vous m'avez invité…

« Je voulais connaître celle qui a réussi à faire perdre la tête à ma fille… Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous… »

**Sarah, riant :** Ah… Vous deviez me détester avant même de me rencontrer, alors…

« Vous savez… Eliza parlait de vous bien avant ces… Derniers événements… (Souriant) Je sais tout sur vous… Au début ma fille me disait à quel point elle admirait la façon dont vous travailliez… Puis elle a été flattée de devenir votre amie… Et désormais je crois qu'elle est purement et simplement amoureuse de vous… »

La blonde inspira profondément, mais ne fut pas surprise. Au fond, toutes ces choses, elle les savait déjà…

**Sarah :** Ça ne vous a pas… Étonné ou choqué de l'apprendre ?

« Non… Eliza a toujours su faire les bons choix, qu'ils lui soient dictés par son cœur ou sa tête… Je ne pouvais que l'encourager quand elle m'a dit être amoureuse de vous… »

Sarah marqua une légère pause et réfléchit à tout ça…

**Sarah :** Si vous savez tout sur moi… (Baissant la tête) Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que je suis… (Plus bas) Mariée… (La regardant, gênée) Alors, je crois… Que je lui fais plus de mal que je ne la rends heureuse…

« Elle est très intelligente, vous savez… Si elle pensait ne pas pouvoir faire face à ce que vous vivez toutes les deux, elle n'hésiterait pas à freiner les choses… Elle n'a pas oublié le fait que vous étiez mariée… Au contraire, elle a pesé le pour et le contre… Je l'y ai aidé… Même si je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait choisir la meilleure solution, je me devais de la soutenir… Et elle a très vite reprit le contrôle de ses émotions quand elle est revenue ici… »

Et Sarah sourit doucement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt à Eliza…

**Sarah :** J'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme vous…

« Votre mère n'accepterait pas de vous savoir tromper votre mari ou votre homosexualité ? »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de cette question que la brune venait de lui poser le plus naturellement du monde… Et qu'elle ne s'était, encore une fois, jamais posé…

« Parler d'homosexualité vous fait peur ? Ou bien est-ce l'autre partie de ma question qui vous effraie ? »

Et des rougeurs significatives apparurent alors sur les joues de l'actrice…

**Sarah :** Euh… Je ne pense pas… Être homosexuelle… Enfin… Non, je…

Et l'autre femme se mit à rire doucement. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à une réaction de ce genre de la part de la blonde, mais fut amusée de la voir si gênée et qu'elle ait volontairement occulté de parler de son mari…

« (Souriant) Ah… Vous vous sentez très hétéro quand vous couchez avec ma fille ? »

La gêne de Sarah n'allait qu'en s'aggravant…

« Encore un sujet tabou pour vous, Sarah ? »

**Sarah :** À vrai dire, je n'ai pas…

« Là encore, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de parler de ces choses là avec votre mère… »

**Sarah :** En fait, jamais…

« C'est dommage… Bon question plus simple, hm… Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand vous vous êtes rendue compte que vous étiez vous aussi attirée par Eliza ? »

À nouveau, Sarah inspira profondément, mais ne ressentit plus aucune gêne…

**Sarah :** Et bien, c'était… Troublant et déstabilisant… Mais au plus j'y réfléchissais, au plus je trouvais ça… (Fronçant les sourcils) Normal… C'est comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, vous voyez ?

« Je vois très bien Sarah… Mais… Vous aimez votre mari, non ? »

Sarah avala alors difficilement, et détourna un instant les yeux…

**Sarah :** Oui… Mais je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce qui m'arrive, je… (Baissant les yeux) J'ai besoin d'être avec elle…

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et la brune comprenait parfaitement qu'elle se sente mal vis-à-vis de son mari et de ce mensonge dont elle se rendait coupable malgré elle…

« (Se levant) Allez ! Je vous libère ! »

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois et la maman d'Eliza la prit dans ses bras. Sarah aussi avait besoin de conseils… Car elle était perdue entre son mariage et sa liaison avec Eliza… Elle aimait déjà cette « nouvelle belle fille »…

Et Sarah fut soulagée d'avoir pu parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Puis elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et partit rejoindre la terrasse. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, elle sourit en voyant Eliza, ses frères et ses neveux jour au foot dans le jardin…

Caitlin s'approcha de la blonde, s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde tout en regardant ses enfants jouer…

**Caitlin, souriant :** J'adore venir ici chaque fois… C'est très reposant…

**Sarah :** Oui… Ça change de toute cette folie qu'est L.A…

**Caitlin :** Ce que j'aime dans cette famille, c'est qu'ils sont très tolérants, vous aiment sans condition dès qu'ils apprennent à vous connaître, et vous ne vous demandent rien en échange… (Riant) Ça fait très secte la façon dont je viens de vous dire ça, non ?

**Sarah :** La secte des Dushku… Hm, ça me va…

**Caitlin :** Vous formez un joli couple toutes les deux…

La blonde se tourna de profil, la regardant à moitié…

**Sarah :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous… (Fronçant les sourcils, gênée) Non, je suis là en tant qu'amie c'est tout…

Caitlin se mit à sourire, et fit face à Sarah…

**Caitlin :** Sarah… Je fais partie de cette famille depuis plus de quinze ans… Eliza n'a jamais amené de simples amies jusqu'ici… En particulier quand toute la famille est réunie…

La blonde inspira profondément et tenta de calmer ce rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé… Elle réalisa que l'illusion qu'elle tentait de rendre crédible ne l'était pas du tout, et regarda à nouveau le jardin…

**Sarah :** Alors… Ça se voit tant que ça ?

**Caitlin :** On le voit à la façon dont elle pose les yeux sur vous… Pleins d'amour… Et la façon dont vous la regardez vous aussi… Pleine de ce même amour… Mais aussi remplie de doutes…

Et Sarah continua d'inspirer. Ses sentiments pour Eliza commençaient à s'amplifier… Et les gens s'en apercevaient !

**Caitlin, souriant :** Et y'a aussi le fait qu'on vous a entendu crier toute la nuit…

La respiration de Sarah se bloqua. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la regarda, troublée et incroyablement gênée…

**Caitlin :** Vous savez, tous les mariages traversent une mauvaise passe… Vous avez juste besoin de savoir où vous en êtes…

Et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux… Cette phrase venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

**Sarah :** Vous ne devez… Parler de tout ça à personne, surtout pas à la presse… Vous n'avez pas idée… De ce que ça pourrait… Déclencher…

La jeune femme voulut rétorquer pour tenter de la rassurer, mais la blonde s'échappa à l'intérieur…

**Caitlin :** Mais Sarah, je ne voulais pas… (Criant) SARAH !

Impuissante, elle regarda la baie vitrée qui la séparait du salon se refermer, et se tourna vers Eliza qui avait vu Sarah partir en courant…

À son tour elle se dépêcha de rentrer pour retrouver la blonde…

* * *

… Dans leur chambre, Sarah regardait par la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. D'autres larmes venaient de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher…

Eliza, à l'entrée de la chambre, lui demanda doucement…

**Eliza :** Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sarah :** Je voudrais rentrer…

Tout doucement, Eliza s'avança vers Sarah…

**Eliza :** Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Mais la blonde la voyait venir, et s'énerva davantage…

**Sarah :** Je voudrais rentrer ! (Doucement) S'il te plaît…

Bien qu'étonnée, Eliza ne la contredit pas plus et acquiesça…

**Eliza :** D'accord… On va rentrer… Et tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive…

Mais la blonde ne dit plus un mot. Eliza partit s'excuser auprès de sa famille qui s'inquiéta aussitôt. Mais la brune ne pouvait fournir d'explication… Elle-même ignorait ce qui s'était passé… Pourquoi Sarah réagissait ainsi… Elles se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'aéroport et là encore, Sarah ne disait rien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait par le hublot tandis qu'Eliza tentait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire… Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en forçant Sarah à lui répondre… Alors elle attendit, le moment où elle jugerait opportun de lui en parler. Plus inquiète que jamais, elle fixait Sarah du coin de l'œil, essayant de capter la moindre réaction de la blonde… Mais là encore, pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent et rejoignent l'appartement d'Eliza…

Celle-ci se dépêcha de jeter ses valises sur le canapé et se retourna vers Sarah qui elle, posa doucement son sac à ses pieds…

**Eliza :** Ok… Là j'estime que j'ai droit à une explication !

Elle croisa les bras et regarda Sarah qui afficha un air désemparé, gêné et plein de culpabilité…

**Sarah :** Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça…

L'intonation de sa voix fit naître chez Eliza un frisson de frayeur et d'angoisse…

**Eliza :** Tout quoi…?

**Sarah :** Tout ça… (Une larme coulant sur sa joue) Je veux dire… Je suis mariée… (S'essuyant la joue) J'ai adoré rencontrer ta famille… Mais aller là bas ça… Ça m'a…

La brune l'empêcha de continuer, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire…

**Eliza :** Ça t'as fait prendre réellement conscience de notre relation ?

L'angoisse se changea aussitôt en immense chagrin quand elle sut où Sarah voulait en venir… Elle avait très bien compris le double sens de ses paroles… Mais la blonde rajouta, pour clarifier les choses…

**Sarah :** Je ne peux pas… Continuer, je suis désolée…

Et Eliza sentit son cœur se briser. Le sentit presque sortir de sa poitrine pour se liquéfier sur le sol… Mais elle vit Sarah s'approcher… Et ne sentit pas les larmes lui couler le long des ses joues. Réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de la perdre, elle se mit à bafouiller…

**Eliza :** Je voulais… T'offrir ça… Une fois qu'on serait rentrées… Mais… (Montrant une petite boîte ornée d'un ruban rouge) Maintenant… Je sais pas même pas si je dois… (Prenant la boîte) Te le donner, ou bien… Le jeter… (Fuyant le regard de Sarah qui s'était arrêtée devant elle) Tu n'as qu'à… Le prendre, et… Et en faire ce que tu veux…

Et Sarah prit le paquet cadeau. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était désolée une nouvelle fois… Mais il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour décrire l'état d'anéantissement dans lequel elle était elle aussi… Elle releva le menton d'Eliza de son doigt et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Puis elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser aussi puissamment qu'elle le pouvait… Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire pour s'excuser…

Et Eliza, là encore, comprit très bien son geste et accentua leur baiser en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la blonde. Elle devait profiter de chaque souffle, de chaque soupir, si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle goûtait ses lèvres… Elles furent cependant obligées de se séparer, à bout de souffle. Eliza voulut reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sarah afin de prolonger le baiser, mais la blonde profita de cet instant pour s'éloigner de la brune…

Elle récupéra sa valise, regardant une dernière fois Eliza. Elle qui lui avait dit et fait découvrir de si belles choses… Des choses qui lui avaient d'abord parues effrayantes et puis finalement, auxquelles elle avait prit goût… Craignant de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Elle inspira profondément et quitta l'appartement…

Eliza resta les yeux dans le vide. Frémissant encore après ce dernier baiser… Si chargé en émotions… Elle tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était trop perturbant, trop violent… Envahie par un tumulte d'émotions, elle s'appuya contre le canapé pour ne pas tomber et se laissa aller à pleurer… Elle avait presque réussi à ne pas craquer devant Sarah mais maintenant, elle n'en n'avait plus la force…

Sarah, quant à elle… Referma lentement la porte de l'immeuble, et s'y adossa. Puis glissa sur le sol et s'effondra en larmes…


	8. Chapitre 8

**-Désolée pour le passage hétéro dans ce chapitre, lol xD-**

* * *

Les jours passèrent tandis qu'Eliza se remettait lentement de cette rupture avec Sarah… À peine leur relation avait-elle commencé, qu'elle s'était arrêtée aussitôt… Bien trop vite. Bien trop brutalement. Eliza savait pourtant parfaitement que c'était ce qui risquait de se produire… À tout moment… Mais elle avait voulu chasser cette pensée, tant elle était bien avec Sarah. Croyant naïvement que tout cela pourrait continuer… La chute avait été dure pour Eliza qui pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi, n'avait appelé ni ne voyait personne… Pas même Nate. Ce dernier était passé vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais la brune ne lui avait pas ouvert. En le faisant, elle aurait dû faire face une nouvelle fois, à tout ce qui s'était passé… Elle devrait s'expliquer… Mais ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être vue dans cet état…

Puis Eliza en eut marre de rester cloîtrée chez elle. En voyant son appartement en piteux état, elle se décida à ranger un peu et à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle devait se ressaisir avant de retourner sur les plateaux de la série. Puisque le tournage reprendrait la semaine d'après, elle devait se maintenir en forme. Après tout l'alcool et la nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité ces derniers jours… Elle-même ne s'était pas reconnue dans son comportement. Elle avait pourtant déjà eu le cœur brisé, mais là… C'était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… Rien n'était comparable. Elle devait pourtant arrêter d'y penser, et c'est donc déterminée qu'elle se rendit à la salle de sport…

Pendant près de deux heures, elle transpira sur le vélo. Augmentant sans cesse la rapidité. Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme blonde arrive. Elle s'allongea en face d'elle pour faire des abdos… La brune la détailla dans tous ses gestes et stoppa, inconsciemment tout mouvement sur le vélo. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, tandis que la blonde vit qu'elle la fixait et afficha un petit sourire. Et à son tour elle la regarda à chaque montée. Elles continuèrent ainsi leur petit « jeu » pendant près d'une demi-heure… Et soudain la blonde se leva, enroulant une serviette autour de son cou. Puis seulement quelques secondes après, Eliza se leva précipitamment et rejoignit la blonde dans les vestiaires.

Dès l'instant où elle passa la porte, Eliza sentit son corps s'enflammer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… La blonde vint la coller contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement, immisçant sa langue de force dans sa bouche. Et Eliza soupira de plaisir, de satisfaction mais aussi de confusion et de trouble… Elle n'avait encore, jusque là, embrassé qu'une seule femme, et cela lui suffisait. Mais elle avait tout de même suivi la blonde jusqu'ici… Et tout son corps bouillonnait encore en sachant ce qui allait arriver… La jeune femme l'avait débarrassé de son haut totalement trempé et se hâta de lui descendre son jogging. Elle frissonna en sentant ses vêtements la quitter et vit la blonde faire de même avec les siens. Puis Eliza cessa de respirer quand elle sentit la main de la jeune blonde dans son sexe esquisser déjà un rapide va et vient. Et elle s'étonna elle-même de la désirer autant… Eliza rechercha le contact de ses lèvres pour taire son souffle haletant… Et surprise par l'assurance de la blonde, elle le fut encore plus quand celle-ci prit sa main pour la glisser dans son sous-vêtement… Et la brune aurait pu jouir en cet instant tellement ce qu'elle faisait lui renvoya malgré elle des images de ses étreintes avec Sarah… Mais elle ne l'avait jamais possédé de la sorte. Fébrile, Eliza se mit elle aussi à caresser le sexe de la blonde. Elle voulait évacuer toute cette tension qui l'avait envahie ces derniers jours… D'un geste synchronisé, elles accélérèrent les mouvements de leurs mains, bougeant de plus en plus vite leurs bassins et Eliza fut la première à atteindre son orgasme… Elle alla se nicher dans le cou de la blonde pour gémir… Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite…

Et la jeune femme, sentant la brune jouir sur ses doigts, et l'entendant soupirer de plaisir… La rejoignit dans sa jouissance et trembla légèrement contre elle. La blonde se recula pour la contempler, et lui sourire avant de revenir l'embrasser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regarda Eliza et sortit rapidement des vestiaires…

L'actrice, totalement vidée, resta appuyée contre la porte de la cabine. Le regard dans le vide, elle soupira. Jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de telles choses avec une parfaite inconnue… UNE inconnue ! Elles n'avaient échangé aucune parole, ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire… Réalisant l'évidence, Eliza n'en revenait toujours pas… Elle se répétait mentalement qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec une autre femme que Sarah…

Quand la porte du vestiaire se rouvrit, et voyant la blonde venant elle, Eliza réalisa en effet qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit la blonde se mettre à genoux devant elle et inspira profondément, pas vraiment certaine d'être prête à ce qui allait suivre…

Mais la jeune femme lui sourit pour la rassurer et sortit un stylo de sa poche. Inscrivant ainsi son prénom et son numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Eliza. Et avant de se relever, elle déposa quand même un rapide baiser sur le sexe de la brune à travers le tissu… Et Eliza frissonna encore… La blonde se remit face à elle et lui dit en souriant…

« Si tu as envie de remettre ça… »

Elle embrassa de nouveau Eliza, lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter, cette fois, définitivement les vestiaires…

Eliza essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Tout cela s'était déroulé tellement vite. Qu'elle ne réalisa que maintenant qu'elle venait de faire l'amour avec une autre femme que Sarah… Une parfaite inconnue. Qui voulait la revoir. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour y lire : _« Kim 555-0157 ». _Elle soupira de nouveau, ferma les yeux et serra les dents… Elle ne se reconnaissait décidément plus ces derniers jours… Puis lentement, elle se rhabilla et quitta à son tour les vestiaires. Ainsi que la salle de sport, ne voulant surtout pas retomber sur cette blonde…

* * *

De son côté, Sarah était partie en Australie avec Freddie. Elle essayait d'occulter les derniers événements avec Eliza. Ce trou béant qu'elle avait maintenant à la place du cœur, depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec elle… Et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler, même en présence de Freddie. Mais elle avait promis à son mari qu'elle partirait en vacances avec lui, et elle avait tenu parole. Mais elle était vide… Absente… Pleine de rien…

Et Freddie, à l'inverse, s'enthousiasmait de toutes leurs sorties. Trop content d'être enfin en vacances avec Sarah, il ne prêtait nullement attention à la léthargie de sa femme…

Et c'est encore une fois sans grande conviction que Sarah se laissa traîner jusqu'au restaurant, n'écoutant pas une seconde ce que lui disait Freddie… La tête baissée dans le plat dont elle n'avait pas mangé un morceau, elle touchait les aliments avec sa fourchette et se mit à soupirer…

Freddie, qui ne s'aperçut que maintenant qu'elle n'avait encore pas prononcé un seul mot, commença à s'interroger…

**Freddie :** Sarah ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais là encore, la blonde n'avait pas entendu. Il fallut que son mari répète son nom une nouvelle fois pour qu'elle revienne à elle et le regarde, surprise qu'il s'intéresse finalement à son état d'esprit…

**Freddie :** Sarah ?

**Sarah :** Oui, quoi ?

**Freddie :** Je te demandais juste si ça allait…

En prenant la main de Sarah, il fronça les sourcils…

**Freddie :** Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette…

Et Sarah se dit qu'il était bien aveugle pour lui poser cette question. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait terriblement mal et coupable… Mais consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en parler, elle se contenta de dire doucement…

**Sarah :** Si… Ça va…

Recommençant à manger, il continua de la questionner…

**Freddie :** Ça s'est bien passé en Floride ?

Et le malaise de la blonde s'accentua à l'idée d'évoquer ces souvenirs…

**Sarah :** Oui… Oui… C'était… Bien…

**Freddie :** Est-ce que ton amie va mieux ?

Elle inspira profondément et se remit à fixer son plat des yeux. Elle réalisa alors qu'en plus de mentir à son mari, elle allait se mentir à elle-même…

**Sarah :** Mieux, oui…

**Freddie :** Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? Non parce que je pourrais lui présenter des amis célibataires, sinon…

À l'évocation de cette idée, Sarah releva subitement les yeux vers Freddie et sentit là encore, sa jalousie l'envahir… D'un geste rapide, elle retira sa main et fronça les sourcils, énervée…

**Sarah :** Non !

Mais Freddie fronça les sourcils à son tour, surpris et intrigué…

**Freddie :** Comment ça, non ? C'est plutôt à elle qu'il faudrait demander ça ma puce, pas à toi…

Et Sarah, gênée de s'être si vite emportée… Tenta de se rattraper…

**Sarah :** Non… C'est gentil, mais… Elle essaie de se remettre d'une rupture difficile, alors je sais qu'elle dira non… Elle ne voudra pas…

Et Sarah, dut avaler péniblement en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité. Et elle espérait secrètement en effet qu'Eliza n'ait pas retrouvé quelqu'un…

**Freddie :** Pourtant c'est le meilleur moyen d'oublier quelqu'un, sortir avec une autre personne…

Mais elle s'énerva de nouveau en voyant son mari insister autant…

**Sarah :** Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? Je t'ai dit non !

**Freddie :** Bon, ça va !

Sarah soupira et tenta de se calmer. Cette jalousie soudaine l'avait prise au dépourvue, et elle eut peur que son époux puisse comprendre pourquoi…

Mais Freddie, pas plus étonné que ça de la réaction de sa femme, n'insista pas au contraire, et se remit à manger…

**Freddie :** Alors tu reprends le tournage la semaine prochaine ?

Émue rien qu'à cette simple pensée, Sarah dit doucement…

**Sarah :** Oui… J'ai hâte de la… (S'arrêtant, réalisant et rougissant) De revoir tout le monde !

**Freddie :** Et je vais encore pas te voir très souvent…

Il lui sourit tendrement et Sarah se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise… Cette liaison avec Eliza n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps, mais elle s'en voulait plus que jamais… Elle avait un mari qui l'aimait, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était qu'elle aurait voulu connaître la brune et ses sentiments envers elle avant de le connaître lui… Elle était toujours amoureuse, oui… Mais désormais son cœur ne lui appartenait plus entièrement… Et elle savait que toute cette histoire n'irait pas en s'arrangeant quand elles devraient reprendre le tournage…

* * *

Et la semaine passa bien trop vite… Sarah dut rentrer chez elle et reprendre ses marques et ses habitudes. De ce fait, elle partit courir le jour même de son arrivée. Déjà nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir à retourner travailler le lendemain et revoir Eliza… Quand elle fut de retour dans sa villa, elle trouva son mari endormi dans leur chambre. En son absence, il avait rangé toutes leurs affaires et même fait tourner une machine… Sarah ne put réfréner un léger sourire en regardant Freddie dans son sommeil. Au final, elle avait passé de bonnes vacances… Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et alla prendre une douche…

* * *

Très tôt le lendemain, Sarah se retourna pour éteindre le réveil qui annonçait une nouvelle journée. En coupant le réveil, elle entendit Freddie grogner légèrement et le vit s'enfoncer davantage sur son oreiller pour se rendormir… Elle lui embrassa délicatement la joue, se leva pour prendre son jogging, enfiler un débardeur et repartit courir… Totalement perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas le chemin qu'elle était en train de prendre…

* * *

D'un geste rapide, Eliza éteignit le réveil et se retourna pour voir si Kim s'était réveillée. Mais heureusement, non… Elle s'était effectivement décidée à rappeler cette jeune femme… Elles avaient quasiment passé toutes leurs nuits chez la brune ces derniers jours mais à chaque fois, Eliza était debout la première… Ne voulant pas avoir à affronter le réveil de la blonde à ses côtés. Même si elles passaient de bons moments, elle ne voulait pas la blesser en lui disant qu'elle souhaiterait se réveiller auprès d'une autre blonde… Eliza se dégagea doucement du bras de Kim autour de sa taille, et se leva péniblement. Péniblement car aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devrait revoir Sarah… Elle soupira en partant vers la cuisine…

* * *

Sarah, devant l'immeuble de la brune, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Ni comment elle avait atterri ici. Ni pourquoi elle restait là, le regard fixé sur le huitième étage… Le cœur battant anormalement vite, bien qu'elle s'était arrêtée de courir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Puis elle aperçut une silhouette brune se lever et marcher. Elle ne put retenir un long frisson qui la parcourut de tout son long… Et qui fit remonter en elle des émotions difficiles à contrôler. Finalement, elle remit ses écouteurs et retourna chez elle, déjà perturbée par ce début de journée…

* * *

La brune se gara sur le parking des studios. Elle coupa le moteur et fit une pause, le temps de respirer profondément et essayer de d'évacuer cette tension qui augmentait… Inconsciemment, ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle éprouvait il y a quelques mois de cela et elle ne pouvait, une nouvelle fois, s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elle allait revoir Sarah… Même dès ce matin. Elle était l'héroïne… Et Eliza était… La petite amie de l'héroïne… La brune frissonna en se répétant mentalement ces mots. La petite amie… Elle avait été la petite amie de Sarah… Non… Sa maîtresse ! Elle dut réfréner un soupir en rentrant sur les plateaux. Et elle vit là des visages familiers, et se radoucit aussitôt. Elle regarda sa montre, et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la grande salle de réunion. Toutes les places autour du bureau étaient déjà prises, alors elle dut rester debout. Balayant des yeux la pièce, elle se figea net en l'apercevant… Elle déglutit et dans son trouble, n'entendit pas tout de suite Joss qui s'adressait à tout le monde…

Et la blonde l'avait vu entrer du coin de l'œil. Son cœur venait lui rappeler combien elle lui avait manqué… Mais elle ne pouvait tourner la tête pour la regarder, sachant que la brune l'observait… Elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur Joss qui venait de prendre la parole…

**Joss :** Je suis content de vous revoir tous… (Souriant) Et oui, trois mois sans vous, c'est très long et difficile !

Tout le monde rit sous la remarque du producteur. Mais Sarah se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire… Tenté de nostalgie, d'amertume et d'amusement mélangés… Ces quelques mois avaient été en effet difficiles… Mais elle savait que ceux qui allaient suivre le seraient tout autant, si ce n'est plus… Elle aurait de nouveau à côtoyer Eliza…

Et celle-ci appréhendait également cette nouvelle saison. Parviendraient-elles à gérer tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ? La voix de Joss la tira de ses pensées…

**Joss :** J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, parce que cette saison… (Souriant) On va cartonner…

« (Riant) Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Joss ! »

**Joss, souriant :** Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, James ?

**James :** Oh, que oui… Surtout quand je vois l'évolution de mon personnage !

**Joss :** Bien… Vous vous rappelez tous qu'on avait introduit l'idée d'un possible événement majeur entre Buffy et Faith… Et bien on va aller dans ce sens… On va la faire cette apocalypse…

Mais Sarah n'écoutait déjà plus. Perdue dans les analogies de leurs personnages, et de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, à Eliza et elle… Elle ne put se retenir de soupirer et entendit un soupir ajouté au sien. Elle releva les yeux et capta le regard de la brune… Qui détourna immédiatement la tête, trop gênée d'avoir à lui faire déjà face. Le producteur continuait de parler, alors que Sarah et Eliza n'entendirent que sa dernière phrase…

**Joss :** Les scripts des premiers épisodes sont déjà prêts… D'ici une heure on fera une lecture collective pour voir si les dialogues fonctionnent, tout ça… (Les regardant) Ok ? Très bien… Alors en attendant, allez vous chercher un café… (Regardant Eliza, souriant) Puisque certains d'entre vous sont arrivés légèrement en retard, et n'ont pas eu le temps d'en prendre un…

La brune se mit à rire doucement en constatant qu'il l'avait vu arriver en retard, bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour rester le plus discrète possible. La salle se vida peu à peu et tous partirent vers la cantine se chercher à manger et à boire…

Et Eliza, son gobelet à la main, revint s'asseoir dans un des sièges réservés au réalisateur et autre personne « importante »… Elle sirotait son café le regard perdu dans le vide. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions… Ces derniers mois aussi, et encore plus ces dernières heures… Elle stressait à l'idée d'avoir des scènes avec Sarah, mais c'était inévitable… Elles en avaient eu, et en auraient encore… Au vu de l'évolution de leurs personnages et de la relation qu'ils entretenaient… Jamais elle n'avait autant appréhendé d'avoir à jouer ses scènes. Même quand elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait, elle arrivait plus ou moins à se contrôler… Mais maintenant, elle se demandait de plus en plus si elle pourrait y parvenir. Elle finit par se lever pour se chercher un autre café, mais tomba nez à nez avec Alyson et Sarah, et se sentit pour ainsi dire… Prise au piège… Elle serra inconsciemment les dents en voyant la blonde si proche d'elle. Mais dut néanmoins se forcer à sourire pour rendre celui que lui offrait gentiment Alyson…

Celle-ci la prit directement dans ses bras, puis doucement, Eliza se dégagea…

**Alyson :** Hey… Je suis heureuse de te voir…

**Eliza :** Moi aussi…

Et la blonde s'était tendue dès l'instant où elle avait vu Eliza, elle avait failli s'enfuir en courant… Et d'ailleurs en cet instant, elle maudissait la rousse d'avoir emprunté ce chemin… Elle allait devoir affronter la brune tôt ou tard, mais le plus tard serait le mieux ! À son tour, elle se força à sourire doucement à Eliza pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions…

Mais seule Alyson souriait sincèrement et convenablement, en les regardant tour à tour…

**Alyson :** Alors, c'était bien ces vacances ?

Réfléchissant un millième de seconde pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la rousse, Eliza et Sarah répondirent simultanément…

**Sarah :** Oui…

**Eliza :** Non…

La blonde et la brune s'étonnèrent de cette réponse contradictoire et s'observèrent silencieusement. Tandis qu'Alyson afficha un air intrigué, elle ajouta, comme pour leur permettre de se mettre d'accord…

**Alyson :** Vous vous êtes vues souvent ?

Et là encore, pensant répondre la même chose, Sarah et Eliza répondirent d'une même voix monocorde…

**Eliza :** Oui…

**Sarah :** Non…

Et le malaise commençait à se faire sentir. Elles n'étaient arrivées que depuis une heure à peine, et semblaient déjà s'embourber dans des « mensonges » inextricables et sans fin…

La rouquine, encore plus étonnée que précédemment, posa ses yeux sur l'une et sur l'autre alors que les deux actrices continuaient de se fixer. Et elle comprenait de plus en plus que leur attitude cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer quoi… Elle releva ainsi les sourcils…

**Alyson :** Ok… (Changeant de sujet, souriant) Prêtes pour cette nouvelle saison, les filles ?

**Sarah :** Oui… D'ailleurs je vais aller regarder les scripts…

Et sans jeter un œil à Eliza ou Alyson, Sarah s'en alla… En s'éloignant, elle ferma les yeux, troublée. Trop de choses venaient de la saisir quand elle avait revu la brune… Et c'est en se frottant nerveusement le front que Sarah partit…

Eliza se tourna alors vers Alyson…

**Eliza :** Et toi tes vacances ?

**Alyson, enthousiaste :** Oh, super géniales ! Avec Alex on est partis un mois en France ! C'était génial !

**Eliza :** Hm hm…

**Alyson :** Puis on est allés en Italie et même en Belgique…

**Eliza :** Hm hm…

Et Alyson réalisa que la brune n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais qu'elle gardait la tête tournée là où était partie Sarah… Elle se mit à sourire en coin et rajouta…

**Alyson :** Et j'ai dû me faire avorter parce que je me suis faite violer par des trafiquants de drogue…

**Eliza :** Hm hm…

Mais les derniers mots d'Alyson résonnèrent dans son esprit, et la brune se retourna, sourcils froncés…

**Eliza :** Quoi ?

La rousse esquissa un léger sourire mais lui demanda cependant…

**Alyson :** Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Eliza la regarda, plus gênée que jamais…

**Eliza :** Oui… Et toi tes vacances ?

Et Alyson se mit à rire doucement en constatant qu'effectivement, Eliza n'avait rien écouté, et qu'en plus elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà posé cette question…

**Alyson :** Très bien, je te remercie !

Et la brune resta perturbée… Sarah venait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Et elle espérait qu'Alyson n'ait rien vu, mais elle ne se voilait pas la face. Si elles continuaient comme ça, les gens finiraient bien par se douter de quelque chose…

**Eliza :** Bon, je vais… Me chercher un autre café, à tout à l'heure…

Ce fut à son tour de s'en aller et de laisser la rousse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres…

**Alyson :** Et ben, ça promet…

Elle continua de sourire en partant vers sa loge…

* * *

Les filles avaient rejoint les autres pour la lecture collective, où chacun lisait son texte, avec plus ou moins de volonté, d'envie ou de difficulté… Joss donnait des indications quant à la façon dont il aimerait que ses scripts soient joués. Toujours assis autour de cette grande table de réunion, il regardait tous ses acteurs pour les aider à appréhender au mieux leur texte…

**Joss :** Ok… Là ça va être la scène entre Buffy et Faith… Et on commence avec toi, Sarah…

La blonde, qui lut rapidement ses lignes… Dut avaler péniblement en voyant ce qu'elle devait dire… Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et se décida…

**Sarah :** Le cimetière est carrément vide, maintenant…

Le producteur la regarda, attendant impatiemment la suite. Qui ne venait pas… Il se tourna alors vers Sarah…

**Joss :** « Mon cœur »… Tu as oublié de dire « mon cœur », Sarah…

De nouveau, son cœur s'affola quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait éviter de prononcer ces mots… Elle inspira plus profondément, et reprit…

**Sarah :** Le cimetière est carrément vide, maintenant… Mon cœur…

Eliza, de son côté, tentait de rester la plus naturelle possible en souriant difficilement…

**Eliza :** Ouais… On est un couple de Tueuses super efficaces, ma puce…

**Sarah :** Parce qu'on est super puissantes…

**Eliza :** Et super sexy… Sauf que moins de patrouilles signifie moins d'après patrouille…

Sarah allait continuer à lire son texte… Mais là encore, elle ne pouvait prononcer ce qu'elle devait dire… Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, puis se leva en vitesse…

**Sarah :** Excusez-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes…

…Et laissa tout le monde perplexe… Alyson se leva alors pour la suivre…

**Alyson :** Je vais… L'accompagner…

Joss les regarda, intrigué…

Tandis qu'Eliza aussi fronça les sourcils, étonnée, mais comprenant parfaitement pourquoi elle prenait la « fuite »…

* * *

La jeune rousse se dépêcha de marcher pour rattraper Sarah, qu'elle trouva à l'extrémité du plateau…

L'ayant entendu arriver, Sarah ne se retourna pas quand Alyson l'appela. Les bras autour de ses épaules, elle ne daigna regarder son amie que lorsqu'elle se posta devant elle…

**Alyson :** Sarah… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La blonde gardait les yeux sur le sol, et répondit d'une toute petite voix…

**Sarah :** Rien…

**Alyson :** Sarah… Tu peux peut-être faire croire aux autres que tu vas simplement aux toilettes, mais pas à moi… On se connaît depuis trop longtemps toutes les deux…

Alyson aurait déjà pu être dans son personnage tant en ce moment, elle lui ressemblait… Au plus elle parlait, au plus sa voix se fit douce et rassurante…

**Alyson :** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Et la blonde ouvrit la bouche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent… Laissant paraître chez elle toute la peine et même la détresse qui l'habitait… Et Alyson était sûre qu'elle allait se confier et tout lui dire… Mais un technicien leur cria…

« Les filles, Joss vous attend pour continuer ! »

Le visage de Sarah se crispa aussitôt. Et la rousse ne décela rien d'autre que ce mal-être flagrant qu'elle affichait depuis ce matin. Elle avait tant cru que son amie se confierait à elle… Mais le technicien resta là à les attendre, et Sarah partit déjà vers lui…

**Alyson :** Sarah !

Mais la blonde ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher. Alyson se résigna à la rejoindre…

* * *

Et en début de soirée, les répétitions furent terminées. Tout le monde quitta les studios et Sarah ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer chez elle. En arrivant, elle constata que la porte était fermée, et donc pas de Freddie…

Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain et fut sur le point de se démaquiller, quand elle vit un post-it collé sur le miroir avec écrit dessus _« Je t'aime ». _Et la blonde afficha un sourire… Freddie était toujours attentionné… Même après tout ce temps… Elle savait que c'était pour toutes ces petites choses qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant… Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs… Quand ils s'étaient rencontré, leur premier rendez-vous, leur première année ensemble, le mariage, l'emménagement, mais aussi ce désir d'enfant qui n'était toujours pas comblé… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Freddie rentrer ni commencer à raconter sa journée…

Tout en enlevant sa chemise, il lui demanda…

**Freddie :** Et toi ta journée, chérie ?

Sarah ne répondit pas. De la chambre, Freddie la regarda et redemanda…

**Freddie :** Ma puce ?

La blonde revint à elle, et aperçut son mari torse nu dans leur chambre puis murmura…

**Sarah :** Oui…

Elle le vit se retourner dans le miroir, et prise d'une envie soudaine elle marcha rapidement vers lui…

**Freddie :** Pas trop dur de reprendre le boulot ?

Mais il fut interrompu par Sarah qui le fit se retourner rapidement. Il la vit défaire fiévreusement la ceinture de son pantalon, et toute aussi pressée, le fit tomber au sol… Surpris, il lui demanda…

**Freddie :** Pourquoi ai-je droit à ça ?

**Sarah :** Tu veux parler ? (Enlevant son caleçon) Ou tu veux me baiser ?

**Freddie, souriant :** Je…

Mais Sarah s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres, enleva son haut puis sa jupe…

Freddie ne lâchait pas son sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Sarah… Mais cela lui plaisait. Désormais, il ne cherchait plus à savoir pourquoi sa femme agissait ainsi…

Elle le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit. Et Sarah se dépêcha d'ôter son string et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, sentant déjà contre elle le sexe dur et érigé de son mari… Et sans plus attendre une seconde, elle glissa sur lui et l'entendit soupirer de plaisir quand il la pénétra… Et Sarah aussi soupirait, mais pas seulement de plaisir. Toute cette frustration accumulée ces derniers jours, ou simplement aujourd'hui en revoyant la brune… Lui rappelait que Freddie et elle n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un mois… Depuis qu'Eliza et elle l'avaient fait… En repensant à elle et à leurs étreintes, le plaisir de Sarah se décupla aussitôt… Mais elle devait se souvenir que c'était Freddie qui était en elle, et non Eliza…

D'une main, il agrippa la hanche de Sarah pour qu'elle accentue ses mouvements de bassin sur son sexe. Et de l'autre, il lui caressa d'abord le dos, arriva jusqu'au fermoir de son soutien gorge qu'il effleura, et posa finalement la main sur sa nuque, l'amenant plus près de lui. Et dans un mouvement rapide des hanches, Freddie fit basculer Sarah sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle de tout son long. Il accéléra ses coups de reins… Sarah l'emprisonna de ses jambes pour le sentir davantage encore… Et quelques minutes après, Freddie sentit le sexe de sa femme se resserrer autour du sien. Il ne contrôlait plus rien… Il donna un dernier coup de rein et eut un râle de plaisir quand il jouit… Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Sarah et cessa tout mouvement, déjà épuisé. Mais il n'en n'était pas du tout de même pour elle…

**Sarah :** Encore… T'arrête pas…

**Freddie :** Je… Sarah, attends…

**Sarah :** Encore… Fred… (Posant ses mains sur ses fesses) Je t'en prie…

Freddie, en sentant les mains de Sarah sur ses fesses et en entendant sa supplique, ne pu faire autrement que de s'enfoncer plus profond encore en elle. Et recommencer ses mouvements dans son sexe…

Sarah sentait le plaisir s'intensifier à chaque pénétration rapide. Elle voulait jouir elle aussi… Elle voulait ressentir de nouveau cette explosion entre ses cuisses et qu'elle remonte jusqu'à son cœur… Pour lui faire presque oublier jusqu'à son nom… Mais elle sentit Freddie se contracter de nouveau en elle…

Le brun, en effet, venait d'être percuté par un second orgasme bien plus puissant car très rapproché du précédent. Il poussa un puissant gémissement…

Et Sarah, encore une fois, n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Ce pourquoi elle avait volontairement provoqué cette étreinte… Elle soupira légèrement pour lui faire croire qu'elle aussi venait de jouir, mais il n'en n'était rien…

Freddie, fatigué, se dégagea doucement de Sarah et roula à côté… Il regarda le plafond, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

**Freddie :** Wouah… Sarah, c'était…

Mais Sarah elle, resta frustrée. Elle prit les doigts de Freddie, les amena à sa bouche et commença à les sucer… Puis elle sourit en coin lorsqu'elle lui demanda…

**Sarah :** Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

**Freddie :** Laisse-moi… Me remettre, ma puce… Après, si tu veux…

**Sarah :** Je connais un autre moyen sinon…

Elle garda son petit sourire et amena la main de son mari entre ses cuisses…

L'acteur, à son tour, sourit en voyant Sarah si demandeuse ce soir… Et de nouveau, il sentit le début de son érection arriver. Doucement, il commença à infiltrer ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes de sa femme…

Qui venait de fermer les yeux et de se cambrer en sentant les doigts de Freddie s'immiscer en elle. Et des sensations familières vinrent refaire surface… Eliza sur elle… Eliza en elle… En y repensant, Sarah rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en soupirant…

**Sarah :** Haaan… Bébé…

Freddie souriait toujours. Puis Sarah posa sa main sur celle de son mari et écarta inconsciemment plus les jambes pour qu'il accentue ses mouvements. Comprenant à moitié, le brun s'allongea sur Sarah et posa ses lèvres sur son torse, puis descendit sur ses seins… Délicatement, il fit glisser la bretelle de son soutien gorge et embrassa son sein qu'il venait de dégager de son balconnet…

**Freddie :** Ma puce… Je t'aime…

Sarah frissonna sous la douceur et la chaleur de cette voix presque rauque… De sa main libre, elle agrippa Freddie par la nuque. Elle tentait de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se consumait sous les doigts de son mari…

Freddie adorait voir Sarah dans cet état, sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance… Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Elle se donnait entièrement, sans compter, authentique… Visiblement déjà reposé, il amena son sexe à l'entrée de celui de Sarah et s'empala doucement en elle, continuant ses caresses sur son clitoris… Et Freddie réitéra ses mouvements en elle…

Un raz de marée de plaisir déferla alors sur Sarah… Elle aimait quand son mari la possédait, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse jouir avec ses doigts… Mais cette fois, son orgasme libérateur arriva… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau de Freddie. Et elle lâcha enfin son ultime gémissement aux creux de l'épaule de son mari…

Qui le propulsa immédiatement vers son orgasme lui aussi…

**Sarah :** Haaaan… Je t'aime, mon ange !

Il lui embrassa alors délicatement le front…

**Freddie :** Je t'aime aussi, Sarah…

Il lui caressa ensuite tendrement les cheveux et voulut se retirer mais la blonde, une nouvelle fois, le retint de sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche…

**Sarah :** Reste encore un peu…

Bien que Sarah eut toujours les yeux fermés, il lui sourit tendrement et continua de caresser ses cheveux. La jeune femme voulait encore savourer cet instant… Elle avait été percutée par des flashs… Elle revoyait Eliza lui faire l'amour… Et elle avait été envahie par un orgasme d'une rare puissance à cause, ou plutôt grâce à cela… Elle en était malheureusement consciente…

Finalement, Freddie se redressa et se dégagea de Sarah. Encore haletant, il tenta de retrouver ce souffle manquant dans les bras de sa femme. Il vint s'y blottir, déposa un long baiser sur son épaule et ferma les yeux…

Sarah elle, les avait grands ouverts. Et dut avaler difficilement en repensant qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle venait de jouir en ne pensant pas seulement à Freddie. Elle avait eu Eliza à l'esprit tout le long… Préoccupée, elle se leva rapidement, prit le téléphone et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard étonné de son mari… Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche mais s'assit sur le sol. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fixait le téléphone, et le fit tourner entre ses mains…

* * *

Eliza venait d'arriver chez elle. Fatiguée par cette première journée, elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé, enleva ses talons et ferma les yeux…

Kim n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir se glisser sur elle à califourchon, et commencer à lui ôter ses vêtements tout en lui embrassant le cou…

**Eliza, souriant :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Kim :** Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui… (Remontant son haut et caressant son ventre) Et j'essaie de te détendre… (Souriant) Parce que tu as l'air toute tendue…

**Eliza :** C'est vrai…

Kim remonta le long de sa gorge et arriva jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle emprisonna des siennes. Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis voulut accentuer le baiser mais le téléphone se mit à sonner… La blonde s'en empara pour répondre et se débarrasser rapidement de l'interlocuteur qui les dérangeait…

**Kim :** Allô ?

* * *

Et Sarah sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un décrocherait, et encore moins une autre personne qu'Eliza… Et se sentit tout à coup très bête…

_« Allô ? »_

Cette voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas… La ramena de nouveau dans cette jalousie, cette sensation de mal-être, de déchirement… Qu'elle redoutait de ressentir un jour en sachant la brune avec une autre personne…

* * *

**Kim :** Allôôô ?

La blonde soupira et Eliza fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler et ne pas parler. Un fan qui avait trouvé son numéro ?

**Eliza :** Donne-moi ça…

Elle s'empara du téléphone et le porta à son oreille…

**Eliza :** Qui est à l'appareil ?

Et elle perçut à l'autre bout du fil ce simple souffle. Erratique, saccadé, et sur le point de craquer… Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent quand elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Kim voit le trouble qui venait de s'emparer d'elle… Doucement, elle raccrocha et sourit en regardant la blonde…

**Eliza :** Faux numéro…

* * *

Et Sarah, le téléphone toujours contre l'oreille, n'entendit plus que le son constant du vide. Comme elle. Son cœur, à nouveau, venait de lui être arraché. Elle raccrocha à son tour, et se laissa envahir par ce chagrin qui l'avait submergé… Elle se recroquevilla, enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, posa sa tête sur ses bras et se mit à pleurer…

* * *

Eliza reposa le combiné et Kim revint l'embrasser. Mais cette fois, la brune n'en n'avait plus envie. Ce coup de fil sans parole l'avait suffisamment retourné…

**Eliza :** Kim… Arrête… Je suis fatiguée ce soir… Et demain aussi j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend…

Mais Kim ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui défit même les boutons de son jean…

**Kim :** Justement… Laisse-toi faire, ma puce… Ça va te détendre…

Au contraire, Eliza n'avait envie de la laisser faire. Elle bloqua les poignets de la blonde avec ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux…

**Eliza :** S'il te plaît, Kim… J'aimerais me reposer…

Vexée, la blonde la regarda un instant puis se leva en vitesse…

**Kim :** Ok…

La brune soupira, agacée de la voir réagir comme ça… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer davantage…

Kim récupéra ses affaires et alla jusqu'à la porte…

**Kim :** Je finis tard ce soir… Est-ce que je peux repasser ici ou je dois rentrer chez moi ?

Et la brune répondit sans la regarder…

**Eliza :** Tu fais comme tu veux…

Enervée, Kim marqua une légère pause pour tenter de se calmer, mais en vain…

**Kim :** Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir envie d'être avec ta petite amie !

Sans attendre, elle sortit en claquant la porte et n'entendit pas Eliza murmurer sans conviction…

**Eliza :** Désolée…

Mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'appesantir, de se justifier… De rentrer dans une dispute dont elle se savait plus ou moins responsable. Et ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter. Mais Sarah venait de l'appeler, elle en était sûre… Et c'était bien plus important. Elle reprit son téléphone, soupira et hésita avant de composer le numéro…

* * *

Freddie s'était levé et parlait maintenant avec sa mère au téléphone…

**Freddie :** Oui, on est rentrés hier d'Australie, maman… C'était génial, tu… (Regardant le téléphone) Oh attends, j'ai un double appel, je te rappelle maman… (Appuyant sur une touche) Allô ?

* * *

Mais Eliza avait raccroché dès l'instant où elle avait entendu la sonnerie occupée du téléphone. Dégoûtée, mais aussi rassurée que Sarah n'ait pas décroché, elle soupira et jeta le combiné sur le canapé, où elle s'allongea de tout son long. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira de nouveau…

* * *

Freddie, perplexe, reposa le combiné et vit Sarah se décider enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Elle était restée longtemps sous le jet de la douche à essayer d'évacuer tout ce stress, cette peine, cette rage… Après s'être rapidement habillée, elle alla ensuite directement dans la cuisine, préparer le dîner et nettoyer le comptoir avec son éponge…

Sous l'œil inquiet de son mari qui osa s'approcher doucement, et s'assit au comptoir pour la regarder faire…

**Freddie :** Euh… Chérie, ça va ?

Mais Sarah continuait de couper les légumes, et lui répondit très sèchement…

**Sarah :** Oui… Pourquoi ?

**Freddie :** Parce que quand t'es survoltée comme ça, c'est rarement bon signe… (Pointant la chambre de du doigt) On vient de faire trois fois l'amour et toi tu fais le ménage…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Trois fois, oui… Trois fois en un mois, génial…

Bien qu'elle ait dit ça tout doucement, Freddie entendit et fronça les sourcils…

**Freddie :** Quoi ? C'était pas bien ?

Sarah s'arrêta de bouger, leva les yeux vers lui et inspira profondément… Elle voulait tout lâcher une bonne fois pour toute, et haussa la voix…

**Sarah :** Tu veux que je te dise ? Non c'était pas bien !

**Freddie :** Pourtant c'était comme d'habitude…

**Sarah :** Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'était peut-être pour ça que c'était pas bien ?

**Freddie :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le brun gardait les sourcils froncés, comprenant de moins en moins où sa femme voulait en venir. Et Sarah s'énerva davantage de le voir si peu « intelligent »…

**Sarah :** Mais faut vraiment te faire un dessin, c'est pas vrai ? Avec toi, ce foutu orgasme je ne l'ai qu'une fois sur dix quand on fait l'amour ! Alors que…

Mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Réalisant qu'elle allait être sur le point de parler d'Eliza… Elle porta une main à son front pour tenter de se calmer, mais Freddie s'interrogea encore…

**Freddie :** Alors que quoi…?

**Sarah :** Alors que je prends plus de plaisir en me touchant, qu'avec toi mon chéri !

Freddie avala difficilement, sa fierté en ayant pris un coup. Et gêné, il se contenta de dire doucement…

**Freddie :** On pourrait… Aller voir un thérapeute, si tu veux…

Mais Sarah haussa encore plus le ton…

**Sarah :** C'est ça ! Autant étaler les problèmes de notre vie sexuelle dans la presse, pendant que tu y es !

**Freddie :** Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

En entendant cette phrase toute faite, elle plissa les yeux…

**Sarah :** Bien sûr… C'est tellement plus facile de dire ça que d'essayer de me comprendre…

Mais Fred lui, releva les sourcils, surpris…

**Freddie :** Mais j'essaie de te comprendre ! Je te demande ce qui t'arrives et toi tu me balances à la gueule que t'as pas joui ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

**Sarah :** Ça, c'est clair que t'y es pour rien…

Elle se débarrassa de son couteau, puis jeta toutes les casseroles dans l'évier, partit chercher sa veste, et ouvrit la porte… De là-bas, elle se mit à crier…

**Sarah :** ET NE M'ATTENDS PAS POUR DÎNER !

…Et fit presque trembler les murs en la claquant…

Freddie resta assis, perplexe, n'ayant pas compris comment, ni surtout pourquoi cette dispute avait débuté…

* * *

Hors d'elle, Sarah grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Elle roula de longues minutes avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble d'Eliza, et freina brutalement sur le trottoir d'en face. Toujours aussi énervée, elle soupira fortement en regardant l'entrée. Elle mourait d'envie de monter la rejoindre mais paradoxalement, ne voulait surtout être victime de cette envie soudaine et le regretter ensuite… Et doucement, elle se calma. Son souffle redevenait normal. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, posa sa tête sur le dossier pour fixer l'entrée de l'immeuble… C'est ainsi qu'une heure passa, puis deux… Durant lesquelles Sarah pensait bien évidemment à Eliza. Rester là, monter ou repartir chez elle ?

Elle fut cependant obligée de cesser de se « tourmenter » en voyant la brune se diriger vers son véhicule. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Elle se redressa sur son siège et la regarda monter dans sa voiture… Elle vit la brune démarrer, et Sarah démarra à son tour pour la suivre le plus discrètement possible…

* * *

Environ dix minutes plus tard, la brune se gara devant l'entrée d'une boîte. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée, sourit au videur et passa devant la longue file qui attendait…

La blonde, quant à elle, l'observait, intriguée. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait là que des femmes… Elle inspira profondément et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation de jalousie et de colère l'envahir, quand elle comprit ce que venait Eliza venait faire là… Elle serra les dents et continua de regarder l'entrée de la boîte, puis exagéra sa voix en déclarant…

**Sarah :** Oh Sarah, tu es la seule que je regarde et que j'aime ! (Murmurant) J't'en ficherais moi !

Et sans plus attendre une seconde, elle ralluma le moteur et prit la direction opposée…

* * *

Eliza s'était rendue dans la boîte où travaillait Kim. Dès qu'elle entra dans ce club réservé aux femmes, beaucoup se tournèrent vers elle, la regardant à la fois surprises et amusées… Certaines même, osaient la draguer ouvertement… Elle sourit légèrement et se dirigea droit vers le bar, et s'assit au comptoir où là encore, quelques filles la regardaient…

Et Kim la regarda immédiatement, un sourire ironique aux lèvres…

**Kim :** Tiens… Tu n'es pas couchée ? Je te croyais fatiguée…

Et la brune baissa quelque peu la tête, en se disant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché…

**Eliza :** Je suis venue pour m'excuser… J'ai réagi de façon idiote…

**Kim :** C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

La blonde continua de servir les clientes, et fit quelques gestes de la main en revenant vers Eliza…

**Kim :** Et tu étais fatiguée, blablabla…

**Eliza :** Mais ça n'excuse pas tout… Alors je viens aussi m'excuser à l'avance, parce que je risque de rentrer tard assez souvent maintenant…

La blonde lui sourit légèrement en plissant les yeux, taquine…

**Kim :** Et si tu me refais ce coup-là, tu risques d'avoir à faire à moi…

La brune sourit aussi et d'un geste de la tête, lui dit de venir la rejoindre…

**Eliza :** Viens là…

Kim contourna le bar et vint de caler entre les jambes d'Eliza, gardant son sourire...

L'actrice posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, l'amenant contre elle et cette dernière entoura le coup d'Eliza de ses bras…

**Eliza :** Pour répondre à ta question… T'as intérêt de passer après que t'aies fini de bosser…

Kim la regarda un instant, contente de la voir changer d'avis, et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Là encore, les filles à côté ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les dévisager durant ce long baiser qu'elles échangèrent… Malheureusement interrompues pas une collègue de Kim derrière le bar…

« Hey, Kim ! Tu crois que les verres vont se remplir tous seuls ? Reviens ici ! »

Elle tapa plusieurs fois sur le comptoir, mais la jeune femme resta étonnée de voir qui son amie venait d'embrasser…

Kim regarda tendrement Eliza tout en caressant ses cheveux, et lui dit tout aussi tendrement…

**Kim :** Je dois travailler, chérie…

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et dut retourner à son travail derrière le bar…

Eliza la regarda faire puis, se leva et lui dit avant de partir…

**Eliza :** À tout à l'heure…

**Kim, souriant :** À tout à l'heure, ma puce !

Puis elle quitta la boîte, sous les regards de toutes ces jeunes femmes qui enviaient la barmaid. Et une envieuse de plus se trouvait justement à côté d'elle…

« Tu sors avec Eliza Dushku ? »

Une question que beaucoup de filles alentours se posaient également…

Et Kim en fut encore plus surprise de voir leur étonnement…

**Kim :** Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

Toujours sous le choc, sa collègue lui répéta…

« Pourquoi ? Attends, t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de qui on parle là ? »

**Kim :** Si… D'une fille que j'ai rencontré à la salle de gym…

« C'est une actrice mondialement connue ! »

La jeune femme était toujours étonnée de constater que Kim ne le savait même pas, et la blonde resta perplexe…

**Kim :** Euh… Si tu le dis…

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'habites à L.A ? »

**Kim :** Ça va faire trois mois…

« Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

**Kim, enthousiaste :** New York !

« Et t'as pas été victime de la folie médiatique Buffy ? Ils ont pourtant la télévision là bas ! »

La blonde fronça immédiatement les sourcils, intriguée…

**Kim :** Buffy ? C'est quoi, ça ?

« Une série géniale avec des actrices supers canons ! Dont Eliza Dushku ! Mais d'où tu sors toi ? »

La blonde se mit à rire doucement en voyant sa collègue si « excitée ». Elle sourit en coin…

**Kim :** À t'entendre… J'ai de la chance…

Et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de voir Kim si peu surprise de sortir avec une star du cinéma…

« De la chance ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Je connais des tas de filles qui tueraient pour ne serait-ce que l'approcher ! (Après une pause, le regard dans le vide) Je savais pas qu'elle était lesbienne… Alors le Père Noël existe…? »

Kim se mit à rire et ajouta, amusée…

**Kim :** Mais c'est moi qui ai eu le cadeau…

Et sa collègue lui lança un regard exaspéré, dégoûté et dépité…

Kim rit à nouveau et partit servir les clientes à leurs tables…


	9. Chapitre 9

Dans la cuisine, Eliza luttait pour tenter de garder les yeux ouverts. La nuit avait encore été courte… Elle avait de nouveau rêvé de Sarah… Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais elle prépara son café, se regarda dans le grille pain et grimaça. Ses cheveux reflétaient bien la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle fut si peu réveillée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ce qu'elle sentit, en revanche, fut les mains de Kim venir lui enlacer la taille, et Eliza frissonna malgré elle… Fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde, elle chassa l'idée qu'elle aurait préféré d'autres bras à la place des siens, inspira profondément et afficha un léger sourire. Elle sentit Kim lui embrasser doucement l'épaule…

**Kim :** Salut, toi…

**Eliza :** Salut…

**Kim, souriant :** Tu sais que toutes les clientes étaient jalouses, hier soir ?

Eliza sourit davantage en entendant la blonde. Le café enfin prêt, elle s'en versa une tasse et sentit Kim lui relever les cheveux et lui embrasser délicatement le cou. Et les frissons refaisaient surface…

**Kim :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que t'étais actrice ?

**Eliza :** Tu me l'as pas demandé…

Kim approfondissait ses baisers sur son cou, la mordillant à quelques endroits et ajouta…

**Kim :** Et qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre ?

Et la brune se sentit tout à coup nerveuse. Songeant à son rêve, aux événements de ces derniers mois, au fait qu'elle mentait souvent à Kim… En amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres, elle se contenta de répondre rapidement…

**Eliza :** Rien…

Elle but la moitié de son café quand elle vit Kim lui défaire le nœud de son pantalon en toile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, amusée et attendrie par le comportement de la blonde…

Celle-ci souriait légèrement en coin…

**Kim :** Ça y est, tu es bien reposée ?

**Eliza :** C'est pas toi qui es censée être fatiguée ?

**Kim :** Il me reste toujours des forces pour ce genre de choses…

La brune rit encore et Kim revint lui embrasser le cou. Ses mains remontèrent sur son ventre où elle s'y attarda en la caressant du bout des doigts, se créant elle-même quelques frissons…

Mais Eliza, là encore, n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un câlin… Malgré les apparences et tout ce qu'elle avait dit la veille à Kim, l'envie n'y était pas…

**Eliza :** Je dois aller me préparer…

**Kim :** T'as bien cinq minutes…

**Eliza :** Kim…

La blonde se saisit du verre d'Eliza et le posa près de l'évier, puis se mit à sourire et prononça d'une voix sensuelle…

**Kim :** El'…

De nouveau, l'actrice fut percutée par un long frisson, en contradiction avec ses pensées précédentes… Kim l'agrippa et la retourna pour la caler contre le plan de travail et l'embrasser langoureusement, ne voulant pas la laisser aller se préparer. Mais le portable d'Eliza se fit entendre, et déjà la brune eut un mouvement de recul pour y répondre, mais Kim lui soupira…

**Kim :** Laisse sonner…

**Eliza :** Non, pas mon portable…

Elle finit par se dégager et Kim s'appuya sur le comptoir à la place d'Eliza en soupirant, agacée d'être encore interrompue…

Eliza alla près du canapé récupérer son portable. En voyant le nom de son agent s'afficher sur l'écran, elle se mit à sourire en décrochant…

**Eliza :** Hé, salut Mickey…

**Mike :** _Salut ma belle, comment ça va ?_

**Eliza :** Ça va merci, et toi ?

**Mike, inspirant :** _Ça va… J'appelle pour te rappeler que t'as une interview avec un magazine télé cet aprèm'…_

**Eliza :** Oui, je m'en souviens…

**Mike :** _C'est bien…_ (Après une pause) _Au fait quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que t'étais lesbienne, ma belle ?_

Prise au dépourvue, l'actrice releva les sourcils, étonnée et gênée…

**Eliza :** Euh…

**Mike :** _Parce que mon assistante lisait un magazine très intéressant ce matin… On t'y voyait embrasser à pleine bouche une femme dans une boîte de gouines… C'est qui cette fille, El'?_

La brune déglutit difficilement en regardant la blonde dans la cuisine, qui la regardait elle aussi… Elle se gratta nerveusement le front et répondit…

**Eliza :** C'est… Quelqu'un que je fréquente…

**Mike :** _Tu aurais pu me prévenir, El'… Que je sache au moins quoi répondre à tous ces journalistes qui appellent pour demander depuis quand t'as viré de bord…_

**Eliza :** Désolée Mike…

**Mike :** _C'est bon… Mais sois prudente au moins…_

**Eliza :** Oui, merci…

**Mike :** _Ciao, ma belle…_

Elle raccrocha et fut gênée cette fois de regarder Kim. Elle réalisa que cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être photographiée avec Sarah, mais pas avec Kim…

Mais cette dernière préféra en rire, ayant comprit le pourquoi de cet appel…

**Kim :** Alors je suis célèbre, moi aussi ?

Mais Eliza n'était pas du tout amusée par la tournure de la situation. Elle regarda la blonde et lui dit…

**Eliza :** Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour le devenir, crois-moi… C'est le mauvais côté de la célébrité… (Fronçant les sourcils) En tout cas fait attention, je n'aimerais pas que les paparazzis de tournent autour, c'est l'enfer…

La blonde se mit à sourire en voyant qu'Eliza s'inquiétait pour elle… Elle vit l'actrice s'éloigner alors elle lui lança…

**Kim :** Et mon bisou alors ?

Eliza s'arrêta, la regarda et retourna vers elle en souriant. Elle l'embrassa doucement…

**Eliza :** Bonne journée…

**Kim :** Ou bonne nuit… Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place…

Et Kim ne quitta pas son sourire quand Eliza s'éloigna…

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sarah fut réveillée par le téléphone de la réception. Elle avait effectivement demandé à être réveillée au cas où elle n'y arriverait pas seule, et elle avait visiblement bien fait… Elle soupira en soulevant le drap et n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Comme pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette journée… C'est avec difficulté qu'elle finit par se lever du lit, et allumer son portable. Plusieurs messages arrivèrent d'un coup, sa boîte vocale était visiblement pleine… Son mari, son agent, sa mère, et même Joss… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'habilla…

* * *

Eliza, dans sa voiture, feuilletait le journal qu'elle avait acheté en route. Un de ces nombreux magazines people où elle se voyait en photo avec Kim. De plus en plus de rumeurs commençaient à circuler… Et elle n'avait surtout pas envie que la blonde en pâtisse. Eliza pensa bien après à sa carrière et aux conséquences que cela pourrait impliquer. Après tout, elle s'en fichait…

En arrivant sur le parking des studios, elle vit James en train de fumer. En sortant du véhicule, Eliza se débarrassa du magazine et avança vers lui en souriant…

**Eliza :** Salut…

**James :** Hey ! Salut toi !

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**James :** Comme tu vois… Je prends une petite pause avant que Sarah n'arrive…

La brune fronça immédiatement les sourcils…

**Eliza :** Sarah n'est pas là ?

**James :** Non ! Elle est en retard et on n'arrive pas à la joindre…

James continua de fumer et Eliza resta perplexe sous l'annonce de son ami… Sarah n'était pas encore là…

* * *

Et en effet, Sarah était en retard… La veille, dans sa colère, elle n'avait bien évidemment pas pensé à prendre des affaires de rechange. Ne songeant pas qu'elle aurait à passer la nuit dans un hôtel… Seule… Triste…

Elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez elle, pour vite prendre une douche et se changer. Et elle avait eu de la chance, Freddie n'était pas à la maison. Une fois douchée et changée, Sarah roula jusqu'aux studios tout en écoutant ses messages, puis se gara elle aussi sur le parking. Elle aperçut James et Eliza occupés à parler et fumer. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée, essayant de garder toute sa contenance face à la brune, mais James l'interpella…

**James :** Hé, Sarah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sarah, le regard noir, fixa Eliza et serra les dents en répondant…

**Sarah :** Mauvaise nuit…

Tandis qu'elle rentrait, les deux actrices ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Accentuant la gêne chez l'une et la colère chez l'autre… Et le blond ajouta…

**James :** Waouh ! Ça a dû chauffer pour Fred !

Eliza garda la tête tournée en se posant quelques questions… Pourquoi Sarah était-elle en retard ? Pourquoi avait-elle parlé d'une mauvaise nuit ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre Freddie et Sarah ? Lentement, elle se tourna vers James…

**Eliza :** Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard…

**James :** Elle a parlé d'une mauvaise nuit…

**Eliza :** Ça non plus ça ne lui ressemble pas…

James fronça immédiatement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tellement comment Eliza pouvait savoir ça… À moins que Sarah ne lui en ait fait part…

**James :** Comment tu sais quel genre de nuits elle passe ?

Eliza réalisa alors la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour la réparer…

**Eliza :** Euh… Simple supposition…

**James :** Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu arriver en retard… Même quand elle s'était cassé le bras elle était à l'heure… (Jetant son mégot, se levant) Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a !

L'acteur prit le même chemin que Sarah, et Eliza le suivit aussi des yeux quand il disparut…

* * *

Pour trouver Sarah en train de se faire coiffer… Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ils se sourirent mutuellement, contents de se revoir…

**James :** On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler, hier… Ni même de se voir… Ça va, toi ?

**Sarah, murmurant :** Oui… Ça va… Et toi, Jim ?

**James :** Ça va Sarah, je te remercie… Tu t'es bien reposée pendant les vacances ?

Et le cœur de l'actrice se serra en repensant à ces fameuses vacances… Mais elle dut là encore, sauver les apparences…

**Sarah :** Oui… Fred et moi on est partis en Australie, c'était génial…

**James :** Ah, c'est cool ça ! Moi j'ai fait quelques concerts…

Et la blonde sourit enfin, ravie d'aborder un autre sujet de conversation qu'elle et ses problèmes…

**Sarah :** Y'avait du monde ?

**James :** Ça va… Le bouche à oreille fait son effet…

Elle se mit doucement à rire, amusée par la situation…

**Sarah :** Tu parles d'un bouche à oreille, tous les fans de Spike voulaient l'entendre chanter !

Et le blond se mit à rire également, trop content que ce fut en effet le cas…

**James :** Et je vais pas m'en plaindre !

Ils se mirent à rire davantage, puis la coiffeuse s'en alla. Sarah la remercia, et ils restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu'à ce que James rajoute…

**James :** Et sinon… Est-ce que ça va ? El' et moi on s'est demandé ce qui t'était arrivé ce matin…

Alors Eliza s'inquiétait encore pour elle ? Contente, Sarah sourit légèrement et regarda James…

**Sarah :** Je vous l'ai dit… J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, mais sinon ça va… J'ai juste eu une panne de réveil, c'est tout…

Mais James en fut d'autant plus étonné, mais aussi amusé…

**James :** Toi ? La miss qui met deux réveils parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas entendre le premier ?

La blonde se remit à rire en voyant qu'il la connaissait bien, peut-être même trop bien…

**Sarah :** Et bien non, je ne les ai pas entendu !

Il redevint cependant sérieux lorsqu'il lui demanda…

**James :** Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Sarah inspira profondément en regardant James. Il était devenu un peu comme son meilleur ami… Baissant les yeux, elle soupira alors…

**Sarah :** Fred et moi on a… Fait l'amour plusieurs fois hier, et je n'ai pas… Ressenti de plaisir tout de suite…

**James :** Et ça t'était déjà arrivé avant ?

Voulant aller au bout de sa « confession », Sarah releva les yeux sur James…

**Sarah :** Oui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose…

**James :** Comment ça, pas la même chose ?

Plutôt gênée, Sarah rougit en le voyant froncer les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Et bien… Disons qu'en général, si je n'ai pas d'orgasme, ça n'est pas un problème pour moi… Je veux d'abord que Fred soit heureux… Mais hier soir… J'avais envie de me faire plaisir moi aussi…

**James :** C'est tout à fait légitime, Sarah… Et est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise, Sarah n'avait pas vraiment prévu de répondre à cette question… Encore plus embarrassante, puisqu'elle en connaissait la réponse…

**Sarah :** Euh… Non…

**James :** Ça peut être important… Comme ça peut aussi ne pas l'être. Tu devrais y réfléchir, blondinette !

La blondinette en question se mit à sourire en entendant ce surnom que seul James lui donnait. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, mais elle aperçut Eliza dans le miroir en train de marcher loin derrière… Et elle ne put décoller son regard de la jeune femme, la détaillant dans tous ses déplacements… Elle sursauta presque quand elle entendit un technicien dire…

« Allez ! Mettez tout en place pour la scène, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sarah fut forcée de se lever, James l'imita et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Elle partit en direction du cimetière, son script à la main. Elle le feuilleta ainsi de longues minutes, s'imprégnant de son texte et de son personnage… Essayant surtout de ne pas penser à Eliza qui devait bientôt la rejoindre…

Et environ dix minutes plus tard, la brune arriva elle aussi sur le cimetière. Elle appréhendait la scène qui allait suivre, et sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre…

Sarah donna son script à un assistant, et le réalisateur lança…

« Ok… C'est parti ! »

Et la blonde gardait la tête baissée sur les marquages au sol. Mais elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier, tout comme son souffle s'accélérer quand Eliza entremêla délicatement ses doigts aux siens… Elle soupira doucement et un tas d'images vinrent refaire surface dans son esprit mais là tout de suite, l'actrice ne faisait que jouer… C'est comme ça que devait être tournée la scène… Et Sarah eut un soupir presque inaudible. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver une contenance que le réalisateur lança encore…

« Et… Action ! »

Les deux actrices étaient maintenant dans leurs rôles…

Faith et Buffy marchaient main dans la main. Elles voulaient se retrouver seules. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne patrouille…

**Buffy :** Le cimetière est carrément vide maintenant, mon cœur…

**Faith, souriant :** Ouais… On est un couple de Tueuses super efficaces, ma puce…

Le cœur de Sarah fit un violent rebond dans sa poitrine sur les mots « couple » et « ma puce », cependant elle se concentra pour pouvoir dire la suite de son texte et sourit légèrement…

**Buffy :** Parce qu'on est super puissantes…

**Faith :** Et super sexy ! (Souriant en coin) Sauf que moins de patrouilles signifie moins d'après patrouille…

La blonde inspira profondément, et se prépara pour sa prochaine réplique… Doucement, elle lui dit en souriant tendrement…

**Buffy :** Mais je n'ai pas besoin de patrouiller pour te faire l'amour, mon ange…

Ce fut au tour du cœur de la brune de rater un battement. Jamais une rafale d'émotions si puissantes ne s'était abattue sur elle de la sorte… Elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour se remettre, et continua tant bien que mal… Elle afficha un léger sourire en coin, digne de son personnage… Mais l'actrice elle, en eut la voix inconsciemment tremblante…

**Faith :** Ah ouais ? T'es… T'es sûre de ça ?

Buffy s'arrêta alors devant elle, posa une main sur sa joue et lui murmura…

**Buffy :** Oui…

Et selon le script, elles devaient maintenant s'embrasser. Toutes deux le savaient. Mais c'est avec appréhension et difficulté qu'elles approchèrent leurs visages l'une de l'autre… Le trouble qui les gagna toutes les deux fut immense en cet instant… Depuis qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues… Elles n'avaient plus été si proches…

Doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent… Mêlant ainsi leurs souffles chauds et déjà rapides… Chacune mourant d'envie de retrouver la saveur et la douceur de l'autre… Sarah fut la première à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Eliza…

Et la brune eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Ce simple baiser venait de faire ressurgir cette douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant, et qu'elle ressentait encore… Mais aussi ce sentiment de manque… Celui-ci ajouté au fait qu'elles devaient jouer leur scène, elle l'embrassa à son tour tout aussi doucement… Mais dans leur baiser se voyait toute la gêne, et le trouble qu'elles ressentaient…

« Stooop ! Ça va pas du tout ! On n'y croit pas une seconde, là ! Vous étiez plus crédibles avant les vacances, les filles ! »

Et les deux jeunes femmes se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre. Perdues, chamboulées, retournées par cette scène qui leur était anodine à jouer il y a encore quelques mois de cela… Mais maintenant tout cela n'était plus possible. Jouer une scène de ce genre relevait presque de la torture… Et ça, chez les deux actrices. Elles continuèrent de se fixer intensément, tandis que le réalisateur parla à nouveau, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'entendit…

« Ça continue à tourner, alors vous allez me la refaire… »

De leurs regards embués de larmes, elles se dévisageaient encore… Essayant de remettre leurs pensées en place après ce baiser. Puis Sarah, lentement, amena sa main sur la joue d'Eliza, et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser… Qui devint rapidement plus puissant et fougueux…

Eliza crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, tant elle était émue de retrouver cette sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait toute entière… Elle en avait complètement oublié son rôle…

Sarah aussi fut envahie par un frisson significatif qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler combien tout ça lui avait manqué. Combien la présence d'Eliza lui avait manqué… Là encore, tellement prises dans leur scène mais surtout dans ce tourbillon de sensations, ne prêtèrent pas attention au réalisateur…

« (Souriant) Ah, là c'est beaucoup mieux merci et… Coupez ! »

Et elles continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément… De savourer le goût de leurs lèvres… Mais Eliza fut la première à se reculer, rompant brutalement le baiser et ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle dut avaler difficilement en sentant son angoisse refaire surface. Elle ne voulait surtout pas retomber là dedans… Elle ne s'en n'était pas encore remise… Son cœur ne lui avait pas encore été rendu… Pourtant en cet instant, on venait encore de l'en priver…

La blonde cessa de respirer en voyant Eliza si désemparée. Elle-même fut de nouveau perdue suite à ce baiser, retrouvant ces émotions qu'elle avait tenté de refouler. Mais maintenant elle venait, en quelque sorte, de se retrouver. Le vide de son cœur s'était comblé dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la brune…

Les larmes de Sarah qui menaçaient de couler glissèrent lentement le long des joues, et il en était de même pour Eliza…

Celle-ci inspira profondément et ne put rester là, en face de la blonde. Elle savait pourtant qu'elles devraient retourner cette scène, mais en cette seconde elle voulait fuir…

Et Sarah la vit partir presque en courant du cimetière… Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, comme pour tenter de se ressaisir, essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et à son tour, quitta le cimetière…

Les assistants et le réalisateur les avaient observé, silencieux. Et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander le pourquoi de ces larmes qui n'étaient pas du tout dans le script…

Le réalisateur regarda ses techniciens et assistants toujours figés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, et leur dit sèchement…

« Au boulot ! »

Et tous se remirent à circuler tout autour des décors. Le réalisateur sortit son portable et composa le numéro du producteur…

_«_ _Whedon ? »_

« Joss… Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important… »

Immédiatement, celui-ci s'inquiéta…

**Joss :** _Un problème sur le tournage ?_

Le réalisateur soupira profondément, porta une main à son front…

« Je crois que oui… »

**Joss :** _Très bien, je serais sur les plateaux en fin d'après midi… Et on en parlera…_

Ils raccrochèrent et le réalisateur soupira à nouveau…

* * *

Eliza, sans perdre une seconde, se précipita à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette et se calmer. Elle en avait effectivement besoin. De ses mains quelque peu tremblantes, elle tenta d'allumer sa cigarette mais n'y parvint qu'au bout de la troisième fois. Et quand elle eut réussi, elle tira une longue bouffée et soupira fortement en recrachant la fumée… Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et sentit peu à peu cette tension se dissiper…

Anthony, qui arrivait à peine, la vit et monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient pour se poster à côté d'elle. D'un air inquiet et intrigué, il demanda…

**Anthony :** Eliza ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La brune tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de lui répondre sans le regarder, et en recrachant la fumée…

**Eliza :** Ça va… Je reprends mes forces…

**Anthony :** T'as déjà eu des scènes de combat ?

**Eliza :** Non… Fallait juste que mon esprit se remette en route…

Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et demanda…

**Anthony :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Eliza, inspirant :** Pour une raison très compliquée et complètement inintéressante !

Elle se décolla du mur, jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée et rentra à l'intérieur sans avoir jeté un regard sur Anthony, qui fut encore plus intrigué…

* * *

En retournant à l'intérieur, Eliza fut décidée à rejouer la scène de la façon la plus détachée possible. Elles refirent leur scène sans se laisser aller comme la fois précédente et continuèrent ainsi durant des heures… Chacune essayant de rester aussi professionnelle que possible. Le réalisateur jetait encore quelques regards interrogatifs sur les deux actrices, et leurs comportements plus ou moins étranges… Alors qu'il en avait fini avec Eliza, Sarah dut rester pour tourner encore quelques plans…

La brune jeta un œil à la pendule sur le mur et se rappela qu'elle avait son interview. Et justement, le journaliste arriva vers elle, tout sourire et lui sera la main en se présentant. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le plateau, tout en restant à bonne distance de là où se tournait la scène…

Le journaliste jeta un dernier regard sur Sarah avant de commencer à parler, et noter en même temps les réponses d'Eliza en souriant…

« Alors, vous sentez-vous prête à entamer une nouvelle saison de Buffy ? »

**Eliza, hochant la tête :** Plus que prête…

« Que va-t-il arriver à Faith dans cette saison ? »

**Eliza, souriant légèrement :** Vous savez… On ne nous donne les scripts que deux jours ou la veille du tournage, alors je serais incapable de vous répondre…

« Cela ne va-t-il pas être trop difficile de travailler avec Sarah Michelle Gellar maintenant ? Ça ne va pas vous empêcher de bien jouer ? »

Eliza fronça automatiquement les sourcils, en voyant venir le sous-entendu du journaliste…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de faire correctement mon travail avec Sarah ?

« Et bien, on raconte qu'elle et vous auriez eu une liaison cet été… »

La brune fut troublée à ce moment là, face à la soudaine exposition de sa vie privée avec Sarah, et que cela devienne publique…

Le journaliste, interprétant sa non réponse comme une réponse positive (à juste titre) continua…

« Et apparemment, j'ai pu constater, comme beaucoup de gens… Que vous ne cachiez plus votre homosexualité, ou bisexualité, alors j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident… »

Eliza serra les dents et plissa inconsciemment les yeux tout en fixant l'homme devant elle, qui venait de faire naître en elle un début de colère…

**Eliza :** Je refuse de parler de ma vie privée… Mon attachée de presse a pourtant été claire à ce sujet…

« (Souriant) Oui, elle l'a été… »

**Eliza :** Alors, arrêtez-vous… Je refuse de continuer cette interview si vous ne me posez pas de questions sur mon travail…

« (Notant sur son calepin et souriant) Êtes-vous satisfaite de l'évolution de votre personnage ? Et êtes-vous toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de l'interpréter ? »

**Eliza :** On ne peut plus satisfaite… J'ai l'opportunité de jouer un rôle qui me tient à cœur et que j'adore, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…

« (Souriant en coin) D'autant que… Vous avez beaucoup de scènes intimes avec Sarah Michelle Gellar, alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire… »

La brune eut un rire nerveux suite aux paroles du journaliste… Elle baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva sur lui…

**Eliza :** Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau, hein ?

« (Souriant) Je suis journaliste ! »

Il garda son sourire fier et satisfait jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Sarah approcher. Et le journaliste constata immédiatement que la blonde fuyait le regard d'Eliza, qui en faisait autant… Elle se tourna cependant vers le journaliste…

**Eliza :** Ne vous avisez pas de lui poser les mêmes questions qu'à moi…

Et son sourire en coin s'accentua…

Sarah vint finalement s'asseoir prudemment aux côtés d'Eliza, et sourit instinctivement au journaliste devant elle en lui serrant la main…

**Sarah :** Bonjour, enchantée…

« (Souriant) Oh non, c'est moi ! Shane Ledger du Séries Online, ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Gellar… (Relevant les sourcils) Ou dois-je vous appeler madame Prinze ? Puisque vous avez enfin décidé de prendre le nom de votre mari ? »

Sarah se mit à rire, mais fut subitement mal à l'aise…

**Sarah :** Mademoiselle… Gellar… C'est parfait…

En effet, la blonde fut gênée que le journaliste lui demande ça, Eliza étant à côté. Elle inspira profondément, alors qu'à l'inverse, Eliza soupira et regarda de l'autre côté…

Ce qui n'échappa pas au journaliste qui ne lâchait pas son sourire, en regardant Sarah…

**Shane :** Qu'est-ce que vous nous réservez pour cette saison ?

**Sarah :** Et bien, on m'a parlé de quelque chose d'important mais sans rien préciser… (Riant) À dire vrai, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi chez Joss !

**Shane :** Comme par exemple, un bébé ?

**Sarah, surprise :** Euh… Quoi ?

**Shane, la coupant :** Tout est possible comme vous dites… Et même si c'est chose totalement irréalisable pour deux femmes de concevoir un enfant, il serait tout à fait plausible que cela arrive dans le monde selon Joss Whedon, non ?

**Sarah, bafouillant :** Je suppose que… Oui… Je n'en sais rien, je…

**Shane :** Vous voulez toujours des enfants Sarah ?

Et Sarah fut déstabilisée face à cette question en sachant la brune à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'Eliza guettait sa réponse, tout comme ce journaliste qui semblait aimer le fait de la savoir mal à l'aise…

Eliza s'était effectivement brusquement retournée vers la blonde après avoir entendu la question du journaliste. Elle en connaissait déjà la réponse… Et voyant Sarah si gênée d'aborder ce sujet, elle voulut une nouvelle fois rappeler ce type à l'ordre…

Mais Sarah afficha désormais un air plus dur et répondit de façon autoritaire…

**Sarah :** Bien, sur ce je pense qu'on a fini ! (Se levant) Au revoir…

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de saluer le journaliste et partit en direction de sa loge…

Eliza l'imita, et sourit au journaliste…

**Eliza :** Elle est moins gentille que moi avec les journalistes envahissants…

La brune avait effectivement adoré la réplique de Sarah. Elle affichait toujours son petit sourire en rentrant dans sa loge…

* * *

Sarah, adossée contre sa porte, entendit celle de la brune se fermer et son pouls s'accéléra…

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit, Joss arriva sur les plateaux et sans perdre de temps, alla directement voir son réalisateur, inquiet et intrigué au possible. Il se posta devant lui, posa les mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils…

**Joss :** C'est quoi le problème ?

Le réalisateur qui l'avait vu arriver, regarda alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les entende et lui dit…

« Sarah et Eliza… »

Par cette réponse, Joss n'en fut que plus intrigué…

**Joss :** Comment ça, Sarah et Eliza ?

« (Lui prenant le bras) Viens, il faut que tu vois quelque chose… »

Il emmena Joss dans un coin reculé du plateau où des moniteurs télé, des caméras et des bandes vidéo étaient empilées. Il appuya sur un bouton, et un écran se mit en route sur la scène du cimetière entre la blonde et la brune…

« C'est ce qu'on a filmé ce matin… »

Joss, les sourcils froncés, regarda la scène jouée par Eliza et Sarah puis les défronça peu à peu… Il entendit chaque réplique, chaque intonation et chaque réaction de la part des deux actrices… Et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant s'embrasser après que le réalisateur ait ordonné de couper. Il murmura, surpris…

**Joss :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le réalisateur coupa le moniteur et se tourna vers Joss…

« C'est aussi la réaction que j'ai eu les filmant… »

Le producteur resta les yeux fixés sur le poste de télé, presque choqué alors que l'homme à côté continua…

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas pour habitude de prêter attention aux bruits de couloir ni à toutes ces conneries qu'on peut lire dans la presse à scandales, mais… (Pointant l'écran de son doigt) En voyant ça… Je me dis que peut-être toutes ces rumeurs étaient vraies… »

Le producteur se décida enfin à le regarder, et fronça de nouveau les sourcils…

**Joss :** Quelles rumeurs ?

« Et bien… D'après ce que j'ai entendu… Les filles se seraient vues durant la pause… »

**Joss :** Jusque là rien d'anormal…

« Elles se seraient vues… (Grimaçant) Intimement… »

**Joss, relevant les sourcils :** C'est une blague ?

« Ne me dis pas qu'en visionnant cette scène, tu ne t'es pas posé des questions ? »

**Joss, soupirant :** Je dois avouer que si…

Il croisa les bras et le réalisateur ajoura d'un air décidé…

« Il faut qu'on leur en parle… »

**Joss :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Elles ne voudront pas nous dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose durant la pause, alors je suggère d'attendre pour voir comment ça évolue…

« Et risquer de mettre en péril le tournage de la saison ? C'est hors de question ! »

**Joss :** Rob… Ces filles sont des pros… Elles sauront faire la part des choses, s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre elles…

**Rob, soupirant :** Espérons que tu aies raison…

* * *

Eliza retira immédiatement son débardeur pour s'en passer un autre et marcha jusqu'à son sac pour en sortir son portable. Mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste en voyant une photo glissée entre le mur et le miroir. Son souffle se coupa, et elle fut submergée par un frisson qui remonta de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque… Elle ne réalisa pas que sa main se mit à trembler légèrement en saisissant la photo. Sarah et elle… La photo qu'elle avait prit quelques semaines plus tôt… Dans son lit… Alors qu'elles faisaient l'amour… Elle ne put retenir un soupir incroyablement chargé en émotions. Ce même tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait percuté dans la matinée quand elle avait embrassé Sarah… Puissant, dévastateur et incontrôlable… Fébrile, elle regarda de plus près la photo, mais dans le reflet du miroir, elle vit que quelques mots y étaient griffonnés derrière. Et rapidement, elle la retourna et put y lire…

_« J'aurais aimé te dire que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur… Que je me suis laissée emporter… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'avec toi je me suis sentie plus vivante qu'au cours de ces six dernières années… »_

Mais tout ce qu'Eliza venait de ressentir s'envola pour laisser place à une colère non dissimulée. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter déjà aux yeux, quand elle sortit de sa loge en claquant bruyamment la porte…

* * *

Et Sarah sortit immédiatement de sa loge. Elle savait qu'Eliza avait vu la photo, elle l'avait laissé là exprès… Face à elle, Sarah attendait maintenant la moindre réaction de la brune. Mais elle ne voyait dans ses yeux que de la rage, et même de la haine… Elle déglutit péniblement en entendant Eliza lui demander sèchement, en lui montrant la photo…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Et contre son gré, la voix de Sarah se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle répondit…

**Sarah :** La photo que tu m'avais demandé…

La brune retourna la photo, pour continuer d'un ton plus dur…

**Eliza :** Je voulais parler de ça…

Et le cœur de Sarah se mit à battre la chamade… Elle sentit sa gorge se dessécher alors qu'elle hésitait à répondre… Et puis, finalement, après une longue pause…

**Sarah :** La vérité…

Eliza elle, n'attendit pas une seconde avant de rétorquer amèrement…

**Eliza :** C'est pour ça que tu as choisi de rester avec ton mari ?

**Sarah :** Je dois faire en sorte que ça marche, tu comprends…

**Eliza :** Non je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses si tu restes avec lui ?

Mais Sarah ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle avait écrit ces quelques mots parce qu'elle en avait éprouvé le besoin, elle avait voulu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait envers Eliza, mais n'avait pas réfléchi aux « conséquences » que cela pourrait avoir sur la brune… Ni sur elle-même… Elle la regarda, impuissante. Mais Eliza fut exaspérée de la voir si peu réactive…

**Eliza :** Pfff…

Eliza se retourna pour partir mais derrière elle, la voix de Sarah se fit entendre…

**Sarah :** Non El', attends !

La brune lui fit de nouveau face. Mais elle voyait Sarah rester silencieuse, et Eliza s'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

**Eliza :** Alors quoi ? Exprime-toi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

* * *

Les deux hommes, en reconnaissant les voix de leurs actrices, se regardèrent…

**Rob :** C'est de ça dont je te parlais… Et ce n'est pas la première fois…

Joss hocha alors la tête, et sourit légèrement en coin…

**Joss :** Ça me donne une idée…

Le réalisateur releva un sourcil en voyant Joss, se demandant bien à quoi il pouvait penser…

* * *

Sarah, les lèvres entre ouvertes, n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Pétrifiée par l'attitude de la brune à son égard et aussi par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle restait muette. Toujours ces mêmes larmes qui menaçaient de couler…

Et c'était la même chose pour Eliza. Sauf qu'elle commençait à perdre patience… Elle dévisagea la blonde, et l'entendit murmurer dans un souffle presque inaudible…

**Sarah :** Je veux pas te perdre…

La brune voulut rétorquer, mais Sarah enchaîna rapidement…

**Sarah :** Mais ne me demande pas de faire un choix entre toi et lui, j'en serais incapable…

Eliza soupira et se radoucit petit à petit. Ce qui était quelque peu paradoxal en songeant au fait que son cœur s'était resserré dans sa poitrine, et qu'elle fut soudainement nerveuse… Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et parla doucement…

**Eliza :** Écoute… Pour l'instant je suis toujours là. Mais si tu veux qu'on soit encore amies ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Tu devras faire ce choix tôt ou tard… Pour ton bien, et le mien. Et que la situation ne dégénère pas. Parce que si ça continue comme ça… Je ne pourrais pas t'attendre éternellement… Et je ne garantis pas d'être toujours là quand tu auras fait ce choix…

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Eliza s'enferma dans sa loge et Sarah la regarda, impuissante…

Eliza s'adossa sur la porte et ferma les yeux, laissant couler une fine larme sur sa joue…


	10. Chapitre 10

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, Sarah et Eliza avaient tourné encore plusieurs scènes. Et une fois que toutes furent terminées, Sarah se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire face une nouvelle fois à Eliza et sa colère… Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'énerver, et l'avoir vu comme ça avait rendu Sarah terriblement coupable et mal à l'aise…

Elle prit donc son sac ainsi que sa veste dans sa loge, et en sortant, elle croisa Joss qui partait lui aussi…

**Sarah, souriant :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le producteur mit ses mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher. Il songea à ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, et inspira rapidement avant de lui réponde…

**Joss :** Je suis passé voir comment se déroulait le premier jour de tournage…

**Sarah :** Et comment ça se passe ?

**Joss :** Plutôt bien… J'ai visionné quelques scènes et… (La regardant) Je suis content de voir qu'Eliza et toi prenez toujours vos personnages très au sérieux…

La blonde croisa les bras, et instinctivement, sourit à Joss…

**Sarah :** On sait ce qu'on te doit, Joss…

**Joss :** C'est moi qui vous dois beaucoup… Vous avez donné vie à mon rêve !

Il afficha un sourire empli de gratitude et de sincérité, que Sarah lui renvoya aussitôt…

**Sarah :** Comment vont ta femme et tes enfants ?

**Joss :** Ma femme va très bien… (Riant) Et mes enfants me font toujours tourner en bourrique, donc c'est qu'ils vont bien !

L'actrice se mit à rire aussi et le producteur continua discrètement…

**Joss :** Et toi Sarah ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit il y a quelques années que tu voulais des enfants ?

Et Sarah inspira doucement… Deux fois la même question en une journée… Alors qu'elle essayait d'y songer le moins possible, puisque c'était toujours un sujet de débat pour son mari et elle…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Si, mais… Fred n'est pas vraiment décidé, et… Je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte… (Souriant faiblement et le regardant) Donc tu vois, si on avait réellement voulu avoir des enfants, on en aurait déjà…

**Joss :** Oh, mais tu as encore le temps Sarah… Ne sois pas si pressée… Ça viendra quand ça viendra ! Et puis tu as trouvé la bonne personne donc ça devrait aller, non ?

Joss osa la regarder en coin, s'assurant de l'effet de sa question et vit que Sarah était perdue dans ses réflexions… Et c'était justement l'effet recherché…

La bonne personne ? Oui, elle l'avait trouvé… Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur n'arrivait-il pas à choisir ? Tout cela la dépassait…

Et Joss, la voyant ainsi, l'interrompit dans ses pensées… Il se gratta la nuque…

**Joss :** Enfin bref, je… Vu qu'on n'a pas fait de fête de fin de tournage… (Souriant en coin) Et vu que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde… Je comptais faire une fête de début de tournage, chez moi dans la semaine… (La regardant) Ça te dirait de venir ? J'inviterai les autres aussi… James, Tony, Michelle, Nick, Alyson, Andy, Alex… (L'air de rien) Eliza…

Sarah se tourna vivement vers lui, et ne put retenir les battements rapides de son cœur. Son corps tout entier réagissait rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom… D'une voix timide et gênée, elle bégaya…

**Sarah :** Ah… Oui… C'est bien, je… J'essaierai… D'être là…

Il vit bien qu'il venait de la troubler… Il lui sourit alors, voulant la détendre…

**Joss :** À moins que ce soir là tu sois trop occupée à essayer d'avoir un bébé !

Sarah se mit à rire et tous deux arrivèrent à l'extérieur…

Et Joss sourit en apercevant le mari de Sarah…

**Joss :** Tiens ! Quand on parle du futur papa !

Mais l'actrice ne riait plus. Tendue, elle avança lentement vers son mari appuyé sur la voiture…

Freddie décroisa les bras et serra la main de Joss, qui s'éloigna déjà…

**Joss :** Bon, tiens-moi au courant Sarah… Bonne nuit !

Sarah le regarda partir et Freddie afficha un petit sourire en la regardant elle…

**Freddie :** Tu fais des heures sup' pour m'éviter ?

**Sarah :** Fred…

**Freddie, souriant :** Je plaisante, Sarah ! Je sais bien que t'as toujours eu à travailler tard, et tourner de nuit c'est pas nouveau… (Recroisant les bras) Mais n'empêche que tu me fuis, ma puce…

Et la blonde inspira longuement. Il avait effectivement raison. La veille, elle avait pris la fuite… Espérant trouver les réponses à ses questions… Mais il n'en n'était rien…

**Freddie :** C'est pas grave, chérie… Mais c'est pour toi que ça l'est ! Ça aurait été peut-être mieux que tu me parles de tout ça avant… Comme ça j'aurais tout fait pour essayer de m'améliorer… (Souriant) Et pouvoir te faire plaisir, ma puce…

**Sarah, fronçant les sourcils :** Vraiment désolée… Mais pour moi ça n'était pas si important que ça…

**Freddie :** Bien sûr que si, c'est important ! On est un couple alors je ne peux être heureux que si tu l'es toi aussi !

Quand il eut fini de parler, il prit doucement la main droite de Sarah dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement…

Sarah elle, amena sa main gauche sur la joue de son mari et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas la même flamme dans ces yeux noisette… Elle aimait ce qu'elle y voyait… Mais il y manquait quelque chose…

**Sarah :** Je t'aime Fred, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Elle ou lui ?

**Freddie, fronçant les sourcils :** Oui je le sais, Sarah… Et je t'aime aussi ma chérie…

De sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, il tira sa femme vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

La jeune actrice vint s'y blottir, et amena ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Freddie. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira encore. Le visage triste, elle tenta de chasser de sa mémoire d'autres sensations, d'autres bras protecteurs, d'autres odeurs…

Le brun resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, garda les yeux ouverts et lui embrassa le front…

**Freddie :** J'ai pas aimé te savoir loin de moi, hier soir…

Et les paroles de Freddie enfonçaient encore un peu plus Sarah dans son malaise. Elle aurait tout donné pour effacer de sa tête, mais surtout de son cœur, ces derniers mois… Ses sentiments envers Eliza… Mais désormais, elle était comme piégée. Elle serra son mari davantage contre elle et inspira…

**Sarah :** Je te demande pardon… Pour tout…

Et Fred sourit légèrement, touché de la voir autant culpabiliser…

**Freddie :** Hey… Ça va, c'est déjà oublié…

Mais une larme coula le long de la joue de Sarah… Elle savait parfaitement que Fred et elle ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose, et sa culpabilité s'intensifia…

Néanmoins, en proie à des émotions contradictoires, elle murmura pour elle-même…

**Sarah :** Moi je pourrais jamais… Oublier…

Puis elle se recula et le regarda intensément…

**Sarah :** Fred… Il faut que je te dise… Quelque chose… De très important…

Elle avala difficilement et sentit sa gorge se faire une nouvelle fois plus sèche. Aurait-elle le courage de tout lui dire ? De faire face à la réalité ? De sacrifier leur couple ? Leur mariage ? Leur vie ? Au profit d'une aventure avec Eliza ?

Fred la fixa, incrédule, et fronça les sourcils. Puis il les défronça quand il crut comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir…

**Freddie :** Est-ce que… Est-ce que t'es enceinte ? (Commençant à sourire) C'est pour ça que Joss à parlé de futur papa ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure…

Et la nervosité gagna encore plus Sarah. Elle allait le décevoir, lui faire du mal… Quoi qu'elle dise et quoi qu'elle réponde… Tellement surprise par sa question, elle se mit à rire nerveusement tout en gardant les yeux baissés…

**Sarah :** Non… Ce n'est pas ça Fred, je… J'ai eu… Enfin je… J'ai été…

Sarah se perdait déjà dans ce début d'explication sans queue ni tête…

Et Freddie l'observait avec de plus en plus d'incrédulité…

**Sarah :** J'ai été invitée à la soirée de Joss jeudi soir… Tu pourras venir ?

Et Sarah tenta d'afficher un sourire. Elle n'avait trouvé ni le courage ni la force de lui dire la vérité…

Fred se mit à rire, amusé par sa nouvelle…

**Freddie :** C'est ça qui était important ?

Vexée par sa réaction, la blonde tenta de faire bonne figure comme elle put…

**Sarah :** Oui… Tu sais que j'adore aller aux soirées de Joss…

Amusé lui aussi par la réaction de Sarah, il continuait de sourire en coin…

**Freddie :** Pas dans mes souvenirs, ma puce…

**Sarah, s'énervant :** Oui ben, tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis !

**Freddie, souriant encore :** Très bien, on ira puisque tu y tiens tant… Mais pour l'heure… (Tirant Sarah contre lui et soufflant à son oreille) On va aller faire l'amour !

La blonde eut un léger rire, amusé et nerveux en se collant à Freddie…

En relevant la tête, elle aperçut Eliza non loin d'eux en train de déverrouiller la portière de sa voiture et sourire en coin. Celui de Sarah s'effaça aussitôt… Elle avait visiblement entendu leur conversation… Mais qu'avait-elle entendu exactement ? Sa peine et sa culpabilité à l'égard des deux bruns s'accentua quand elle croisa le regard d'Eliza qui venait de démarrer…

* * *

La brune, dans sa voiture, souriait nerveusement. Elle souriait à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Mais au fond d'elle, leur conversation l'avait profondément blessé. Elle regarda droit devant, et fila rapidement jusqu'à son appartement…

Et la première chose qu'Eliza vit en ouvrant la porte, fut Kim assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Elle afficha un léger sourire et lui lança…

**Eliza :** J'espère que t'as pas passé la journée là devant…

Mais la jeune femme, tellement absorbée par l'écran, se contenta de lever son doigt en direction d'Eliza pour la faire taire…

**Kim :** Chuuuut !

Eliza, amusée et intriguée de la voir autant prise par son film, s'approcha du canapé…

**Eliza, en s'asseyant :** Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

La blonde ne daigna même pas lui répondre, mais se contenta de lui donner le boitier du DVD, les yeux toujours sur l'écran…

Eliza le prit, et se mit à lire…

**Eliza :** Détour Mortel… (Riant) T'as décidé de te faire ma filmographie ?

Kim la regarda enfin, et lui sourit largement…

**Kim :** Je vais devenir une vraie groupie…

Mais Eliza se leva, et en allant vers la cuisine, murmura…

**Eliza :** J'aimerais mieux pas…

**Kim, fort :** Quoi, ma puce ?

Heureusement que la blonde n'avait pas entendu, se dit-elle… Eliza se retourna alors, et se força à lui répondre quelque chose de correct…

**Eliza :** J'ai envie d'un bon repas ! Parce que je n'ai pas encore dîné…

**Kim :** Je t'ai laissé à manger dans le frigo !

**Eliza, doucement :** Merci…

Et l'actrice soupira. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être honnête avec Kim ? Une fois l'assiette dans le micro-ondes et celui-ci programmé, Eliza croisa les bras et fixa la blonde en soupirant de nouveau… Qu'était cette relation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient ? Cela allait-il continuer ? Que ressentait-elle pour Kim ? Ressentait-elle au moins quelque chose ?

On frappa à la porte, et Eliza dut mettre fin à ses interrogations pour aller ouvrir…

**Eliza, souriant :** Nate ! Comment ça va ?

Nate n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer, et prendre sa sœur dans ses bras…

**Nate :** Moi bien, mais j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, je m'inquiète !

Le brun garda sa mine inquiète, tandis que le sourire d'Eliza s'enfuyait déjà. Elle croisa de nouveau les bras, et dit en fuyant le regard de son frère…

**Eliza :** Ça va… Désolée de t'avoir inquiété pour rien…

Nate dévisagea sa sœur, pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse et balaya le salon des yeux…

**Nate :** C'est qui ?

**Eliza :** Une amie…

Il fronça instinctivement les sourcils, et lui demanda, intrigué…

**Nate :** Je les connais tes amies…

**Eliza, agacée :** Et bien c'est une nouvelle amie !

Davantage intriguée par l'attitude d'Eliza, il redemanda…

**Nate :** Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Mais la brune soupira, encore plus agacée de le voir autant insister…

**Eliza :** Oui !

Nate vit bien que quelque chose clochait, alors il lui demanda, avec une légère arrière pensée…

**Nate :** Et comment va Sarah ?

La brune, prise sur le fait, marqua une pause et dut réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait répondre… Déstabilisée par la question de son frère, elle cligna rapidement des paupières et se contenta de dire en soupirant…

**Eliza :** Bien, je suppose…

**Nate, fronçant les sourcils :** Comment ça, tu supposes ?

**Eliza :** Je vis pas avec elle Nate, j'en sais rien !

Mais Nate compris alors, par cette simple phrase et ce reproche dans sa voix… Ce qu'il en était…

**Nate :** Attends… Tu veux dire qu'elle et toi…?

**Eliza :** Ouais, on a rompu… (Le regardant) Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a plaqué…

**Nate, doucement :** Ah, ben merde alors… (La regardant) Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant ça allait bien entre vous, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Eliza :** Je crois que tu oublies son mari…

Et il réalisa alors l'évidence…

**Nate :** Oh… (Déçu) Ah… J'suis vraiment désolé, p'tite sœur…

Il regarda Eliza, la mine défaite et ne put que tenter de la consoler comme il le pouvait. S'il compatissait bien évidemment au chagrin de sa sœur, il pouvait cependant parfaitement comprendre pourquoi Sarah avait rompu avec elle… Sur le point de se marier lui aussi, Nate savait très bien qu'il ferait tout afin de préserver son mariage. Puis il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au salon pour désigner la blonde…

**Nate :** Alors tu te rabats sur elle ?

La brune inspira légèrement et afficha un air incertain en disant…

**Eliza :** Je l'aime bien…

Et cette phrase sonna davantage comme une question plutôt qu'une affirmation claire et précise… Et Nate s'en rendit compte. Il secoua la tête, interloqué…

**Nate :** Manquerait plus que tu ne l'aimes pas ! (Plus calmement) Est-ce qu'on doit la rajouter sur la liste des invités ?

**Eliza :** J'en sais rien… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Sarah n'y figure plus…

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, Eliza restant les bras croisés et Nate regardant la blonde…

**Nate :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

**Eliza :** Elle regarde un de mes films…

Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur, ses sourcils froncés…

**Nate :** Tu te tapes une de tes fans ?

**Eliza :** Hey, non ! Elle ignorait qui j'étais avant qu'on le lui dise !

**Nate :** T'es sûre ?

Mais ce fut au tour d'Eliza d'hausser le ton, assez énervée de le voir réagir de cette façon. Comme s'il n'avait plus confiance en sa capacité de jugement…

**Eliza :** Evidemment que je suis sûre ! Je sors pas avec n'importe qui, moi !

**Nate :** Après Sarah, je suis sûr que c'est ce qui va se passer…

La brune n'en fut alors que plus énervée en constatant qu'il avait effectivement raison…

**Eliza :** On pourrait pas arrêter de parler d'elle ?

**Nate :** Va bien falloir qu'on en parle, El'… Maman s'attend à la voir au mariage… Et même au dîner de répétition la semaine prochaine…

Nate tentait de la calmer en parlant le plus doucement et le plus tendrement possible… Il semblait y parvenir et Eliza se radoucit…

**Eliza :** Je viendrais avec Kim…

**Nate, levant les sourcils :** Kim ? T'as pas trouvé plus racoleur comme prénom ?

**Eliza, les fronçant :** Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Et Nate fut décontenancé de la voir autant à fleur de peau et si colérique, ce qui n'était pas dans le tempérament habituel d'Eliza. Sarah devait beaucoup lui manquer pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon… Presque choqué, il répéta…

**Nate :** Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre…? El'! Je t'aime ! Tu es ma sœur et je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

Il regarda Kim, comme à chaque fois qu'ils haussaient le ton, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'entende pas. Et elle était visiblement trop occupée par son film, alors Nate s'approcha de sa sœur. Et il vit que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux… Trop tard… Eliza souffrait déjà. Il en était malheureusement conscient… Il s'avança plus près encore, et la prit doucement dans ses bras…

Et la brune craqua sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle sentait qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et elle se laissa aller à pleurer… Chose qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment fait depuis que Sarah l'avait abandonné… Même dans l'après-midi, elle n'avait pas été aussi anéantie. Elle se colla davantage contre Nate et pleura encore… Mais elle se redressa et se dégagea vite de lui, gênée que son frère ait pu la voir ainsi…

**Nate :** Hey… Ça va, tu as le droit de pleurer El'…

**Eliza :** Non… Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer pour elle…

Elle essuya ses larmes et ne le regarda pas quand elle murmura…

**Eliza :** Merci d'être passé Nate… Mais… C'est bon, tu peux partir…

Et ce dernier affichait toujours un air triste et compatissant…

**Nate :** Je peux rester si tu veux…

**Eliza :** Non… Ça va aller je t'assure… (Fronçant les sourcils) C'est bon…

Nate soupira, continua de la regarder… Et finalement, se résigna…

**Nate :** Bien…

Il avança lentement vers Eliza, lui embrassa doucement le front, puis se recula pour la fixer et lui caresser la joue…

**Nate :** Je t'aime…

Eliza hocha doucement la tête alors que Nate se dégagea d'elle, et sortit de l'appartement. La brune resta un bon moment les yeux dans le vide, tandis qu'elle repensait à cette journée, à ce qu'elle avait dit à Sarah, et elle le regrettait déjà… Non, elle n'allait pas l'attendre… Elle voulait elle aussi être heureuse, même si cela impliquait de l'être sans Sarah. Même si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu… Elle devait se résoudre au fait que la blonde préférait rester avec son mari… Mais pouvait-elle réellement la blâmer ?

D'un pas décidé, Eliza partit dans sa chambre. Le bip du micro-ondes se fit entendre, mais elle n'y prêta nullement attention, ni même à Kim qui elle non plus, ne la vit pas passer. Arrivée dans la pièce, Eliza prit son sac et en sortit portable ainsi que la photo que lui avait donné Sarah dans l'après-midi. Elle la regarda une dernière fois plus la déchira en deux, en quatre, puis en plusieurs autres morceaux…

Enervée, Eliza jeta le tout dans la poubelle et ouvrit son portable. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'effacer tous les messages de la blonde… Et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Eliza sentit sa rage s'évacuer. Cela lui avait visiblement fait du bien de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire… Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur la commode. Ses frissons de rage la quittaient peu à peu…

* * *

Sarah et Freddie pénétrèrent dans leur maison, et la jeune femme afficha un sourire qui allait en s'agrandissant quand elle vit la décoration… Des bougies… Des roses… Partout. Des étagères au sol, en passant par la table basse du salon… Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et Sarah n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sentit des mains se glisser autour de sa taille et se poser sur son ventre… Freddie vint se coller contre elle, et fut ainsi à l'origine de légers frissons et d'une chaleur qui naissait en elle…

Il lui embrassa la tempe et soupira à l'oreille de sa femme…

**Freddie :** Je t'aime, Sarah…

Celle-ci, qui avait posé ses mains sur celles de son mari, ferma les yeux et soupira un instant avant de répondre…

**Sarah :** Je t'aime aussi, chéri…

Et sans attendre une seconde, il la souleva et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre…

Sarah, bien qu'elle fut surprise, se laissa faire et se mit même à rire en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Freddie…

**Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Freddie :** Je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire l'amour… (Souriant et relevant un sourcil) Alors je vais tenir ma promesse…

Sarah rit encore en arrivant dans la chambre et atterrit doucement sur le matelas, gardant ses mains sur la nuque de son mari. Son sourire figé sur son visage, elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et soupira légèrement quand les lèvres de Freddie se posèrent doucement sur les siennes…

* * *

Presque une heure plus tard, les deux acteurs se relâchèrent lentement… S'embrassant plus fougueusement encore et mêlant leur souffle effrénés…

Sarah caressa les fesses de Freddie et sourit dans le baiser en voulant le garder encore en elle. Elle adorait ce moment d'après… Ce relâchement dans lequel elle pouvait voir tout l'amour que lui portait Freddie. Il faisait des efforts pour elle et Sarah en appréciait chaque initiative… Elle le sentit se dégager délicatement et rouler sur le côté en soupirant fortement, voulant récupérer son souffle. Et Sarah se blottissait déjà contre lui. Elle réclamait la chaleur de son corps après une étreinte, et commença à caresser ses muscles du bout des doigts. Elle était bien dans ses bras forts et puissants… Elle aimait cette sécurité qui s'en dégageait… Mais elle avait tout aussi aimé être celle qui prenait Eliza dans ses bras et la câlinait comme il le faisait à l'instant… Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui manquait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne ressentait pas avec Freddie… Mais elle ne savait le définir. Sarah embrassait maintenant tendrement le torse son mari… Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et continua de déposer de doux baisers en descendant plus bas…

Et Freddie se cambra légèrement, les yeux fermés, quand il sentit que Sarah embrassait son sexe… Glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, il l'incita à poursuivre…

* * *

Et une heure de plus passa ainsi tandis que Freddie ne lâchait plus son sourire… Il retrouvait Sarah et en était plus qu'heureux…

**Freddie :** Est-ce que t'as faim ?

Sarah se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant elle aussi. Fred lui vola un baiser avant de partir vers la cuisine, totalement nu, et Sarah lâcha un soupir de satisfaction en le regardant s'éloigner… Cette fois elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer… Elle avait joui… Plusieurs fois… Sans avoir recours à d'autres pensées, d'autres étreintes… Elle s'enroula dans les draps mais ne put, là encore, s'empêcher de penser justement à ces étreintes. À cette chose qui manquait… Ce quelque chose qu'elle avait griffonné au dos d'une photo plus tôt dans la journée… Elle en avait pensé chaque mot. Et elle se réjouissait finalement de savoir qu'Eliza l'attendrait. Même si elle savait que cela pouvait changer à tout moment, et elle ne pourrait en aucun cas le lui reprocher… Sarah se redressa alors, prit le drap avec elle et sortit du lit pour aller vers sa commode. Elle ouvrit à peine un tiroir, jeta en même temps un œil vers la cuisine et y vit Freddie, toujours nu, qui faisait à manger. Rassurée, elle ouvrit davantage le tiroir et fouilla rapidement entre ses sous-vêtements pour en sortir une boîte ornée d'un ruban rouge. Le cadeau que lui avait « offert » Eliza quelques semaines plus tôt, et qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à ouvrir… Par crainte ? Peur ? Ou tout simplement parce que c'était la dernière chose qui la reliait à Eliza ? Qu'elle voulait la préserver le plus longtemps possible ? Finalement, elle souleva très lentement le dessus en inspirant légèrement, en n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Sarah regarda Freddie une dernière fois puis ouvrit définitivement la boîte, et eut du mal à contenir ses larmes… Elle se saisit du collier et le regarda de plus près en souriant tendrement… Des souvenirs refaisaient alors surface… Elle aperçut la gravure derrière le cœur et sourit encore plus, et une larme vint mourir au coin de ses lèvres…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Son prénom… Et le mien… Dans un cœur… (Riant légèrement) Elle y avait pensé avant moi…

Sarah passa ses doigts sur leur deux prénoms et ressentit une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Voir leurs deux prénoms côte à côte fit naître un sourire tenté de nostalgie mais aussi d'espoir… Elle aimerait tant que cela soit possible… Et Eliza lui manquait décidément beaucoup trop…

* * *

Et dans l'appartement d'Eliza…

Kim, en string, fouillait dans le frigo à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture à badigeonner sur Eliza. Penchée dans le réfrigérateur, elle chantonnait tranquillement, mais fut dépitée en constatant qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur…

**Kim, fort :** El' ?

Elle fit une petite moue en le refermant et ouvrit ensuite le congélateur…

**Kim, fort :** Ma puce ?

* * *

Et la brune, allongée dans son lit, finissait lentement sa cigarette. Elle expira profondément en fixant le plafond. La venue de son frère lui avait remis les idées en place… Mais maintenant Eliza regrettait presque d'avoir déversé toute sa rage sur la photo. Pour elle aussi c'était la dernière chose qui la reliait à Sarah, et elle avait voulu la préserver… Du moins au début… Mais elle ne voulait plus vivre dans l'attente d'une soudaine prise de conscience de la blonde, elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre sa vie de côté au détriment de celle de Sarah. Elle soupira une dernière fois, se leva pour enfiler un débardeur et rejoindre la cuisine, où se trouvait toujours Kim…

Celle-ci referma le congélateur et sourit en voyant Eliza arriver vers elle, lui montrant le pot de glace qu'elle tenait dans la main. Puis elle s'assit sur le comptoir…

**Kim :** C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigo… (Mangeant) Y'a plus rien !

**Eliza :** On ira faire les courses demain… En attendant…

Eliza lui sourit largement avant de fouiller dans le placard au dessus de Kim en se calant entre ses jambes. Elle en sortit un tube de chantilly, et le secoua…

**Eliza :** J'ai ça pour accompagner…

Kim lui fit goûter une cuillère de sa glace et Eliza continuait de secouer sa chantilly, puis elle le déboucha et en étala en haut de la poitrine de la blonde… La chantilly n'y resta pas longtemps car Eliza la récupéra d'un rapide coup de langue…

Kim se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et frissonna en sentant la langue d'Eliza sur sa peau. Elle frissonna davantage quand elle sentit Eliza embrasser son cou, remontant graduellement vers son visage… Tellement prise dans ses frissons, elle reposa le pot de glace sur le comptoir et amena ses mains sur les cheveux d'Eliza…

Celle-ci couvrait le cou de Kim de rapides baisers. Posant ses mains sous ses genoux, Eliza tira la blonde un peu plus contre elle, et continua de l'embrasser… Elle se saisit puissamment de ses lèvres, et accentua la pression de ses mains sur ses jambes…

Kim en laissa échapper de légers soupirs, qui en disaient long sur son excitation… Eliza ne se conduisait jamais comme ça, ou bien très rarement, alors elle savourait chaque seconde… Les mains toujours dans les cheveux de la brune, elle accentua leur baiser en cherchant frénétiquement sa langue avec la sienne…

Eliza, prise elle aussi dans son excitation, remonta lentement ses mains le long des cuisses de Kim et arriva jusqu'à l'élastique de son string… Sur lequel elle tira d'abord doucement, puis voyant qu'il ne venait pas, lui ôta violemment…

Kim sourit dans le baiser en voyant Eliza si pressée… Elle avait raison… Eliza n'était pas comme d'habitude… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça !

* * *

Le lendemain après midi, Kim et Eliza faisaient tranquillement leurs courses au supermarché. Eliza, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, tentait de passer inaperçu, et Kim la suivait gentiment à travers les rayons en souriant…

**Kim :** J'arrive pas à croire que je fais les courses avec Eliza Dushku !

**Eliza :** C'est comme faire les courses avec n'importe qui d'autre…

**Kim :** Oui… Mais maintenant que je sais qui tu es, ça me fait encore plus bizarre tu vois…

**Eliza :** Si tu le dis…

Au fur et à mesure, Eliza remplissait son panier sans la regarder, ni même prêter réellement attention à ce que lui disait Kim. Ou plutôt, elle occultait sciemment ses paroles…

**Kim :** J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur toi, du coup… Et j'ai pu lire qu'avant… T'étais hétéro… (Hésitant) J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Est-ce que c'est moi…?

Et cette fois-ci, Eliza s'arrêta pour enfin la regarder…

**Eliza :** Kim… Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais… Non, ce n'est pas toi… Juste avant… Toi… (Regardant un peu partout) J'ai connu une femme qui m'a fait comprendre certaines choses…

**Kim, souriant :** Je le prends pas mal au contraire… Tu as été honnête envers moi !

Elles se remirent à marcher et Kim glissa délicatement sa main dans celle d'Eliza, mais cette dernière se recula immédiatement, mal à l'aise…

**Eliza :** Arrête… J'aimerais mieux pas… S'il te plaît… (La regardant) On sait jamais, les journalistes peuvent être partout et j'aime pas ça…

**Kim, souriant doucement :** Oui, je comprends…

Elles continuèrent de remplir le panier d'Eliza qui s'arrêta dans un rayon. Kim, le sourire encore sur le visage, s'approcha d'elle… Elle avait parfaitement entendu et saisi les inquiétudes de la brune, mais s'en fichait… Elle lui souleva les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque, et lui murmura à l'oreille…

**Kim :** Tu sais que j'ai adoré hier soir… J'aime quand tu prends les choses en main, ma puce…

Et même si Eliza lui avait clairement demandé de garder ses distances, elle avait pourtant frissonné sous ce contact. Elle se retourna, mit ses lunettes sur sa tête et lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux…

**Eliza :** Oui, je…

Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa lancée par une jeune femme juste en face d'elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux grands ouverts…

« Oh c'est pas vrai, Eliza Dushku ! »

La blonde et la brune la regardèrent, surprises, et l'entendirent continuer tout en se rapprochant…

« J'en reviens pas de vous voir ici ! C'est dingue ! »

**Eliza, souriant :** Je fais pourtant mes courses comme tout le monde…

« (Sortant un stylo de son sac) Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'actrice lui sourit et accepta le stylo, puis la jeune femme lui tendit son haut qu'Eliza s'apprêta à lui signer…

**Eliza :** Comment vous vous appelez ?

« Carol ! Avec un C ! Et euh… Ma copine c'est Kara, avec un K ! »

Eliza signa alors le vêtement de la jeune femme et, toujours souriante, lui rendit son stylo…

Et la demoiselle n'en revenait toujours pas…

« Merci… Vraiment, vous êtes trop sympa ! Ma petite amie ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirais que je vous ai vu ! Ici avec votre copine ! Parce qu'on vous aime tant ! »

Elle partit ensuite retourner faire ses courses, tandis qu'Eliza et Kim repartaient de leur coté…

**Kim :** Et… Ce genre de trucs… Je suppose que ça arrive souvent ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Oui… (La regardant) D'où mon envie de rester discrète… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que certaines personnes me tombent dessus…

**Kim :** Oui, c'est sûr… (Souriant) Mais tu es une actrice douée c'est normal ! (Souriant en coin) Tout comme tu es douée pour autre chose…

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et Eliza sourit légèrement, amusée et gênée à la fois…

Mais en se retournant pour continuer les courses, elles virent arriver en face Sarah et Freddie… Elle murmura…

**Eliza :** En parlant de certaines personnes…

Mais dans la main, le couple avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, et Sarah demanda innocemment…

**Sarah :** Tiens, El'… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais Eliza lui répondit sèchement, déjà agacée de la voir, et de devoir lui parler…

**Eliza :** Comme tu vois, je fais mes courses… Mais c'est plutôt à moi de demander ça… (Fronçant les sourcils) C'est assez loin de votre quartier, non ?

Sous la question évidente de la brune, Sarah sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'idée d'un imminent mensonge… Elle répondit néanmoins très vite et sûre d'elle-même…

**Sarah :** Il n'y a que dans ce supermarché où je trouve mes biscuits allégés préférés…

Mais Eliza plissa les yeux sous l'évident mensonge de la blonde, et marmonna…

**Eliza :** Ouais, c'est ça…

De plus en plus exaspérée par le comportement de Sarah, Eliza se tourna vers Kim et désigna le couple…

**Eliza :** Tu les connais ?

Kim les regarda tous les deux, puis se retourna vers Eliza…

**Kim :** Euh… Je devrais ?

Eliza sourit intérieurement en se disant que c'était bien une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez la blonde…

**Eliza :** Kim… Je te présente Fred et Sarah… (Les regardant) Sarah et Fred… Je vous présente Kim, une amie…

« L'amie » en question afficha un sourire en leur serrant à tour de rôle la main…

**Kim :** Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Freddie lui rendit son sourire alors que Sarah se crispa en la détaillant discrètement…

La jeune blonde se tourna vers Eliza…

**Kim :** Pourquoi je suis sensée les connaître au fait ?

**Eliza :** Ce sont des acteurs aussi…

**Kim, souriant davantage :** Ah ! C'est une réunion de stars, ce supermarché ?

Eliza, ainsi que Fred se mirent à rire sous sa remarque…

Mais à l'inverse, Sarah resta impassible, voire énervée par Kim… Elle enchaîna alors rapidement, ne lâchant pas Eliza du regard…

**Sarah :** En parlant de ça justement… Est-ce que tu comptes aller à la soirée de Joss ?

**Eliza, soupirant :** Je sais pas encore…

Enthousiaste, l'actrice blonde espéra de tout cœur la faire changer d'avis en lui disant…

**Sarah :** Parce que moi, j'y serai !

L'actrice blonde afficha un air faussement timide, mais Eliza n'en fut que plus irritée…

**Eliza :** Je sais pas Sarah… Il faut que je réfléchisse… Peut-être que je serais avec Kim !

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en les observant toutes les deux, et il en était de même pour Freddie… Eliza était visiblement très contrariée, et il lui sembla que l'autre actrice remarqua aussi son agacement puisqu'elle enchaîna…

**Sarah :** Sinon… Tu as lu les scripts des prochains épisodes ?

La brune soupira, en regardant ailleurs…

**Eliza :** Non, j'ai pas eu le temps…

**Sarah :** Ah… Dommage… Parce que…

Mais cette fois, Eliza la regarda, et la coupa dans son élan… Encore plus agacée…

**Eliza :** Écoute, Sarah… Je sais bien que t'adores parler boulot mais là, j'aimerais bien finir mes courses…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et la fixa, énervée…

Et Sarah culpabilisa de se montrer si envahissante, elle se contenta de dire…

**Sarah :** Oui… D'accord…

Eliza se radoucit quelque peu puis regarda Freddie avant de dire et partir…

**Eliza :** À bientôt Fred… Et à demain Sarah…

**Freddie :** Oui, à bientôt !

Sarah n'avait pas répondu, bien trop mal à l'aise…

Et son mari détailla les deux jeunes femmes avant de se remettre à marcher et la regarder elle… Lui aussi avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Sarah et Eliza…

**Freddie :** Vous vous êtes disputées ?

**Sarah, gênée :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Freddie :** La conversation à peine entamée, et sitôt terminée…

Sarah marqua une légère pause, et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire afin qu'il évite de se poser trop de questions…

**Sarah :** Non… Elle était juste… Pressée…

**Freddie, inspirant :** Si tu le dis…

* * *

Du côté d'Eliza et Kim… Cette dernière semblait choquée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister…

**Kim :** Tu ne l'aimes pas cette fille, ou quoi ?

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

**Kim :** La façon dont tu lui as parlé ! T'as pas vu comme tu l'as rembarré ?

**Eliza :** Elle s'en remettra… (Murmurant) Comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs…

Et toutes les deux repartirent dans les rayons, et Kim lança, l'air de rien…

**Kim :** Et… À cette soirée… Tu n'y vas vraiment pas ? C'est quoi en fait ?

**Eliza :** Un truc que notre producteur organise, y'aura pas mal de gens… (La regardant) Tu as envie d'y aller ?

Prise sur le fait, elle tenta de faire bonne figure et jouer l'indifférente…

**Kim :** Euh… Ça serait… Un bon moyen de rencontrer tes collègues…

Eliza sourit légèrement en voyant où Kim voulait en venir…

**Eliza :** Qui sont aussi d'autres acteurs plus ou moins connus…

**Kim, souriant :** Puisque tu le présentes comme ça !

La brune sourit encore face au comportement de Kim… Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle dit en soupirant…

**Eliza :** Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller…

**Kim :** C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne veux pas ?

Mais Eliza préféra changer de sujet…

**Eliza :** Je trouve ça dingue que tu ne la connaisses pas… Après tout, elle et le personnage qu'elle interprète sont devenues des icônes à travers le monde ! Et puis Sarah est une très bonne actrice… (Souriant) Très douée comme tu le disais tout à l'heure…

**Kim, souriant :** Et là, on dirait presque que t'es amoureuse !

Eliza s'arrêta de marcher, et même de respirer ou de réfléchir. Elle regarda Kim, constatant qu'elle était bien plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé… Elle plissa les yeux en la regardant une dernière fois, puis finalement se remit en route…

**Eliza :** Arrête de dire des conneries, et viens…

Piquée au vif, Eliza se dépêcha d'aller dans un autre rayon pour s'enfuir…

* * *

Et du côté de Fred et Sarah… Tous deux se dirigeaient vers les caisses…

**Freddie :** T'es sûre que tout va bien entre vous ?

**Sarah :** Mais oui Fred, arrête de me poser cette question…

**Freddie :** Je l'aime bien… Et je sais que c'est ton amie… Donc ça m'ennuierait de savoir que vous êtes en froid toutes les deux…

**Sarah :** On n'est pas en froid chéri, on a juste…

Et tout en posant leurs courses sur le tapis roulant, Sarah se mit à parler plus doucement…

**Sarah :** Quelques divergences d'opinion en ce moment…

**Freddie :** Ah, donc quelque chose ne va pas !

Sarah se tourna vers lui, et haussa la voix…

**Sarah :** J'ai pas dit ça !

**Freddie, étonné :** Bon ! Très bien d'accord, t'énerve pas !

Sarah, qui venait de recommencer à remettre les courses sur le tapis, murmura de nouveau…

**Sarah :** Je m'énerve pas, je te réponds c'est tout…

Fred s'empara d'un magazine derrière eux, commença à le feuilleter et murmura…

**Freddie :** Ouais, faut voir sur quel ton…

Il tournait les pages du magazine, tandis que Sarah culpabilisait de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Mais il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que voir Eliza avec cette inconnue l'avait profondément blessée… Mais elle ne pouvait dévoiler la raison de son état à son mari… Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, elle murmura encore…

**Sarah :** Désolée…

**Freddie :** C'est bon, ça fait rien…

Il tourna une autre page puis fronça légèrement les sourcils…

**Freddie :** Tiens, ça parle d'Eliza…

Et l'intérêt de Sarah venait de s'éveiller…

**Freddie :** Et de son amie qu'on vient de voir… (Fronçant davantage les sourcils) Et ça parle même de toi…

À son intérêt venait de s'ajouter une gêne, une honte et une angoisse terrible face à cette annonce… Sarah avança avec Freddie à côté du tapis pour payer, et essaya de lui prendre le magazine des mains…

**Sarah :** Fais-moi voir !

Mais Fred l'en empêcha et continua d'avancer…

**Freddie :** Attends ! (Lisant) _« Eliza met donc fin à certaines rumeurs mais en fait circuler d'autres… Puisqu'il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'elle préfère désormais la compagnie des femmes, nous n'avons toujours aucune information au sujet de sa prétendue liaison avec Sarah Michelle Gellar… »_ (La regardant, après une pause) Pourquoi ils disent que t'as eu une liaison avec elle ?

Et Sarah sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds… Ses sacs dans les mains et prête à partir, elle eut du mal à garder une respiration normale. Mais rapidement, elle se reprit et tenta de trouver une explication plausible…

**Sarah :** Tu connais la presse à scandales… Ils sont prêts à raconter n'importe quoi rien que pour vendre un numéro…

Le brun la regarda une seconde et dut admettre qu'elle était dans le vrai, en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête…

**Freddie :** T'as raison !

Il lui prit les sacs des mains et Sarah subtilisa le magazine qu'elle jeta derrière elle, soulagée d'avoir échappé à cette situation…

Puis elle suivit Fred sur le parking. Celui-ci mettait déjà leurs courses dans le coffre et Sarah ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir du côté conducteur. Elle démarra quand son mari monta la rejoindre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives… Et Freddie rompit ce silence en affirmant ce qui torturait Sarah depuis tout à l'heure…

**Freddie :** Donc… C'était sa petite amie…

Et Sarah ressentit alors une immense déception l'envahir face à cette réalité.

La veille, Eliza lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait, qu'elle serait là pour elle… Et maintenant, elle était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre… Sa déception se changea alors en un début de colère que Sarah tenta de maîtriser…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Apparemment…

**Freddie, la regardant :** Tu savais qu'elle était gouine ?

**Sarah :** Fred… Je n'aime pas ce mot…

**Freddie, roulant des yeux :** Pardon… Tu savais qu'elle était… (Insistant sur mot) Homosexuelle ?

Et là encore, Sarah était en quelque sorte prise au piège. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait… Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu lui dire comment elle le savait… Dans sa gêne, gardant les yeux sur la route, elle se contenta de dire…

**Sarah :** Je… Oui… Je m'en doutais un peu…

**Freddie :** Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Sarah, soupirant :** Non, ça ne me dérange pas, Fred…

**Freddie, fronçant les sourcils :** Même de devoir l'embrasser ?

**Sarah :** On est des actrices Fred, soit un peu professionnel…

**Freddie :** Mais je suis professionnel ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'une actrice lesbienne embrasse ma femme !

Sarah se décida enfin à regarder son mari… Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir réagir de cette façon. Mais au fond, peut-être aurait-elle dû s'y attendre… Elle fronça alors les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Y'a moins de cinq minutes, tu me disais que tu l'aimais bien !

Et Fred se mit à rire légèrement, amusé…

**Freddie :** Ah, mais je l'aime bien ! Je dois dire que là je l'aime encore plus ! Mais je ce que je n'aime pas c'est l'idée qu'elle mette sa langue dans ta bouche, c'est tout !

Et Sarah eut un léger rire nerveux sous cette remarque typiquement masculine et jalouse… Mais elle avala difficilement en songeant qu'elle aussi supportait très mal le fait qu'Eliza pouvait avoir des relations intimes avec une autre femme… Alors elle ne dit rien, mais resserra son emprise sur le volant et se crispa en se concentrant sur la route. Le silence revint un instant avant que Freddie ne le rompe à nouveau…

**Freddie :** C'était pour ça, les divergences d'opinion ?

Sarah inspira profondément… Décidément, son mari savait poser les bonnes questions pour la rendre mal à l'aise…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Oui…

**Freddie :** Est-ce qu'elle t'a dragué ?

L'actrice écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son mari…

**Sarah :** Fred !

Mais celui-ci sourit, l'air de rien…

**Freddie :** Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me poser la question… (Souriant en coin) Et au vu de la façon dont tu réagis, on dirait bien que oui…

Sarah se crispa de nouveau. Pourrait-elle continuer à lui mentir encore longtemps ?

**Sarah, rougissant :** C'est peut-être arrivé…

Et Freddie se mit à rire encore plus… Sarah était visiblement gênée d'aborder ce sujet…

**Freddie :** Et parce que vous vous embrassez dans la série, ils pensent que vous couchez ensemble ? J'adore ces journalistes !

Mais Sarah ne riait pas du tout. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que Freddie ne découvre toute la vérité ? Parce qu'il allait bien finir par la découvrir, c'était sûr et certain… De plus en plus angoissée, Sarah accéléra pour arriver le plus vite possible chez eux. Fred ne lâchait pas son sourire, ce qui mettait Sarah d'autant plus mal à l'aise…

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Sarah se gara devant leur maison, appuya sur le boiter du portail pour l'ouvrir à distance… Mais rien. Il ne daigna pas s'ouvrir et Sarah appuya plusieurs fois, commençant à s'énerver… Mais toujours rien. À bout de patience, elle se précipita hors de la voiture pour l'ouvrir tandis que Freddie, décontracté, la regardait faire. Le bras sortant de la vitre, il attendait que Sarah remonte dans la voiture et aille se garer devant l'entrée. À nouveau, elle sortit rapidement du véhicule puis alla jusqu'aux marches qui les séparaient de la maison. Freddie se décida à l'aider quand ils entrèrent et dès qu'il la libéra de ses sacs, la blonde lui lança en partant vers la salle de bain…

**Sarah :** Je vais prendre une douche…

Très froide pensa-t-elle… Parce que non seulement Freddie l'avait énervé, mais aussi Eliza… Et elle était maintenant involontairement dans un état d'excitation et de frustration mélangés…

Après avoir ouvert l'eau, Sarah se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous le jet. Et immédiatement, elle se sentit mieux… Heureusement qu'elle était venue sous la douche, parce qu'elle avait eu peur que son emportement ne mette la puce à l'oreille de Freddie. Et tout doucement, elle se relâchait… Fermant les yeux et savourant les bienfaits de l'eau sur son visage et son corps. Mais sa frustration était toujours là… Elle inspira profondément et laissa sa main droite atterrir sur son ventre. Elle continua de descendre et atteignit son intimité. De son autre main, Sarah s'appuya contre la paroi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et soupira… Eliza l'avait mise dans un état second… Elle ne s'y reconnaissait pas… Elle se masturbait doucement quand elle sentit une main se faufiler sur la sienne pour la rejoindre dans son sexe…

« Laisse-moi faire, ma puce… »

En entendant cette voix, le désir de Sarah se décupla instantanément et elle appuya son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna de tout son long… Eliza était donc revenue…

**Sarah :** Tu m'as… Tellement… Manqué…

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et lui chuchota à l'oreille…

**Eliza :** Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sarah…

Sarah maintenait la main d'Eliza dans son sexe et lui faisait faire de lents mouvements de haut en bas, glissant ses doigts entre ses lèvres intimes… Émue de la retrouver, et excitée de la sentir en elle, elle lui demanda dans un souffle…

**Sarah :** Tu resteras toujours avec moi maintenant ?

**Eliza :** Toujours, mon amour… (L'embrassant encore) Je t'aime…

Sarah frissonna de nouveau et essaya de respirer normalement. Mais elle ne pouvait contrôler le souffle saccadé qu'elle eut quand elle déclara…

**Sarah :** Et moi… J'aurais dû… Te dire… Que je t'aimais… Bien avant… Peut-être… Que tu serais restée… Avec moi…

**Eliza :** Je suis là maintenant, ma puce…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau puis poussa Sarah contre la paroi. Soulevant ses jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille, elle lui sourit tendrement… Et Sarah mit ses mains derrière la nuque d'Eliza, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais elle fronça les sourcils, et sourit légèrement en se demandant ce qu'Eliza avait en tête…

**Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Je vais te montrer combien je t'aime…

Sarah fut « rassurée » le temps d'une seconde, mais elle sentit alors quelque chose s'enfoncer en elle… Elle sursauta et se cambra violement en arrière en réalisant ce qui lui arrivait… Elle ouvrit les yeux et dut retenir un sanglot en voyant Freddie face à elle… En elle… Il entama de rapides mouvements de bassin et Sarah, au bout de quelques secondes murmura, une légère déception dans la voix…

**Sarah :** Fred…?

Celui-ci n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements sur Sarah. Mais elle retraçait chaque détails de son visage, s'assurant que cette fois elle ne rêvait pas…

**Freddie, souriant :** Oui, ma chérie ?

Souriant faiblement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence…

**Sarah :** Rien… (Passant sa main dans les cheveux de Freddie) Je t'aime…

**Freddie :** Je t'aime aussi, mon amour…

Il partit l'embrasser dans le cou, en accentuant ses mouvements de bassin…

Et Sarah resserra son emprise sur sa nuque pour se fondre dans son cou et bouger elle aussi son bassin, participant enfin à cette étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser de son esprit Eliza qui était sur le point de lui faire l'amour… Qui aurait dû lui faire l'amour… Sarah soupirait malgré elle face aux assauts de son mari et cette fois, elle ne put retenir une larme qui se noya dans le reste de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps…

* * *

Une journée de plus passa sans que les deux actrices ne s'adressent la parole, en dehors de leurs scènes à tourner. Elles-mêmes se rendirent compte de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait sur le plateau… Alimentant ainsi au passage un peu plus les quelques rumeurs les concernant…


	11. Chapitre 11

Et le lendemain après-midi, dans les studios de la série… Kim, un sourire sur les lèvres, regardait Eliza jouer. Assise non loin des caméras et du plateau de tournage, son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque réplique de la brune… Tellement occupée à contempler Eliza, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une jeune femme brune s'assit à côté d'elle…

En effet, Alyson avait fini de tourner ses scènes et s'ennuyait quelque peu. Et dès qu'elle avait aperçu la blonde, elle avait été amusée de la voir si enthousiaste et subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait… Croyant la reconnaître, elle vint donc s'asseoir à côté en souriant…

**Alyson :** Bonjour…

**Kim, la regardant :** Euh… Bonjour…

**Alyson :** Vous êtes figurante ?

**Kim :** Euh non, je… (Se reculant légèrement, fronçant les sourcils) Attendez… Est-ce que je suis censée vous connaître, vous aussi ?

Alyson sourit légèrement face à cette jeune femme plus ou moins « innocente »…

**Alyson :** Ça dépend ce que vous êtes venue regarder ici…

**Kim, souriant largement :** Eliza !

**Alyson :** Ah, d'accord…

L'actrice sourit doucement en se disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être bien reconnu, finalement… Elle regarda le plateau de tournage…

**Alyson :** Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui ignore notre célébrité…

Kim regarda elle aussi rapidement le plateau, puis tourna sa tête sur le côté…

**Kim :** Oh oui, c'est sûr que ça doit être barbant d'avoir tous ces gens fan de vous et qui vous aiment…

Elle afficha un sourire en coin et regarda Alyson, qui se tourna elle aussi…

**Alyson :** Ces gens-là ne nous aiment pas réellement… Ils idolâtrent juste la vie que nous avons, parce que nous avons pris des risques qu'eux n'ont jamais osé prendre…

Kim fronçait peu à peu les sourcils, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

**Alyson :** Attention… Je ne dis pas ça parce que je renie mes fans, au contraire… Je sais que sans eux je ne serais rien… (Souriant) Mais c'est réellement agréable parfois de pourvoir côtoyer des gens qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de qui vous êtes…

**Kim, l'air de rien :** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Peut-être que j'ai envie de savoir qui vous êtes, moi aussi…

Alyson se mit à sourire face à la demande implicite de la blonde… Amusée, elle lui tendit la main pour se présenter…

**Alyson :** Alyson Hannigan, enchantée…

Kim réalisa alors à qui elle parlait, et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise…

**Kim :** D'American Pie ?

**Alyson, souriant :** Oui, c'est ça…

**Kim :** Waw… Je vous avais pas reconnu avec votre nouvelle couleur !

**Alyson :** Vous aimez ?

**Kim :** Oh oui, vous êtes… Magnifique !

La jeune actrice sourit encore, jeta un coup d'œil sur le plateau où se trouvaient Eliza, Anthony, Sarah et Michelle… Puis regarda de nouveau la blonde et demanda, l'air de rien…

**Alyson :** Alors… Vous êtes une amie d'Eliza ?

**Kim, souriant :** Sa petite amie…

Alyson inspira légèrement et marqua une pause. Elle l'avait donc bel et bien reconnu… Mais toujours l'air de rien, elle demanda discrètement…

**Alyson :** Sa petite amie ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

**Kim :** Et bien on fait tout un tas de trucs de couple alors, oui…

Kim souriait de plus en plus, fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle sortait avec Eliza… Et puis réalisa…

**Kim :** Mais ça veut dire que je suis la petite amie d'une star d'Hollywood !

**Alyson, souriant :** Et d'une star d'Hollywood hétéro qui plus est !

**Kim, riant :** Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Elles se mirent à rire un instant. Et Alyson réalisait peu à peu qu'Eliza sortait avec une femme et l'assumait… Surprise oui elle l'était, ça c'est sûr… Mais pas plus étonnée… Et cela la conforta dans ses soupçons…

Puis toutes les deux fixèrent de nouveau le plateau, avant que Kim ne lance…

**Kim :** Oh ! Avec tout ça j'ai fait ma malpolie ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! (Lui tendant la main de souriant) Kim Swarley, ravie de rencontrer une autre star d'Hollywood !

L'actrice sourit davantage, de plus en plus amusée par cette blonde.

Et une autre blonde s'approcha d'elles, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Et Alyson remarqua immédiatement son regard froid et son attitude distante qu'elle tenait en fixant Kim à côté d'elle…

**Alyson :** Oh, Sarah ! Je te présente Kim ! La… (Insistant sur les mots) Petite amie d'Eliza…

Sarah serra les dents et inspira en ne lâchant pas des yeux cette Kim en face d'elle…

Qui elle la regardait, tout sourire…

Et cela énerva encore plus Sarah…

**Sarah :** Oui, on s'est déjà rencontrées Al'… (Tentant de sourire, ironique) Vous allez bien ?

Mais Kim ne s'aperçut de rien. Elle ne vit pas que Sarah prenait sur elle pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même…

**Kim, souriant :** Bien merci, et vous… (Fronçant les sourcils) Sarah, c'est ça ?

**Sarah, plissant les yeux :** C'est ça… Et oui ça va, merci…

Kim ne pouvait se montrer plus amicale envers elle…

Et Sarah essayait de ne pas perdre son sang froid, Alyson étant à côté… Elle ne devait en aucun cas comprendre ce qui se passait…

Mais celle-ci l'avait pourtant compris… Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre… Elle pouvait constater les différences dans le regard et l'attitude des deux blondes. Chez Kim, elle pouvait voir de la gentillesse, incroyablement aimable, comme si elle voulait qu'elles deviennent amies… Mais à l'inverse, Sarah affichait un air sévère et plein de reproches, comme si elle marquait son territoire… Et Alyson fronça les sourcils. Ses soupçons devenaient de plus en plus limpides… Sarah était jalouse… De Kim, bien sûr… Puisqu'elle était avec Eliza ! Et ses pensées se mirent doucement en place. C'était pour ça qu'elle et Sarah agissaient de façon bizarre dernièrement ! Elle continua de les fixer tour à tour, et vit que toutes les deux de ne lâchaient pas du regard non plus…

Et comme pour venir à leur secours, Eliza arriva vers elles, mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher et ne les regarda pas lorsqu'elle dit…

**Eliza :** Salut les filles…

Alyson sourit alors, soulagée…

**Alyson :** Salut !

**Eliza :** Kim, on y va…

La blonde sauta se son siège et suivit Eliza qui partait vers la sortie…

Sarah les regarda s'éloigner, toujours aussi tendue. Mais son visage exprimait maintenant de la peine, de la souffrance… Elle inspira profondément, secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose qu'à Eliza et sa copine venant la narguer, et s'assit à la place de Kim…

Alyson l'avait détaillé discrètement dans ses réactions. Elle lui demanda, l'air de rien…

**Alyson :** Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Sarah :** De quelle tête tu parles ? Je fais aucune tête…

**Alyson :** Ah, si… Je t'assure que là tu fais une tête bizarre !

Mais la blonde fronça les sourcils, pas franchement ravie de cette réflexion plus qu'évidente…

**Sarah :** Mais je fais aucune tête bizarre ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

**Alyson :** J'en sais rien ! C'est pas plutôt à toi de me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Sarah marqua alors une légère pause. Et répondit d'une façon totalement contradictoire…

**Sarah :** Mais il ne m'arrive rien du tout ! Je vais bien !

Mais l'actrice brune n'était pas dupe…

**Alyson :** Ah oui, t'as l'air d'aller vachement bien là ! C'est parce que tu n'apprécies pas le mode de vie d'Eliza que tu réagis comme ça ?

Et Sarah manqua de s'étrangler avec l'eau qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Elle recracha la moitié dans sa bouteille et regarda Alyson…

**Sarah :** Quoi ?

**Alyson :** Ça te choque qu'elle sorte avec une autre femme, c'est ça ?

**Sarah :** Al'! Bien sûr que non ! Je te rappelle que mon personnage est en couple avec une autre femme, lui aussi !

Alyson sourit légèrement de l'entendre utiliser cette comparaison. Puis lui dit tout doucement…

**Alyson :** Entre la fiction et la réalité, il y a parfois un gouffre Sarah…

Cette dernière inspira profondément, les sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient cette discussion… Le regard dans le vide, Sarah demanda…

**Sarah :** Tu crois qu'elle va venir avec elle, ce soir ?

**Alyson :** Puisque c'est sa petite amie, ça me paraît évident…

Enervée, Sarah serra les dents et murmura…

**Sarah :** Sa petite amie, pffff… On aura tout vu…

Alyson sourit intérieurement en constatant que Sarah était effectivement jalouse… Et comme précédemment, elle continua discrètement…

**Alyson :** Si ça ne te dérange pas qu'elles soient ensemble, pourquoi tu l'as regardé méchamment quand elle était là ?

Sarah inspira une nouvelle fois… Son amie avait alors bien vu son comportement avec Kim…

**Sarah :** Je n'aime pas cette fille, c'est tout…

Alyson dut se retenir de sourire encore et continua…

**Alyson :** On peut savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

La blonde était tellement énervée et prise dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alyson tentait de lui soutirer des informations…

**Sarah, s'énervant :** J'en sais rien ! Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout ! Y'a pas de raison !

Nerveuse, elle bougeait sans arrêt sur sa chaise, tandis qu'Alyson se levait en souriant…

**Alyson :** Pas de raison, mais bien sûr…

Et Sarah fronça automatiquement les sourcils… Elle se tourna vers Alyson qui s'éloignait et tenta de la retenir…

**Sarah :** Al', attends ! Reviens ici et explique-moi pourquoi tu viens de me dire ça, s'il te plaît…

Amusée, Alyson sourit légèrement… Sachant parfaitement que la blonde connaissait déjà elle-même la réponse à cette question…

**Alyson :** Demande-toi juste pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Sarah… Au lieu de détester cette pauvre Kim qui n'y est pour rien…

Mais la blonde fronça les sourcils, intriguée d'entendre ça de la part de son amie…

**Sarah :** N'y est pour rien dans quoi ?

Et Alyson sourit toujours, de la voir jouer les ingénues…

**Alyson :** C'est ça, fait semblant de ne pas comprendre… C'est sans doute plus facile pour toi… (Se retournant et partant) À ce soir, Sarah !

Et cette dernière se retourna. Inspirant profondément, elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Alyson avait donc compris ? Mais ne disait rien ? Elle attendait sans doute que ce soit elle qui vienne lui en parler… Mais Sarah ne voulait pas en parler. À personne… Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre… La jugeraient pour ce qu'elle avait fait… À Freddie… Et même à Eliza… Elle avala péniblement et se décida à se lever pour quitter à son tour les studios…

* * *

Sur le parking, Kim et Eliza se dirigèrent vers la voiture de cette dernière…

**Kim :** Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me parler comme ça ? Je suis pas ton chien !

Toutes les deux ouvrirent les portières et entrèrent dans la voiture…

**Eliza :** Désolée, mais j'étais pressée de partir…

Et mirent dans un même mouvement synchronisé leurs ceintures…

**Kim :** Ouais ben, tu pouvais être plus aimable…

Eliza démarra, mais ne sembla en aucun cas affectée par les remarques de la blonde. Elle continuait de fixer la route, tandis que Kim se plaignait encore…

**Kim :** Et puis je serais bien restée encore pour parler avec elles moi, elles sont gentilles !

**Eliza :** Crois-moi, t'aurais pas voulu rester… (Souriant en coin) Et puis tu les verras ce soir…

La jeune blonde se tourna alors vivement vers Eliza, se répétait mentalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et paraissait ne pas y croire…

**Kim :** Alors on y va ?

La brune lui sourit en la regardant…

**Eliza :** Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

Mais évidemment qu'elle voulait toujours y aller ! Tout sourire, elle s'amusa du changement de plan d'Eliza…

**Kim :** Bien sûr que si, tu rigoles ! (Regardant la route) Et y'a pas plus lunatique que toi, ma puce !

Et Eliza eut un sourire nerveux et nostalgique. Elle repensa à l'indécision de Sarah, et sourit en coin en disant…

**Eliza :** Si tu le dis…

**Kim :** Mais je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis !

**Eliza :** Ouais, moi aussi…

**Kim, souriant :** Peut-être que tu vas t'amuser, qui sait ! (Après une pause) Et puis oui, je serais là alors tu vas forcément t'amuser…

La blonde se mit à rire, et Eliza sourit face à l'attitude de celle-ci… Elle la détailla un instant… Devait-elle lui ouvrir son cœur et la laisser entrer dans sa vie ? Elle soupira en regardant la route et murmura pour Kim, mais surtout pour elle-même…

**Eliza :** On verra…

Mais Kim s'arrêta de sourire en réalisant qu'elles iraient finalement à la soirée ! Et soudain elle paniqua en se tournant vers Eliza…

**Kim :** Non mais attends… Ce soir… Je serais jamais prête… (Fronçant les sourcils et regardant un peu partout) Et je n'ai rien à me mettre !

L'actrice fronça à son tour les sourcils, et regarda Kim se perdre dans son affolement…

**Eliza :** Hé, relax Kim… C'est juste une soirée entre amis… (Souriant, amusée) Y'aura pas de photographe alors pas la peine de t'habiller en princesse ! Jean et baskets ce sera parfait…

Et la blonde jeta un regard à Eliza comme pour lui signifier qu'elle avait très bien compris qu'elle se moquait d'elle…

**Kim :** Jean et baskets ? Non mais t'es dingue ? Ce sera la première fois que je rencontre autant de stars du cinéma, je vais pas m'habiller comme un sac !

Et Eliza était à la fois amusée et intriguée par sa réaction…

**Eliza :** Je croyais que t'étais pas intéressée par ce genre de personnes ?

**Kim :** C'était avant que je te connaisse !

Et Eliza soupira discrètement. Elle qui croyait que Kim n'était pas de ce genre là… Qu'elle ne la fréquentait pas pour sa célébrité… Eliza serra légèrement les dents et se focalisa sur la route, l'esprit embrumé par ces nouveaux paramètres. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tant que ça envie que Kim entre dans sa vie, après tout…

* * *

Et dès qu'elles arrivèrent chez Eliza, Kim se précipita sur le téléphone…

**Kim :** Maintenant va falloir que j'appelle le boulot pour les prévenir que je ne viendrai pas… Alors que c'est une des soirées les plus chargées… (Se tournant vers Eliza) Franchement, t'es pas cool sur ce coup El'!

La blonde numérota tandis qu'Eliza se rapprochait d'elle…

**Eliza :** On peut aussi ne pas y aller…

Kim marqua une pause et la regarda, se demandant si Eliza était sérieuse ou pas… Elle amena le téléphone à son oreille…

**Kim :** Très drôle, El'… Je vais me dépêcher d'aller me préparer avant que tu ne changes encore d'avis !

**Eliza :** Putain, toi quand t'as une idée dans la tête !

**Kim, souriant :** Oui je sais, j'ai tendance à m'accrocher… (Plissant les yeux) La preuve étant que si je n'avais pas insisté, on se serait pas ensemble ma puce… (Souriant en coin, puis décrochant) Allô ?

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre…

Tandis qu'Eliza inspira rapidement, avant de soupirer dans un haussement de sourcils et une petite moue de dépit…

**Eliza :** Ouais…

* * *

De son côté, Sarah arriva chez elle et se demanda si la maison était vide. Et effectivement, après avoir fait le tour de chacune des pièces, elle se rendit compte que Freddie n'était pas là… Sarah se débarrassa de ses affaires et vit le voyant du répondeur clignoter. Quatre messages l'attendaient. Elle appuya sur lecture et les écouta un à un…

_Coucou ma puce, c'est maman ! Juste un petit message pour te dire que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir ce week-end… Et aussi que j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur l'actrice avec laquelle tu travailles… Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce genre de rôle n'était-…_

Agacée, Sarah effaça le message sans écouter le reste et soupira…

_Hey Sarah… N'oublie pas que tu es de nouveau invitée au Regis et Kelly show demain soir… Mais avec Eliza Dushku cette fois… Voilà, bonne soirée !_

Elle effaça le message et dit en soupirant…

**Sarah :** Super…

_Mon cœur, c'est moi… J'arrive pas à te joindre sur ton portable alors j'appelle à la maison, mais on dirait que t'es pas là non plus… Donc du coup je sais même pas si tu auras ce message… Bref, je voulais te dire que je suis avec Henry là… Et que je vais pas rentrer tout de suite… Mais je serais à l'heure pour ce soir, t'en fais pas je-…_

De nouveau, Sarah ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter la suite du message et le supprima, énervée…

**Sarah :** De mieux en mieux…

_Sarah, c'est Al'… Euh… Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure mais j'espère quand même que tu pourras venir… Joss m'a dit que c'était vers 21h… Bon, peut-être à tout à l'heure alors… Bisous…_

Après les avoir tous plus ou moins écoutés, Sarah se déshabilla et partit vers la chambre en maugréant…

**Sarah :** Mon mari me lâche alors qu'Eliza va venir accompagnée… (Ouvrant son placard) Non mais j'aurais l'air de quoi, moi ?

Elle jeta quelques affaires sur le lit et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait porter…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Eliza et Kim arrivèrent chez Joss. Toutes les deux nerveuses, mais évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons… Et Kim fit la connaissance de tout le monde. Qui sembla l'accueillir à bras ouverts… Personne ne releva le fait qu'Eliza n'était pas venue avec un garçon, mais que Kim était bel et bien sa petite amie… Et tandis que Kim parlait un peu avec toutes les personnes présentes, et les harcelait parfois de questions, Eliza jetait des regards un peu partout… Vérifiant si Sarah était présente. Mais non… Et au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils allaient de mettre à table, elle ne la voyait toujours pas…

* * *

Sarah, assise dans sa voiture, fixait la maison. Se demandant si elle aurait la force d'y entrer, de faire face à Eliza et à sa nouvelle vie, dont elle aurait dû faire partie… Elle regarda sa montre une énième fois et soupira avant d'amener son téléphone à l'oreille, puis composa le numéro de Freddie… Elle souhaitait savoir pourquoi il n'était toujours pas là, et ne voulait pas rentrer sans lui… Sans quoi, elle n'y rentrerait pas… Au bout de quatre sonneries qui lui parurent une éternité, il décrocha enfin…

**Freddie :** _Ma puce… Je suis vraiment désolé… J'essaie de faire au plus vite, je te promets…_

L'actrice fronça automatiquement les sourcils, déjà irritée par cette réponse…

**Sarah :** Bon sang Fred, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'attends, moi !

**Freddie :** _Oui, je sais Sarah… Je te l'ai dis… Je fais au plus vite, promis…_

Elle inspira profondément, gardant le téléphone contre son oreille, serra les dents et ferma une seconde les yeux puis lui dit…

**Sarah :** C'est bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, j'en n'ai rien à foutre…

**Freddie :** _Sarah !…_

Et là encore, trop énervée pour l'écouter continuer de raconter des choses dont elle n'avait que faire, Sarah lui raccrocha au nez… Puis elle sortit du véhicule et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, frappa et attendit. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, remit son haut en place et murmura…

**Sarah :** Ok, tout va bien… Je suis Sarah Michelle Gellar après tout…

Elle inspirait et expirait lentement quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur Joss, tout sourire… Et Sarah tenta elle aussi d'esquisser un sourire…

**Joss :** Sarah ! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir !

Il la fit entrer et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de demander…

**Joss :** Freddie n'est pas avec toi ?

Et c'était justement la question à ne pas poser pour Sarah… Elle inspira rapidement et répondit de la même façon…

**Sarah :** Et non !

**Joss :** Bah… Tant pis…

Il sourit en coin en pensant que ça n'était pas plus mal… Puis Joss l'emmena dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà assis autour d'une grande table. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle dès que Sarah entra, et celle-ci fut encore pus mal à l'aise… Elle murmura entre ses dents…

**Sarah :** Ah… Génial…

Et les invités cherchaient des yeux son mari mais Joss, derrière Sarah, leur fit signe de ne pas lui poser la question…

**Alyson, souriant :** Salut Sarah !

**Sarah, s'asseyant :** Bonsoir à tous… Désolée d'être en retard…

Eliza la détailla furtivement, constata que la blonde avait mit son collier et se sentit soudainement mal… Mais elle se remit à manger…

Kim, déjà souriante, regarda tour à tour Eliza et Sarah puis sourit à cette dernière en lui disant…

**Kim :** C'est pas grave… L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là, maintenant !

Eliza se tourna vers elle, surprise, puis vers Sarah, qui était tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

Mais très vite, Sarah grimaça en regardant la blonde en face d'elle, puis détourna les yeux, déjà exaspérée…

Joss, Alyson, James et Amy se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs voire inquiets, sur le comportement étrange de Sarah vis-à-vis de Kim… La soirée allait être mouvementée se dirent-ils…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le repas était bien entamé et les discussions engagées…

**Alyson, mangeant :** Au fait Kim, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faisiez dans la vie !

Kim se tourna vers Alyson, ravie que quelqu'un lui pose enfin cette question…

**Kim :** Oh ! Je suis serveuse dans un club ! (Souriant) Un club gay à vrai dire…

L'actrice fit alors semblant d'être surprise en regardant Sarah, et releva les sourcils…

**Alyson :** Comme c'est étonnant !

Et Sarah fixait Alyson, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son amie la regardait ainsi… Elle l'entendit continuer…

**Alyson :** Et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

**Kim :** Et bien, en réalité…

Mais souhaitant que JAMAIS cette information ne soit dévoilée, encore un peu honteuse de sa « situation »… Eliza la coupa donc dans son élan, et sourit nerveusement…

**Eliza :** Oui, voilà tout à fait !

Kim la regarda, intriguée, et comprit que ce sujet pouvait être encore délicat à aborder pour Eliza…

**Alyson :** Oh, d'accord ! (Riant) Moi qui vous ai pris pour une figurante ! Mais c'est compréhensible, vous pourriez très bien être actrice !

**Kim, souriant :** C'est vrai ?

**Alyson :** Oui ! J'en suis sûre…

Sarah qui assistait à cet échange, en eu soudainement marre et annonça en se levant…

**Sarah :** Excusez-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes… (Partant et murmurant, dégoûtée) Il faut que j'aille me faire vomir…

Les invités se retrouvèrent surpris. Sarah venait de quitter la pièce sans que l'un d'entre eux aient compris quoi que ce soit… Eliza, sa fourchette figée à mi chemin devant sa bouche, la regarda à l'autre bout du couloir, perplexe. Et Kim se tourna vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille…

**Kim :** Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas… Cette fille est bizarre…

La phrase de Kim eut le mérite de la ramener à elle, et Eliza se mit à rire doucement en reposant sa fourchette. Si seulement Kim savait toute l'histoire…

* * *

Arrivée aux toilettes, Sarah s'enferma et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup, tentant de se calmer… Elle pensait se retrouver dans le même état d'esprit qu'il y a deux jours… Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive.

Sarah regarda dans le miroir, et l'image qu'il renvoya lui fit presque peur. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement… Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable. Celui-ci affichait plusieurs appels manqués. Tous de Freddie… Elle fronça les sourcils et se hâta de le ranger dans son sac. Elle était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter… Puis Sarah ouvrit le verrou et sortit des toilettes, sans avoir réussi à se calmer…

Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, sous les regards discrets des autres, mais Sarah ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas…

Et tout le monde aida à débarrasser lorsque le dîner se termina. Puis certains allèrent sur la terrasse pour fumer, d'autres restèrent dans le salon pour parler entre eux, et d'autres s'éparpillèrent pour téléphoner à leur moitié…

Sarah elle, dans le salon, croisa les bras et regarda à l'extérieur, où Eliza et James fumaient et discutaient… Pas de Kim à l'horizon, alors elle voulut sortir pour aller les rejoindre, mais Michelle se planta sur son chemin, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin…

Elle surprit Sarah en l'agrippant par le bras…

**Michelle, souriant :** Sarah !

Et la blonde se força à lui rendre son sourire…

**Sarah :** Hey… Michelle… Ça va comme tu veux ?

**Michelle :** Oui, oui… À part que mon copain me manque, mais sinon ça va…

**Sarah, étonnée :** Tu as un copain ? Ah oui ?

**Michelle, enthousiaste :** Oui ! Je l'ai rencontré cet été !

Mais même si Sarah était très intéressée par la vie sentimentale de son amie, elle n'en demeurait pas moins obsédée par Eliza, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle…

**Sarah :** Ah… C'est bien…

**Michelle :** Tu crois qu'on pourra se faire un bowling à quatre avec Freddie, un de ces jours ?

La blonde revint à elle en entendant le prénom de son mari… Celui auquel elle était censée penser, en bonne épouse qu'elle devait également être…

**Sarah, la regardant :** Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! (Souriant) Je verrais avec lui…

**Michelle, souriant :** Cool… (Réalisant, fronçant les sourcils) D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Sarah cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et inspira rapidement avant de répondre…

**Sarah :** Avec son agent ! Un empêchement de dernière minute…

**Michelle :** Ah… J'aurais aimé le voir… Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu…

Sarah posa ses mains sur les épaules de Michelle et les lui frotta doucement…

**Sarah, souriant :** Oui… Tu lui manques à lui aussi…

La jeune actrice afficha un petit sourire, rassurée…

Mais Sarah gardait toujours un œil sur Eliza, et eut plus qu'envie d'aller la rejoindre… Elle hésita un instant en regardant Michelle et puis finalement…

**Sarah :** Euh… Tu m'excuses une minute ? Il faut que j'aille voir Eliza…

**Michelle :** Bien sûr…

**Sarah :** Merci, on se voit plus tard, Michelle…

**Michelle :** D'accord…

Et Sarah se dépêcha de s'éloigner, laissant la jeune Michelle les sourcils froncés. Elle aussi était intriguée par l'attitude de Sarah…

* * *

Celle-ci arriva sur la terrasse mais resta près de la baie vitrée, hésitante. Un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres… De dos, elle pouvait contempler Eliza à loisir. Mais Sarah laissa échapper un soupir que James ne manqua pas…

Il se retourna aussitôt et sourit à son amie…

**James :** Tiens, Sarah ! Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Et Sarah était toujours occupée à contempler Eliza…

**Sarah :** Très bonne, oui…

James sourit en constatant que Sarah ne gênait pas de détailler Eliza devant lui. Et comprenant qu'il commençait à être de trop, il voulut s'éclipser…

**James :** Je vais me rechercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose Sarah ?

**Sarah :** Non, je te remercie Jim…

**James :** El'?

**Eliza :** Non merci…

**James :** Ok !

Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Eliza qui ne s'était toujours pas retournée… Puis disparut à l'intérieur…

Effectivement, Eliza restait appuyée sur la barrière, tournant le dos à Sarah qui, elle le savait, avançait lentement vers elle…

Sarah vint à son tour s'appuyer sur la rambarde à côté d'elle et regarda l'horizon. Toutes les deux silencieuses, elles fixaient un point invisible mais surtout, réfléchissaient. À cette soirée… À ce qui les avait poussé à se détester… Et Sarah rompit doucement le silence…

**Sarah :** Alors… C'est ta petite amie ?

Mais Eliza n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Elle se contenta de dire…

**Eliza :** Ouais…

Sarah avala difficilement sous cette nouvelle qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une. Elle inspira et continua…

**Sarah :** Et ça se passe bien ?

**Eliza :** Ouais…

Et Eliza se demanda pourquoi Sarah lui demandait ça. Elle avait bien vu son manège avec Kim… Elle ne la supportait pas, c'était évident… Et puis pourquoi avait-elle mis son collier ? Espérait-elle qu'Eliza oublie tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle savait déjà que cette conversation ne lui plairait pas…

De son côté aussi, Sarah se disait qu'elle était complètement folle pour lui poser ce genre de questions… Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée de savoir ce qu'Eliza pouvait bien trouver à cette blonde. Et l'air de rien, elle demanda…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Voilà donc où Sarah voulait en venir… Elle voulait savoir si Eliza pensait encore à elle, même en étant avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais la brune ne la laisserait pas aller sur ce terrain. Elle jeta sa cigarette, et la regarda de profil…

**Eliza :** On pourrait arrêter cette conversation là ?

Et même si Sarah savait qu'elle venait de dépasser les limites, elle insista en la regardant…

**Sarah :** On a toujours été amies, El'… Et les amies se disent ce genre de choses, alors… Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Mais Eliza espérait avoir mal entendu… Son ressentiment envers Sarah remonta à la surface et elle se tourna complètement vers elle, énervée…

**Eliza :** Pourquoi ça changerait ? Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où tu as joui sous mes doigts ?

Surprise, Sarah se précipita devant la brune pour l'empêcher de continuer… Et espérer qu'ainsi, personne n'ait rien entendu…

**Sarah :** Chuuut !

Mais au contraire, Eliza haussa encore plus la voix, totalement hors d'elle…

**Eliza :** Non, ne me dis pas de me taire, t'entends ? Je trouve que tu me demandes suffisamment de choses comme ça ! Et je sais que t'as pris ton pied comme jamais…

**Sarah, plissant les yeux :** Ne te flatte pas trop, El'… Je n'étais pas vierge avant de te connaître…

Mais bon sang, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait sacrément raison, se dit Sarah… Mais sa fierté l'empêcherait de le lui dire… Cependant, elle avoua tout de même…

**Sarah :** Tu as fait tout ça pour me rendre jalouse ? Et bien bravo c'est réussi, je suis jalouse… Tu es contente ?

**Eliza :** Rien à foutre que tu sois jalouse… T'as même pas le droit de l'être… Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as largué…

Sarah la considéra un instant, troublée. Elle lutta pour ne pas pleurer, et lui dit…

**Sarah :** N'as-tu pas pensé que ça a été difficile pour moi de prendre cette décision ? Et que je pouvais la regretter ? Hein ? (La regardant) Et bien si, tous les jours…

Le cœur d'Eliza manqua de rater un battement, tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. À son tour elle avala péniblement, et attendit la suite…

Et le rythme cardiaque de Sarah s'affola lui aussi… Elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même… Elle dévisagea Eliza, et murmura presque…

**Sarah :** Pas une journée ne se passe sans que je ne me répète que j'ai été stupide… Stupide de m'être laissée embarquer là dedans… Stupide de l'avoir laissé durer aussi longtemps… (Les larmes aux yeux) Stupide d'avoir ressenti toutes ces choses pour toi… (La voix craquante) Et stupide d'avoir cru que je pourrais vivre sans toi…

Mais une fois encore, c'était trop tard pour Eliza. Bien qu'elle fut touchée par tout ce que venait de lui dire la blonde, elle sourit nerveusement…

**Eliza :** C'est facile de me dire ça maintenant, et de te planquer derrière ton mariage pour ne pas avoir à prendre de décision !

Elle se mit cette fois, à rire nerveusement et s'éloigna…

**Eliza :** Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler…

Les larmes aux yeux, Sarah ne pouvait la laisser partir comme ça… Et tenta de la rattraper comme elle put…

**Sarah :** Parce qu'au fond de toi… Je suis sûre que tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi !

La brune s'arrêta, et sourit en coin en revenant vers Sarah pour lui faire face…

**Eliza :** Mais moi je ne m'en suis jamais cachée, Sarah ! Mes sentiments tu les connaissais… Et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai offert ce collier… (Le touchant de son index) Il représentait tout ce que je ressentais pour toi…

Et même si Sarah était troublée par cette proximité, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Eliza venait d'utiliser l'imparfait en ce qui concernait ses sentiments envers elle…

**Eliza, souriant :** D'ailleurs… Ton mari ne t'a pas demandé d'où il provenait ?

**Sarah :** Mon mari ne l'a pas encore vu…

**Eliza :** Tu m'étonnes…

* * *

À l'intérieur, Alyson souriait en regardant les deux actrices sur la terrasse. James arriva à côté d'elle, son verra à la main et lui en tendit un…

**James :** Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles se disent ? Ça a l'air plutôt tendu…

Alyson sourit davantage avant d'inspirer, puis de prendre exagérément une voix un peu aiguë…

**Alyson :** Oh, Eliza… Tu m'as brisé le cœur en sortant avec Kim !

Elle amena une main sur sa poitrine pour accentuer le côté désespéré de sa réplique, et prit ensuite une voix beaucoup plus grave…

**Alyson :** Sarah… Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais elle m'apporte tout l'amour que tu ne peux pas me donner… (Reprenant une voix aiguë) Tu as fait tout ça dans l'espoir de me rendre jalouse, avoue-le ! (Voyant Sarah amener sa main sur la joue d'Eliza) Oh Eliza, regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de toi !

L'acteur blond se mit à rire et regarda son amie…

**James :** T'es malade ! Jamais elles diraient ça !

Il rit encore et partit retrouver les autres… Alyson sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres et murmura…

**Alyson :** On parie ?

Puis à son tour, elle partit rejoindre les autres invités…

* * *

Sur la terrasse…

Eliza avait fermé les yeux et frissonné au contact de la main de Sarah sur sa joue…

**Sarah :** Tu me manques… Vraiment, je…

Mais Sarah retira sa main, gênée, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que les invités ne se doutent de quelque chose…

Eliza rouvrit les yeux et la vit baisser la tête…

**Sarah :** Je suis désolée… Pour ce que je te fais endurer…

**Eliza :** Ne sois pas désolée… Sois heureuse… (Partant) Et laisse-moi…

Et Sarah eut plus mal que jamais en la voyant partir ainsi. Terriblement triste, elle murmura, mais visiblement pas assez…

**Sarah :** C'est toi qui me rendais heureuse…

…Puisqu'Eliza s'arrêta net de marcher, de respirer…

Et ce fut pareil pour Sarah. Elle n'avait pas songé un instant qu'Eliza pourrait l'entendre, mais elle l'avait, paradoxalement, tout de même espéré…

Mais la brune repartit dans la maison et laissa Sarah le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration lui manquer et les larmes lui couler…

* * *

Quand elle rentra dans le salon, Eliza alla directement s'asseoir près de Kim et Amy sur le canapé. Et la blonde posa immédiatement sa main sur sa cuisse, pour la garder ainsi contre elle et l'empêcher de se lever…

* * *

Sarah, restée sur la terrasse, assistait impuissante à ce spectacle et n'osait pas rentrer… Puis elle fut rejoint par James qui s'inquiétait pour elle et avec qui elle discuta de longues minutes… Ensuite arriva Joss, et tous les trois parlèrent entre autres choses de la saison à venir… Et puis par Alyson et Alexis qui venaient annoncer qu'ils rentraient chez eux, et les deux garçons les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Sarah fut alors à nouveau seule sur la terrasse et faillit repartir dans ses pensées quand Freddie se glissa derrière elle pour l'enlacer, la faisant sursauter…

Il lui murmura à l'oreille…

**Freddie :** Désolé d'être en retard, mon cœur…

Mais Sarah se dégagea rapidement de son mari, et lui donna une petite mais puissante tape sur la tête…

**Sarah :** C'est à cette heure-ci que t'arrives, toi ?

**Freddie :** Ma puce… T'avais qu'à pas venir si tu tenais tant que ça à être accompagnée…

**Sarah :** Pour perdre encore plus la face ? Non merci !

Mais Freddie n'eut pas le temps de relever que Sarah continua…

**Sarah :** Quand je te demande de m'accompagner à quelque chose qui est important pour moi, j'aimerais que tu sois là !

**Freddie :** Et mon prochain rôle, c'est pas important ça ? Et puis je te signale que tu as horreur de ce genre de soirées d'habitude… Comment tu voulais que je sache que tu tenais à tout prix à te rendre à celle-là ?

**Sarah, plissant les yeux :** Tu ne me connais pas, Fred…

Le brun marqua une pause pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

**Freddie :** Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Vas-y, explique-moi !

**Sarah, partant :** Ça veut dire que toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais !

Sans plus attendre, elle se décida à rentrer mais Freddie resta là, mit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira…

Et Sarah traversa le salon sans regarder les invités, qui eux par contre, l'observaient, perplexes…

Elle se précipita dans le couloir pour s'enfuir. Mais se figea net en voyant la porte de la chambre des enfants de Joss à moitié ouverte…

Sarah avança lentement vers celle-ci. Elle poussa tout aussi délicatement la porte et regarda la pièce. Remplie de jouets, la chambre débordait de joie et la couleur dégageait beaucoup de chaleur… L'actrice détaillait la pièce avec une pointe d'envie, voire de jalousie. Elle désirait tant une telle chambre dans sa villa… Qu'un petit être y habite et déambule partout dans la maison… Elle entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir mais ne se retourna pas…

Fred avait effectivement couru pour la rattraper. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la retrouver ici, dans ce couloir… Reprenant son souffle, il s'approcha doucement de Sarah et l'enlaça…

**Freddie :** Sarah… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment…

Sarah posa ses mains sur les siennes, et tout en continuant de fixer la chambre, lui dit…

**Sarah :** J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé…

Freddie eut un léger mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils. Pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il répéta…

**Freddie :** Un bébé ?

**Sarah :** Oui…

**Freddie :** Et… Ça t'a pris comme ça ?

**Sarah, soupirant :** Non, ça ne m'a pas pris comme ça… Ça fait des années que j'ai envie d'un enfant, et tu le sais…

Le brun continuait de froncer les sourcils sous cette révélation plutôt inattendue…

**Freddie :** Oui… Je sais… Mais t'es sûre de toi ?

**Sarah :** J'ai plus de trente ans Fred… Alors oui je suis sûre… Je veux fonder une famille…

**Freddie :** Et tu es sûre de vouloir… (Grimaçant) Maintenant ? Avec ta carrière, la mienne…

L'actrice fronça à son tour les sourcils et se retourna vers Freddie…

**Sarah :** Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé par cette idée…

Il releva les sourcils, surpris de s'être « fait griller » si vite… Mais voulut tout de même la rassurer…

**Freddie :** Si ! Si, au contraire ! Mais je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, tu vois…

**Sarah :** Et le bon moment ce sera quand, Fred ? Mes ovules ne vont pas t'attendre éternellement…

**Freddie :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a encore tout notre temps…

**Sarah :** Peut-être pour toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas…

Et Freddie avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce que lui disait Sarah…

**Freddie :** Quoi ? Mais je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? On dirait que t'es en pleine crise !

Surprise, voire choquée, Sarah posa sa main près de son cou…

**Sarah :** Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de faire une crise ?

**Freddie :** J'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles vraiment un bébé… Ce que t'aimes c'est l'idée d'en avoir un !

**Sarah :** Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir d'avoir un bébé ?

**Freddie, écartant les bras :** Je serais incapable d'élever un enfant !

Et l'actrice réalisait peu à peu ce que cela impliquait…

**Sarah :** Donc tu ne veux pas qu'on ait une famille ?

**Freddie :** Bien sûr que si Sarah, mais… Pas tout de suite… Je ne suis pas encore prêt…

**Sarah :** Et si nous n'étions pas acteurs ? Est-ce que tu me dirais la même chose ?

Freddie inspira longuement avant de détourner les yeux un instant et de répondre…

**Freddie :** J'en sais rien… Oui… Sûrement…

**Sarah, serrant les dents :** Très bien… (Plissant les yeux) Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir…

De nouveau énervée, elle voulut partir mais Fred la retint par le bras et la força à se rapprocher de lui. Il murmura pour éviter que les invités ne s'inquiètent…

**Freddie :** J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi… Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ça commence à me fatiguer…

D'abord surprise, Sarah n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mais très vite elle se crispa en regardant le bras de Fred qui la maintenait fermement et s'en dégagea…

**Sarah :** Lâche-moi…

**Freddie :** Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive, bon sang !

Sarah marqua une pause et réfléchit à toute vitesse. La question qui la hantait revenait sans cesse… Aurait-elle assez de courage pour lui dire ? Mais si elle le faisait, elle aurait tout à perdre… Surtout maintenant…

**Sarah :** Je te l'ai dit, je veux un enfant. J'en ai besoin…

**Freddie :** Besoin ? Alors quoi, je ne te suffis plus ?

**Sarah :** Ça n'a rien à voir… (Inspirant et regardant partout) Mais en tant que femme j'ai des besoins… Différents de ceux que je pouvais avoir quand on s'est mariés…

**Freddie :** Et on ne pourrait pas essayer d'en discuter ? Au lieu de me poser un ultimatum, comme ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Sarah de lever les sourcils, étonnée…

**Sarah :** Un ultimatum ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Je te dis que j'aimerais avoir un bébé, et toi tu crois que si tu ne me le fais pas, je vais te quitter ?

**Freddie, riant nerveusement :** Non non non… Tu m'as dis que tu avais BESOIN d'avoir un enfant, nuance… Comment tu veux que je le prenne, Sarah ?

Sarah eut un rire nerveux, et se moqua de son mari lorsqu'elle dit…

**Sarah :** Oh, pauvre Freddie… Qui a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, d'ailleurs…

L'acteur serra les dents et plissa les yeux… Essayant de contenir ses émotions…

**Freddie :** J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça…

Mais Sarah sentait elle aussi la pression monter, et sa colère augmenter…

**Sarah :** Et moi tu crois que j'aime ?

**Freddie :** Dernièrement, je crois bien que oui…

Sarah inspira, et répondit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, déçue…

**Sarah :** C'est bien ce que je dis… Même après tout ce temps, tu ne me connais pas… (Se retournant) Maintenant je vais rentrer…

Et Fred la suivit en soupirant, totalement résigné…

Sarah ne se donna même pas la peine de dire au revoir aux invités, et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Où elle vit Eliza et Kim. Elle savait que toutes les deux les avaient entendu se disputer… Elles aussi parlaient, et Sarah jeta un regard froid à l'autre actrice…

Eliza la regarda sans comprendre, perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre…

Sarah marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et Freddie faisait de même avec la sienne…

**Freddie :** Sarah… Ma puce, viens je te ramène…

Sarah ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder, et grimpa dans sa voiture…

**Sarah :** Je suis venue avec ma voiture, je repars avec ma voiture !

Sans plus attendre, Sarah démarra et Freddie la regarda partir, complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement récent de sa femme… Il sourit timidement à Kim et Eliza, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et monta dans sa voiture puis s'en alla lui aussi…

De leur côté, la blonde et la brune marchaient jusqu'au véhicule d'Eliza. Ouvrirent les portières et tandis qu'Eliza ne disait rien, toujours perturbée… Kim elle, ne se gêna pas…

**Kim :** Ouais… Bizarre…

La blonde s'assit dans la voiture alors qu'Eliza resta quelques secondes encore dehors, à essayer de comprendre Sarah…


	12. Chapitre 12

Le lendemain soir… Eliza rentra chez elle et trouva une fois de plus Kim plantée devant la télévision. Elle ne s'étonnait même plus de la voir là. Comme si elle habitait ici. Ou faisait partie des meubles… Eliza sourit face à cette pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir à propos de la blonde, et alla directement poser ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Kim remarqua sa présence et lui sourit…

**Kim :** Hey, ma puce ! T'as déjà dîné ? Je meurs de faim !

Mais Eliza ressortit déjà de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain en se déshabillant…

**Eliza :** Pas le temps… Je dois déjà repartir…

**Kim :** Oh…

Kim fut déçue et quand elle se tourna pour afficher sa petite moue, Eliza put voir l'écran, et y distingua une scène de Buffy…

Elle s'enferma rapidement dans la pièce pour ne pas avoir à regarder ça et soupira… La blonde n'avait pas menti. Elle devenait une vraie groupie… Et ce n'était pas du tout au goût d'Eliza…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit préparée, maquillée et prête à partir… Mais Eliza alla d'abord se servir un verre d'eau et de la cuisine, observa Kim ainsi que la télévision. La blonde était une nouvelle fois absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait…

_« _(Buffy) _Faith… N'aies pas peur de les guider… Protège-les…_ (Faith) _Non ça c'est pas mon boulot, Buffy… C'est le tien… Alors tu vas retourner là dedans, et reprendre ta place… Parce que je suis pas venue là pour te la piquer… J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi, B… Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est être avec toi et me battre à tes côtés… Et peu importe si tu ne veux pas de moi, tant pis je… »_

À la fin de sa réplique, Buffy venait de se jeter sur Faith pour l'embrasser…

Et Eliza avait été toute aussi surprise de la spontanéité de Sarah lors de cette scène. Le premier baiser qu'elles avaient échangé pour les besoins de la série… Fatiguée de revoir ces images et lassée de tout ce que cela faisait ressortir en elle, Eliza prit rapidement ses affaires et faillit partir, mais Kim éteignit la télévision puis se leva…

**Kim :** Attends El', je viens avec toi !

Eliza se retourna pour l'attendre, gardant la porte ouverte.

Kim avança jusqu'à elle et prit également ses affaires…

**Kim :** Si t'es pas là ce soir, je vais en profiter pour passer chez moi et récupérer quelques affaires…

**Eliza, souriant :** N'oublie pas de regarder la télé ce soir…

Toutes les deux sortirent de l'appartement, Eliza ferma la porte de Kim appela l'ascenseur…

**Kim :** Je la regarderai avec mes colocataires…

**Eliza :** Tu as des colocataires ?

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur dès qu'il arriva, et Eliza fut étonnée d'entendre ça. Au fond, elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur Kim… Autrement dit rien du tout…

**Kim :** Oui, trois ! (Souriant) Et elles étaient toutes dingues quand je leur ai dit que je sortais avec toi…

L'actrice prit note de cette information et la questionna à ce sujet…

**Eliza :** Et… Tu l'as dit à beaucoup de personnes ?

**Kim :** Non… Qu'à elles… (Fronçant les sourcils, la regardant et s'affolant) Pourquoi, j'aurai pas dû ? C'est grave ?

Et Eliza réalisait de plus en plus que la blonde vivait dans une bulle… Certes elle ne faisait pas partie du milieu du cinéma mais quand même… N'allumait-elle jamais la télévision ? N'était-elle jamais tombée sur une presse à scandales ? En sortant de l'ascenseur, et se dirigeant vers sa voiture, Eliza lui répondit…

**Eliza :** Et bien… Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous… Parce que… Ça peut faire effet boule de neige et… Ça ne serait pas bon pour… Ma vie privée… Et donc la tienne, tu vois ?

**Kim, hochant la tête :** Ah oui, je comprends… Je suis désolée…

**Eliza, ouvrant la portière :** C'est bon… C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas…

Toutes les deux s'installèrent et Eliza démarra. Kim continua de l'observer et vit que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui tracassait la brune…

**Kim, fronçant les sourcils :** J'ai l'impression que c'est pas la seule chose qui te perturbe…

Et Eliza devait admettre que Kim commençait à la connaître. Elle continuait de fixer la route et reconnu…

**Eliza :** Ouais… Sarah sera avec moi pour l'émission de télé…

**Kim, souriant en coin :** Ah, je vois… (Posant une main sur la cuisse d'Eliza, souriant) T'en fais pas, ça va aller !

La brune se figea en sentant la main de Kim sur sa cuisse, et perçut sa respiration se faire plus rapide. Elle regarda cette main et sentit un début de chaleur monter en elle…

**Kim :** Allez, ma chérie… Fais-moi voir tes jolies fossettes !

Eliza se détendit aussitôt et parvint à esquisser un sourire…

Et Kim sourit à son tour, satisfaite de son petit effet…

* * *

Après avoir déposé Kim chez elle, Eliza se rendit aux studios de télévision. En traversant le parking, elle appréhendait déjà ce show. Non seulement elle se retrouverait avec Sarah mais des millions de gens pourraient les voir… Elle essayait d'y faire abstraction en allant dans sa loge. Des maquilleuses et coiffeuses venaient déjà s'occuper d'elle, et l'actrice soupirait en songeant que ce n'était qu'une affaire de minutes…

* * *

Et Sarah se répétait la même chose… Assise dans sa loge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au show qui allait arriver. Son anxiété se décuplait au fil des minutes quand elle repensait à la dispute qu'Eliza et elle avaient eu la veille… Angoissée, Sarah passait inconsciemment ses doigts sur le collier de la brune qu'elle ne s'était pas décidée à enlever… Elle repensait à ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. Et une évidence s'imposait désormais dans l'esprit de Sarah… Eliza ne l'aimait plus… Elle aimait cette autre femme… Mais, fronçant les sourcils, Sarah se souvint que la brune n'avait pas clairement répondu à cette question. Un peu de son angoisse se dissipa alors… Mais Sarah se souvenait également qu'Eliza lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille… Alors, à quoi s'accrochait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre, mais la porte de sa loge s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme…

« Madame Prinze, ça va être à vous… »

Puis elle ressortit aussitôt et Sarah afficha un léger sourire. Madame Prinze… Elle avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire…

Quand elle arriva dans les coulisses, les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent en voyant qu'Eliza l'attendait. Ou plutôt, elle attendait le signal pour rejoindre le plateau puisqu'elles devaient y aller toutes les deux, mais… Sarah sentit sa nervosité grandir encore… Surtout quand elle vit qu'Eliza évitait son regard…

Et la pression que ressentait cette dernière ne faisait qu'augmenter elle aussi… En voyant arriver Sarah, elle n'avait pu réfréner le frisson qui l'avait traversé… Elle savait également que son cœur s'affolerait si elle posait les yeux sur elle. Alors elle devait à tout prix réussir à ne pas le faire…

**Sarah :** On devrait au moins réussir à faire semblant de s'apprécier…

La voix de la blonde lui créa d'autres frissons quand finalement elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais son cœur se serra quand Eliza réalisa ce que la blonde venait de dire…

**Eliza :** Ouais… On est pas des actrices pour rien, Sarah…

Celle-ci ressentit elle aussi une douleur dans sa poitrine face à ces mots. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là avec Eliza… Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais…

« Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement nos deux magnifiques actrices, Eliza Dushku et Sarah Michelle Gellar ! »

Mais leur métier passait avant tout en cet instant, et il fallait à tout prix sourire pour sauver les apparences… Et toutes les deux souriaient machinalement en allant rejoindre les deux présentateurs. Elles leur serrèrent la main et allèrent s'asseoir en face d'eux en croisant les jambes…

**Regis :** Comment allez-vous, toutes les deux ?

**Eliza :** Bien ! Bien…

**Sarah :** Je vais bien merci ! Et vous ?

**Regis :** Et bien, nous recevons deux superbes jeunes femmes en même temps, alors ça ne peut qu'aller…

Le public se mit à rire et les deux actrices sourirent encore automatiquement…

**Regis :** C'est la première fois qu'on vous reçoit toutes les deux en même temps sur ce plateau ! J'en suis encore tout chamboulé !

Les spectateurs rirent encore et Regis se tourna vers la présentatrice à côté de lui…

**Kelly :** En parlant de premières fois justement… Le couple que vous interprétez à l'écran a été classé troisième dans le top 10 des plus beaux couples de la télévision de ces dernières années… Un des seuls couples homosexuels de ce classement… C'est une grande victoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

La blonde et la brune inspirèrent profondément… C'était malheureusement là le genre de questions qu'elles redoutaient… Mais elles savaient parfaitement qu'en venant à ce genre d'émission, elles n'y couperaient pas…

**Eliza :** Pour ma part, je trouve que…

**Sarah :** Oui, c'est sûr que…

Mais elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et se regardèrent, surprises d'avoir prit la parole en même temps…

**Eliza :** Vas-y…

**Sarah :** Non, je t'en prie…

La brune marqua une légère pause en la regardant, puis se lança la première…

**Eliza :** Ok… (Se tournant vers le présentateur) En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que ça serait réellement une victoire si ce genre de couples étaient plus représentés… Si le mariage gay était légalisé partout… (Regardant le public) S'il y avait moins de discriminations et d'homophobie…

Le public applaudit sous ses propos plus que pertinents, et Eliza ne se força pas à sourire cette fois-ci…

**Regis, souriant en coin :** Regardez-moi la… Elle sort à peine du placard et la voilà déjà militante…

À nouveau, les spectateurs se mirent à rire et Eliza aussi…

**Kelly, regardant Sarah :** Vous partagez l'avis d'Eliza ?

Sa respiration se coupa et elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle aller répondre… En regardant Kelly et pas très sûre d'elle, Sarah lâcha en soupirant…

**Sarah :** Absolument !

**Kelly :** À propos de mariage… Ça va faire combien de temps avec Freddie ?

**Sarah :** Six ans…

**Regis :** Toujours amoureuse ?

Sarah inspira brièvement et remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, évitant de croiser le regard de la brune qui attendait sa réponse…

**Sarah, souriant :** Toujours…

Et Eliza eut à nouveau un pincement au cœur en entendant ça. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise…

**Kelly :** Et vous Eliza, c'est pour quand ?

La brune fut prise au dépourvu et entendit Sarah répondre à sa place en souriant…

**Sarah :** L'engagement fait peur à Eliza…

Et bien qu'elle fut étonnée par l'intervention de la blonde, Eliza se tourna vers elle en espérant que cette émission ne tourne pas au règlement de comptes. Mais elle prit ce risque lorsqu'elle lui dit en souriant en coin…

**Eliza :** Pas dans mes souvenirs, Sarah…

Et Sarah fut bouleversée par le regard que venait de poser Eliza sur elle. Il n'y avait plus là aucune rancœur ni amertume… Elle continuait de la dévisager…

**Regis :** Oh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Eliza voyait bien que Sarah était toujours troublée par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

**Eliza :** Oui… Explique-nous donc ton point de vue, Sarah…

Mais la blonde revint à elle en percevant le ton cynique d'Eliza… Elle scruta ses yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur… Et vit de nouveau cette animosité contre elle… Elle avala difficilement et répondit…

**Sarah :** Rappelle-toi… Tu m'avais dit que tu ne cherchais pas de mari…

**Regis :** Pourquoi chercherait-elle un mari alors qu'elle a déjà une femme ?

Et le public rit encore sous les blagues de Regis… Mais cette fois, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre sourire. Puisqu'elles étaient en plein dans cette histoire de mariage et de tromperie, justement…

**Kelly, regardant Eliza :** Est-ce que vous comptez ressortir avec des hommes ?

Eliza se tendit face à cette question mais répondit néanmoins avec le sourire…

**Eliza :** Et bien… Vous dire oui serait comme… (Faisant des gestes de la main) Condamner ma relation actuelle, alors je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant…

Elle marqua une légère pause et continua…

**Eliza :** Mais comme Sarah vient de vous le dire… Je ne cherche pas de mari, je profite simplement de la vie, alors je n'en sais rien….

**Regis, fronçant les sourcils :** C'est un peu comme une expérience ?

**Eliza :** Non… Pas vraiment… Vous savez… (Fronçant les sourcils) Ce que j'aime chez elle, c'est ce qu'elle est. Pas son sexe… (Après une pause, souriant) Enfin si, bien sûr que j'aime son sexe, mais ça c'est venu après…

Certains spectateurs se mirent à rire et d'autres sifflèrent ou applaudirent, excités par ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Et Sarah gardait les yeux rivés sur la moquette. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler, c'était bien de sa relation avec Kim… Et surtout pas en public, où elle ne se savait pas maîtresse de ses émotions et de son comportement…

**Kelly, souriant à Eliza :** Je vais me la jouer Ellen DeGeneres en vous disant ça, mais… Vous fasciniez déjà les foules au début de votre interprétation de Faith… Alors maintenant que vous parlez si facilement de tout ça… Vous êtes devenue carrément un symbole pour toutes les femmes lesbiennes amoureuses de vous… Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

La brune se mit à rire nerveusement en sentant presque le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir de la gêne, et se gratta rapidement le front…

**Eliza :** Et bien… C'est extrêmement flatteur… (Souriant) Mais c'est assez troublant pour moi d'être le symbole de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise, vous voyez ? Contrairement à ce que tout le monde à l'air de penser… C'est nouveau pour moi d'avoir à faire face ainsi que de ressentir tout ça…

Sarah, sur son siège, se demandait si Eliza parlait d'elle ou bien de Kim…

**Kelly, regardant Sarah :** Et est-ce que ça a changé votre manière de jouer ?

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de la moquette, Sarah ne se rendit pas compte que la question s'adressait à elle…

**Kelly :** Sarah ?

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son prénom et Eliza la maudissait presque de ne pas réagir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit quand elle entendit Sarah répondre rapidement… Après ce silence qu'Eliza n'espérait pas être trop significatif…

Sarah fut alors gênée d'avoir mit si longtemps à répondre…

**Sarah :** Euh non, je… J'aime Eliza… (Réalisant, sursautant presque) Je veux dire, euh… J'aime travailler avec Eliza, donc non… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait…

La gêne de Sarah s'accentua et elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle soupira discrètement, et tenta de retrouver son calme après cet énorme lapsus qu'elle venait de lâcher malgré elle… Et cette réponse qui les ramena inconsciemment à la soirée de la veille…

Et le mal qui rongeait Eliza depuis des semaines sembla s'estomper en une seconde… Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ces quelques mots que Sarah venait malheureusement de rectifier… Elle devait vraiment arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça…

**Regis :** Des infos sur cette nouvelle saison ?

Le sourire des deux actrices revint instantanément, et elles regardèrent Regis tout en faisant un signe négatif simultané de la tête…

**Regis, souriant :** Même pas une toute petite ?

**Eliza, riant :** Joss nous flinguerait si on laissait échapper le moindre truc !

**Sarah :** Oui, et je tiens à mon travail moi…

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Eliza comme pour souligner ses propos…

Mais les yeux d'Eliza s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle devait à tout prix enlever cette main de sa cuisse… Sarah devenait-elle dingue ? Avait-elle oublié que des millions de personnes les regardaient ? Elle qui tenait soi-disant tant à préserver son mariage… N'avait-elle pas peur des retombées ?

Effectivement, Sarah avait agi selon son instinct, n'avait pas réfléchi… Et dans un éclair de lucidité, elle retira sa main. En espérant que ce geste ne passe que pour amical et rien d'autre… Elle sourit faiblement au présentateur qui lui aussi, souriait largement…

**Regis :** En tout cas, nous avons été ravis de vous accueillir sur ce plateau, vous revenez quand vous voulez ! (Faisant un clin d'œil) Toutes les deux…

Les deux actrices sourirent en se levant et allèrent serrer la main des présentateurs…

**Kelly :** À bientôt !

Eliza et Sarah partaient maintenant dans les coulisses en faisant des signes aux spectateurs… Les applaudissements se faisaient déjà entendre tandis qu'elles arrivèrent dans les coulisses, et entendirent Regis rajouter…

**Regis :** Encore un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos deux merveilleuses actrices !

Ces deux là sourirent en entendant ça. Puis on les débarrassa ensuite de leurs micros. Mais lorsqu'Eliza posa les yeux sur Sarah, son expression changea du tout au tout, et elle dut reprendre sur elle pour ne pas craquer et s'en alla…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sarah qui lui lança…

**Sarah :** El'!

La brune n'avait pas la moindre envie de se tourner pour lui faire face, et marcha jusqu'à sa loge. Mais elle entendit le bruit rapide des talons de Sarah derrière elle qui lui courait après…

**Sarah :** El'! Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit avant l'émission !

Mais Eliza continuait de marcher dans le couloir… Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de la regarder et continua son chemin…

**Eliza :** T'as dit ce que t'avais à dire…

Sarah, agacée par le fait de devoir se dépêcher avec ses talons et qu'Eliza ne lui prête aucune attention, haussa la voix et s'arrêta net…

**Sarah :** Eliza, arrête-toi et regarde-moi !

Eliza inspira profondément en fermant les yeux avant de se retourner, et de faire quelques pas en direction de Sarah. Elle ne disait toujours pas un mot, mais elle savait que là non plus elle n'allait pas aimer cette conversation…

Sarah elle, s'approcha lentement de la brune, et eut les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle prononça d'une toute petite voix…

**Sarah :** Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux…

Eliza fronça les sourcils, et entendit son cœur battre plus fort face à cette vision de Sarah si désemparée devant elle… Pourtant, même maintenant, elle essayait de rester maîtresse de ses émotions et de ne rien laisser transparaître…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que t'as vu dans mes yeux ?

Et Sarah en avait mal de ne plus voir cette lueur dans le regard d'Eliza. Tout ce qu'elle y voyait désormais, était du mépris… Mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer, et c'est presque tremblante qu'elle murmura…

**Sarah :** Que j'avais peut-être encore une chance…

Et Eliza attendait maintenant que Sarah aille au bout de ses propos…

**Eliza :** Une chance de quoi ?

Sarah scrutait les yeux noisettes d'Eliza dans l'espoir d'y déceler autre chose que cette colère constante qu'elle avait à son égard. Tellement subjuguée par la beauté d'Eliza, Sarah amena lentement une main sur la joue de la brune et approcha son visage du sien pour retrouver le contact de ses lèvres qui lui manquaient tant…

Mais quand Eliza vit Sarah s'approcher d'elle, son premier reflexe fut de se reculer en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prit la main de la blonde posée sur sa joue, et la força à l'y décoller…

**Eliza :** Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Arrête tout de suite, je veux pas de ça !

Sarah, blessée d'avoir été repoussée de la sorte et ne s'y attendant pas une seconde, ne put contenir ses larmes…

Et Eliza, bien que mal de la voir dans cet état, lui dit pour que Sarah comprenne définitivement…

**Eliza :** Il me semble que j'ai été suffisamment claire hier soir…

À son tour, elle eut les larmes aux yeux et s'en alla…

**Eliza :** Et je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

En voyant Eliza partir comme ça… Sarah sentit cette douleur permanente dans son cœur s'intensifier en réalisant qu'elle l'avait sans doute perdue à jamais… Les yeux déjà rougis à cause des larmes, elle lui cria…

**Sarah :** Je refuse de te laisser partir !

Et là encore, Eliza rebroussa rapidement chemin pour se poster devant la blonde et lui crier presque…

**Eliza :** Jamais t'arrêteras de me faire souffrir ?

**Sarah :** Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

**Eliza :** Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu fais !

Bien évidemment, Sarah sentit un puissant sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir et elle baissa la tête…

**Sarah :** Je suis vraiment désolée…

**Eliza, s'énervant :** Mais arrête de t'excuser, merde ! (Serrant les dents) J'en ai marre… Vraiment marre de tes excuses… Tu as fait un choix, alors assume-le ! (Souriant, forcée) Même si comme tu dis, il a été difficile !

Et Sarah ne trouva rien à répondre à part…

**Sarah :** Tu veux pas… Qu'on aille autre part… Qu'on en parle plus calmement ?

**Eliza :** Mais qu'on parle de quoi ? Moi j'ai plus rien à te dire !

Sarah eut encore plus les larmes aux yeux, et regarda Eliza partir pour de bon cette fois… N'essayant pas de la retenir… La laissant seule et désemparée…

* * *

Eliza rentra rapidement chez elle, et soupira un bon coup quand elle arriva. Sarah venait encore de l'énerver. Elle ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi… Lui reprochant son comportement… Comme si elle non plus ne ressentait pas ces choses-là… Elle balaya son appartement des yeux mais cette fois-ci, pas de Kim devant la télévision. La blonde était en effet rentrée chez elle pour la soirée. Mais Eliza s'en trouva presque déçue. L'appartement lui paraissait terriblement grand et vide… Elle était habituée à la voir dans la maison à étaler ses affaires… En jetant quelques coups d'œil, Eliza pouvait les voir un peu partout. Elle réfléchit un instant et se rappela qu'elle avait déjà prit sa douche. Mais en voyant son tapis de jogging, elle eut envie d'en faire. Eliza se déshabilla en allant dans sa chambre et enfila un survêtement ainsi qu'un débardeur. Ensuite elle retourna dans le salon, alluma la chaîne hi-fi puis monta sur son tapis. Et Eliza se mit à courir… Profitant ainsi de ce moment pour évacuer, se défouler… Dans sa course, Eliza sourit en pensant qu'à certains moments elle se rapprochait beaucoup de son personnage… À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Peut-être Joss l'avait-il fait exprès ? Elle continua à courir encore quelques minutes quand elle entendit sa sonnerie de messages. Sans cesser de courir, Eliza regarda en direction de son portable et augmenta le volume de la musique pour ne pas l'entendre. Mais tiraillée entre l'envie de continuer à évacuer ce trop plein de colère, et celle de savoir ce que contenait ce message… Eliza arrêta rapidement le tapis et se mit une serviette autour du cou. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son sac où se trouvait son portable. Buvant lentement son eau, Eliza s'approcha tout aussi doucement de son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable. Elle l'ouvrit et put y lire…

_Je n'abandonnerai pas, El'…_

Eliza fronça ensuite les sourcils. Sarah… Elle n'allait pas abandonner… Mais quoi ? Et très vite elle soupira en comprenant la signification de ce message. Sarah refusait d'abandonner la partie… De la laisser à Kim… Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle ? Eliza s'énerva davantage en refermant son portable et soupira…

**Eliza :** Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens…

Elle remit son téléphone portable dans son sac, et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour encore, tenter de se détendre…

* * *

Dans sa cuisine, Sarah reposa son portable sur le comptoir et soupira en considérant Freddie assis sur le canapé. Il regardait la télévision sans lui prêter attention, et Sarah retourna à la confection de son repas. Tout en préparant les aliments, elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets sur son portable. Attendant une quelconque réponse… Mais rien ne semblait arriver… Elle avait prit un risque en envoyant ce message à Eliza. Et elle s'attendait à une réaction plus ou moins virulente de la part de celle-ci… Après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit la veille et il y a quelques minutes, Eliza en aurait eut tout à fait le droit… Mais Sarah avait été claire. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours un souci… En observant son mari dans le salon, Sarah songeait qu'elle ne pouvait l'abandonner lui aussi… Elle l'aimait, voulait même des enfants avec lui… Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à vouloir être avec Eliza ? Elle souhaitait être avec les deux à la fois… Mais elle savait qu'elle se devait de faire un choix. Et Eliza pensait que ce choix avait été fait. Mais le cœur de Sarah ne pouvait trancher… Alors non, elle n'abandonnerait pas…

* * *

Quand Eliza se réveilla le lendemain… Elle sentit un léger poids s'appuyer à moitié sur elle, et vit Kim lui sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui caressait délicatement les cheveux en la voyant émerger et Eliza lui rendit son sourire…

Kim vint tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

**Kim :** Salut, toi…

**Eliza :** Salut…

**Kim :** J'ai vu ton émission hier soir…

La blonde se redressa pour s'asseoir sur Eliza et l'actrice sentit son corps se réveiller doucement face à ces frissons significatifs. Mais elle sentit aussi ce malaise dû aux souvenirs de la veille revenir… Cette énième dispute avec Sarah… Elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Kim…

**Eliza :** Ah oui ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kim se rallongea sur Eliza et recommença à l'embrasser. Quand elle arriva dans son cou, elle lui souffla à l'oreille…

**Kim :** Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?

Eliza qui se laissait faire jusqu'à présent, fronça les sourcils et stoppa ses caresses sur le dos de Kim. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire exactement ?

**Eliza :** Quoi ?

Kim lui sourit doucement avant de revenir goûter à ses lèvres, et lui soupirer dans le baiser…

**Kim :** Hier soir… Pendant l'émission… Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

Puis elle se recula à peine pour la fixer et lui sourire encore…

Eliza, perplexe, tenta elle aussi un sourire…

**Eliza :** J'ai dit ça…?

Kim hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'embrasser Eliza de nouveau…

**Kim :** Et moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur…

La brune inspira brièvement avant de prolonger le baiser et faire glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Kim pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses. Heureusement que Kim ne lui demandait pas de prononcer ces mots, car elle en serait incapable… Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais dit une telle chose… Encore moins pour Kim… Mais en cet instant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle puisse parler à nouveau… Eliza ajouta mentalement ça à tout ce dont elle devait régler en ce moment…


	13. Chapitre 13

**-Encore désolée de ce passage hétéro, louuul x)-**

**

* * *

**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sarah s'était inconsciemment éloignée de Freddie. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui donner cet enfant qu'elle désirait tant… Sarah se concentrait sur Eliza, et passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à elle…

N'essayant plus de faire des efforts auprès de son mari…

Eliza aussi prenait quelque peu ses distances avec Kim. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais il était clair qu'Eliza ne ressentait pas la même chose. Et même si elle était bien avec elle, jamais, même au bout d'un certain temps, elle ne pourrait partager ses sentiments…

Sarah avait continué à envoyer des messages à Eliza, ne tenant pas compte du refus de celle-ci. Et même si elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle continuait… Tous les soirs à la même heure, Sarah lui envoyait des messages parlant de tout et n'importe quoi… De cette journée qu'elles avaient passé, ou bien qu'elle lui manquait… Mais elle ne recevait jamais de réponse. Et même quand elles se voyaient la journée, Sarah tentait de rester polie et attentionnée vis-à-vis d'Eliza. Lui souriant à chaque fois pour lui montrer qu'elle ne céderait pas…

Et Eliza « subissait » cette situation. En plus d'avoir déjà une blonde collante à la maison, elle devait aussi gérer Sarah et ses messages incessants… Pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait répondu, puisque pour elle il en était hors de question. Elle en avait fini avec Sarah et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Mais en plus des messages, les deux actrices se voyaient forcément tous les jours et Sarah se montrait encore plus énervante… De ce fait, Eliza était distante et froide avec l'actrice blonde. Même quand elles tournaient…

Et justement, sur le plateau de tournage…

Tandis qu'elles attendaient que toute l'équipe se mette en place pour leur permettre de jouer leur scène… Eliza soupirait et s'impatientait…

**Eliza :** Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas se dépêcher ? Je dois être partie assez tôt…

Le réalisateur, déjà assis derrière sa caméra, regarda l'équipe s'activer dans la chambre de Buffy et sourit gentiment…

« Oui… On sait, Eliza… On va essayer de boucler cette scène rapidement, comme ça t'auras ton après-midi… »

La brune soupira encore et Sarah la regarda en coin, à la fois amusée de la voir si pressée. Comme si elle était déjà gênée à l'idée de jouer leur scène… Mais elle était aussi vexée de constater qu'Eliza voulait en finir au plus vite…

Les assistants firent signe au réalisateur que tout était presque en place, et celui-ci lança aux deux actrices…

« Allez vous installer, s'il vous plaît… On va commencer… »

Toutes les deux ôtèrent leur peignoir qu'elles donnèrent aux assistants qui continuaient de vérifier le décor.

Eliza se dépêcha de se glisser sous les draps, gardant tout de même ses sous-vêtements…

Mais à l'inverse, Sarah prit tout son temps pour venir s'asseoir sur la brune. Gardant son sourire, elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses d'Eliza et garda elle aussi ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'amusait déjà de voir Eliza si mal à l'aise…

L'actrice brune venait de lâcher un léger soupir de confusion sous les mouvements de Sarah. Ses mains à plat sur le matelas, elle essayait de faire abstraction de tous ces flashs qui lui rappelaient ce que la blonde et elle avaient vécu… D'ignorer ce frisson qui l'avait enveloppé toute entière dès l'instant où elle avait vu Sarah dans cette tenue… Et maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur la future scène…

Sarah souriait toujours légèrement en la voyant si troublée. Et dans un geste naturel et délicat, elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, tout en fixant son visage…

**Sarah :** Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Eliza qui venait une fois de plus de frissonner sous le contact de la blonde, répondit en fuyant son regard…

**Eliza :** Ouais…

**Sarah :** Avec Kim ?

Mais Eliza n'avait nullement envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Et même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle lui dit sèchement…

**Eliza :** C'est ça…

Le réalisateur qui les détaillait du coin de l'œil, fit mine de vérifier encore une fois sa caméra en souriant légèrement…

Eliza s'impatientait de plus en plus… Elle allait rater le dîner de répétition à cette allure ! Et elle avait promis à son frère d'être là !

Sarah souriait encore de la voir si tendue et dans un geste sensuel, se rapprocha encore plus d'Eliza et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux en se redressant…

Eliza avait senti cette chaleur s'intensifier dans le creux de son ventre, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand elle sentit l'intimité chaude de Sarah sur la sienne… Qui l'était toute autant si ce n'est plus…

Et même si Sarah l'avait sentit presque sursauter quand elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou… Elle sentait également que la brune se crispait davantage. Mais elle souriait toute seule en voyant qu'Eliza la laissait faire…

Eliza l'observait attentivement. Elle avait parfaitement compris que ça faisait partie de son stratagème de ces derniers jours, mais…

**Eliza :** Les caméras ne tournent pas encore, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le sourire de Sarah s'agrandit quand elle comprit qu'Eliza avait très bien saisi son petit manège… Mais elle ne cessa pas de poser de doux baisers dans son cou…

**Sarah :** Je suis déjà dans mon rôle… T'avais pas encore compris ?

Et même si Eliza adorait sentir les lèvres et le souffle de Sarah sur elle… Elle lui attrapa les poignets, et la força à la regarder…

**Eliza :** J'aimerais autant que t'évites, tant que ça tourne pas…

La blonde se rassit sur Eliza, et soupira, faisant semblant d'être dépitée…

**Sarah :** Quelle rabat-joie…

La brune lui lâcha les poignets et reposa ses mains sur le matelas, essayant de calmer cette chaleur qui s'était propagée dans tout son corps suite aux baisers de Sarah…

Le réalisateur comprit qu'il valait mieux enchaîner avant que le malaise ne soit pire…

« Bon, très bien… Ça va être à vous les filles… »

Sans plus attendre, Sarah vint déjà se recoller contre Eliza, prête à jouer son rôle…

Mais Eliza gardait les mains sur le matelas, ne voulant pas accentuer le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle depuis le début…

Le réalisateur fronça les sourcils, ne partageant pas du tout ce point de vue…

« Eliza… J'aimerais que tu mettes tes mains sur le dos de Sarah, s'il te plaît… »

Hésitante, la brune s'exécuta à contre cœur, posant fébrilement ses mains sur le dos de la blonde. Les faisant frissonner toutes les deux. Elle sentit Sarah se cambrer contre elle…

Et celle-ci venait remettre tout naturellement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eliza, voulant la garder le plus possible contre elle…

La réalisateur sourit en voyant la gêne apparente d'Eliza après ce geste anodin…

« Je devrais même pas avoir à te le dire, El'… Tu devrais y penser toute seule, après tout vous avez l'habitude maintenant… »

Le cœur de la brune se serra quand elle songea que non, elle n'en n'avait plus l'habitude… Et elle entendit Sarah soupirer dans sa chevelure…

**Sarah :** Non… Malheureusement…

Ces deux mots à peine murmurés électrisèrent le corps d'Eliza tout entier. Elle se cambra en avant et d'un même geste, posa ses mains à plat sur le dos de Sarah, se collant un peu plus contre elle…

Le réalisateur, ravi, leur sourit en disant…

« C'est parfait… Et… Action ! »

Et Sarah soupirait déjà en percevant les formes d'Eliza contre son corps… Elle dut se concentrer pour se rappeler ses répliques…

**Buffy :** Faith…

Eliza ferma les yeux sous l'émotion qui la traversa… Ce n'était pas son prénom que Sarah soupirait, mais Eliza en était tout aussi troublée…

**Buffy :** Faith…

De nouveau cette chaleur suffocante s'abattait sur la brune, quand elle sentit les légers mouvements de bassin de Sarah sur son corps…

Sarah n'était pas réellement consciente de ses mouvements… Collée contre Eliza, elle accentuait tout naturellement leur étreinte… Mais elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle perçut Eliza tourner la tête pour la regarder et prononcer d'une voix éraillée…

**Faith :** Oui…?

Comme pour se donner du courage, la blonde inspira légèrement et glissa ses doigts sur la joue d'Eliza…

**Buffy :** J'ai envie de toi…

Et ces mots ne pouvaient être plus sincères, tellement Sarah les pensait et les ressentait…

Eliza ne savait plus si elle devait répondre ou pas. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Là elle ne faisait que contempler Sarah de ses yeux pétillants mais paradoxalement, perdus… Pour toute réponse, Eliza se redressa contre la blonde pour capturer ses lèvres. Et le baiser se fit rapidement plus fougueux, plus puissant… Emprunt d'un manque évident de la part des deux actrices…

Et même si ce baiser n'était pas totalement vrai, il fut comme une libération pour Sarah après ces derniers jours. Elle retrouvait enfin les lèvres pulpeuses, gourmandes et généreuses d'Eliza qui lui avaient tant manquées…

Et ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elles avaient échangé au début de la reprise du tournage. Infiltrant sa langue entre les lèvres de Sarah, Eliza soupirait sur ces dernières tant sa tête lui tournait… Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir tout ça…

Les minutes défilaient et le baiser s'intensifiait…

Les deux actrices en oubliaient totalement leurs répliques qui devaient normalement constituer la scène… Elles en oubliaient presque l'endroit où elles étaient, et ce pourquoi elles étaient là. Tout ce qui importait en cet instant était qu'elles se retrouvaient enfin… Et toutes les deux accentuaient le baiser pour le rendre encore plus torride et passionnel… Elles s'étaient redressées l'une contre l'autre, et Eliza passait maintenant sans retenue ses mains sur le dos, les hanches, les reins et les cuisses de Sarah… D'un geste précis, elle fit même sauter l'attache du soutien gorge de la blonde, et perçut son soupir sur sa bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi… Pourquoi elle se laissait aller… Pourquoi elle avait cédé si rapidement… Mais ce regard, cette voix, ces disputes et confidences incessantes qu'elle avait avec Sarah exacerbaient ses émotions. Elle lui retira son soutien gorge qu'elle jeta sur le lit et se colla immédiatement à elle, pour profiter de cette nouvelle chaleur… Et faisant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Sarah, Eliza en profita pour s'imprégner de ce parfum et ce goût sucré qui s'insinuait partout en elle. La faisant tressaillir de plaisir…

Percevant le souffle chaud d'Eliza sur son épaule, Sarah frissonna à son tour. Mais elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour amener lentement et discrètement sa main droite sur l'intimité d'Eliza… Et tout aussi délicatement, elle commença de doux massages sur son sexe, à travers le tissu…

Eliza étouffa alors un gémissement dans le cou de Sarah. Ça y est, elle perdait la raison… Tellement submergée par l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, toute l'accumulation de de stress et de colère sembla alors s'envoler… Son corps bouillonnait totalement quand elle détourna la tête pour plonger son regard chargé de désir dans celui de la blonde… Et l'instant d'après, elle reposa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de Sarah pour l'embrasser passionnément…

Et Sarah fut soulagée de voir Eliza réagir positivement à ses caresses. Elle qui avait cru à une possible reprise de conscience, une distance, voire une dispute avec la brune… Mais au contraire, Sarah était ravie de poursuivre le baiser qu'Eliza lui offrait. Continuant également de glisser ses doigts sur son intimité…

La pièce n'était plus remplie que de soupirs et de doux gémissements… Et le réalisateur voyait sa scène totalement rejouée devant lui…

Les membres de l'équipe se jetaient des regards interrogatifs, tandis que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils, pas vraiment certains de comprendre à quoi ils assistaient… Etaient-elles réellement en train de jouer ? Le réalisateur interrogea ses assistants des yeux et se releva…

Sarah rompit difficilement le baiser, laissant une Eliza à bout de souffle… Mais elle alla près de son oreille et lui murmura doucement…

**Sarah :** El'… Je dois te dire… Quelque chose…

Elle accentua ses mouvements sur le sexe d'Eliza et celle-ci inspira fortement…

Espérant entendre ces quelques mots…

Sarah avala péniblement et allait lui dire ces mots… Elle ne voulait pas la perdre… Pas maintenant…

**Sarah :** Je…

Mais c'était sans compter sur le réalisateur qui n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses actrices se donnent en spectacle…

« Ok… On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… Merci les filles… »

Coupée dans son élan, Sarah n'osa plus parler ni bouger. Laissant Eliza complètement haletante sur son cou…

Et la brune ouvrit lentement les yeux, recouvrant ses esprits. Se resituant… Sarah… Buffy… La chambre… La scène… Ces baisers… Cet orgasme tout proche… Eliza se décida à regarder l'actrice blonde sur elle, les yeux imbibés de larmes. Comment avait-elle pu ? À la fois désemparée, en colère contre Sarah mais surtout contre elle-même… Eliza se dégagea de sa partenaire pour se précipiter hors du lit. Elle récupéra son peignoir qu'on lui tendait pour l'enfiler et vite s'échapper… Elle ne voulait pas tout lâcher devant tout le monde. Ils avaient sûrement déjà dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre, alors Eliza ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter…

Et Sarah, toujours assise sur le lit, ramena le drap sur sa poitrine pour la cacher. Elle serra les dents en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Elle avait bien perçu le recul instantané de la brune après que le réalisateur les aient rappelé à l'ordre… Le regard d'Eliza avait encore changé… Sarah l'avait revu… Elle avait perçu ce changement… Mais elle l'avait de nouveau perdu…

Eliza recouvrait lentement ses esprits dans sa loge. Totalement perturbée, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, mais réalisant qu'elle était toujours en peignoir et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se rhabille… Ressortit tous ses vêtements du sac pour les enfiler rapidement. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu laisser Sarah aller si loin… Mais elle réalisait aussi qu'elle aurait probablement joui si le réalisateur n'était pas intervenu. Sarah avait vraiment le don de la mettre hors d'elle… Car en plus d'être énervée, Eliza se retrouvait maintenant frustrée ! Après s'être habillée en vitesse et recoiffée tout aussi vite, Eliza quitta les studios sans même se donner la peine de dire au revoir, ni de passer au maquillage pour faire enlever son tatouage…

* * *

Et la brune roula rapidement pour rejoindre l'appartement de son frère. Les nerfs toujours à vifs, Eliza essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, de penser à autre chose qu'à Sarah et à ce qu'elle avait fait… À chaque jour qui passaient, Eliza se disait que la blonde aggravait son cas et que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eliza arriva chez Nate et coupa le moteur de la voiture. Elle inspira profondément et sortit du véhicule. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'immeuble, alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Mais il tardait à arriver… Et Eliza appuya plusieurs fois dessus, exaspérée… Pas parce qu'elle était réellement en retard, même si elle l'était peut-être un peu… Mais parce qu'elle voulait surtout vite se retrouver avec sa famille et oublier cette dernière heure…

Puis l'ascenseur arriva enfin, et Eliza se pressa de rentrer. Quand les portes se refermèrent, elle passa sa main sur ses yeux et soupira de nouveau…

Quelques secondes après, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage et Eliza en sortit pour aller frapper à la porte juste en face. Une grande brune vint lui ouvrir, tout sourire…

« El'! On attendait plus que toi ! »

Eliza sourit légèrement et rentra pour serrer sa belle sœur dans ses bras…

**Eliza :** Salut, Julie…

Elle ferma la porte, et les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans le salon où tout le monde était à table. Julie se réinstalla sans attendre, tandis qu'Eliza sourit en les regardant… Elle alla leur faire la bise avant de s'asseoir à son tour…

« Sarah n'est pas avec toi ? »

La mère d'Eliza continua de manger en regardant sa fille…

Qui venait de sentir un puissant malaise s'emparer d'elle… Elle se figea et répondit…

**Eliza :** Euh… Non… Elle avait encore des scènes à tourner, et elle pouvait pas se libérer… Alors elle vous demande de l'excuser…

La brune regarda un peu tout le monde pour s'assurer qu'ils croient à son mensonge… Cela semblait visiblement marcher. Mais elle capta le regard de Nate qui lui, n'en croyait bien évidemment pas un mot…

Très légèrement, il se mit à sourire avant de lui dire… En insistant sur le fait que non seulement Sarah n'était pas là, mais que Kim non plus n'était pas venue avec elle…

**Nate :** Alors, tu es venue… Seule ? C'est dommage, ça…

**Eliza :** Oui le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est…

Il sourit à nouveau en regardant son assiette…

**Nate :** Oui…

Et l'actrice essayait de cacher sa gêne afin que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Que Nate l'ait percé à jour était déjà bien suffisant… Eliza commença à son tour à manger et les conversations reprirent leur cours. Elle participa à quelques unes, souriant à chaque fois pour masquer ses sentiments… Et tout en parlant, Eliza se demandait si elle devait ou non dire à sa famille ce qu'il en était de sa relation avec Sarah… Mais au plus les minutes défilaient, moins elle jugea utile de leur en parler. Sa famille avait largement accepté son changement de « situation », aimait même énormément Sarah… Alors de quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'une fois encore, ils ne la croient pas capable d'avoir une relation stable ? De garder quelqu'un dans sa vie ? À l'opposé de ses trois frères qui eux, savaient gérer leur relation de couple… Et Eliza leur avait parlé de la force de ses sentiments qui l'habitaient. Craignait-elle là encore, que sa famille ne croit à une folie passagère de sa part ? Pourtant au fond de son cœur, elle avait su que Sarah était la bonne personne… Elle l'avait dit… Elle l'avait senti au plus profond de son être, et le pensait encore… Toute cette rancœur et cette colère qu'Eliza ressentait dernièrement envers Sarah ne servaient en fait qu'à dissimuler les véritables émotions que la brune ressentait. De la tristesse… Du désespoir… De l'amour… Ne touchant plus à son assiette, Eliza inspira doucement en fixant un point imaginaire devant elle.

Mais de part cette attitude, ceux qui l'observaient comprenaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa tête. Et chez un de des frères en particulier…

**Aaron :** El'? T'es avec nous, là ?

Eliza sursauta, surprise d'avoir été arrachée à ses pensées et se tourna vers son frère…

**Eliza :** Euh, oui… Oui, désolée Aaron… (Souriant à peine) Le boulot…

Mais Aaron voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il jeta un œil à Nate et l'interrogea du regard…

Sauf que ce dernier ne donna aucune indication à son frère. Il se tourna vers sa fiancée, le sourire aux lèvres pour continuer le repas.

Et Aaron continua de se poser des questions sur sa sœur. Mais sur Nate aussi…

Mais il n'y avait pas que ses frères qui s'interrogeaient à propos d'Eliza. Sa mère aussi s'inquiétait à son sujet. Elle la détailla tandis qu'elle continuait de manger…

Et le repas continua de se passer ainsi. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, la mère d'Eliza se leva pour amener quelques plats vides à la cuisine. Elle regarda sa fille et lui dit sans même la regarder…

« Eliza, ma chérie… Je peux te parler une minute ? »

La jeune actrice, d'abord surprise, regarda ses frères à tour de rôle puis finalement se leva pour la rejoindre. Eliza posa sa serviette sur la table puis marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère les bras croisés, et l'air déterminé…

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

À nouveau, Eliza fut surprise de constater que sa mère avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Mais pour tenter de faire bonne figure, elle répondit…

**Eliza :** De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

« Je parle du fait que tu n'as pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis deux heures… Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues, et toi tu ne me dis rien… Ni sur toi, ni sur le fait que Sarah ne soit pas avec toi… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour rependre son souffle, et fixa Eliza…

Qui réalisait que sa mère aurait raison d'elle par sa ténacité, et qu'elle ne souhaiterait surtout pas lui mentir plus longtemps… Mais pourtant…

**Eliza :** Si je ne dis rien c'est parce que c'est le jour de Nate et Claudia, et je vous l'ai dit… Sarah avait encore des scènes à tourner…

Mais sa mère n'était pas naïve à ce point, au contraire… Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils…

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passe ? Mais ce qui m'attriste le plus Eliza, c'est qu'il faille te tirer les vers du nez ! »

La brune baissa légèrement le visage en croisant les bras. Elle redevenait presque une enfant devant sa mère, et murmura d'une toute petite voix…

**Eliza :** Désolée, maman…

Celle-ci se radoucit aussitôt en voyant sa fille ainsi. Elle soupira doucement et s'approcha d'Eliza…

« Tu sais, j'ai vu ton émission la dernière fois… Et je lis aussi les magazines people… »

Mais Eliza se tendit immédiatement, pas franchement rassurée que sa mère lise ce genre de presse…

**Eliza :** Tu ne devrais pas… Ces magazines ne font que mentir…

« (Fronçant les sourcils) Ah oui ? Ils mentaient aussi quand ils disaient que tu avais une liaison avec Sarah ? Non, pas que je sache… Alors je pense que je peux leur accorder le même crédit quand ils disent que tu es avec une autre femme… (Après un pause, la regardant) Alors ? J'ai vu juste ou pas, El'? »

L'actrice soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça… Mais il s'agissait de sa mère…

**Eliza :** Oui, Sarah et moi on s'est séparées… En fait c'est elle qui a rompu avec moi… (Souriant nerveusement) Le jour où on est revenues de Boston, c'est assez ironique…

Et sa mère encaissa le choc de cette « révélation »…

« Et depuis tout ce temps tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Eliza se tourna vers cette femme qu'elle aimait tant mais à qui effectivement, elle avait caché quelque chose de très important. Alors qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'être honnêtes l'une envers l'autre…

**Eliza :** Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Qu'encore une fois, j'avais foiré ma relation amoureuse ? Que je m'étais faite larguer par la seule personne avec qui je m'étais imaginé pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie ?

Et sa mère réalisait qu'Eliza aimait Sarah encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé… Mais que sa fierté avait été atteinte. Ainsi que sa capacité d'aimer et de faire confiance… Elle voyait sa détresse dans son regard, et lui demanda doucement…

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Eliza serra les dents, évita le regard de sa mère et répondit uniquement…

**Eliza :** Non.

« (Fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi ? »

**Eliza :** Pourquoi…? Parce qu'elle a choisi son mari, voilà pourquoi ! (Faisant des gestes avec ses mains) Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, je savais très bien que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver…

Elle recroisa les bras, et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

Et sa mère gardait le silence. Voyant que la colère de sa fille était encore bien plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait. Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha d'Eliza et posa une main sur son bras. Pour lui montrer sa présence, son soutien et son amour…

« Et cette demoiselle, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Eliza ouvrit la bouche, regarda sa mère, mais se ravisa. Elle baissa la tête… Puis la releva encore pour parler mais finalement… Ne dit rien de nouveau…

Sa mère haussa les sourcils, intriguée par son comportement…

« Tu as besoin d'autant de temps pour répondre à cette question, ma chérie ? »

**Eliza, la regardant :** Non, je ne l'aime pas. (Inspirant) Elle, elle m'aime, elle me l'a dit… Mais… Pas moi.

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec elle, dans ce cas ? »

**Eliza :** Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule depuis que Sarah m'a laissé tomber, maman…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa sa mère en face d'elle et continua…

**Eliza :** Et qu'elle me manque terriblement, alors je…

Eliza dut s'arrêter de parler pour essayer de contenir ses larmes…

« Mais pourtant c'est bien Sarah que tu aimes, non ? »

Et cette fois-ci, la brune répondit sans attendre…

**Eliza :** Bien sûr que je l'aime… Mais elle…

« (L'interrompant) Elle t'aime aussi El', fais-moi confiance… »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Eliza et lui sourit doucement. La détresse de sa fille l'amenait tout droit vers une souffrance évidente… Pour tenter d'atténuer ce sentiment chez Eliza, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle…

Et Eliza fut submergée par ses émotions. Elle craqua dans les bras de sa mère… Mais elle sursauta et inspira profondément quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer à la taille…

« Ça va aller, p'tite sœur… Dis-lui ce que tu viens de dire et ça va aller… Elle reviendra… »

Et leur mère se recula légèrement, étonnée…

« Nate… Tu étais au courant ? »

Et celui-ci en fit de même en s'écartant d'elles…

**Nate :** Oui… Eliza me l'a dit y'a quelques temps, et je l'ai vu… (Souriant) Elle n'a pas la classe de Sarah, c'est certain…

L'actrice brune se mit à rire face à cette réalité…

**Nate :** Si tu la connaissais, tu dirais la même chose maman…

« (Souriant, forcée) Oh, mais je n'ai aucune envie de la connaître ! »

Eliza essuya ses larmes et les regarda tour à tour…

**Eliza :** Si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler aux autres…

Mais la mère d'Eliza se mit à rire doucement…

« On est une famille, El'… On se soutient… »

Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir et Eliza vit alors tous ses frères ainsi que ses belles-sœurs se tenant devant la cuisine et la regardaient. Elle comprit alors qu'ils avaient dû écouter leur conversation, tout comme l'avait fait Nate…

**Benjamin, souriant légèrement :** Et on t'aime…

Eliza fut encore plus émue de les voir si proches d'elle et à son écoute… Qu'elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Ben. Et les autres vinrent se coller à eux au fur et à mesure…

* * *

En début de soirée, Sarah arriva chez elle. Mais elle n'était pas tellement pressée. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi… Ou plutôt, ce qui avait failli se passer… Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû agir de la sorte ? Contrôler cette envie et ce besoin qu'elle avait eu de toucher Eliza ? La brune l'avait voulu elle aussi, Sarah en était certaine… Mais il était clair que le plateau n'était pas une bonne idée pour se retrouver. Et de ce fait, Sarah craignait encore d'avoir perdu Eliza de nouveau… D'être allée trop loin… Trop loin… Sarah se le répétait mentalement depuis des semaines. Mais non, il ne pouvait rien y avoir de « trop » à vouloir récupérer Eliza.

La blonde soupira légèrement avant d'entrer dans sa villa. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand elle aperçut Freddie derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Sarah déposa toutes ses affaires à l'entrée et s'avança silencieusement vers lui. Et très lentement, elle se glissa dans le dos de son mari et lui embrassa l'épaule, tout en l'enlaçant…

Et Freddie sourit immédiatement… Il avait attendu impatiemment le retour de Sarah, et fut bien évidemment ravi de la retrouver. Il se retourna…

**Freddie :** Hey bébé, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui…

Mais Sarah s'éloigna déjà de lui… Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et ramena ses genoux contre elle…

**Sarah :** Oui… C'est parce qu'Eliza a dû partir tôt… Alors j'avais moins de scènes à tourner…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son époux…

**Sarah :** Au fait, j'ai invité Michelle pour un bowling, ce soir… Ça te dérange pas ?

Et le sourire de Freddie revint aussitôt…

**Freddie :** Pas du tout, au contraire ! D'ailleurs ça fait un bout de temps que je me dis qu'il faut qu'on s'en refasse un de bowling, ça tombe bien… Quand doit-elle arriver ?

**Sarah :** D'ici une heure ou deux… Le temps de dîner et se préparer…

**Freddie, souriant en coin :** Et elle prendra sûrement plus de temps pour se préparer que pour dîner…

**Sarah, souriant :** Fred… Tu sais comment sont les filles de son âge…

Sarah se leva alors pour retourner près de Freddie…

Et celui-ci sourit toujours en coin quand il s'approcha de sa femme. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et lui murmura…

**Freddie :** Ouais… D'ailleurs je me souviens de toi à cet âge-là…

L'actrice se mit à sourire en se remémorant cette période de sa vie. Mais finalement, peut-être n'avait-elle pas réellement envie de s'en souvenir !

Fred la colla contre lui et la détailla…

**Freddie :** Et je t'aimais déjà comme un fou à l'époque…

Il continua de la fixer, les yeux emplis d'amour et de passion… Puis l'instant d'après, l'embrassa de manière bien plus que significative… Il avait bien vu que sa femme s'éloignait de lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Seulement…

Sarah mit fin au baiser, s'écarta et ne le regarda même pas quand elle déclara…

**Sarah :** Je vais prendre une douche…

Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à la salle de bain…

Et Freddie soupira, dépité. Puis il repartit préparer le dîner, espérant que la soirée s'améliore avec l'arrivée de Michelle…

Et dans la salle de bain… Sarah soupira dès l'instant où elle s'enferma dans la pièce. Si elle avait invité Michelle, c'était pour ne pas avoir à passer la soirée seule avec Freddie. Et Sarah se sentit coupable de ressentir une chose pareille… Jamais elle n'aurait cru vouloir échapper à la compagnie de son mari… Mais la réalité était là, bien présente… Sarah avait du mal dans son rôle d'épouse, encore plus ces derniers temps. Peut-être devrait-elle tout lui avouer ? Ainsi, elle porterait moins de poids sur sa conscience ? Se sentirait-elle enfin libérée ? Elle n'avait toujours pas les réponses à ces questions. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, Sarah soupira de nouveau et se décida à enlever ses vêtements pour se glisser sous la douche. Michelle serait bientôt là, et elle aussi espérait que la soirée lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'à Eliza et à ses baisers… Ses lèvres magnifiques et leur goût exquis… À cette chaleur qu'avait provoqué en elle le corps d'Eliza sous le sien… L'actrice augmenta la puissance du jet, et tenta de calmer ses envies naissantes en se mettant dessous… Elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux et se détendit peu à peu…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sarah sortit de la douche et retourna dans le salon…

Freddie se retourna dès qu'il la vit arriver et lui dit…

**Freddie :** Ma puce, t'as eu du courrier…

L'actrice se dirigea vers l'entrée pour vérifier ce que lui disait son mari, une nouvelle fois, sans le regarder…

**Sarah :** Merci, chéri…

Elle alla chercher son courrier, et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé pour l'ouvrir. Plusieurs scripts lui étaient envoyés par son agent, et c'est concentrée qu'elle les ouvrit puis les feuilleta un à un…

Freddie continuait de la détailler, et la vit sourire très légèrement… Il sourit alors à son tour, essuya ses mains et alla la rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Sarah et posa une main sur sa cuisse…

**Freddie :** Mon cœur ?

Sarah continua de sourire en regardant le script dans ses mains. Et au bout de longues secondes, se tourna vers son mari…

**Sarah :** Oui ?

L'expression qu'elle afficha alors conforta Freddie dans le fait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Totalement sous le charme, il lui sourit…

**Freddie :** Tu sais… Pour ce que tu m'as demandé dernièrement… J'y ai réfléchi et… Je suis d'accord.

Sarah fronça d'abord les sourcils, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre de quoi il parlait… Et puis, elle eut du mal à se retenir de sourire… Sachant pertinemment que cela avait dû être difficile pour Freddie de prendre cette décision… Elle posa une main sur sa joue, et la lui caressa tendrement…

**Sarah :** C'est vrai ?

**Freddie :** Oui, c'est vrai… Je t'aime… Et je suis prêt à faire un bébé…

Il continua de sourire, à la fois timide et fier de lui… Ainsi que de l'effet qu'il procurait à sa femme en cet instant. Puis il approcha son visage de celui de Sarah et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Et Sarah accentua le baiser en emprisonnant ses lèvres. La main qui était posée sur la joue de Freddie alla sur sa nuque, le pressant un peu plus contre elle…

Fred fut encore plus ravi de la voir réagir positivement à son baiser… Et pensant qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, il glissa sa main sous le chemisier de Sarah, effleurant la peau de son ventre… Et de cette même main, il commença à le déboutonner…

Mais Sarah fronça les sourcils… Après ce qui s'était passé aux studios, elle n'avait pas envie de se donner à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Eliza… Et même si ce quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait être son mari… De ses deux mains, elle arrêta celle de Freddie qui aurait continué son périple vers sa poitrine… Elle se recula légèrement et rompit en même temps leur baiser…

**Sarah :** Fred, attends… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

Elle qui avait tant voulu un enfant, il y a encore une seconde… N'était plus vraiment sûre d'en vouloir, du moins avec lui. Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire…

**Freddie :** Chérie… Je ne me sens pas obligé du tout, je te l'ai dit… Je crois que je suis prêt…

**Sarah :** Tu crois ? Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais en être sûr ? (Après une pause) Fred, il ne s'agira pas d'un jouet que tu pourras ramener au bout de quelques semaines si jamais il ne te plaît pas…

**Freddie :** Oh, mais j'en suis tout à fait conscient ! J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je suis d'accord !

Freddie marqua une pause et regarda Sarah, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière. Lui qui pensait qu'elle serait folle de joie… Il fronça alors les sourcils et la questionna…

**Freddie :** Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu as changé d'avis, c'est ça ?

Et Sarah fut étonnée de constater que son mari avait déjà comprit ce qu'il en était…

**Sarah :** Euh, non… Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je veux juste que tu saches à quoi tu t'engages… Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !

**Freddie :** Je le sais très bien ma puce, t'en fais pas… (Riant nerveusement) T'as pas l'air très contente, là…

Sarah devait se rendre à l'évidence… Cette annonce n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et elle n'était pas contente, seulement…

**Sarah :** Bien sûr que si ! Je suis contente ! J'ai juste peur que tu changes d'avis en cours de route…

**Freddie :** Je ne changerai pas d'avis…

Cette conversation commençait à devenir embarrassante pour l'actrice qui ne trouvait plus le moyen d'échapper à Freddie et sa détermination d'avoir un enfant… Elle espérait secrètement que ce ne soit pour lui qu'une folie passagère qui lui passerait très vite… Et elle espérait encore plus qu'un événement quelconque vienne la sauver de cette situation…

**Sarah :** Ah… Très bien… (Souriant faiblement) C'est bien…

Freddie fut rassuré de voir le sourire de sa femme revenir. Alors il reposa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse, s'approcha de Sarah et l'embrassa tendrement…

Mais le téléphone de Sarah se fit entendre, et celle-ci n'hésita pas un instant avant de se lever pour y répondre…

Et Fred, maintenant presque exaspéré, soupira en s'adossant au canapé. D'une oreille distraite, il écouta vaguement la conversation…

**Sarah :** Michelle ? (…) Oui, bien sûr… (…) Bien sûr que tu peux venir maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas… (…) D'accord, à tout de suite…

Elle raccrocha, soulagée. Et dès qu'elle se retourna, Sarah sursauta en voyant Freddie dans son dos…

**Freddie :** Franchement chérie, je comprends pas ta réaction…

Et Sarah se crispa en le voyant insister autant. Elle resserra son emprise autour du téléphone…

**Freddie :** C'est vrai, quoi… Tu m'as pratiquement menacé de me quitter si jamais je te faisais pas cet enfant, et maintenant j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait plus plaisir !

L'actrice se mit à rire nerveusement… Puisqu'il ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité…

Et Freddie releva les sourcils, toujours aussi étonné du manque de réaction de Sarah…

Cette dernière devait à tout prix se ressaisir avant que Freddie n'ait encore plus de doutes…

**Sarah :** Si ! Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis juste surprise par ton changement d'avis soudain… Mais je suis toujours d'accord, t'en fais pas !

Elle se força à sourire pour ne pas attirer plus son attention et évita son regard…

Mais Freddie, plus que ravi, prit Sarah dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue…

**Freddie :** Ah, super ! Je t'aime !

Puis il retourna derrière le comptoir pour surveiller son plat, le sourire toujours aux lèvres…

Et Sarah se relâcha, soupira silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il entende et murmura, dépitée…

**Sarah :** Ouais… C'est super… Moi aussi…

Elle repartit vers le salon, alors que Freddie la regardait encore en souriant…

**Freddie :** Alors, Michelle arrive tout de suite si j'ai bien compris ?

**Sarah, s'asseyant :** Oui… (Lisant) Avec son copain…

**Freddie :** Ok, ça va être sympa… (Posant sa casserole) Ma puce, le dîner est prêt !

Sarah reposa son script sur la table basse et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent au comptoir et Sarah mangea les yeux dans son plat, alors que Freddie ne cessait de la détailler…

**Freddie :** J'ai même pensé à des prénoms, tu sais…

Sarah afficha un très léger sourire, à la fois touchée de le voir autant s'investir maintenant… Mais ennuyée par le fait qu'il remette sans arrêt cette conversation sur le tapis. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers lui…

**Sarah :** Ah oui ? C'est bien…

**Freddie :** Tu veux que je te les dise ?

**Sarah :** Euh… Je préférerais… Qu'on attende un peu, tu vois ?

Son petit sourire se transforma en un sourire des plus sincères. C'était vrai, Sarah voulait attendre. De voir s'il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Ou surtout elle…

Freddie lui rendit alors son sourire…

**Freddie :** Oui, t'as raison ma puce… On va attendre…

Il se pencha vers le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se remit à manger…

Ce fut au tour de Sarah de le regarder faire. Et tous ses doutes refirent surface… Jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer la vérité. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire… De remettre en question pour elle… Il l'aimait… Et elle aussi l'aimait… En le fixant, Sarah tentait de s'en persuader. Elle inspira rapidement avant de lâcher sa fourchette. Et de se jeter sur Freddie en l'embrassant fougueusement… De nouveau, tous ses choix s'envolèrent… Elle avait envie d'assouvir cet amour… Cette pulsion qui la tiraillait depuis des heures… Et dans sa hâte, elle se revit quelques mois plus tôt. Quand elle avait agi avec cette même fougue. Sarah poussa l'assiette de Fred pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir. Elle défit légèrement son pantalon, répéta l'opération sur celui de son mari… Enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, glissa ses mains sous l'élastique de son boxer et guida son sexe à l'entrée du sien… Puis le fit pénétrer…

L'acteur soupira instantanément. La douce chaleur qui entourait son sexe le fit déjà gémir de plaisir… Il posa ses mains à plat dans le dos de Sarah et l'avança encore plus contre lui… En lui… Il rendit leur baiser encore plus tendre, mais qui devenait de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de bassin…

Et Sarah « subissait » ce rapport en totale contradiction avec son état d'esprit. Elle ne voulait plus de cet enfant avec Fred… Voulait Eliza… La désirait… Mais elle s'était donnée à son mari… Là encore, Sarah reprit conscience de son erreur que bien trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et poussa légèrement Freddie de sa main…

**Sarah :** Fred… Non, attends…

Mais celui-ci, tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, n'entendit pas la supplication de sa femme. Au contraire, Freddie l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit sur son omoplate…

Sarah dut alors se laisser faire. Prendre son mal en patience… Et quand elle le sentit se mettre à trembler légèrement et émettre un gémissement significatif, elle soupira à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui sauter dessus ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de régler une discussion en faisant l'amour… Mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle avait voulu le faire taire, pour qu'elle évite elle aussi de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite… Mais c'était ça qu'elle regrettait. Devoir se forcer à faire croire qu'elle prenait du plaisir… Qu'elle aimait ça… Sarah fut soulagée quand elle le sentit se retirer. Elle inspira rapidement, et se rhabilla en sautant du comptoir…

**Sarah :** Préviens-moi quand Michelle sera là…

Mais Fred fut décontenancé en la voyant presque s'échapper après leur étreinte, et n'ayant pas eu droit à un autre baiser. Il se rhabilla lui aussi et lui demanda, incertain…

**Freddie :** Tu n'as pas faim, Sarah ?

De la chambre, la blonde ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre… Mais se contenta de soupirer…

**Sarah :** Non, plus maintenant…

Ensuite elle s'enferma dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Puis recommença à feuilleter ses scripts… Un léger sourire revint alors sur ses lèvres…


	14. Chapitre 14

Quand on sonna à la porte, environ un quart d'heure plus tard…

Sarah n'avait pas bougé de la chambre… Elle rangea rapidement ses scripts et entendit don mari lui dire…

**Freddie, fort :** Chérie ! Michelle est là !

La blonde soupira d'agacement… Elle avait très bien entendu… Elle se pressa pour sortir de la chambre…

…Tandis que de l'autre côté de la maison, Freddie accueillit gaiement les deux invités…

**Freddie :** Michelle ! Je suis content de te voir !

Il lui sourit largement et la prit dans ses bras en la serra longuement… Puis il adressa un autre sourire au jeune homme à côté, et lui serra la main…

**Freddie :** Bonsoir…

La jeune actrice sourit et les présenta…

**Michelle :** Fred, je te présente Penn, mon petit ami… Et Penn, je te présente Fred, un très bon ami !

**Penn, souriant :** Bonsoir monsieur…

Le monsieur en question se mit à rire, amusé par l'attitude de ce jeune homme… Il ferma la porte et les poussa à rentrer à l'intérieur…

**Freddie :** Pas de monsieur ici ! (Souriant) Je m'appelle Fred…

**Penn :** Très bien… Fred…

Et Sarah arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était ressaisie en chemin… Elle allait passer une bonne soirée avec une amie. Alors elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle n'allait pas forcément très bien… Elle prit Michelle dans ses bras et lui fit la bise…

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et Michelle refit les présentations…

**Michelle, souriant :** Penn, voici Sarah… Et Sarah… Voici Penn…

Sarah et Penn se serrèrent la main…

**Sarah :** Enchantée…

**Penn :** Pas autant que moi, je vous assure… J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous… (Souriant en coin) Et puis forcément, je vous connais un petit peu… J'ai grandi avec votre série…

Sarah sourit gentiment en voyant ce jeune garçon très sympathique… Bon, il était fan d'elle et alors ?

**Sarah :** Je ne vais pas te dire que tu as mauvais goût… (Regardant Michelle et souriant) Et toi non plus, assurément…

Michelle adressa un large sourire à son copain et l'agrippa par le bras…

Freddie revint alors dans le salon…

**Freddie :** Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Penn et Michelle se regardèrent un instant, puis…

**Michelle :** Euh… Un soda, si t'as…

**Freddie, souriant :** Bien sûr… (Tournant la tête vers Penn, levant les sourcils) Et toi, Penn ?

**Penn :** Pareil !

Fred leur sortit deux sodas du frigo, les posa sur le comptoir et s'éloigna…

**Freddie :** Je vais finir de me préparer… (Souriant) En attendant, faites comme chez vous…

Il disparut dans la chambre, alors que Sarah, Penn et Michelle s'installèrent sur les tabourets du comptoir. Et Sarah continuait de sourire, contente de cette petite soirée à venir…

**Michelle :** Oh ! J'ai prit mon appareil photo ! (Regardant Penn, souriant en coin) Il faut absolument que j'ai un souvenir mémorable de ta défaite contre moi !

Penn se mit à rire et baissa légèrement la tête… S'attendant plutôt au pire…

**Sarah :** Alors on fera équipe lui et moi… Comme ça on sera ridicules tous les deux…

**Penn :** C'est très gentil à vous de me prendre en pitié, Sarah…

Michelle souriait intérieurement en imaginant déjà cette soirée… Il était clair que Freddie et elle allaient les battre à plates coutures… Elle faisait défiler les photos de son appareil qu'elle avait sorti… Et fronça les sourcils en constatant que les piles étaient à plat…

**Michelle :** Mince… Ma batterie est morte… (Se tournant vers Sarah) T'aurais pas des piles de rechange ?

La blonde réfléchit en instant et montra sa chambre de la main…

**Sarah :** Si, je crois que oui… (Voyant Michelle se lever) Regarde dans mon sac, mon appareil est dedans…

**Michelle :** Ok, merci…

La jeune brune se dirigea vers la chambre et frappa à la porte, avant que Freddie ne lui dise d'entrer…

Sarah sourit encore à Penn et se tournant vers lui et lui demanda…

**Sarah :** Alors Penn, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

**Penn :** Je suis acteur…

**Sarah, relevant les sourcils :** Ah ! D'accord, je comprends mieux comment tu as rencontré Michelle… Elle me l'avait plus ou moins expliqué… (Faisant un geste de la main) Mais j'avoue qu'elle était quasiment hystérique alors… (Souriant) J'en ai retenu que la moitié…

**Penn, riant :** Je vois… Oui, elle peut se montrer TRÈS hystérique quand elle veut…

Sarah se mit à rire à son tour et acquiesça de la tête…

* * *

…Et dans la chambre…

**Michelle :** Désolée de te déranger… Mais Sarah m'a dit que je pourrais trouver des piles pour mon appareil photo…

**Freddie, souriant :** Pas de problème, j'avais fini…

Il ramassa quelques affaires qui trainaient et alla les ranger dans l'armoire…

**Freddie :** Quand tu les auras trouvé, on y va d'accord ?

**Michelle, souriant :** Oui, d'accord !

Et il quitta la chambre. Où Michelle s'empressa de chercher le sac de son amie… Rapidement, elle le trouva sur la commode. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur sans réellement regarder ni s'attarder sur tout ce qui s'y trouvait… Elle avait tout de même un minimum de respect pour l'intimité de Sarah ! Puis Michelle vit l'appareil photo, s'en empara et l'alluma pour là encore, vérifier l'état des piles. Mais elle se figea net en voyant la photo qui s'affichait devant elle. Dubitative, elle n'était pas certaine de la véracité de ces photos… Mais elle continua de les regarder, de les faire défiler les unes après les autres et son regard se faisait de plus en plus incertain… Sarah et… Eliza ? Nues ? Ou du moins, du peu qu'elle voyait, Michelle en concluait qu'elles étaient nues… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sarah avait-elle ce genre de photos ? Les sourcils froncés, elle continuait de faire défiler les photos… Et vit qu'il y avait également des vidéos. Poussée par sa curiosité qui était mise à rude épreuve en cet instant, Michelle appuya sur lecture et visionna la vidéo… C'était raté pour l'intimité… Des gémissements… Des soupirs… Et puis surtout, Eliza et Sarah en gros plan ! Elle entendit Eliza dire…

_« Je t'aime… »_

Michelle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur… Écarquilla les yeux et comprit maintenant le contenu de cette vidéo après les avoir vues s'embrasser… Tandis que d'autres gémissements résonnaient… La voix de Sarah se fit entendre…

**Sarah, fort :** Michelle ? La puce, tu trouves ?

La jeune actrice sursauta, comme prise sur le fait. Elle se hâta d'éteindre et de retirer les piles…

**Michelle :** Euh, ou… Oui, j'arrive !

Elle rangea vite l'appareil dans le sac de Sarah et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, come pour échapper à cette situation. Une gêne immense s'était emparée d'elle depuis que Michelle avait vu ces photos et elle craignait maintenant de devoir faire face à Sarah… Saurait-elle garder son sang froid ? Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle sentit ses joues bouillir…

Tous les trois debout l'attendaient, et bien sûr Sarah le remarqua immédiatement… Elle sourit légèrement et fronça les sourcils, intriguée…

**Sarah :** Michelle ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Et cette dernière tenta de donner le change comme elle put en essayant de sourire…

**Michelle :** Ouais ! Je suis impatiente, c'est tout !

Et tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour prendre leurs affaires et sortir. Michelle avala difficilement en fixant Sarah du coin de l'œil. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça d'elle… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle monta lentement dans la voiture. Penn la regarda, intrigué… Et tous deux s'assirent à l'arrière du véhicule…

Alors que Freddie démarrait, Sarah pianotait sur son portable. C'était l'heure du sms… La blonde soupira légèrement, relu ce qu'elle venait d'écrire et envoya le message. Puis elle rangea son portable, et sourit faiblement à son mari…

Qui lui souriait tendrement. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sarah et roula jusqu'au bowling…

* * *

Eliza, toujours chez Nate, discutait avec ses frères sur le canapé quand son portable sonna. Et elle se crispa aussitôt, en sachant que le message était de Sarah… Fermant les yeux une seconde, Eliza soupira avant de le prendre dans son sac… Elle sourit nerveusement en voyant qu'elle avait eu raison…

**Eliza :** Encore un message d'elle…

Ses frères sourirent largement…

**Aaron :** Ah, tu vois qu'elle pense à toi !

**Eliza :** Elle pense trop à moi…

**Benjamin :** Et ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir… Je suis sûr du contraire, même si tu veux nous faire croire que ça t'énerve…

**Eliza, le regardant :** Non, ça m'énerve vraiment ! Elle doit croire que je n'ai que ça à faire d'attendre qu'elle m'envoie des messages ! Comme si je les attendais avec impatience ! Ce qui est totalement vrai, d'ailleurs… (Baissant les yeux et la voix) Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point tout ce qu'elle fait pour essayer de rester proche de moi me touche…

Les garçons se regardèrent, tristes de la voir dans cet état. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser au temps où Eliza était dans tous ses états de ne pas pouvoir être avec Sarah… Nate passa doucement sa main sur le dos de sa sœur, pour lui montrer qu'il serait encore là pour elle…

**Aaron :** Alors elle te manque…

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Eliza répondit…

**Eliza :** Bien sûr qu'elle me manque, crétin ! (Riant nerveusement) Sinon je ne serais pas là à essayer de me retenir de pleurer !

Aaron inspira et Benjamin s'approcha d'Eliza sur le canapé…

**Benjamin :** Tu sais quoi, ma chérie… Tu vas aller la voir… Et comme l'a dit le p'tit Nate… Tu vas lui répéter tout ce que tu viens de nous dire…

**Eliza :** Hors de question… Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille… C'est pas pour aller lui dire le contraire maintenant…

**Benjamin :** Alors tu préfères être malheureuse, seule dans ton coin ?

**Eliza :** Je ne suis pas seule… J'ai Kim…

**Aaron :** Oh, je t'en prie El'! Sois honnête envers nous et envers toi-même… Est-ce que tu l'aimes cette fille ?

Eliza repensa alors à sa mère… À cette même question qu'elle lui avait posé quelques heures auparavant… Et sa réponse n'avait toujours pas changé depuis…

**Eliza :** Non… (Murmurant) C'est Sarah que j'aime…

**Aaron :** Alors fonce le lui dire, bordel !

Eliza se mit à rire encore nerveusement en se disant que ce serait en effet tellement simple d'aller la voir et lui dire tout ça, mais…

**Eliza :** C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu sais Aary…

**Aaron :** Foutaises ! Elle t'aime aussi, c'est clair ! Puisqu'elle t'envoie tous ces messages… Alors tu vas te bouger le cul, rompre avec cette nana, et te remettre avec Sarah ! J'irais même voir Freddie s'il le faut…

**Nate, grimaçant :** Euh… C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

**Aaron, riant :** Ouais, c'est clair t'as raison !

Et tout ce petit monde se mit également à rire. Même Eliza… Après une pause où tous furent silencieux, elle les regarda à tour de rôle…

**Eliza :** Merci les gars… Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous…

**Benjamin :** De rien… Et puis on adore voir ton merveilleux sourire…

Il sourit lui aussi et lui caressa légèrement la joue de sa main…

Eliza sourit encore, mais un peu plus gênée. Son portable sonna encore et tout le monde autour pensa immédiatement à Sarah… Mais la brune les regarda et sourit en coin…

**Eliza :** Et non, c'est l'autre… (Décrochant) Allô ?

Elle se leva pour répondre et s'éloigna du canapé…

Tous furent déçus et burent une gorgée de leur verre…

Et Eliza, de son côté fut elle aussi déçue que la blonde l'appelle… Elle alla dans la chambre de Nate…

**Kim :** _Hey, ma puce… Tu me manques, où tu es ?_

**Eliza :** Euh… Je suis… Retenue au boulot, là…

**Kim :** _Oh… Tu peux pas partir plus tôt ?_ (Souriant) _J'ai envie de toi, moi…_

Elle entendit Kim rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil… Et sourit légèrement…

**Eliza :** Je suis désolée, Kim… Je vais essayer de rentrer rapidement, promis…

**Kim :** _D'accord… Je t'attends… Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure…_

**Eliza :** Oui…

La brune allait raccrocher mais Kim l'en empêcha…

**Kim :** _Hey, attends chérie… Dis-le moi toi aussi…_

Eliza fronça automatiquement les sourcils, s'attendant au pire…

**Eliza :** Que je te dise quoi ?

**Kim :** _Que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, alors avant que tu ne raccroches… J'aimerais que tu me le dises…_

Et l'actrice avala péniblement, totalement mal à l'aise de devoir lui mentir sur ce sujet…

**Eliza :** Mais… Tu le sais déjà… C'est si important que je te le dise ?

**Kim :** _Oui, c'est important ! Déjà que tu ne m'appelles jamais ma puce ou mon cœur… J'aimerais t'entendre au moins me dire ça !_

**Eliza :** Euh, ouais… Ouais, c'est sûr… Et ben, je…

« (Fort) Eliza ! Viens vite par ici ! »

Soulagée, Eliza retrouva son sourire…

**Eliza :** Ah, désolée… Je dois y aller, je t'embrasse !

Et cette fois-ci, elle ne laissa pas le loisir à Kim de la retenir plus longtemps au téléphone. Elle raccrocha et se dirigea droit vers Aaron qui venait de l'appeler… Elle prit au niveau des joues et lui embrassa le front…

**Eliza :** Hou… Toi, je t'aime en tout cas !

Elle partit de l'autre côté, retrouver sa mère et ses belles-sœurs. Laissant Aaron complètement surpris…

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, au bowling…

Freddie, Penn et Sarah tentaient de passer une bonne soirée. Mais de son côté, Michelle avait adopté une attitude hostile envers la blonde. À la moindre de ses plaisanteries ou réflexions, elle mettait un point d'honneur à la descendre en flèche. De ce fait, l'ambiance commençait à être tendue… Sans que personne n'ait compris la raison de cette animosité de la part de la jeune actrice…

**Sarah :** Et sinon… Vous vous êtes rencontrés sur quel tournage ? Je ne crois pas m'en souvenir…

**Penn :** Sur Gossip Girl… Michelle est venue y faire une apparition…

**Sarah :** Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ça me revient… (Regardant Michelle, tentant de sourire) Tu m'en avais parlé…

**Michelle :** Bien sûr que je t'en avais parlé… Puisque moi je te dis tout ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Michelle se rassit et croisa les bras ainsi que les jambes, ne jetant même pas un regard sur Sarah…

À l'inverse, la blonde fronçait les sourcils en la fixant. Ne comprenant pas du tout le pourquoi de ce comportement… D'autant qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avant qu'ils partent…

Après avoir lancé sa boule, Freddie vint s'asseoir à côté de Michelle, souriant. Il avait bien sûr entendu cet échange et essaya de changer de sujet…

**Freddie :** En parlant de tout se dire… Est-ce que Sarah t'a dit qu'on allait faire un bébé ?

Et la brune afficha un air à la fois perdu, content, mais aussi angoissé, ravi et énervé… Son regard passa rapidement de Sarah à Fred… Puis s'arrêta sur ce dernier…

**Michelle :** Non, elle ne m'a absolument rien dit ! (Regardant Sarah, les larmes aux yeux) Décidément, quelle sincérité ! Si tu as encore des choses à me dire, c'est le moment !

Mais Sarah resta bouche bée, totalement perdue face à l'attitude de son amie… Et ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre à ça…

**Sarah :** Michelle, je…

Celle-ci, une nouvelle fois vexée, se leva avant que Sarah ne finisse…

**Michelle :** Te donne pas cette peine ! (Partant) Je vais me chercher un verre, j'en ai besoin !

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle put…

Freddie regarda sa femme, perdu lui aussi. Il vit Penn se lever à son tour, mais il fut plus rapide et lui dit en se levant…

**Freddie :** Reste-là, Penn… Je m'en charge…

À son tour il disparut de leur champ de vision et se dépêcha de rattraper Michelle…

Penn et Sarah restèrent silencieux un instant, avant que le jeune acteur ne déclare…

**Penn :** Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qu'elle a… Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…

**Sarah :** Oui, je sais… T'en fais pas…

L'actrice essuya discrètement ses larmes et baissa la tête pour masquer sa peine…

Mais Penn la voyait bien… Et face à ça, il était impuissant…

**Penn :** Est-ce que vous voulez… Je sais pas, un mouchoir ?

**Sarah :** Non merci Penn, ça va… Je te remercie, j'ai ce qu'il faut…

Elle sortit elle-même des mouchoirs de son sac, et s'essuya le coin des yeux en reniflant légèrement…

**Sarah :** Tu sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Après tout je suis la Tueuse…

Il se mit à rire, amusé par la répartie de Sarah, même en cet instant…

**Penn :** J'en suis sûr… Vous êtes une femme très forte…

**Sarah :** Un femme très forte qui est une calamité au bowling…

**Penn :** Rassurez-vous, moi c'est pareil… Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir (Souriant en coin) Mais c'est pour Michelle que je le fais…

**Sarah :** Et moi pour mon mari et elle… Je les aime tellement… (Fronçant les sourcils) Mais ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…

**Penn :** C'est rien, ça va lui passer…

Il sourit gentiment à Sarah en posant sa main sur son épaule. Puis releva les sourcils, se souvenant de la bonne nouvelle qui n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté…

**Penn :** Oh, et félicitations pour le bébé !

**Sarah :** Merci…

Sarah baissa de nouveau la tête en souriant amèrement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à partager cette joie qui aurait dû l'envahir dès l'instant où Freddie lui avait dit qu'il voulait finalement cet enfant ? Parce que quelques heures auparavant, elle avait failli faire l'amour à Eliza et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Et si jamais elle en avait eu l'opportunité ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Eliza serait-elle revenue vers elle ? Non, bien sûr que non… Sarah sourit de façon ironique en songeant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché si Eliza ne l'aimait plus… Après tout, elle avait elle aussi le droit d'avoir une vie et d'être heureuse… Sauf que maintenant, Michelle s'y mettait aussi… Et surtout, pourquoi ? Mais soudain, Sarah comprit la raison de ce comportement. De ces attaques incessantes quant à sa sincérité. Elle avait prit son appareil photo… C'était donc qu'elle avait vu les photos qui s'y trouvaient… Horrifiée, Sarah se leva précipitamment pour retrouver Michelle et Freddie… Avant qu'elle ne raconte tout à celui-ci…

Et Penn n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Mais ça n'était pas la première fois de la soirée…

* * *

Alors qu'au bar, Freddie essayait tant bien que mal de communiquer avec Michelle…

**Freddie :** Michelle, c'est quoi ce comportement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

**Michelle, relevant les sourcils :** Des problèmes ? Moi ? Non, c'est plutôt toi qui en as…

Elle but une gorgée de son verre tandis que Fred tentait d'assimiler cette phrase…

Sarah apparut juste à côté de lui…

**Michelle :** Tiens ! Justement, on parlait de toi…

Et Fred cherchait toujours à suivre le raisonnement de son amie…

De son côté, Sarah espérait de tout cœur que Michelle n'ait encore rien dit…

**Sarah :** Michelle, je voudrais te parler…

**Michelle :** Ah oui, tu veux parler maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard ?

La blonde avala difficilement. Trop tard ? Elle allait le savoir bien assez tôt… Elle se tourna vers son époux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules…

**Sarah :** Chéri, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

L'acteur acquiesça en silence, jeta un dernier regard inquiet sur Michelle et partit rejoindre leur piste…

Sarah attendit de le savoir loin d'elles, pour se retourner vers son amie de longue date…

**Sarah :** Écoute, Michelle je…

Mais Michelle la coupa sur sa lancée, énervée…

**Michelle :** Ça va, garde ta salive Sarah… Je sais ce que tu as fait, j'ai vu les photos…

Une puissante vague de culpabilité, et de honte, s'abattit alors sur Sarah… Elle avait bien vu juste… Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre une contenance, et faire face à ce qui allait être dit maintenant…

**Sarah :** Je me doute, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir…

**Michelle :** T'es surtout venue parce que t'avais la trouille que je balance tout à Freddie ! (Plissant les yeux) Mais rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… Par contre, toi tu me dégoûtes tellement que j'aimerais qu'il découvre toute la vérité comme moi je l'ai fait, et que tu sois obligée de t'expliquer avec lui !

C'était maintenant une immense peine qui envahissait la blonde… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Michelle puisse lui dire ce genre de choses un jour…

**Sarah :** Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais… J'ai vraiment essayé de faire autrement, je t'assure… Mais c'était plus fort que moi… Plus fort que nous…

**Michelle :** Vous avez pas pu faire autrement ? Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?

**Sarah :** Je ne te demande pas de comprendre…

**Michelle :** Encore heureux ! Parce que tu as couché avec Eliza, bon sang ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

**Sarah :** Oui, je m'en rends compte… (Murmurant) Mais est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler si fort…?

Malgré sa colère, la jeune brune se calma légèrement et baissa le ton…

**Michelle :** Ça fait combien de temps que tu couches avec elle ?

**Sarah :** Ça ne te regarde absolument pas…

**Michelle :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sarah se sentit plus nerveuse que jamais en entendant cette question… Il fallait qu'elle arrive à la détourner…

**Sarah :** Freddie, oui bien sûr que je l'aime…

Mais Michelle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement…

**Michelle :** Non ! Eliza, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sarah marqua une longue pause en fixant Michelle…

**Sarah :** Ça non plus, ça ne te regarde pas…

Mais la jeune actrice haussa encore le ton, de plus en plus hors d'elle…

**Michelle :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Désormais, un énorme frisson d'angoisse traversa Sarah. Jamais on ne lui avait posé cette question directement… Jamais elle n'avait eu à y répondre de vive voix… Un vent de panique s'empara d'elle. Était-elle certaine de savoir y répondre ? Aurait-elle la force de faire face à cette réalité qu'elle ne pourrait plus nier ? Et dont Michelle serait au courant ? Sarah respira à peine et ne sentit presque plus son cœur battre quand elle murmura…

**Sarah :** Oui…

Et Michelle afficha un air moins remonté, en voyant son amie sincère et les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

**Sarah :** Ça aussi, j'ai essayé de le combattre… Aussi fort et aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais… Je n'ai pas réussi…

Mais son attitude devint encore plus hautaine, et Michelle partit sans même lui adresser un mot… Elle sentit cependant une main la retenir…

**Sarah, inspirant :** Michelle !

Mais celle-ci se libéra sans attendre et s'éloigna…

Et Sarah soupira, évacuant toute la frustration, la peine et le déchirement qu'elle avait accumulé lors de cette discussion plutôt houleuse…

* * *

Eliza, tout en sortant de l'ascenseur, se répétait mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire à Kim. Elle lisait et relisait le message de Sarah qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt, ainsi que tous les autres qu'elle avait gardé. Et son esprit repartait sur leur relation, quelque peu… Tumultueuse… Restait-il une chance ? Sa famille avait-elle raison ? Sarah l'aimait-elle toujours ? Après tout ce que la blonde lui avait dit dernièrement, il était évident que oui… Eliza inspira une dernière fois et murmura, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement…

**Eliza :** Écoute, Kim… Toi et moi on s'est bien amusées… Mais voilà, c'est tout… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter avant que je ne me lasse définitivement de toi…

Elle soupira en ayant un léger rire…

**Eliza :** Mais bien sûr, El'…

Puis elle entra dans son appartement. Et n'eut pas le temps de se demander où se trouvait Kim, que celle-ci sortit de la chambre et avança vers elle, tout sourire…

**Kim :** El'! Ma puce !

Eliza posa ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé…

**Eliza :** Kim… Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît… J'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

Et le sourire de la blonde ne cessait de s'agrandir. Elle savait ce qu'allait lui dire Eliza… C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle alla s'asseoir à côté de la brune…

**Kim :** Tu vas enfin me dire que tu m'aimes ? Tu t'es entraînée tout le long du trajet et ça y est ? Tu vas me le dire ?

Elle sourit toujours en se disant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça…

Et Eliza ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage. Elle se revit quand Sarah avait rompu avec elle… Sauf que maintenant, elle était celle qui allait faire souffrir…

**Eliza :** Non.

Mais la blonde fronça immédiatement les sourcils, surprise par cette réponse si directe…

**Kim :** Non ?

**Eliza :** Non Kim, mais c'est de ça dont je veux te parler… (Marquant une pause, la regardant) Si je ne t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aimais… C'est parce que ça ne serait pas honnête de ma part. Je pourrais très bien te le dire, mais ça serait te mentir… Et je sais que j'ai besoin de ressentir ces choses-là pour les dire. (Inspirant) Et je sais aussi… Qu'avec toi… Je ne les ressentirai jamais.

Elle avala difficilement en attendant la réaction de la blonde…

Mais Kim fronça à nouveau les sourcils, cette fois, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui venait d'être dit…

**Kim :** Attends… Tu viens de me dire… Que tu ne pourras jamais m'avouer que tu m'aimes ?

Et Eliza se gratta le front. Elle aurait dû prévoir que Kim ne comprendrait que ce qu'elle voudrait comprendre…

**Eliza :** Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

**Kim :** Mais je peux te laisser du temps si tu veux… Je ne te forcerai plus !

L'actrice posa doucement sa main sur celle de la blonde. Elle la soupçonnait d'avoir effectivement compris, mais que cette « hystérie » soudaine ait un rapport…

**Eliza :** Et tu ne crois pas que tu devrais employer ton temps plus judicieusement ? Sans moi, par exemple ?

Kim recula en fixant Eliza d'un regard incertain…

**Kim :** Sans toi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Et Eliza soupira encore… Cela s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

**Eliza :** Non, ça n'a rien à voir… (Fronçant les sourcils) Enfin, si… (La regardant) Tu sais, dans un très beau film que j'ai vu récemment… Le personnage compare les relations amoureuses à des chaussures. Et toi et moi… On est un peu comme une nouvelle paire de chaussures que j'ai essayé, mais qui ne me va pas… Et qui ne m'ira jamais…

**Kim :** Pourquoi tu me parles de chaussures alors qu'on est en train de parler de nous ?

Décidément, pensa la brune… Cette Kim était coriace…

**Eliza :** On se fout des chaussures ! Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que toi et moi, on ne ressent pas les mêmes choses l'une pour l'autre…

**Kim :** Mais moi je t'aime !

**Eliza :** C'est bien ce que je te dis… Moi, je ne t'aime pas !

Et cette fois-ci, la réalité percuta la blonde de plein fouet. Elle venait enfin de comprendre où Eliza voulait en venir. Et c'est tant bien que mal qu'elle essaya de ne pas pleurer…

**Kim :** Je vois. (Baissant la tête et souriant nerveusement) Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair…

Eliza tenta alors de la rassurer. Même si elle savait qu'en cet instant, Kim devait probablement la détester. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir…

**Eliza :** Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais je me devais de te le dire…

**Kim, riant nerveusement :** Oui, forcément !

Elle continuait de rire en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Puis se leva du canapé…

**Kim :** Moi aussi, je suis désolée… Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps !

Kim récupéra rapidement quelques affaires à elle qui traînaient, préférant se dépêcher pour ne pas déverser toute sa colère sur Eliza…

Qui elle aussi se leva pour la regarder faire, culpabilisant de la voir dans cet état…

**Eliza :** Kim, calme-toi… J'ai jamais dit que tu m'avais fait perdre mon temps…

Elle continuait de chercher ses affaires qu'elle ne trouvait pas, sans regarder Eliza…

**Kim :** Ah si, j'ai très bien entendu quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais changer de chaussures…

L'actrice roula des yeux et soupira, agacée par cette réflexion à propos de ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Mais elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'énervement de la blonde à son égard… Elle la voyait faire des alleés et venues devant elle… Puis la vit finalement mettre son sac sur son épaule et se tourner vers elle…

**Kim :** Je viendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard… (Allant vers la porte et l'ouvrant) J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, El'…

Elle sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et sans la regarder. Eliza soupira une nouvelle fois en baissant la tête. Elle devait à nouveau faire face à sa solitude…

* * *

Le lendemain, sur les plateaux de tournage. Sarah, son café à la main, balaya des yeux la cantine dans l'espoir d'y trouver Eliza… Mais aucun signe d'elle. Commençant par froncer les sourcils, elle se détendit en voyant Alyson, assise seule à une petite table. Affichant ainsi un petit sourire, Sarah se dirigea vers elle…

**Sarah, s'asseyant :** Salut !

L'autre actrice se retourna pour regarder son amie et lui sourit elle aussi…

**Alyson :** Salut Sarah ! Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

La blonde resserra son emprise autour de son gobelet et se mit à soupirer en songeant à ce que Michelle avait découvert… Sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas ferme l'œil depuis… Puis se força à sourire…

**Sarah :** Plutôt… Mouvementé, je dois dire… Et toi ?

**Alyson :** Totalement l'inverse ! J'ai passé ces deux jours au lit à me prélasser avec Alex… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous les deux tranquilles… (Souriant) Et j'ai l'impression d'être amoureuse de lui un peu plus chaque jour !

Sarah sourit à nouveau faiblement, le regard dans le vide. Songeant elle aussi à cette période de sa vie où elle aimait Freddie plus que tout… Et où elle avait été sûre de l'aimer pour le reste de sa vie… Mais rien n'était éternel. Revenant à elle, Sarah se tourna vers Alyson…

**Sarah :** C'est génial… (Détournant le regard) Dis… Tu crois qu'il est possible… D'aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

La brune inspira en haussant les sourcils. Voilà une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée. Elle aimait Alexis et c'était bien suffisant…

**Alyson :** Pour moi, non… Ton cœur penche forcément un peu plus vers un des deux… (La regardant) Pourquoi cette question ?

**Sarah :** Oh, pour rien… Comme ça…

Alors que Sarah espérait qu'Alyson n'insiste pas trop sur ce sujet. (D'ailleurs, quelle idée elle avait eu de lui poser cette question !) Et but silencieusement son café…

Et Alyson la détaillait du coin de l'œil. Sarah osait enfin se confier à elle et lui parler d'amour… C'était donc sérieux… Mais ne voulant pas la brusquer après cette soudaine et déjà difficile « confession »… Alyson préféra aller sur autre terrain, mais qui rejoignait tout de même l'autre. Du moins l'espérait-elle…

**Alyson :** Et… Pourquoi mouvementé ?

L'actrice blonde dut marquer une légère pause, rassemblant dans son esprit ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou ne pas dire à Alyson…

**Sarah :** Fred… Est enfin d'accord pour avoir un enfant…

Et la joie d'Alyson put se lire sur son visage tant elle était heureuse pour son amie…

**Alyson :** Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est super ça ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais !

Mais le regard de Sarah s'assombrit quelque peu…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Oui, justement… J'ai peur maintenant de ne plus en avoir très envie…

**Alyson :** Comment ça se fait ?

**Sarah, gênée :** J'en sais trop rien…

Mais la brune le soupçonnait, elle… Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et elle demanda discrètement, mais néanmoins explicitement…

**Alyson :** Ça a un rapport avec le fait d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

**Sarah :** Pourquoi cette question ?

**Alyson :** Oh, comme ça… Pour rien…

Elle devait se retenir de rire tant l'attitude de Sarah était transparente. Mais elle était son amie, alors elle respecterait son silence…

**Alyson, se levant :** Euh, tu m'excuseras… Je dois aller aux toilettes ! (Partant et souriant) À tout à l'heure !

**Sarah, buvant son café et la regardant :** Oui…

Et Alyson partit dans sa loge tout en souriant. Pourtant, ce qui arrivait à Sarah était loin d'être drôle, au contraire… Mais l'actrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais elle n'aurait cru ça d'elle. Elle la surprenait toujours, même après une dizaine d'années d'amitié…

* * *

Quand elle sortit de sa loge, Alyson se précipita à la suite d'Eliza, qui elle aussi venait de sortir de la sienne…

**Alyson :** Bonjour Eliza !

Celle-ci stoppa sa marche et se tourna pour attendre qu'Alyson arrive à sa hauteur, puis elles se remirent en route…

**Eliza :** Salut Al'…

**Alyson :** Ça va ?

**Eliza :** Mouais… (La regardant) Et toi ?

**Alyson :** Super ! (Souriant, curieuse) Mais passons, toi tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

Eliza soupira légèrement et dut se rendre à l'évidence…

**Eliza :** Non, tu as raison… J'ai… Rompu avec Kim…

**Alyson :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Eliza :** Pour un tas de raisons…

Et c'était plus ou moins vrai… Même si la raison principale était qu'elle n'était pas Sarah…

L'ancienne rouquine défronçait peu à peu les sourcils. Le week-end avait effectivement été mouvementé… Son sourire en coin revint sur ses lèvres…

**Alyson :** Tu n'étais pas faite pour être lesbienne ?

Eliza eut un léger rire face à cette question…

**Eliza :** Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Je suis vraiment amoureuse d'une femme… (Riant légèrement et la regardant) Sauf que ce n'était pas d'elle…

Et Alyson était de plus en plus intriguée et curieuse…

**Alyson :** T'es amoureuse de qui, alors ?

La brune fit quelques pas en se demandant si elle pouvait le lui lire… Elle retourna la question dans sa tête plusieurs fois, mais finalement, se dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de dévoiler toute la vérité à Alyson…

**Eliza :** Tu peux garder un secret ?

**Alyson :** Bien sûr ! (Murmurant) Au point où j'en suis…

Eliza inspira rapidement, et marqua une légère pause avant de déclarer…

**Eliza :** C'est Sarah que j'aime…

Et Alyson n'en revint pas ! Ses suppositions étaient enfin fondées ! Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, elle déclara…

**Alyson :** Oh, je le savais !

**Eliza, riant :** C'est vrai ?

**Alyson, souriant :** Oh, oui, oui, oui ! Et… Tu lui as dit ?

Eliza se mit encore plus à rire en voyant la réaction totalement inattendue d'Alyson… Elle se serrait attendue à la voir étonnée, même choquée… Mais même pas ! Se reprenant, elle répondit…

**Eliza :** Oui, je lui ai dit…

**Alyson :** Alors c'est pour ça que vous agissez de façon bizarre depuis quelques mois… Et puis toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sur vous dès que vous tournez une scène ensemble… (Fermant les yeux, souriant) Ah, j'en étais sûre !

**Eliza :** Mais tu te doutes bien que tu ne dois le dire à personne ?

**Alyson :** Merci El', je ne suis pas stupide… Je me vois bien aller voir Freddie est lui dire… « Tiens, Eliza est amoureuse de ta femme… Mais sinon, passe une bonne journée ! »

Les deux actrices rirent de cette plaisanterie qui pourtant, là encore, partait d'une chose qui n'était pas du tout drôle… Eliza et Sarah vivaient quelque chose de difficile et d'incompréhensible de la part de quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur histoire…

Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'aux plateaux…

* * *

**À suivre encore, mais plus pour très longtemps :O !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**-Un petit chapitre avant la suite et presque fin ;D-**

**

* * *

**

Les jours passèrent encore… Puis les semaines… Et durant celles-ci, l'ambiance sur le tournage était quelque peu tendue. Sarah était parfois bien malgré elle au centre de cette atmosphère difficile. Elle devait maintenant faire attention à Michelle, à toutes ses sautes d'humeurs concernant leur amitié et ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Freddie ou à n'importe qui d'autre… Et son attitude envers Eliza aussi était exécrable, sans que cette dernière n'en comprenne la raison. Mais Sarah n'avait pas pour autant cessé d'envoyer des messages à Eliza tous les jours… Au début, la brune gardait une attitude indifférente face à Sarah. Elle pensa alors qu'Eliza avait fini par s'en accommoder et n'y prêtait plus attention… Ce qui était préférable du point de vue de la blonde, au moins elle n'était plus en colère après elle…

À la maison, Sarah tentait de canaliser l'enthousiasme de Fred quant à avoir cet enfant. Elle menait donc de front chez elle, aux studios avec Michelle en essayant de protéger son secret à elle et Eliza. Puis avec celle-ci en voulant encore et toujours recoller les morceaux… Leurs personnages filaient le parfait amour, alors que toutes les deux avaient toujours du mal à rester dans une même pièce. Malheureusement au grand désespoir de Sarah, qui n'aspirait qu'à vouloir améliorer leurs rapports. Un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres quand elle repensait justement aux « rapports » qu'elles entretenaient auparavant… Et Sarah redoubla d'efforts pour reconquérir Eliza… Elle décida tout naturellement de l'appeler…

Et contre toute attente, Eliza s'était décidée à lui répondre. À l'usure, elle avait fini par céder. Ou tout simplement parce qu'Eliza ravalait doucement sa fierté… Au début, elles ne restèrent pas longtemps au téléphone. Puisqu'Eliza prétextait toujours une chose importante à faire, Nate, ou bien Kim qui lui servait encore de « couverture ». Et à chaque appel, la brune se disait que la fois d'après elle ne répondrait pas. Mais elle faillit à sa parole et cédait encore, s'en mordant les doigts… Se disant qu'elle faisait peut-être une erreur…

Et au fur et à mesure, elles échangèrent bien plus que de simples banalités. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment fait attention mais tout doucement, elles redevenaient proches… Dépendantes de ce coup de fil nocturne où elles se lâchaient… Puisque toute la journée, elles n'avaient trouvé le courage ni la force de s'adresser la parole, en dehors des scènes obligatoires… Tout le paradoxe de leur relation était là. Le soir venu, elles étaient presque amies de nouveau tandis que la journée, elles s'ignoraient clairement… De peur de faire un faux pas et de reperdre ce début d'amitié qui les liait de nouveau ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Sarah avoua à Eliza que Michelle était au courant et avait vu les photos. Et la brune comprit bien évidemment que son changement de comportement inexpliqué jusqu'à lors venait de là… Elle alla en parler avec elle, et Michelle se calma légèrement. Mais elle restait toujours un peu hostile envers Sarah. Lui répétant sans arrêt qu'elle l'avait déçue… Et la blonde s'effondrait parfois en larmes dans sa loge, s'écroulant sous le poids de ses émotions et de sa culpabilité… Eliza l'entendait quelques fois. Lui brisant le cœur à chaque reprise… Mais fidèle aux limites qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus franchir, elle n'allait ni la voir ni la consoler. Mais c'était là qu'elle se savait faire une erreur. Après tout, elles avaient été deux dans cette histoire…

Un jour où elle avait vu Sarah partir en courant du plateau, et s'enfermer dans sa loge en pleurant… Et prenant son courage à deux mains, Eliza s'était décidée à aller frapper à sa porte. Du moins, l'intention y était. Le poing face à la porte, Eliza se remémorait les raisons de ne pas frapper. Mais, écoutant son cœur qui battait plus fort que jamais… Elle soupira un grand coup avant de cogner doucement à la porte…

**Eliza :** Sarah ?

Les pleurs étouffés cessèrent alors instantanément. Mais il n'y eut justement plus aucun bruit, et Eliza insista…

**Eliza :** Sarah ? Je peux entrer ?

* * *

La blonde avait sursauté dès l'instant où elle avait entendu la voix d'Eliza. Rapidement, elle s'essuya les yeux et réfléchit. Voulait-elle qu'elle entre ? La brune venait la voir de son plein gré ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai… Debout dans sa loge, Sarah regarda tout autour d'elle, totalement affolée… Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Eliza la voit comme ça, nerveuse au possible…

**Sarah :** Euh… Non, j'arrive…

Si elles avaient été d'humeur, elles auraient sûrement réalisé l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient à l'instant. Quelques mois auparavant, c'était au tour d'Eliza de pleurer dans sa loge parce qu'elle ne supportait pas toute la pression qu'elle s'infligeait… Et Sarah était inquiète à son sujet… Maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés, mais la blonde n'allait pas laisser la scène se rejouer de la même façon…

**Eliza :** Tu es sûre que ça va, là dedans ?

Sarah se recoiffa rapidement, avant de ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient. Dedans, dehors… Au travail, à la maison… En amour, en amitié… Tout allait mal pour la blonde. Mais face à l'actrice pour qui Sarah faisait tous ces efforts, un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, ravie qu'Eliza fasse enfin attention à elle… Elle inspira fortement avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte, faisant voler au passage une de ses mèches blondes… Et tous ses tracas s'envolèrent presque en regardant cette brune devant elle…

Et ce fut le tumulte dans le cœur d'Eliza en voyant Sarah face à elle. Ces yeux brillants qui l'avaient faite fondre… Ce petit sourire qui avait eu raison d'elle…

**Sarah :** Oui, ça va… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi…

Sans oublier cette voix totalement adorable… Son cœur fit un rebond dans sa poitrine et elle dut se remettre de ses émotions. Clignant rapidement des paupières, Eliza évita ensuite son regard…

**Eliza :** C'est normal… Euh, je… (La regardant furtivement) Je vais t'attendre là bas, alors… Si ça va…

Sans plus attendre, Eliza repartit vers le plateau de tournage, gênée par ce simple échange de paroles…

Sarah resta la main sur la porte, et le sourire aux lèvres… La regardant s'éloigner, elle murmura…

**Sarah :** Oui, ça va maintenant…

Le cœur plein d'espoir, elle ferma la porte de sa loge et à son tour, se dirigea vers le plateau principal…

« Sarah, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as besoin de plus de temps ? »

La blonde esquissa un faible sourire mais néanmoins sincère au metteur en scène…

**Sarah :** Non, ça va… Merci…

« Très bien… On va pouvoir s'y remettre… (Regardant ses acteurs) Allez vous replacer, s'il vous plaît ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent et chacun reprit sa place sur le décor de l'appartement de Giles. Sarah et Alyson sur le canapé, Anthony et Eliza en face sur les fauteuils… La blonde et la brune ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter un coup d'œil rapide, emprunt d'une gêne non dissimulée…

Et Alyson s'amusait encore de les voir agir ainsi. Maintenant qu'Eliza lui avait avoué être amoureuse de Sarah et que celle-ci avait presque reconnu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son mari… La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y songeant… Mais que s'était-il réellement passé entre elles ?

« Et… Action ! »

Tous se concentrèrent alors sur la scène à tourner. En particulier Sarah et Eliza qui en avaient besoin…

**Giles :** J'ai reçu le rapport de Fred ce matin, qui indique des événements inexpliqués récemment…

**Buffy, fronçant les sourcils :** Inexpliqués, c'est-à-dire ?

**Giles, prenant son dossier :** Un fort taux de phénomènes démoniaques, criminels et même météorologiques qui se situeraient autour de Sunnydale…

La Tueuse blonde se leva du canapé pour aller prendre le dossier dans sa main…

**Buffy :** Tout cela n'est pas nouveau, Giles… Nous savons depuis des années que Sunnydale est une bouche de l'Enfer…

Puis elle s'assit sur une des cuisses d'Eliza. Et ce simple contact provoqua chez elles comme une décharge électrique… Augmentant significativement la chaleur de leurs corps… Et Sarah remercia mentalement le script de lui avoir donné un papier derrière lequel se cacher…

Et la brune reprit instinctivement ses habitudes. Faith devait être tendre avec Buffy… Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle commença à caresser doucement le dos de Sarah… Provoquant chez elle aussi un affolement de son rythme cardiaque…

**Giles :** Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Buffy… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il ne se passe plus grand-chose à Sunnydale depuis quelques temps… Et ça a un rapport…

**Faith :** Ça vous ennuierait d'être plus clair, Rupert ? Vous nous dîtes que ça augmente partout mais pas à Sunnyhell ?

**Willow :** Ce que Giles essaie de vous dire, c'est que tous ces événements convergent vers un même point, qui n'est autre que Sunnydale… Sauf qu'ici, rien n'est arrivé depuis des mois… C'est comme si le Mal attendait quelque chose de plus important…

Après avoir attentivement écouté et compris la sorcière, les deux Tueuses regardèrent Giles, comme si elles s'attendaient à une conclusion de sa part…

**Buffy :** Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ce sera, cette fois ?

**Giles :** Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, Buffy… Mais je devrais essayer de contacter quelques personnes qui pourraient peut-être nous aider…

**Buffy :** Oui, faites-donc ça… Parce que ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de mourir une nouvelle fois, alors que Faith et moi allons nous marier !

**Giles :** Oui… Une apocalypse à vous toutes seules…

Les deux concernées se sourirent, amusées par cette analogie. Il était vrai que toutes les deux réunies, et ce depuis des années, faisaient quelques étincelles…

« Et… Coupez ! C'est dans la boîte, merci… »

Tous les quatre se levèrent rapidement, prêts à enchaîner une nouvelle scène…

Mais Sarah se pressa de sortir du décor et interpella Marti qui passait devant elle…

**Sarah :** Excuse-moi ! (Souriant) Bonjour… Euh, désolée de t'embêter avec ça, mais… Je me demandais ce que c'était cette apocalypse… Joss n'a rien voulu me dire et ça me tracasse…

La productrice et scénariste sourit largement en regardant Sarah devant elle. Puis Eliza qui venait de les rejoindre, et qui avait tout entendu de la question de Sarah…

**Marti :** Votre bébé…

Et les deux actrices ne la virent même pas s'en aller, tant elles furent surprises et gênées. Des rougeurs significatives se voyaient chez les deux jeunes femmes… Un bébé ? Elles ?

Le cœur de Sarah s'affola quand elle comprit qu'elle était bien plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'en avoir un avec Eliza… Aussi fictif qu'il fut…

Et il en était de même pour Eliza… Elle avait perçu une légère pression s'emparer d'elle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire dans cette histoire…

Mais toutes les deux se voyaient déjà avec un bébé… Et si elles en avaient un vrai ?


	16. Chapitre 16

D'autres semaines passèrent. Et la tension entre tous les acteurs se dissipa totalement. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi leur joie de travailler côte à côte… Même si pour certains acteurs, leur attitude n'avait pas changé le moins du monde pendant ces quelques semaines. Puisqu'ils ignoraient totalement le fond du problème !

C'était la pause de la mi-saison pour le tournage de la série. Alors chacun vaquait à d'autres occupations, partait en vacances, restait avec sa famille… Ou bien en profitait pour tourner autre chose. C'était le cas d'Eliza, actuellement sur le tournage d'un clip. Depuis deux jours, elle était sur les plateaux et se réjouissait de pouvoir changer totalement de registre… Le concept du clip était que le héros n'arrivait pas à choisir entre deux filles. Réflexion faite, cela ne la changeait pas tant que ça… Mais Eliza avait sympathisé avec l'autre actrice et c'était là encore, dépaysant pour elles de jouer avec d'autres acteurs… Toutes les deux étaient donc ravies de tourner ensemble, profitant de la pause obligatoire de leurs séries respectives… Et justement, elles profitaient là aussi de la pause pour sortir et aller boire un café…

**Hilarie :** Alors ? Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Je veux dire… Sortir du placard, tout ça… Ça doit pas être facile, non ?

**Eliza :** C'est plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru… (Souriant) Ça a rendu ma vie plus compliquée, c'est sûr mais… Je ne l'ai pas regretté une seconde…

Elles marchèrent vers la sorte de caravane distribuant le café, en prirent deux et repartirent marcher…

**Hilarie :** Waouh… J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes… Je serais incapable de faire ça… (La regardant, souriant) En plus d'être sexy, tu es courageuse…

La brune fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Et eut un léger rire en ayant peur d'avoir compris…

**Eliza :** Tu serais pas en train de me draguer, là ?

Et la blonde marqua une légère pause, surprise…

**Hilarie :** Moi ? Nooon ! (Montrant son alliance) Je suis mariée ! Et j'aime mon mari…

Eliza sourit en coin en buvant son café…

**Eliza :** C'est pas un problème d'habitude…

**Hilarie :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Eliza :** Rien… Rien…

**Hilarie :** Tu séduis les femmes mariées ?

**Eliza, s'asseyant :** Pas du tout… (Souriant) Je dirais même que c'est le contraire…

La blonde afficha un sourire, carrément surprise…

**Hilarie :** Sérieux ? (Baissant un peu la voix) Alors c'était vrai cette histoire avec Sarah Michelle Gellar ?

**Eliza, buvant son café :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

**Hilarie :** C'est ça…

Et tandis qu'elles sourirent de voir Eliza éviter la question… Une brune s'approcha d'Hilarie, le sourire aux lèvres…

« Hey, bébé… Salut… »

Elle dévora des yeux la blonde devant elle, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit à ses côtés…

« (Regardant Eliza) Alors, elle a dit oui ? »

Elle releva un sourcil et se mordit significativement la lèvre inférieure en fixant Eliza de ses yeux brillants…

**Hilarie, souriant :** J'en sais rien chérie, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui demander…

Elles regardèrent maintenant toutes les deux Eliza en souriant…

Le regard de cette dernière passa de l'une à l'autre, intriguée. Elles venaient de s'embrasser, mais Hilarie lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle était mariée… Et maintenant, elle les voyait la fixer comme si elles voulaient la mettre dans leur lit…

**Eliza :** Ok… Je vois… (À Hilarie) C'est comme ça que tu aimes ton mari…

La blonde se tourna vers la jeune femme à côté d'elle, la regarda avec des yeux qui en dirent long sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle… Glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement…

**Hilarie :** Oui, je l'aime… Mais tourner avec les mêmes personnes pendant des années, ça créer des liens… (Se tournant vers Eliza et souriant) Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

Eliza ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand elle repensa à Sarah ainsi qu'à leur nombreuses années de collaboration et d'amitié… Qui avait débouché sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime… Elle inspira avant de murmurer…

**Eliza :** Oui… Je sais ce que c'est… (Souriant) Vous deviez me demander quoi ?

« (Souriant) Quand ma puce m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle tournait avec toi… Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée de te demander si tu accepterais de coucher avec nous deux… Parce que depuis que tu as fait ton coming out… Tu es plus à l'aise pour parler de ce genre de choses, non ? »

Eliza resta bouche bée devant la proposition de cette jeune femme…

**Eliza :** Ah, quand même…

Et la brune sourit en la voyant réagir comme ça, puis tendit la main pour se présenter…

« Je suis Sophia Bush, au fait… »

Eliza lui serra la main tout en assimilant encore sa demande…

**Eliza :** Oui, je sais qui tu es… Et je vois que tu es aussi franche et déjantée que ton personnage, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne te colle à la peau…

Hilarie sourit tendrement en regardant Sophia…

**Hilarie :** Non, elle a toujours été comme ça…

L'intéressée se tourna rapidement vers Hilarie pour la regarder tendrement mais se tourna aussi vers Eliza…

**Eliza :** J'avoue que je suis surprise… Mais flattée, je vous rassure ! Malheureusement… Je vais devoir dire non…

**Sophia :** Tant pis ! J'aurais essayé…

**Eliza :** C'est sûr…

**Sophia, souriant :** Bon ! Maintenant qu'on se connait un peu mieux… Est-ce que tu as couché avec Sarah Michelle Gellar ?

Eliza ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Sophia lui redemander ce qu'Hilarie avait fait juste avant… Comme si le harcèlement pouvait marcher sur elle…

**Eliza :** Et en quoi ça vous regarde ?

**Sophia :** Oh allez, on est entre nous… Et on ne dira rien, je te le promets ! Spécialement si tu ne dis rien toi non plus…

**Eliza :** Je ne dirais rien de toute façon… (Souriant à Hilarie) Tu vois, quand je te disais que c'était les femmes mariées qui me branchaient…

Elle lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil et Eliza sourit en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais au autant de succès que depuis qu'elle était « devenue » lesbienne…

**Hilarie :** Effectivement, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort…

Toutes les trois profitèrent du reste de la pause pour discuter un peu… Concernant leur relation extra conjugale, et toute la culpabilité que cela impliquait pour Hilarie…

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, chez Alyson et Alexis…

**Alyson :** Chéri, si je te laissais tomber pour une femme… Comment tu réagirais ?

**Alexis :** Mais on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais, tellement je suis génial…

L'actrice se mit à rire et le frappa légèrement…

**Alyson :** Sois sérieux, tu veux ! Si je te trompais avec une femme, comment tu réagirais ?

**Alexis :** Je serais complètement anéanti, comment tu voudrais que je réagisse ? Et puis, pourquoi cette question ?

Alyson inspira discrètement… Se rappelant qu'elle devait respecter l'anonymat des personnes concernées…

**Alyson :** Une amie m'a plus ou moins avoué dernièrement être amoureuse de deux personnes à la fois… J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, et elle m'a demandé si c'était possible… (Le regardant) Tu crois que ça l'est, toi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Alexis de prendre une grande inspiration. Il regarda alentours, comme pour trouver une quelconque réponse à cette question assez épineuse…

**Alexis :** Et bien… Je suppose que oui… Une femme t'apporte des choses différentes de ce qu'un homme peut t'apporter… Donc, on peut très bien aimer les deux… (Fronçant les sourcils) Enfin, je crois… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, toi ?

**Alyson :** Je lui ai dit que non… Pour moi, elle aimait plus l'un ou l'autre… Mais, je dois reconnaître que ton point de vue est intéressant…

**Alexis, souriant :** Il est génial, comme moi…

L'actrice rit de nouveau, amusée par l'attitude de son mari…

**Alyson :** Chéri, t'es infernal…

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais pas vraiment sérieux… Puis Alexis glissa son nez dans le cou de sa femme et commença à l'embrasser…

Mais le téléphone d'Alyson sonna, et celle-ci partit le chercher dans son sac…

Alexis soupira, dépité mais habitué… Il partit dans la salle de bain, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en partant…

Alyson sourit légèrement en voyant qui l'appelait, et murmura…

**Alyson :** Quand on parle de l'indécise… (Décrochant) Salut Sarah…

**Sarah :**_ Salut, euh… Tu ne saurais pas où est Eliza, par hasard ? Elle ne répond pas à son portable…_

**Alyson :** Elle a dû l'éteindre… Tu as essayé chez elle ?

**Sarah :**_ Oui, aussi… Mais ça ne répond pas non plus…_

Mais la brune se souvint alors…

**Alyson :** Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Elle tourne dans un clip pour quelques jours…

**Sarah :**_ Ah… Et est-ce que tu saurais où c'est ?_

Alyson fronça les sourcils en percevant de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie. Elle la « bombardait » de questions, voulait savoir où était Eliza… Il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Alyson qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux actrices. Elles étaient plus que des amies… Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et trouva l'endroit où se déroulait le clip et le dit à Sarah…

**Alyson :** Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir où c'était ?

**Sarah, souriant :**_ J'aimerais lui faire une surprise…_

**Alyson :** D'accord… (Souriant) Bonne chance, alors !

**Sarah : **_Euh, merci…_

Et Alyson sourit encore, amusée de savoir Sarah si gênée…

**Alyson :** Oh, mais de rien Sarah… Tu ne me dérangeais absolument pas…

**Sarah :**_ Oh, mince… Je suis désolée, je t'ai dérangé ?_

**Alyson, riant :** Non, ça va… Ne t'en fais pas…

**Sarah :**_ D'accord… Merci encore, Al'…_

**Alyson :** Pas de quoi…

Elles raccrochèrent et Alyson sourit encore en fixant son téléphone des yeux. Qu'avait vraiment prévu de faire Sarah ? Était-elle en train de cautionner ce que faisait son amie en souriant bêtement ainsi ? Elle reprit ses esprits en jetant le portable sur le lit, et alla rejoindre Alexis sous la douche…

* * *

Sarah héla un taxi et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle donna rapidement l'adresse au chauffeur, et assise sur son siège, elle commençait à sentir sa nervosité grimper en flèche… Et si Eliza n'était pas contente de la voir ? Et si Kim était là ? Et si…

**Sarah :** Elle va se demander ce que je fais là, c'est clair… Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre, moi ? « Je suis là parce que je t'aime… Mais comme une grosse conne, je suis incapable de te le dire ! Parce que c'est mal de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi… » (Soupirant) Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !

De plus en plus nerveuse, Sarah commença à se ronger les ongles… Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le chauffeur la regarder bizarrement dans le rétroviseur. Et, encore gênée, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse…

**Sarah :** Oui, je suis en train de répéter un rôle…

Le chauffeur acquiesça, pas très convaincu… Mais la conduisit néanmoins jusqu'à sa destination, sans lui poser aucune question…

Quand elle arriva, Sarah sortit du véhicule aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Donna un généreux pourboire au chauffeur et chercha des yeux la voiture d'Eliza… Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, et c'est toute aussi nerveuse qu'elle alla se regarder dans un des rétroviseur, pour s'assurer que tout était nickel…

* * *

…Alors qu'Eliza arrivait dans la rue au même moment, accompagnée d'Hilarie…

**Hilarie :** Après le malaise de tout à l'heure… On pourrait peut-être devenir amies, non ?

**Eliza :** Quel malaise ?

**Hilarie :** Tu sais bien… Quand Sophia a carrément proposé un truc à trois…

**Eliza :** Ah, ça… (Riant) Non, en fait je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…

**Hilarie :** C'est gentil de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

**Eliza :** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Hilarie… Encore moins si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Mais tu devrais peut-être songer à quitter ton mari, si tu aimes plus Sophia que lui…

**Hilarie :** Oui, je vais y réfléchir… Je pense que toutes les femmes qui traversent la même chose que moi… (Souriant) Que nous ! Devrait prendre exemple sur toi…

**Eliza :** N'exagérons rien…

**Hilarie :** Si ! Tu es un modèle pour moi ! Et je suis persuadée que c'est aussi le cas de beaucoup d'autres femmes…

**Eliza :** Si tu le dis… En tout cas, je suis contente de travailler avec toi… (Souriant) On se voit demain ?

**Hilarie :** Oui, à demain…

Elles s'adressèrent un sourire chaleureux et Hilarie alla jusqu'à sa voiture.

Eliza ralentit le pas, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Sarah se faire belle à l'aide des rétroviseurs… Elle déverrouilla les portières à distance…

…Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter et reculer Sarah. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, et afficha un sourire gêné à la brune qui marchait vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas se faire rembarrer… Mais s'attendait tout de même à ce qu'Eliza ne soit pas forcément contente de la voir…

**Eliza :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Sarah :** Euh… Je voulais te faire une surprise… (Souriant) Surprise !

Et la brune tenta de masquer son sourire amusé…

**Eliza :** Et bien bravo, c'est réussi…

Mais Sarah ne se donna pas la peine de cacher le sien, tant elle était contente de voir Eliza réagir aussi bien à cette rencontre arrangée. Et, poussée par une chaleur qui l'avait envahi quand Eliza avait souri… Sarah continua sur sa lancée…

**Sarah :** Et je suis aussi venue… Pour te ramener chez toi !

Elle ouvrit la portière côté passager, et ne lâchait pas son sourire…

**Eliza :** Avec ma voiture ?

**Sarah :** Et oui, je suis comme ça, moi…

Eliza laissa échapper un rire non dissimulé… Toujours aussi amusée par le comportement de Sarah, et grimpa dans sa voiture…

Sarah lui ferma la portière et courut presque de l'autre côté, carrément excitée par cette situation. Elle s'assit donc à la place du conducteur, et tourna son visage vers la brune qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, puis lui tendit la main…

**Sarah :** Tu veux bien… Que je te ramène ?

Et comme s'il y avait dans cette question une demande implicite pour lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, Eliza inspira profondément… Et la détailla encore. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Le regretterait-elle à nouveau ? Mais sous le regard et la voix presque implorants de la blonde, Eliza glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui donna les clefs en souriant doucement…

**Eliza :** Je veux bien…

Sarah lui rendit son sourire et, toujours aussi heureuse de voir Eliza si « gentille » avec elle… Qu'elle en oublia déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire et lui demanda…

**Sarah :** Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** Etant donné que tu veux me ramener chez moi… Mon appartement ça me paraît être une bonne idée, non ?

**Sarah :** Très bien… Ton appartement, c'est parfait…

Elle essayait à nouveau de cacher sa nervosité encore grandissante…

**Sarah :** Ça m'a surpris quand Alyson m'a dit que tu travaillais en ce moment…

**Eliza :** Oui, je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire… Ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours…

**Sarah, souriant :** Et après, c'est moi la boulimique de travail ?

Eliza sourit également. Elle devait admettre qu'elle faisait ça pour se changer les idées, penser à autre chose qu'à Sarah et Kim… Ou tout autre aspect de sa vie sentimentale ratée. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas en parler avec Sarah…

**Eliza :** Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes vacances ?

**Sarah :** J'essaie toujours de me réconcilier avec Michelle… Mais c'est plutôt difficile…

**Eliza :** J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle t'en veut autant…

**Sarah, inspirant :** Tu sais… Elle et Freddie ont toujours été très proches… Je pense qu'elle le considère un peu comme son grand frère… (Soupirant) Et je suis celle qui a trompé son grand frère…

**Eliza :** Elle ne devrait pas réagir aussi violemment contre toi… Après tout, on a été deux adultes consentantes… (Fronçant les sourcils) Même si ce n'est pas si simple…

**Sarah :** C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire… Mais elle est en colère. Alors elle a du mal à comprendre… (La regardant et souriant) Et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça semble l'avoir légèrement calmé…

**Eliza :** Alors, c'est l'essentiel. Parce que ça serait injuste que tu sois la seule à trinquer…

**Sarah :** Merci… C'est gentil…

La brune lui sourit gentiment comme pour lui dire qu'elle la comprenait…

**Eliza :** Non, c'est normal…

Et le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence tendu, gêné, mais aussi pressé…

Puis elles arrivèrent à la résidence d'Eliza. Sarah avait coupé le moteur et fixa la brune à ses côtés, toujours aussi excitée d'être autant proche d'elle… Elle lui rendit ses clefs…

**Sarah :** Voilà…

**Eliza :** Merci…

**Sarah :** De rien ! On remet ça quand tu veux !

Eliza était de plus en plus amusée, voire même attendrie par l'attitude de Sarah. Et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, tout comme ce tiraillement qu'elle ressentait dans le bas de son ventre et qu'elle combattait depuis qu'elles roulaient… Celui qui savait que quelque chose allait se produire… Prenant les devants, et surtout sur elle-même… Le cœur battant la chamade, elle lui demanda d'une voix presque tremblante…

**Eliza :** Est-ce que tu veux monter un moment ?

Et Sarah n'attendait que ça. Elle jubilait de l'intérieur, mais devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus… Eliza faisait un premier pas vers elle, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant…

**Sarah :** Oui… J'en serais ravie…

Elles sortirent du véhicule…

…Et franchirent la porte de l'appartement, aussi stressées l'une que l'autre.

Sarah avait réussi à ramener Eliza chez elle, selon son plan, et sans que celle-ci ne s'énerve… Elle était maintenant chez elle, et c'est l'air de rien qu'elle demanda…

**Sarah :** Kim n'est pas là ? Ou bien… Elle arrive plus tard ?

Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le comptoir, Eliza réfléchit sur une excuse à l'absence de l'autre blonde. Sarah ignorait qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble, et c'était très bien comme ça…

**Eliza :** Non, elle… Elle est partie quelques jours à New York, voir sa famille…

Mais Sarah n'en n'avait que faire de Kim en ce moment. Elle pouvait être n'importe où ailleurs, qu'elle s'en fichait… Du moment qu'elle n'était pas là, avec elles…

**Sarah :** Ah, c'est bien… (Réalisant) Enfin, non ! Pas pour moi, mais pour toi… (Regardant Eliza sourire) Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus… (Baissant les yeux) Ça c'est parce que je suis nerveuse, je suis vraiment désolée…

Et le sourire d'Eliza s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette femme et toutes ses mimiques… Elle avait vainement essayé de contrôler ses pulsions, et de laisser durer de « jeu » dans lequel elles se trouvaient depuis tout à l'heure… Mais c'était peine perdue. Sans plus attendre, Eliza s'approcha du visage de Sarah et le releva de ses mains. Elle continuait de sourire juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde… Elle avait agi selon son instinct. Il avait réclamé le contact de ses lèvres depuis si longtemps…

Et il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour faire taire Sarah… Ce qui n'était pas prêt de se taire en cet instant, c'était son cœur. Il était sur le point d'exploser… Eliza l'avait prise par surprise… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'échanger ainsi un fougueux mais tendre baiser… Plus du tout retenu par une quelconque crainte. Cette fois, elles ne jouaient pas et pourraient ainsi se laisser aller comme bon leur semblerait… Sarah laissa échapper quelques soupirs dans leur baiser, et se colla davantage au corps brûlant d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** J'ai envie de toi…

La brune manquait déjà cruellement d'oxygène depuis qu'elles s'embrassaient, mais là ce fut pire que tout… Tout son être réclamait celui de Sarah, et elle se mit à frissonner quand elle lui répondit dans un souffle…

**Eliza :** Moi aussi…

Et ce fut comme si la blonde reçut une décharge électrique qui réveilla son corps encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Poussée par cette envie irrépressible d'Eliza, elle lui retira son haut et retourna aussitôt l'embrasser…

Eliza ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sarah si pressée, mais elle en était davantage excitée… Et quand elle rompit de nouveau leur baiser pour enlever le haut de Sarah, ce fut presque comme un déchirement. Elle perçut ensuite la douceur de sa peau quand elle se recolla à elle. Et tout son corps ne fut plus qu'un brasier… Elle la sentit également sauter sur elle pour mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Eliza en profita pour les basculer sur le canapé. Elle devait à tout prix s'allonger, sinon elle risquerait de perdre le contrôle de ses jambes, tant elles flageolaient… S'allongeant sur Sarah, elles n'avaient à aucun moment rompu le contact de leurs lèvres, ni de leurs langues qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient au fil de leur baiser empli de passion et de fougue… Empli de ce manque qui les faisait agir de manière déraisonnable…

Sarah resserra son étreinte en accentuant la pression de ses jambes sur les hanches d'Eliza. Mais elle la sentit rompre leur baiser, ce que la blonde ne voulait surtout pas… Mais quand elle la fixa de ses yeux noisettes pleins d'amour… Le sourire qu'elle afficha lui fit naître le sien…

**Eliza :** Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Elle l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou et Sarah ferma les yeux, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé sa Eliza qui lui manquait tant. Elle n'avait donc pas fait tout ça pour rien… Passant délicatement ses mains sur son dos, elle la sentit encore se relever…

**Sarah :** Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ?

**Eliza :** J'ai essayé de te détester… Mais j'y suis pas arrivée. (Souriant doucement) Et puis… J'ai rencontré une actrice qui est dans le même cas que toi… Elle m'a fait comprendre certaines choses…

**Sarah, souriant :** Alors… Je devrais la remercier ?

**Eliza :** Non… Sinon elle saurait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous…

Sarah se mordit alors à peine la lèvre inférieure…

**Sarah :** Et ça serait mal ?

**Eliza :** Pas pour moi… Mais pour toi ?

L'actrice blonde garda le silence face à cette question qu'elle s'était posée des centaines de fois…

**Sarah :** Tu sais, j'ai reçu un script très intéressant l'autre jour… (Souriant) C'est l'histoire d'une fille… Blonde… Très amoureuse d'un garçon, tu vois… Ils envisagent de se marier, d'avoir des enfants… Enfin, les trucs habituels…

Eliza l'embrassa délicatement juste au dessus de son soutien gorge, avant de la regarder et l'écouter attentivement… Totalement subjuguée par sa beauté…

**Sarah :** Mais un jour… La blonde rencontre une jeune femme brune… La plus… Belle, la plus attirante, la plus sexy, la plus drôle et la plus intelligente des filles qu'elle n'ait jamais vu… (Souriant) Très vite, elles deviennent amies… Mais il y a rapidement plus que ça entre elles… Elles sortent ensemble, elles couchent ensemble… La brune avoue même à la blonde qu'elle l'aime. (Fronçant les sourcils) Mais cette blonde… Est tellement stupide, qu'elle prend peur et rompt avec la brune, ce qui… Elle l'apprendra plus tard, a été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! (Mettant une mèche d'Eliza derrière son oreille) Elle essaie donc de récupérer cette brune qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier… Elle y parvient… (Riant) Je crois… Et elle espère de tout son cœur que la brune lui pardonne d'avoir prit la fuite, et de ne pas être capable de lui dire qu'elle l'aime… Alors qu'elle le ressent jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, et ce depuis le premier jour… Encore bien plus qu'elle n'aime ce garçon.

Eliza qui avait bu ses paroles, sentit ses sentiments envers Sarah s'intensifier après cette déclaration d'amour déguisée de sa part…

**Eliza :** Je n'ai rien à te pardonner… Tu as des choses à régler, et je peux le comprendre…

Elle lui sourit tendrement et retourna l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement. Et déboutonna en même temps le jean de Sarah…

Celle-ci frissonna toute entière en sentant les doigts de la brune lui frôler le ventre. Elle prit le visage d'Eliza entre ses mains et lui soupira à l'oreille…

**Sarah :** El'… Baise-moi, dépêche-toi…

Ce fut au tour d'Eliza de ressentir un long frisson la traverser de part en part en entendant ça… L'effet qu'avait Sarah sur elle en cet instant était dévastateur… Elle lui murmura aussi à son oreille…

**Eliza :** À vos ordres, ma princesse…

Elle se mit à genoux pour retirer le jean de Sarah, ainsi que ses chaussures. Puis fit de même avec elle. Elle retourna ensuite s'allonger sur la blonde, le sourire encore aux lèvres. Et tout doucement, sa main passait sur le contour de la dentelle de son sous-vêtement… Eliza posait de délicats baisers sur le buste de Sarah en même temps, descendait vers son nombril…

Sarah avait fermé les yeux sous la vague de plaisir, mais aussi de chaleur et de frisson qui s'était abattue sur elle après ces baisers… Les mains sur les cheveux d'Eliza, elle se cambra en arrière quand elle sentit la langue de cette dernière dans son nombril… Elle était déjà au paroxysme de son plaisir lorsqu'elle redevint lucide et rouvrit les yeux…

**Sarah :** Non, attends…

Eliza, stoppée dans son élan, la fixa, inquiète…

**Sarah :** Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, d'abord…

Mais la brune fut rassurée de constater que Sarah ne l'avait pas arrêtée par crainte ou remord… Mais plutôt pour avoir simplement un peu plus de tendresse, et son sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait vraiment cette femme…

**Eliza :** Comme tu veux, ma puce…

Eliza se rallongea sur elle et deux bras l'enlacèrent aussitôt. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira une longue bouffée de son parfum enivrant, avant de murmurer les yeux fermés…

**Eliza :** Je t'aime…

Et Sarah aurait pu se liquéfier sur place tellement cette voix, et ces mots lui avaient manqué. De ses bras, elle enferma Eliza pour ne plus la laisser s'échapper… Ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits, maintenant elle allait continuer à en faire pour ne plus jamais perdre Eliza…

* * *

**Une petite suite très vite promis ;D. On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein ? :P**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Comme promis... :P**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin…

Eliza était déjà réveillée depuis quelques minutes, et contemplait Sarah allongée à côté d'elle. Sur le ventre, et quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, elle dormait paisiblement. Et Eliza la détaillait, même dans son sommeil… Le regard toujours aussi admiratif que la veille, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps dénudé… Ce corps absolument divin, qu'elle avait retrouvé après tant de mois de « privation »… Sarah était désormais avec elle, nue dans son lit… Et Eliza comptait bien en profiter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle débarrassa la blonde d'une de ses mèches qui lui barrait la joue. Puis sa main descendit plus bas, sur son épaule qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts… Puis beaucoup plus bas, à la cambrure de ses reins… Sur sa fesse droite qu'elle longea pour atteindre l'intérieur de sa cuisse…

Sarah sentait son corps se réveiller doucement au contact de cette main baladeuse… Elle avait d'abord cru la rêver… Mais quand elle sentit cette même main dans son intimité, elle sut qu'elle ne la rêvait pas…

**Sarah :** Mmm… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Je t'empêche de partir…

**Sarah :** Mmm… Dans ce cas, c'est très… Efficace, continue !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Sarah resserra son emprise sur son coussin. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais commença à soupirer en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure… Être réveillée de cette façon, elle en deviendrait vite dépendante et en redemanderait tous les jours…

Eliza sourit en la voyant garder les yeux fermés. Peut-être n'était-elle pas tout à fait réveillée ? Pourtant, elle voulait cette caresse… Elle vint alors se coller au dos de Sarah et de sa main droite, continuait ses caresses… Désireuse de la voir se donner pleinement à elle dès le matin, la brune fit glisser sa main gauche sous le drap pour atteindre l'intimité de l'actrice… Et infiltra délicatement ses doigts en elle…

Et la blonde se cambra encore contre la poitrine d'Eliza. Surprise par cette intrusion inattendue mais néanmoins délicieuse… Elle gémit légèrement quand la brune entama de doux vas et viens dans son intimité… Resserrant encore sa main sur le coussin, son autre main alla se poser sur la droite d'Eliza pour qu'elle la caresse plus fort encore…

Quand Eliza vit Sarah mettre sa main sur la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle partit l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou et accéléra de sa main gauche ses pénétrations dans le sexe de la blonde… Accélérations dont elle savait que les effets ne seraient pas très longs à se faire sentir, et justement…

**Sarah :** Mmmm… Mmm ! Bébé… C'est trop…

La brune sourit davantage en voyant Sarah essayer de combattre son désir, et son plaisir qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter… Elle remonta ses baisers le long de sa nuque et s'arrêta à son oreille…

**Eliza :** Trop quoi ?

**Sarah :** Trop bon !

Et le plaisir que perçut Sarah fut si intense qu'elle fut percutée par un orgasme fulgurent… Très vite suivit par un deuxième, en sentant toujours les doigts d'Eliza dans son sexe frémissant. Prise de soubresauts, Sarah tentait de reprendre son souffle… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour récupérer ses esprits. Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Eliza, et la regarda sourire… Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et glissa sans retenue ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune…

**Eliza :** Tu sais… Ça m'arrange que Joss nous fasse avoir un bébé dans la série, parce que je comptais t'en parler un jour…

**Sarah :** Comment ça, ça t'arrange ? Et me parler de quoi ?

**Eliza :** De bébé… Je sais que tu en veux, et moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un jour… Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir toutes les deux, ensemble ? (Souriant) Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le cœur de Sarah se remplit instantanément d'une joie incommensurable… Ce qui était l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Fred lui avait dit qu'il voulait avoir un bébé, lui aussi. Elle inspira profondément pour essayer de masquer ce bonheur soudain, et c'est presque les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lui répondit…

**Sarah :** J'en dis que tu es fantastique… (Fronçant les sourcils) Mais tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas aussi facile…

**Eliza :** Oui, ça c'est certain… Mais on pourrait faire appel à un donneur…

**Sarah, riant :** On pourrait demander à Freddie, par exemple… Genre… « Excuse-moi chéri, ça te dirait de faire un don de sperme pour moi et ma petite amie ? »

Eliza sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la simple évocation de ce petit nom…

**Eliza :** Alors… Je suis ta petite amie ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Tu comptais rester ma maîtresse toute ta vie ?

**Eliza :** J'en sais rien… C'est toi qui décide si oui ou non, un jour tu voudras qu'on soit officiellement ensemble…

Sarah passait maintenant doucement ses doigts sur les joues d'Eliza, le sourire aux lèvres. En songeant à cette éventualité, qui sonnait presque comme une promesse… Et rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de pouvoir la tenir, mais il y avait toujours Freddie…

**Sarah :** Je lui dirai… Je te le promets…

Eliza lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour elles, finalement ? Elle voulait le croire… Alors Eliza embrassa passionnément l'autre actrice, et voulut accentuer le baiser… Mais elle venait malheureusement de regarder son réveil, et se rendit compte de l'heure…

**Eliza :** Oh merde, je dois aller bosser !

Elle se précipita hors du lit, et manqua de trébucher quand elle posa le pied par terre…

Et Sarah resta interloquée sur le matelas. Eliza venait de rompre leur baiser de façon beaucoup trop brutale… Et s'était décollée d'elle trop vite, et maintenant Sarah avait froid… Le regard au plafond, elle se mit finalement à rire…

* * *

Après qu'Eliza soit partie, Sarah resta un long moment dans le lit. À détailler ce qui l'entourait. Puis elle décida de se lever, et de mieux explorer cette chambre qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais pris le temps de visiter… Elle alla devant l'armoire et sourit en voyant le contenu… Prit un débardeur de la brune qu'elle affectionnait tant, le respira longuement avant de l'enfiler… Puis elle continua de faire le tour de la pièce. Elle s'accordait un peu de répit avant de rallumer son portable et de devoir rassurer son mari… Sarah regarda chaque tableau, chaque cadres d'Eliza, de sa famille ou de personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues… Puis retourna vers le lit, plus précisément vers la table de nuit où gisait une pile de CD, avec un post-it dessus. Et Sarah put y lire le prénom de la petite amie d'Eliza… Curieuse, elle le sortit du boitier, et le mit dans la petite chaîne hi-fi de la chambre. Les premières chansons ne lui plurent pas énormément. Pas étonnant, pensa-t-elle… Avec les goûts qu'avait Kim… Quoique, elle était tout de même avec Eliza, ce qui était pour Sarah un point non négligeable. Et une mélodie* attira finalement son attention… Écoutant plus attentivement les paroles, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine… Cette blonde la rendait dingue jusque dans les chansons qu'elle écoutait ! Alors Sarah éparpilla les autres CD sur la table de nuit pour les trier un peu… Ouvrit rapidement le tiroir, et tomba sur une photo. Déchirée en plusieurs morceaux, mais recollée pour donner l'illusion d'être entière… Neuve… Une photo d'Eliza et elle… À l'instar de leur relation qui redémarrait à peine, elles devaient faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais, en même temps… Ne pouvaient oublier ce qui était arrivé. Cette photo, ainsi que les deux actrices, gardaient les séquelles de leur séparation… Sarah avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant leur photo pratiquement déchiquetée. Là, elle voyait parfaitement qu'Eliza lui en avait voulu plus que tout… Mais finalement, elle l'avait gardé. Et l'avait remise en état, du moins avait essayé… C'était donc qu'Eliza allait mieux, et était prête à lui donner une seconde chance… Il fallait donc que Sarah ne la laisse pas passer… Mais du côté d'Eliza, il y avait toujours…

« El'? »

…Kim, qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement ! N'était-elle pas censée être à New York ? Et Sarah était toujours dans la chambre ! Elle se dépêcha alors d'éteindre la chaîne, rangea tout aussi vite la photo et en panique, se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire… Elle espérait surtout que la blonde ne rentre pas dans la chambre… Elle se cacha derrière la porte, pour épier Kim et voir où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait… Elle la vit jeter un œil un peu partout… La cuisine, la salle de bain… Et la chambre ! Sarah sursauta en se cachant davantage derrière la porte, dans l'espoir que Kim ne l'ait pas vu… Mais…

**Kim :** El'? T'es là ?

L'actrice s'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir été plus discrète. Mais Kim ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnue, alors il y avait peut-être encore une chance. Examinant de nouveau rapidement la chambre… Sarah jaugea l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait vu toutes les affaires d'Eliza et se dit que si des habits pouvaient y rentrer, et bien elle aussi ! Et sans plus attendre une seconde, Sarah se précipita à l'intérieur puis s'enferma… Juste quand Kim entra dans la pièce. Sarah avait laissé une infime partie de l'armoire ouverte pour là encore, regarder ce que fabriquait Kim…

Celle-ci scruta la pièce des yeux, espérant y trouver Eliza qu'elle avait cru apercevoir… Mais non, pas de trace de la brune…

**Kim :** Non, pas là…

Sarah contrôlait même sa respiration pour éviter de se faire remarquer… Mais de là où elle était, elle voyait Kim empiler les CD…

**Kim :** Mais t'es toujours aussi bordélique…

Elle la vit arranger le lit… Puis se baisser pour ramasser des vêtements… SES vêtements…

**Kim, souriant :** Des nouveaux dessous ? Mmm, sympas…

Et Sarah écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Kim mettre son string dans la poche de son pantalon… SON string ! Qu'elle prenait pour celui d'Eliza ! Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, comme pour chasser de son esprit ce que Kim pourrait bien faire un sous-vêtement qui lui avait coûté plus de 400 dollars…

Puis Kim prit le petit tas de CD et quitta la chambre… Mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et de sortir de l'appartement…

Et Sarah put enfin sortir du placard. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle l'avait échappé belle… Mais que Kim lui avait piqué son string !

* * *

Et Sarah passa le reste de la journée dans l'appartement d'Eliza, attendant qu'elle rentre. Rarement elle attendait à la maison le retour de Freddie, mais elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait passer à nouveau du temps avec la brune… Et cette dernière devait forcément rentrer chez elle à un moment donné, et Sarah voulait être là quand elle le ferait… Elle lui prépara même quelque chose à dîner, puis alla prendre une douche. Et à peine en fut-elle sortie, qu'Eliza entra dans son appartement…

Elle ne s'attendit pas à avoir le plaisir de voir Sarah dès le moment où elle franchirait la porte, mais la surprise était encore très agréable…

**Eliza :** Salut…

**Sarah :** Salut !

**Eliza :** Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore là…

Elle déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcha de Sarah…

Qui s'avançait elle aussi vers Eliza…

**Sarah :** Je dois t'avouer que… (Souriant, levant les sourcils) Moi non plus ! Mais… J'avais très envie de te revoir…

Elles s'arrêtèrent l'une devant l'autre, et Sarah enroula ses bras autour de cou de la brune…

Et Eliza posa ses mains surs les hanches de la blonde pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle…

**Sarah :** Et je t'ai même fait à dîner…

**Eliza :** C'est génial…

**Sarah :** Non… (Plissant les yeux) C'est normal… (Souriant) Une vraie épouse modèle !

**Eliza :** Oui, sauf que c'est pas la mienne…

Et comme pour consoler Eliza dans ce fait évident… Sarah déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement…

Eliza lui rendit d'abord son baiser… Mais se décolla quelque peu pour aller chercher ce repas dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle remplit deux assiettes et les apporta sur le canapé, où elles s'assirent côte à côte pour dîner…

Et Sarah s'en voulut d'avoir peut-être fait une bêtise en parlant d'épouse modèle…

**Sarah :** Alors… Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

**Eliza :** Ça va… J'ai encore discuté avec l'actrice dont je t'avais parlé hier…

**Sarah :** Ah, décidément… Tu ne la quittes plus !

**Eliza :** Je travaille avec elle, c'est normal…

**Sarah, mangeant :** Oui… Normal…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** T'es jalouse ?

L'actrice se retourna vers Eliza et la regarda, les sourcils relevés et la main sur le torse…

**Sarah :** Moi ? Pas du tout !

Mais la brune n'était pas convaincue par la réaction de Sarah, et son sourire s'accentua…

**Eliza :** J'y crois pas une seconde.

Vexée, Sarah se remit à manger…

**Sarah :** Crois ce que tu veux…

Et Eliza était encore attendrie par sa réaction. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle approcha son visage du cou de Sarah, lui repoussa quelques mèches dorées avec son nez et l'embrassa…

**Eliza :** Ma puce… Je te taquine…

Sarah se détendit aussitôt… Elle sourit à son tour et posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Eliza…

**Sarah :** Mmm… Ça m'avait manqué…

**Eliza, inspirant :** Ça m'a encore plus manqué…

**Sarah, souriant :** Non, moi plus qu'à toi…

**Eliza :** Tu veux parier ?

**Sarah :** Oui…

Excitée par cet échange, Sarah entreprit de passer ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eliza et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre… Elle lui mordit la lèvre tout en déboutonnant son pantalon…

Et Eliza l'aidait dans sa tâche… Elle avait été séparée d'elle toute la journée, et était ravie de pouvoir déjà retrouver la saveur de ses lèvres… Ce genre de baisers n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elles échangeaient pendant le tournage… Même si elles étaient sincères lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient devant les caméras… L'intensité du moment, et les émotions qu'elles ressentaient, différaient totalement. Les mains d'Eliza aidaient encore celles de Sarah à lui défaire son pantalon. Quand elle la sentit se relever à peine pour lui descendre son jean, Eliza la détailla dans ce geste sensuel et fut attirée par sa lingerie…

**Eliza :** Hé, mais c'est à moi ça…

**Sarah :** C'est vrai… Mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas eu le choix, puisque Kim est passée à ton appartement ce matin… J'ai même dû me planquer dans le placard pour qu'elle ne me voit pas ! (Souriant nerveusement) Et elle a pris mon string en croyant que c'était le tien…

Au fil de son récit, le sourire d'Eliza s'agrandissait…

**Eliza :** C'est vrai ?

**Sarah :** Mais oui, puisque je te le dis !

Et la brune éclata de rire face à cette histoire rocambolesque… Elle regrettait presque d'avoir manqué ça…

**Sarah, les sourcils relevés :** Et ça te fait rire ?

**Eliza :** Carrément, oui !

**Sarah :** Et bien moi, pas du tout…

**Eliza :** Oh, ça va… Je t'en achèterais un nouveau… Ou le même, si tu veux !

**Sarah :** C'est pas le problème…

**Eliza :** Alors c'est quoi ?

**Sarah :** Le problème c'est qu'elle vienne ici sans prévenir… Tu devrais peut-être lui dire de ne plus le faire !

C'était là le moyen pour Eliza de voir ce que Sarah ressentait vraiment pour elle… Elle n'allait pas encore lui dire que Kim et elle avaient rompu, non, ça serait beaucoup trop simple… Alors Eliza joua le jeu, histoire de tester les réactions de la blonde…

**Eliza :** Et pourquoi je devrais lui dire ça ?

Sarah resta stupéfaite de cette réponse qui lui parut évidente…

**Sarah :** Euh… Parce que tu es avec moi…?

Mais était-ce une question, ou bien Sarah en était-elle convaincue ? Mais là encore, tout confortait Eliza dans l'idée que l'actrice blonde était jalouse… Et voulait l'exclusivité. Alors elle se mit à sourire…

**Eliza :** Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son côté, je fais ce que je veux du mien… Pourquoi ça serait un problème ?

Mais Sarah était de plus en plus sidérée des réponses que lui fournissait Eliza…

**Sarah :** Mais parce que je refuse de te partager avec elle !

**Eliza :** Mais est-ce que moi je te fais un flan parce qu'après tu vas retrouver ton mari, hein ?

**Sarah :** Excuse-moi, mais c'est totalement différent…

**Eliza :** Excuse-moi, mais c'est totalement identique…

Et la blonde soupira face à cette « attaque » qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, mais qui était pourtant véridique… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse d'Eliza alors qu'elle-même retrouvait son mari à chaque fois…

**Sarah :** Ce n'est pas si facile… Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber du jour au lendemain…

**Eliza :** Alors que moi, je peux la larguer n'importe quand, c'est ça ?

**Sarah :** Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… (Souriant) Mais je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots moi, et lui dire que tu ne peux plus la voir…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** N'oublie pas de lui réclamer ton string, surtout…

Elle rit à nouveau et vit Sarah grimacer puis lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Et d'un geste rapide, Eliza glissa sa main gauche sous le shorty de Sarah. Retrouvant ainsi la chaleur de cet endroit si exaltant, excitant… Mais aussi apaisant… La vague de chaleur se propagea en elle quand elle commença à la masser délicatement…

Et Sarah soupira instinctivement. Eliza avait le don de la rendre toute chose, dès l'instant où elle posait ses mains sur elle… Alors quand elle lui faisait l'amour, elle ne pouvait que se sentir comblée… Aux anges… Et Eliza était son ange… Posant ses mains sur sa nuque, elle se colla davantage à la brune. Provoquant ainsi toute seule l'infiltration des doigts d'Eliza dans son sexe… Sarah étouffa un gémissement, et entama de légers mouvements de bassin sur son poignet…

Eliza souriait encore, et contempla Sarah dans son plaisir. Sauf qu'elle voulait le faire durer… Et elle en profita pour se renseigner, même si ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment…

**Eliza :** Et… À part voler tes sous-vêtements… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ?

Mais Sarah, trop embrumée dans son plaisir… Eut du mal à penser à autre chose… Elle dut alors se forcer à réfléchir et à se souvenir…

**Sarah :** Rien de… Haan… Spécial… Mais elle voulait… Mmm… Te voir…

Souriant, Eliza se dit que la « torture » avait assez duré, et laissa Sarah tranquille. Lui donnant autant de plaisir qu'elle put. Mais le téléphone sonna, les dérangeant dans ce moment intime… Eliza allait prendre le combiné de sa main libre, mais Sarah l'en empêcha…

**Sarah :** Non…

**Eliza, souriant :** Hey, j'ai deux mains chérie…

Et pour montrer qu'elle pouvait faire les deux à la fois, Eliza immisça un peu plus ses doigts dans l'intimité de Sarah et répondit au téléphone…

**Eliza :** Eliza Dushku…

_« Hey ! Salut El', c'est Alyson… »_

**Eliza :** Salut…

**Alyson :** _Ça va ?_

La brune sourit en détaillant le visage de Sarah. Elle continuait de lui faire l'amour, et voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas loin d'exploser…

**Eliza :** Là tout de suite, très bien je te remercie… Et toi ?

**Alyson :** _Ça va aussi, merci… Euh, dis-moi… Sarah m'a téléphoné hier, pour savoir où tu étais… Et je lui ai dit… Est-ce qu'elle est venue te voir ?_

**Eliza, souriant :** Oui, en effet…

**Alyson, inquiète :** _Ah, et… Ça s'est bien passé ?_

**Eliza :** Oui, oui…

**Alyson, souriant :** _Ah, dans ce cas je suis rassurée… Non, parce que j'avais peur d'avoir envenimé les choses !_

**Eliza, souriant :** Du tout…

Au contraire, se disait Eliza… Alyson avait très bien fait de dire à Sarah où elle se trouvait, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de la voir jouir… La voir et l'entendre soupirer d'extase grâce à elle…

Et la blonde l'embrassa sauvagement, encore sous le coup de son orgasme libérateur…

**Alyson :** _Je suis vraiment contente alors, si vous avez pu…_ (Fronçant les sourcils) _El'? C'est quoi ces bruits ? Je te dérange, peut-être ?_

Eliza décolla péniblement ses lèvres de celles de Sarah pour continuer de la regarder et répondre…

**Eliza :** Euh… Non, pas vraiment… Mais tu tombes un peu au mauvais moment…

Elle vit Sarah se mordre la lèvre inférieure, impatiente qu'Eliza raccroche…

**Eliza :** Ça t'ennuie si je te rappelle plus tard ?

**Alyson, fronçant les sourcils :** _Non…_

**Eliza :** Ok, bye…

**Alyson :** _B…_

Eliza n'avait pas pu attendre davantage, qu'elle avait raccroché au nez d'Alyson pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à sa blonde. Elle retourna l'embrasser passionnément et la bascula sur le canapé…

Et la nuit fut encore très courte pour les deux actrices. Où elles passèrent des heures à se retrouver… Se faire l'amour et se confier l'une à l'autre…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard… Les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient vues le plus possible, au moins une fois tous les deux jours. La plupart du temps chez Eliza, à l'abris des regards des gens. Mais surtout pour se retrouver seules, où elles pouvaient s'embrasser et se toucher à loisir…

Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elles sortaient déjeuner. Et Sarah était justement assise à la table d'un restaurant. Elle attendait qu'Eliza la rejoigne… Et pendant ce temps, regardait son portable d'un œil distrait. Elle souriait parfois aux gens dans la rue qui la reconnaissaient… Leur faisait un signe de la main à travers la vitre, alors que certains la prenaient en photo puis repartaient…

Mais elle releva immédiatement la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Eliza s'asseoir devant elle…

**Eliza :** Désolée d'être en retard…

**Sarah :** C'est pas grave…

**Eliza :** Mais j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère… Elle voulait me parler des derniers détails du mariage…

Elle fit quelques gestes de la main pour en finir avec ce qu'elle venait de dire… Puis remarqua l'extrême visibilité de la place qu'avait choisi Sarah par rapport à la rue et aux passants…

**Eliza :** C'est pas un peu voyant comme place ?

Et la blonde s'attendait à ce genre de réflexion de la part d'Eliza, mais elle avait tout prévu…

**Sarah :** Et alors ? On est juste deux amies qui vont déjeuner ensemble… (Souriant en coin) Enfin, pour l'instant…

**Eliza, fronçant les sourcils :** Pour l'instant ?

**Sarah :** Oui, dans quelques temps on pourra dire… « Eliza Dushku et Sarah Michelle Gellar… Les deux nouvelles petites-amies d'Hollywood, ont été vu mangeant main dans la main à la table d'un restaurant… »

Et Eliza fut touchée par les paroles de Sarah. Alors elle envisageait vraiment de quitter Freddie pour elle ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Ça serait géant…

**Sarah, souriant :** N'est-ce pas ?

Mais avant d'en arriver là… Il y avait une marge énorme, et certains sujets qui fâchent…

**Eliza :** Comment va ton mari ?

**Sarah :** Tu peux l'appeler Fred, tu sais… Vous étiez amis je crois, avant… Tout ça…

**Eliza :** Disons que j'essaie de pratiquer le détachement affectif depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de sa femme…

La blonde sourit légèrement. Mais elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer… Elle aimait tant entendre Eliza lui dire ça, et elle aurait aimé être capable de le dire à son tour…

**Sarah :** Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de retourner travailler demain…

**Eliza :** Tu serais prête à arrêter ?

**Sarah :** Non… (Affichant une petite moue) Mais on ne pourra plus se voir…

**Eliza, riant :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on se verra tous les jours !

**Sarah, toujours avec sa petite moue :** Mais on n'aura plus de temps à nous…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** On en trouvera, je te le promets…

**Sarah, l'imitant :** Vous me faîtes beaucoup de promesses mademoiselle Dushku… Serez-vous prête à toutes les tenir ?

**Eliza :** Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça… (Grimaçant) Madame Prinze…

L'occasion avait été trop belle pour Eliza. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande clairement, pour mettre fin à ses suppositions…

**Eliza :** Tu serais prête à le quitter ?

Sarah retrouva alors immédiatement son sérieux. En inspirant calmement, elle se dit qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question depuis des mois…

**Sarah :** Pour toi, oui…

Eliza fut bien entendu soulagée… Mais elle aurait préféré être comblée. Elle se mit alors à rire nerveusement…

**Eliza :** C'est le moment où tu es censée me dire que tu m'aimes…

Et là encore, Sarah s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Eliza un jour où l'autre… Sauf que là, elle n'avait rien prévu. Mais espérait de tout cœur pouvoir convaincre la brune de l'intensité de ses sentiments envers elle…

**Sarah :** Oui, je sais… Et j'en suis vraiment désolée… Pourtant je le ressens… C'est vrai, je t'assure ! Mais, je sais pas… J'y arrive pas… Encore…

Eliza baissa légèrement la tête et acquiesça à contre cœur…

**Eliza :** Ça va, c'est pas grave…

**Sarah :** Mais si, c'est grave ! Je sais que ça te fait du mal que je ne te le dise pas encore ! Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'attends que ça, et ça me met la pression…

**Eliza, relevant la tête :** Ça me parait évident que je sois impatiente de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes… Surtout si tu le penses…

**Sarah :** C'est pour ça que je te dis que je suis désolée !

**Eliza :** Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que ce n'est pas grave !

Mais inconsciemment, cette situation amena Eliza à songer qu'il y avait finalement des similitudes avec la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Kim… Désormais, elle était à sa place et se doutait bien que la blonde avait dû souffrir du manque de sentiments qu'Eliza avait eu à son égard… Jamais elle ne serait crue aussi proche de Kim à vouloir à tout prix que Sarah lui dise qu'elle l'aime. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde fois, et soupira légèrement…

**Eliza :** C'est moi qui suis désolée… Je suis désolée de te mettre la pression…

**Sarah :** Non, c'est légitime… Et je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure… Tu as peur que je réagisse de la même façon que la dernière fois et c'est compréhensible… Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets…

Sarah lui sourit tendrement en lui prenant la main, et passa délicatement son pouce dessus. C'était vrai, elle n'allait pas fuir devant ses sentiments cette fois… Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à les assumer pleinement…

Eliza lui rendit timidement son sourire. Mais soupira, les yeux imbibés de larmes. Et s'en essuya le coin avec sa main pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau, de voir son cœur arraché une nouvelle fois…

**Eliza :** Bon ! Si on commandait !

Sarah lui lâcha la main pour prendre le menu et la fixa discrètement, comprenant parfaitement ses inquiétudes. Elle finirait par dépasser les siennes et un jour elles pourraient s'aimer au grand jour… Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur les lèvres de Sarah en y songeant…

* * *

**À suiiiiiivre xD !** (la mélodie* = _Daughtry - What About Now_)


	18. Chapitre 18

Le lendemain, aux studios…

Tous les acteurs étaient revenus de leurs « vacances » et prêts à reprendre la suite du tournage… Tous enthousiastes à l'idée que de nouveaux scénarios les attendaient…

Mais celle qui était la plus enthousiaste était sans aucun doute Sarah, bien plus excitée à l'idée de rejouer avec Eliza que de rejouer tout court ! Elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver seules, mais en mourraient d'envie. Et il ne s'agissait que du premier jour de la reprise… Chacune parlait avec les autres acteurs de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la pause, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'écoutaient vraiment. Elles ne faisaient que se regarder du coin de l'œil, le sourire figé sur les lèvres… Et à un moment, Eliza partit en direction de sa loge, et fit un signe discret à Sarah de la suivre…

Cette dernière avait parfaitement compris… Mais ne pouvait s'échapper comme ça de la compagnie de ses amis. Par chance, certains durent partir rapidement, et Sarah s'en trouva soulagée… Mais Michelle arriva doucement vers elle, l'air gêné…

**Michelle :** Sarah… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Bien sûr, la puce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Michelle :** Euh… Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir mal parlé ces derniers temps, je m'en veux…

Sarah fut aussitôt soulagée que Michelle lui adresse à nouveau la parole…

**Sarah, souriant :** Mais moi je ne t'en veux pas… Tu avais tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir… Mais tu sais, je suis humaine… Et j'ai des faiblesses, comme tout le monde…

**Michelle :** Je sais… Mais Fred est un ami…

**Sarah :** Je sais, ma puce ! Et c'est aussi mon mari ! Et je suis désolée si j'ai baissé dans ton estime… Mais je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là… Et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir déçue…

**Michelle :** Oui, oui… Je… Je n'avais pas le droit de te juger, ni de réagir comme je l'ai fait… Excuse-moi…

**Sarah :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

**Michelle :** Si, je suis vraiment désolée… J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul et de voir les choses sous un autre angle… (Souriant) Mais je t'aime quand même, tu sais…

Et tout le poids que Sarah portait sur ses épaules s'envola quand elle prit Michelle dans ses bras. Elle retrouvait son amie, et en était plus qu'heureuse… Tout allait mieux…

« Moi aussi, je peux avoir un câlin ? »

Les deux actrices se séparèrent en souriant après avoir entendu la question de Nicholas…

**Sarah :** Mais bien sûr ! Viens par là, toi !

Elles tendirent leurs bras pour le prendre dans leurs bras et ils firent ainsi un câlin collectif. Puis Michelle et Nicholas partirent répéter leur texte… Ce qu'était aussi censée faire Sarah, mais elle avait autre chose en tête. Elle s'était éclipsée discrètement vers la loge d'Eliza et y frappa, tout en regardant derrière elle…

La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune, tout sourire. Et la tira à l'intérieur, sans même prendre le temps de parler. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément… Eliza souleva même la blonde pour la coller contre la porte…

Et celle-ci en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eliza…

Cette dernière la porta jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit, mettant Sarah à califourchon sur elle. Puis voulut l'allonger sur le canapé tout en continuant de l'embrasser, mais… Trop pressée dans ses gestes, Eliza rata son coup. Et toutes deux atterrirent par terre, Sarah amortissant la chute d'Eliza…

Elle ferma légèrement les yeux et grimaça…

**Sarah :** Aoutch…

Eliza lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui souriant tendrement…

**Eliza :** Ça va ?

Sarah acquiesça lentement, le même sourire tendre sur les lèvres…

**Sarah :** Ça va très bien… Michelle vient de me dire qu'elle me pardonnait mon aventure avec toi…

La brune s'accouda sur son bras droit et releva les sourcils, surprise mais ravie…

**Eliza, souriant :** C'est vrai ? C'est génial, ça…

**Sarah :** Oui, elle avait l'air… Sincère et vraiment désolée d'avoir réagi de cette manière…

**Eliza :** C'est une fille honnête, tu peux la croire quand elle dit qu'elle est désolée.

**Sarah :** Oui, je sais… Je lui fais confiance…

C'était au tour de Sarah de caresser les cheveux d'Eliza. Elle passait son doigt qu'elle suivait des yeux sur ses sourcils, son nez, pour arriver jusqu'à ce grain de beauté qu'elle aimait tant… Et qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de contempler…

**Eliza, souriant :** Et en toi, est-ce que tu as confiance ?

**Sarah :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr…

**Eliza :** Seras-tu capable d'affronter le regard des gens quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait avec moi ?

**Sarah :** Et ce que je continuerais à faire avec toi, mon ange…

**Eliza, souriant :** J'attends de voir pour le croire…

**Sarah, l'embrassant :** Bientôt, ma puce… Bientôt…

* * *

En fin de journée, à la sortie des studios…

La journée avait été plutôt éprouvante pour tous les acteurs. Pour une reprise, elle n'avait pas été de tout repos… Et la journée avait été d'autant plus difficile pour Sarah et Eliza qui avaient dû faire attention. À leurs paroles, aux regards qu'elles s'échangeaient… Maintenant que Michelle et Alyson étaient au courant, elles voulaient se montrer encore plus discrètes… C'est donc de loin qu'elles se saluèrent sur le parking. Même si elles mettaient justement un temps fou à se quitter des yeux, cela ne pouvait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons chez les gens autour…

Mais Sarah fut tirée de sa rêverie quand elle entendit son portable sonner. La sonnerie la fit presque sursauter, et lui faire glisser son sac des mains… Sarah fouilla dedans, en sortit son téléphone portable et fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de décrocher…

**Sarah :** Sarah Michelle Gellar ?

_« _(Souriant) _Je pensais ne plus avoir le bon numéro… Mais si, apparemment… Salut Sarah, c'est Jennifer… »_

**Sarah :** Jennifer ?

**Jennifer :** _Love Hewitt…_

Et la blonde afficha un large sourire, ravie d'entendre son amie au téléphone, au bout de si longtemps…

**Sarah :** Oh mon Dieu, Jenn'! Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir reconnu… Est-ce que ça va ?

**Jennifer, riant :** _Ça fait rien, t'en fais pas… Mais oui, ça va très bien… Tu es libre pour dîner ?_

Sarah posa son regard sur Eliza qui n'était pas encore partie, et réfléchit rapidement… Elle avait prévu de rester encore un peu avec la brune et de justement, dîner avec elle… Mais elle n'avait pas vu Jennifer depuis longtemps, alors qu'elle pourrait revoir Eliza le lendemain…

**Sarah :** Oui, oui…

**Jennifer, souriant :** _Super… Alors vient me rejoindre à la marina… J'ai déjà commandé, je t'attends, à tout de suite…_

**Sarah :** Oui, à tout de suite…

Dès que Sarah raccrocha, elle regarda Eliza, et lui envoya un message tout en lui souriant…

* * *

La brune entendit la sonnerie de se son portable, le prit et lu le contenu du message…

_Doit annuler notre dîner, désolée. Une amie de longue date vient de m'appeler et je dîne avec elle. Mais j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te revoir…_

Eliza sourit doucement en relevant les yeux vers Sarah. Elle était déçue, certes… Mais comme elle venait de le dire, elles se reverraient le lendemain… Elle la vit lui faire un signe de la main, entrer dans sa voiture, et à son tour elle lui envoya un message…

* * *

En bouclant sa ceinture, Sarah entendit sa sonnerie de messages. Son portable était déjà bien en vue sur le siège à côté, donc elle s'en empara rapidement pour lire le message…

_Je t'aime…_

Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux, et soupira légèrement. Comme pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'Eliza lui disait ces mots… Elle en était toujours autant chamboulée, et murmura…

**Sarah :** Je t'aime aussi…

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas encore à le lui dire ? C'était pourtant simple, la preuve ! Secouant la tête, Sarah mit fin à ses pensées et roula jusqu'à la marina…

…Et entra dans un restaurant bondé où l'attendait Jennifer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et aller s'asseoir à sa table…

**Sarah, souriant :** Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps !

**Jennifer, souriant :** Trop longtemps, c'est vrai… Et vu qu'on ne se voit pas aux soirées barbantes organisées par les chaînes de télé…

**Sarah :** Oui tu as raison, je n'y vais jamais. En plus on ne travaille pas pour la même chaîne, ça n'aide pas…

**Jennifer, souriant :** C'est vrai…

**Sarah :** D'ailleurs j'ai entendu que ta série cartonnait, c'est bien !

**Jennifer :** Oui, j'entame la quatrième année… Et ça se passe toujours aussi bien…

**Sarah :** Tu as repris aujourd'hui, toi aussi ?

**Jennifer :** Oui, aujourd'hui…

**Sarah :** En tout cas, j'avais vu quelques épisodes l'année dernière… J'aime beaucoup…

**Jennifer, souriant :** C'est vrai ? Merci !

**Sarah :** De rien, c'est sincère… J'ai aussi vu que tu étais productrice… (Souriant) Tu t'emmerdes pas…

**Jennifer :** Oui, j'en avais marre de tout ces trucs qu'on t'impose en tant qu'actrice… J'avais envie d'avoir mon mot à dire, moi aussi… (Souriant) Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui impose !

Elle vit Sarah rire légèrement et enchaîna…

**Jennifer :** Mais assez parlé de moi… (S'avançant sur sa chaise) Comment ça va toi ? Tu te plais toujours sur ta série ?

Parler d'elle n'était peut-être pas le sujet qu'aurait voulu aborder Sarah. Mais, au cours du dîner, elle n'allait pas y échapper…

Jennifer commençait à manger sa salade, mais l'écoutait attentivement. Si jamais Sarah daignait bien répondre…

**Sarah :** Euh oui, ça va… J'avais songé à m'arrêter il y a quelques temps, mais… J'aime beaucoup la tournure qu'ils ont fait prendre à mon personnage, alors je reste…

**Jennifer, mangeant :** Alors c'est super… Et comment va Fred ? Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, lui non plus…

Encore un sujet malheureusement inévitable… Jennifer, Sarah et Freddie avaient été amis et il était normal qu'elle demande de ses nouvelles…

**Sarah :** Il va, hm… Il va bien… (Murmurant et regardant son assiette) C'est plutôt moi qui ne vais pas très bien, à vrai dire…

Jennifer, qui venait de porter la fourchette à sa bouche… Se hâta d'avaler en fronçant déjà les sourcils…

**Jennifer :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et Sarah inspira fortement en fixant son amie. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un… Mais Jennifer était-elle à même de la comprendre, de la conseiller, de ne pas la juger ? Car c'était surtout ça que redoutait Sarah…

**Sarah :** Jenn', est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ? Mais c'est très important, alors tu dois me le promettre…

Désormais, en plus d'être intriguée… Jennifer devenait inquiète pour la blonde…

**Jennifer :** Oui bien sûr, c'est promis… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sarah ? Tu me fais peur…

**Sarah :** Non, rassure-toi… C'est rien de grave… (Riant nerveusement) Enfin si, un peu quand même… (Inspirant) J'ai… J'ai une relation avec une femme…

La brune marqua une pause et se répéta mentalement ce que Sarah venait de lui dire…

**Jennifer :** Attends… T'entends quoi par le mot relation ?

**Sarah :** Et bien… J'ai eu et j'ai encore une relation amoureuse avec une femme…

**Jennifer :** Et ça fait combien de temps ?

**Sarah :** Quelques mois…

Cette fois-ci, Jennifer tentait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et ses sourcils se levaient un peu plus à chaque seconde…

**Jennifer :** Waw… Si je m'y attendais à celle-là… Et euh… C'est sérieux ? (Fronçant les sourcils et murmurant) Oui, si ça dure depuis des mois… C'est évident que c'est sérieux, c'est stupide comme question… (Regardant Sarah) Sérieux comment ? Vous avez parlé mariage, bébé ?

Sarah resta perplexe quelques secondes face au comportement de Jennifer. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une relation extra conjugale, et non d'une relation « normale »…

**Sarah :** Euh… Pas de mariage, non… Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait des enfants, et elle sait que j'en veux… C'est carrément elle qui m'a proposé d'en avoir ! Alors que ça fait des années que je harcèle Fred pour qu'il accepte enfin !

**Jennifer :** C'est pas pour ça que t'es allée voir ailleurs, rassure-moi ?

**Sarah :** Non, je… Ça n'a rien à voir…

**Jennifer :** T'es amoureuse de cette femme ?

Sarah inspira légèrement avant de répondre clairement…

**Sarah :** Totalement. Et j'aimerais te dire que c'est la plus belle histoire que j'ai jamais vécu… (Souriant) Et, en un sens, ça l'est c'est sûr… Mais devoir me cacher… Ça me rend dingue…

**Jennifer :** Alors ne te cache plus !

La spontanéité de cette réponse réchauffa le cœur de Sarah. Jenn' ne la jugeait pas alors… Et elle avait besoin de ça…

**Sarah :** Et comment tu veux que je fasse ? Tu te doutes bien que Fred n'est pas au courant, mais je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer…

**Jennifer :** Pourtant tu dois le faire, Sarah… Si tu n'es plus heureuse avec lui, tu dois le lui dire… Parce que pour lui tout va bien… (Posant sa main sur celle de Sarah) Et pourtant tu sais combien je l'adore… Mais tu lui dois la vérité… Peut-être qu'il en souffrira au début, c'est même certain… Mais ensuite, ce sera mieux pour lui. Et pour toi. Ce sera mieux que de vivre dans le mensonge, tu ne crois pas ?

Réflexion faite, l'actrice brune avait bien pris conscience de la liaison de Sarah. Et celle-ci ne savait plus quoi dire, Jennifer avait tout dit… Et elle était d'accord. Baissant les yeux sur son assiette, elle se décida à prendre sa fourchette, pour peut-être enfin commencer à dîner…

Mais Jennifer voyait bien le malaise qu'elle venait de provoquer chez Sarah…

**Jennifer :** Et… Comment tu l'as rencontré ? C'est une actrice ?

Le sourire revint aussitôt sur les lèvres de Sarah, trop contente de pouvoir parler d'Eliza ouvertement…

**Sarah :** Oui… Elle est actrice…

**Jennifer, souriant :** Forcément…

Sarah releva alors les yeux sur elle, le regard presque dur et accusateur…

**Sarah :** Ça veut dire quoi ça, forcément ?

**Jennifer, souriant :** Ça veut juste dire que ça arrive souvent de genre de choses, c'est tout… (Mangeant et souriant) C'est bien comme ça que tu as rencontré Fred, non ?

Et Jenn' avait encore raison sur ce point…

**Jennifer :** C'est quand même dommage… Je pensais qu'avec lui, c'était du solide…

La blonde serra les dents en repensant à ces six ans de vie commune… Bien sûr que c'était du solide…

**Sarah :** Ça l'était… Mais cette histoire… Ça m'est tombé dessus par hasard, je l'avais pas prévu…

**Jennifer, souriant légèrement :** Je me doute… Je sais qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours ce genre de trucs…

Jennifer se remit à manger, mais en réfléchissant… Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres…

**Jennifer :** En tout cas, je veux la rencontrer…

Et Sarah se mit à rire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle demande…

**Jennifer :** Et puis c'est quand même dingue que t'aies réussi à préserver ta vie privée… Parce que les journalistes finissent par tout découvrir un jour où l'autre… (Souriant) Et que moi j'étais au courant de rien !

**Sarah, hésitant :** À vrai dire… Il y a eu quelques rumeurs sur moi et ma partenaire à l'écran… (Souriant) Qui s'avèrent être toutes vraies, bien entendu… Mais qu'on s'est efforcées de nier jusque là…

Et Jennifer remettait toutes les informations en place dans son esprit…

**Jennifer :** Ta partenaire… À l'écran, attends… Eliza… (Ecarquillant les yeux) Dushku ?

La blonde acquiesça alors silencieusement, mais néanmoins souriante…

**Jennifer :** C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy…

**Sarah, souriant :** Oh, oui…

**Jennifer :** Et… (Souriant en coin) Tu couches avec elle ?

**Sarah, exagérant sa voix :** Oh, oui…

**Jennifer :** Et… Comment c'est ? De faire l'amour à une femme, j'veux dire ?

Des images de leurs étreintes défilèrent alors devant les yeux de Sarah… Chacune étant unique et merveilleuse, et fantastique, et fabuleuse, et…

**Sarah, inspirant :** Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour l'expliquer, c'est…

**Jennifer :** C'est mieux qu'avec un homme ?

**Sarah, souriant :** C'est pas comparable, Jenn'.

**Jennifer :** Alors c'est moins bien qu'avec un homme ?

**Sarah, souriant en coin :** Oh non, au contraire…

**Jennifer, riant :** Ok, alors là je comprend plus rien ! C'est quoi le mieux ?

**Sarah :** Je ne peux que te conseiller de savoir par toi-même…

**Jennifer :** Tu voudrais être mon cobaye ?

Sarah ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour lui dire ce genre de choses…

**Jennifer :** Mais je plaisante, bien sûr ma petite Sassy !

**Sarah, inspirant :** Mon Dieu… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça…

**Jennifer :** Alors ça t'a fait plaisir de me voir ?

**Sarah :** Carrément ! (La pointant du doigt) Va falloir qu'on passe pas des années avant de se rappeler, maintenant…

**Jennifer :** T'en fais pas, je compte pas te lâcher… (Souriant) Et puis je t'ai dit que je voulais rencontrer ta maîtresse…

Sarah se rendit compte de l'effet différent que cela produisit sur elle, de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre… Même si ça la gênait un peu, cela lui faisait également un bien fou. Elle avait enfin pu en parler à quelqu'un. Elle sourit légèrement et répéta doucement…

**Sarah :** Oui… Ma maîtresse…

**Jennifer :** Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'elle est, non ?

**Sarah :** Oui, mais… Elle est tellement plus que ça à mes yeux…

**Jennifer :** Je ne crois pas que Fred s'en formalisera beaucoup quand tu lui diras… (Fronçant les sourcils) Tu crois qu'il a une maîtresse, lui aussi ?

**Sarah :** Pourquoi il en aurait une ?

**Jennifer :** J'en sais rien, c'est juste une hypothèse ! Regarde-toi… On ne l'aurait jamais pensé, et pourtant… Comment tu réagirais s'il en avait une ?

L'actrice blonde marqua une pause, perturbée. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé, puisque pour elle c'était inconcevable… Mais elle réalisa alors que Freddie devait penser la même chose la concernant, et sa culpabilité refit surface… Elle prit enfin sa fourchette qu'elle plongea sans sa salade…

**Sarah :** J'en sais rien, je veux pas y songer…

Jennifer regarda Sarah manger, et fut peinée de la voir ainsi. En proie à des émotions contradictoires. Elle semblait tenir à cette Eliza, tout comme elle aimait toujours son mari et voulait le garder jalousement… Pourtant elle était également prête à sortir du placard et être avec cette femme… Elle n'osait alors imaginer combien Sarah devait être perdue, déboussolée… Elle se remit à manger, respectant le silence de Sarah…

* * *

Et le lendemain, la blonde fut de retour aux studios… À peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle chercha Eliza des yeux, et finit par la trouver au détour d'un décor, son script à la main. Quand elle l'aperçut, son sourire apparut automatiquement…

Et celui de la brune également… Elle se leva pour être à sa hauteur…

**Eliza :** Hey…

**Sarah :** Hey… Je voulais encore m'excuser pour hier soir… J'avais pas prévu qu'elle m'appelle…

**Eliza, souriant :** T'en fais pas… Tu as le droit de voir tes amies, je vais pas t'en empêcher !

**Sarah :** Oui, je sais… Mais je tenais vraiment à notre soirée…

**Eliza :** On en aura d'autres, ma puce… T'as passé une bonne soirée au moins ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Oui, excellente ! Même si ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir sans Fred, puisqu'on la connaît tous les deux… Bref, c'était génial ! On a parlé du bon vieux temps, de maintenant, de sa vie, de la mienne… (Souriant en coin) Et elle aimerait te rencontrer…

Eliza afficha un sourire en réalisant que Sarah s'était confiée à son amie à son sujet…. Elle se rapprocha lentement d'elle…

**Eliza :** Ça veut dire que tu lui as parlé de moi ?

**Sarah :** Oui… Je lui ai même dit que j'étais folle de toi…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** Han… Voilà qui est intéressant…

Elles s'approchèrent un peu plus, et Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant celles d'Eliza. Elle sentait cette chaleur se propager partout dans son corps, à l'idée de l'embrasser… Si seulement elle pouvait le faire quand elle le voulait…

**Sarah :** Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller dans ta loge là maintenant, tout de suite ?

Eliza se rapprocha encore plus de Sarah et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes…

**Eliza :** J'en sais rien, t'as été sage ?

Et Sarah afficha un petite moue exagérée…

**Sarah :** Non… Et je voudrais que tu me punisses ! (Souriant) Grrr…

La brune éclata de rire en entendant et voyant Sarah lui dire ça… Elle lui prit la main, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa loge…

**Eliza :** Viens…

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte et s'arrêtèrent une seconde, se lâchant la main lorsqu'un figurant les salua. Dès qu'il s'en alla, la blonde fut la première à entrer dans la loge…

Sauf qu'Eliza ne l'avait pas vu faire. Elle continuait de sourire discrètement au figurant pour donner le change, mais s'arrêta de sourire lorsqu'un bras la tira à l'intérieur…

**Eliza :** Wow !

Eliza retrouva son sourire, et me mit presque à rire en entrant dans sa loge. Elle adorait ces moments d'euphorie et de détente qu'elle partageait avec Sarah… Elle adorait la voir autant la désirer… Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, elle sentit les mains de Sarah se glisser doucement sous son haut, la faisant frissonner davantage…

**Sarah :** Bébé…? Tu as parlé à Kim ?

Amusée, Eliza sourit encore plus. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sarah « s'acharnerait » autant sur ce sujet…

**Eliza :** Non…

Sarah fronça légèrement les sourcils, agacée. Mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'embrasser…

**Sarah :** Hmff… El'! Je ne veux plus… Que tu la vois…

Et Eliza voulut s'amuser avec la blonde. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre, mais…

**Eliza :** Très bien… Alors, je ne veux plus que tu le vois…

**Sarah :** C'est plus compliqué…

**Eliza, souriant :** Non, au contraire… Je le ferai que si tu le fais aussi…

Mais cette fois, Sarah se recula de la brune et la fixa, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres ainsi que les sourcils relevés…

**Sarah :** C'est du chantage ?

**Eliza, souriant :** Pas du tout… Tu fais ce que tu veux… (L'embrassant) Et je fais ce que je veux !

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de quitter sa loge, laissant Sarah seule, avec ses pensées et son sourire amusé…

* * *

**Bientôt la fin... ^^**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Approchant de la fin, je vous raccourcis un peu les chapitres, pour que vous en profitiez encore un peu plus. :P**

**

* * *

**

Quatre heures plus tard… Quelques scènes avaient déjà été tournées, et les acteurs profitaient maintenant d'une petite pause…

Eliza, éloignée du plateau, avait regardé Sarah jouer lors de sa scène. Totalement admirative et subjuguée une nouvelle fois. Elle la voyait sortir son script pour la prochaine scène et décida d'aller la voir. Le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés, Eliza marcha vers elle…

**Eliza :** Alors, c'est dans cette scène que tu vas m'annoncer qu'on va avoir un bébé ?

**Sarah :** Oui… Mais je tâcherai d'être plus originale quand je te le dirai pour de bon…

À cette idée, le cœur d'Eliza se gonfla d'un énorme espoir… Elle soupira, heureuse…

**Eliza, souriant :** J'ai hâte…

Et les prochaines secondes furent complètement silencieuses… Elles restèrent là à se regarder, chacune dans leurs pensées…

« Très bien ! La pause est terminée, on y retourne s'il vous plaît ! »

**Eliza :** Bon, à tout à l'heure…

**Sarah :** Oui…

Eliza sortit du plateau, et Alyson prit sa place. Elle regarda Sarah qui elle, ne quittait pas des yeux la brune qui venait de partir… Amusée, Alyson lui prit le script des mains et le donna à un technicien…

**Alyson :** Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça…

Et la blonde se décida enfin à la regarder, retrouvant ses esprits…

**Sarah, souriant :** Oh oui, désolée !

« Ok, c'est parti ! Et… Action ! »

Willow et Buffy étaient dans la cuisine de cette dernière. Et la sorcière préparait le déjeuner, contente de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa meilleure amie…

**Willow, souriant :** Et voilà ! Un bonne petite omelette !

La blonde poussa de sa main l'assiette que venait de poser Willow sur le comptoir…

**Buffy :** Non merci Will, j'ai pas faim… Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à contenir la moindre nourriture dans mon estomac…

Et la sorcière fut ravie que Buffy aborde enfin ce sujet. Comme ça, elle pourrait peut-être le lui dire… Discrètement, elle demanda…

**Willow :** Ah oui ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

**Buffy :** Quelques semaines… Je me sens barbouillée toute la journée, et je n'arrive à rien avaler alors que je suis affamée !

**Willow :** Et est-ce que Faith a les mêmes symptômes que toi ?

**Buffy :** Non… (Fronçant les sourcils) Ce qui est bizarre puisque j'ai tout de même une meilleure alimentation qu'elle…

**Willow, souriant en coin :** Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir, Buffy… Tu as pensé à faire un test de grossesse ?

**Buffy :** Un test de grossesse ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mais Willow ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de garder son sourire et d'aller dans le salon. Buffy resta perplexe sur sa chaise…

**Buffy :** Willow ! (Allant la rejoindre) Où tu vas ? Réponds-moi !

Elle se planta à côté de Willow qui feuilletait quelque chose…

**Willow :** Tu te souviens de ce dossier que nous a envoyé Fred il y a un moment ?

La Tueuse fronçait toujours les sourcils quand elle prit le dossier que lui tendait Willow…

**Buffy :** Oui…

**Willow :** Tu te souviens aussi que je vous avais dit que tous ces phénomènes répertoriés dans ce dossier cachaient quelque chose de plus important ? Et bien je crois qu'ils sont liés à toi, Buffy…

**Buffy :** Liés à moi ? Mais comment ça ?

**Willow :** Il se trouve que ta prétendue maladie coïncide avec le début de ces phénomènes… (Souriant) Alors il se pourrait… Que tu sois… Enceinte…

Buffy, le dossier à la main, ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite au récit de Willow, mais là…

**Buffy :** Enceinte ? Mais comment ça pourrait être possible ?

Mais si Buffy se posait cette question, c'est qu'elle croyait peut-être à cette éventualité… Or, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais il était rare que Willow ne se trompe sur ce genre de choses… Elle lui rendit son dossier, presque énervée d'y avoir cru…

**Buffy :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Willow ?

**Willow, souriant :** Tu n'as qu'à faire ce test… Ça ne te coûte rien…

Les mains sur les hanches, la Tueuse regarda Willow une dernière fois… Puis se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa veste à la porte… Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net…

Et Willow la suivit en riant légèrement…

« C'était parfait, coupez ! En place pour la prochaine scène, merci… »

Tandis que Sarah enlevait sa veste, une assistante lui apporta un test de grossesse. Elle sourit en le prenant et se tourna vers Alyson…

**Sarah :** Je suis presque stressée du résultat alors que je sais déjà que je vais être enceinte…

**Alyson, souriant :** D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Vous en êtes où avec Fred ? Ça avance ?

Et l'actrice blonde réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, et tenta de se rattraper comme elle put…

**Sarah :** Euh… Tu sais… (Grimaçant) Doucement…

**Alyson, posant sa main sur son bras :** Ça va venir…

La brune partit devant…

**Sarah, murmurant :** Ouais… J'espère bien que non…

…Et Sarah la suivit pour aller dans le décor de la salle de bain… Dès qu'elles arrivèrent…

« Ça tourne ! »

**Buffy, regardant le test :** Et si c'est positif ?

**Willow :** Et bien ce sera une bonne chose, non ? (Murmurant) Bon, peut-être pas dans le sens où ton enfant sera l'apocalypse qu'on devra affronter cette année, mais bon…

Buffy sourit nerveusement en la regardant…

**Buffy :** Merci de me rassurer, Will…

**Willow, baissant les yeux :** Désolée… (La regardant) Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

**Buffy :** Hm, oui… Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, de toute façon…

La brune quitta la pièce et attendit dans le couloir. Une minute, où elle n'entendit rien… Puis deux, où il ne se passa toujours rien… Elle s'appuya sur la porte et tapa…

**Willow :** Euh… Buffy ? Ça va ?

Celle-ci sortit alors très lentement de la salle de bain, les yeux rivés sur le test…

**Willow :** Buffy ?

Elle releva doucement les yeux sur Willow, totalement sous le choc…

**Buffy :** Je… Je suis enceinte !

**Willow, souriant :** Ça, j'aurais pu te le dire…

**Buffy, fronçant les sourcils :** Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

**Willow :** Parce que je voulais que tu fasses le test, et que tu l'apprennes par toi-même…

Buffy afficha un léger sourire. Elle était contente, bien sûr… Mais si cette nouvelle était reliée, comme l'avait dit Willow, à cette apocalypse éventuelle ?

**Buffy :** Bon… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant ? (Réalisant) Et puis… Comment c'est possible ?

**Willow :** C'est magique ! (Souriant) Et il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'amour…

* * *

Eliza, à côté du plateau et prête à aller jouer elle aussi, se mit à sourire. C'était une réplique qui lui plaisait beaucoup… Elle s'approcha du décor, sur le point d'entrer en scène…

* * *

**Buffy :** Et puis comment tu le savais ?

**Willow :** Euh…

« (Fort) Bébé ! Je suis rentrée ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Willow ainsi que la Tueuse sursautèrent…

**Buffy :** Faith…

Elles descendirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée…

La Tueuse brune se débarrassait de ses affaires, puis sourit lorsqu'elle vit Willow et sa fiancée…

**Faith :** Tiens, salut Willow ! (Se rapprochant de Buffy et l'embrassant) Et salut, toi…

Mais Buffy était toujours sous le choc pour lui rendre son baiser…

**Buffy :** Euh… Faith, chérie… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… (Inspirant) D'important…

**Faith, fronçant les sourcils :** Euh ouais, vas-y… Je t'écoute, ma puce…

**Buffy :** Euh… Hm, je…

**Willow, souriant doucement :** Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

Elle partit dans la cuisine et les deux Tueuses se retrouvèrent seules, ce qui n'aida pas pour autant Buffy à trouver ses mots…

**Buffy :** J'ai… J'ai fait un test aujourd'hui…

Faith s'approcha alors de la blonde en souriant, puis l'enlaça tendrement…

**Faith :** Un de ces tests des magazines où il est question de compatibilité sexuelle ? (Souriant) Mais tu sais bien qu'on les a tous fait et qu'on est au top, ma princesse !

Buffy rit doucement et posa une main sur le torse de sa Tueuse brune…

**Buffy :** Non, c'est pas ça… (Lui montrant l'objet) Un test de grossesse… Qui s'avère être positif… (Souriant) Alors on va… Avoir un bébé…

D'un geste tendre, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Faith et la fixa intensément…

Sarah avait adoré prononcer ces mots, à l'intention de la brune qui ne lâchait pas son sourire…

Et en effet, Eliza était si ravie de cette scène. Qu'elle n'avait pu imaginer l'effet qu'elle aurait sur elle et sur son cœur… Celui-ci battait à un rythme incroyablement effréné… Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce soit la vérité, et Eliza sourit tendrement…

**Eliza :** On fera d'excellentes mamans…

La blonde fronça les sourcils tout en souriant, se demandant si cette réplique parlait d'elles ou de leurs personnages…

« Euh… Ça j'en doute pas une seconde… Mais c'était pas dans le script, El'… »

Sarah eut un léger rire. Elle avait eu raison alors, Eliza parlait d'elles… Elle se décolla quelque peu de la brune, le temps qu'elle se reprenne…

**Eliza :** Oups, désolée… J'ai eu un trou de mémoire, alors j'ai improvisé…

C'était faux bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister…

Le réalisateur soupira en regardant ses actrices…

« Bon, c'est pas grave… On va te donner un script… »

L'assistant du réalisateur s'exécuta et quand Eliza reçu le script en mains, elle ne le regarda pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sarah… Elle voyait que celle-ci la regardait aussi, un sourire discret sur les lèvres… Elle avait été touchée par ce qu'Eliza lui avait dit, c'était clair…

« C'est bon, El' ? »

Celle-ci se débarrassait désormais du script…

**Eliza :** Oui, oui… C'est bon !

« Ok, alors on va la refaire à ta réplique Sarah… Au moment où tu lui dis que tu as fait le test… »

Les deux actrices se recollèrent l'une à l'autre, et se sourirent doucement…

« Action ! »

**Buffy :** Un test de grossesse… Qui s'avère être positif… (Souriant) Alors on va avoir un bébé…

**Faith, écarquillant les yeux :** Un bébé ? Attends… (Fronçant les sourcils) Comment c'est arrivé ?

**Buffy, souriant largement :** C'est un bébé magique, m'a dit Willow !

**Faith :** Un bébé magique ? Vous ne l'avez pas conçu sans moi, au moins ?

**Buffy, souriant :** Non… Je l'ignorais moi aussi avant de faire ce test…

**Faith, l'embrassant :** Je suis trop contente ma puce, si tu savais !

**Buffy :** Oui je le sais, t'en fais pas mon amour… (L'embrassant) Mais comme me l'a également dit Willow… Notre enfant sera sans doute l'apocalypse dont on devra s'occuper…

**Faith :** Oh, ça me plaît pas ça… Mais au moins, on va se barrer ! Euh… Se marrer… Mince, j'suis désolée…

« (Soupirant) El'!… »

Tandis que la blonde riait, Eliza tentait de se reprendre. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès…

**Eliza :** Oui, je suis désolée, on la refait… Hm hm… (Souriant) Mais au moins, on va se marrer…

**Buffy :** Se marrer ? Tu trouves ça marrant, toi ?

**Faith :** Ouais, non t'as raison… Ce gosse n'est pas encore né qu'il nous en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleuvres… (Fermant les yeux et s'éloignant de Sarah) De toutes les couleurs… Oh merde, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment désolée…

« Eliza, concentre-toi ! »

**Eliza :** Hé, mais je suis concentrée !

« Et ben on ne dirait pas… »

Sarah qui riait jusqu'à présent, ajouta son grain de sel…

**Sarah :** Oui, ça c'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas…

**Eliza, plissant les yeux :** Oh, ça va toi ! C'est ta faute, ça…

**Sarah :** Chacune son tour !

Sarah lui tira la langue et croisa les bras. Mais elle revint vite se remettre à sa place, autour de son cou…

« Ok, ça tourne ! »

**Faith :** Ce gosse n'est pas encore né qu'il nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Buffy lui sourit tendrement et approcha son visage du sien, puis elle la détailla d'un regard plein d'amour et de désir…

**Buffy :** Il est comme sa maman…

Et Faith était déjà excitée par la proximité de Buffy. Alors si on ajoutait le son de sa douce voix, elle l'était davantage… Elle sourit en coin avant de frôler les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes, et allait l'embrasser…

**Willow :** Et comme son autre maman…

Les deux Tueuses la regardèrent sourire…

« Et… Coupez ! Ce fut laborieux, mais… (Regardant Eliza) Vive le montage… »

**Eliza, souriant :** Désolée…

Les trois actrices se dispersèrent sur le décor, pendant que les assistants s'affairaient déjà à la préparation de la scène suivante…

Mais Sarah et Eliza ne se quittaient pas des yeux, trop occupées à se contempler à nouveau. Elles revinrent alors l'une vers l'autre, hésitantes. Par peur de faire un geste déplacé, ou bien juste de se laisser aller… La blonde croisait les bras, alors que la brune avait les mains sur les hanches…

**Sarah, souriant :** J'adore te voir désemparée…

**Eliza, souriant en coin :** T'aimes surtout te foutre de moi…

**Sarah, riant :** J'y suis pour rien, si tu me fais rire !

**Eliza :** J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

La blonde s'arrêta instantanément de rire, et reprit son sérieux. Elle aussi en avait envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et inspira, comme pour contrôler cette chaleur naissante… Ces frissons qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle adorait…

**Sarah :** T'oserais pas…

Eliza vit alors qu'elle venait de la déstabiliser. Elle savait qu'elle aussi en avait envie, il n'y avait qu'à voir cette lèvre qu'elle mordillait… Tout ça pour combattre cette envie… Eliza sourit en coin, contente de son petit effet…

**Eliza :** T'en es sûre ?

Et Sarah inspira davantage, consciente qu'Eliza était capable de le faire… Et que dans l'état d'excitation où elle se trouvait, elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle déglutit en chassant de son esprit des images d'elle et la brune en train de s'embrasser… Ces lèvres pulpeuses que Sarah aimait tant goûter et embrasser… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la répondre à la brune…

**Alyson :** Hé, les filles !

…Mais une autre brune arriva à côté d'elles…

**Alyson, souriant :** C'est carrément ironique cette scène, vous trouvez pas ?

Eliza détourna à contre cœur son regard de Sarah et se força à sourire à Alyson…

**Eliza :** Ironique ?

**Alyson :** Ben oui ! Quand on pense que Sarah et Freddie vont bientôt avoir un bébé !

Mais le sourire d'Eliza disparut aussitôt quand elle regarda à nouveau Sarah. Son cœur venait de rater un battement, elle avait dû mal entendre… Oui, c'était évident… Mais quand elle scruta les yeux de la blonde en face d'elle, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse… Elle comprit que c'était la vérité, et son cœur se brisa à nouveau sous l'impact de cette nouvelle fracassante. Son regard ne pouvait être plus noir, tant Eliza était en colère. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux…

Sarah jetait sur un elle un regard perdu. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, en particulier devant Alyson… Elle aurait souhaité prendre Eliza dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ça était du passé, que ce n'était pas vrai… Mais elle la voyait la fixer de ses yeux emplis de rage… Ceux qu'elle avait tant vu dernièrement, mais qu'elle avait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir… Mais la réalité était là. Sarah était pétrifiée par cette situation, et par le regard accusateur que portait Eliza sur elle en cet instant… Elle la vit s'enfuir, totalement furieuse. Et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément avant de la suivre…

**Sarah :** El', attends !

Mais Alyson resta interloquée devant l'attitude incompréhensible de ses amies. Sauf qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme gaffe, mais il était trop tard… Elles les avait poussé malgré elle, dans leurs retranchements…

**Alyson, murmurant :** Et merde…

* * *

Sarah courrait toujours après Eliza et tentait de la rattraper, totalement anéantie elle aussi…

**Sarah :** El', je t'en prie attends !

Elle finit par lui agripper le bras, et la força à lui faire face…

**Sarah :** Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et je ne compte pas l'être ! Surtout pas de lui !

Mais la brune se dégagea de son emprise, en ayant déjà trop entendu. Presque sur le point de pleurer, elle se mit à rire…

**Eliza :** Tu veux que je te dise, ça m'est égal. (Soupirant) Je t'ai dit ce matin que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais… Et peu importe à quel point moi je t'ouvre mon cœur, toi tu continueras à faire ce que tu veux… (Souriant nerveusement) Pas vrai ?

L'actrice brune serra les dents et soupira encore une fois. Sa colère était encore bien trop présente pour qu'elle arrive à la contrôler…

**Eliza :** Comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais changé…

**Sarah :** Mais j'ai changé ! La preuve que je ne veux plus de cet enfant avec Freddie, c'est avec toi que je le veux ! Je n'ai pas voulu autre chose depuis qu'on s'est remise ensemble !

**Eliza :** Toi et moi ? Ensemble ? Non, on ne l'est plus Sarah… On ne l'a jamais été… Et on ne le sera jamais tant que tu continueras à me mentir comme ça…

Eliza se mit à rire en réalisant que c'était là que la situation était ironique, mais en sa défaveur…

**Eliza :** C'est fou… À chaque fois je me fais avoir…

Et Sarah s'en voulait à nouveau d'avoir fait souffrir Eliza, mais devait elle tout faire pour essayer la convaincre…

**Sarah :** Non, tu ne t'es pas faite avoir ! Je suis sincère, tu dois me croire !

**Eliza, serrant les dents :** Non, je croirais plus jamais ce que tu me diras… J'en ai marre de souffrir… (La voix tremblante) Marre, t'entends ?

Les larmes lui montèrent encore plus aux yeux, et elle faisait de son mieux pour les contenir. Devant Sarah… Devant l'équipe technique… Il y avait moins de cinq minutes encore, Eliza était prête à l'embrasser devant tout le monde… À courir ce risque… Et maintenant, elle n'aspirait qu'à se trouver loin d'elle et de toutes ces histoires…

**Sarah :** Je suis…

Eliza pointa l'index vers elle et la stoppa…

**Eliza :** Non.

Elle était bien trop énervée pour la laisser continuer, et écouter ces mots qu'elle avait entendu si souvent de la part de Sarah…

**Eliza :** Non…

Et Sarah ne pouvait qu'obéir à la brune. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, et que quoi qu'elle fasse, Eliza n'entendrait rien… Elle la vit partir à nouveau, et cette fois ne tenta rien pour la récupérer. Trop consciente de son erreur…

* * *

Et le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance difficile à supporter…

Mais peu à peu, Eliza se mit à ignorer Sarah. Quand celle-ci essayait de lui parler, Eliza s'en allait sans même lui adresser un regard. Et la blonde désespérait face à cette situation… À peine l'approchait-elle, qu'Eliza l'ignorait et s'enfuyait à l'opposé, en affichant un certain calme… Du déni complet… C'était comme si elle ne la voyait plus… À la fin de chaque scène, Sarah essayait de l'approcher et de lui parler… Mais Eliza n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et ne lui donnait jamais satisfaction. À bout de nerfs et de patience, Sarah réussit finalement à intercepter la brune au détour de sa loge. En vérité, elle l'attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Eliza arriva…

**Sarah :** Eliza, je t'en supplie, parle-moi !

**Eliza :** J'ai pas envie de te parler, je t'ai déjà tout dit ce matin…

**Sarah :** Mais moi j'ai encore des choses à te dire ! (Faisant une pause et inspirant) Écoute… Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je m'en excuse. Je sais aussi que je suis devenue forte dans ce domaine, et que tu dois en avoir probablement marre que je sois obligée de m'excuser à chaque fois… À ta place aussi ça me ficherait les nerfs. Mais il faut que tu saches que… Ça fait un moment… Que je voulais de cet enfant, dont Fred ne voulait pas. Et dernièrement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il changé d'avis. Et j'aurais dû t'en parler, c'est vrai… Mais moi aussi j'ai changé d'avis ! (La regardant) Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'avoir un bébé avec une autre personne que toi… Je te le promets…

Eliza se mit à sourire doucement. Elle admirait la façon dont Sarah s'acharnait à lui demander pardon, elle connaissait le refrain par cœur…

**Eliza :** Je te l'ai dit… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Et c'est vrai, je le pense sincèrement. Mais je ne peux plus te laisser me piétiner…

**Sarah, fronçant les sourcils :** Te piétiner ?

**Eliza :** Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, ni pour ce que je ressens… Sinon tu n'agirais pas comme ça…

Etonnée et prise au dépourvu, Sarah demanda…

**Sarah :** Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

**Eliza :** Comment je peux ? Et bien pour commencer, tu reviens vers moi à chaque fois que tu veux te faire sauter par quelqu'un d'autre que ton mari… Ça va, je l'ai compris… Mais moi, ça commence à ne plus me suffire…

Mais Sarah fut pratiquement choquée de la tournure que prenait la conversation…

**Sarah :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours ça au sexe ?

**Eliza :** Parce que c'est pour ça que t'es avec moi, non ?

En plus d'être choquée, l'actrice était maintenant blessée…

**Sarah :** Quoi ?… Bien sûr que non, je… (Les larmes aux yeux) Et tu le sais très bien…

**Eliza :** Non, je ne le sais pas… Et je ne le saurais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas clairement pourquoi tu as envie d'être avec moi…

Eliza avait amené Sarah sur un sujet sensible. Un sujet qu'elle avait prit soin de mettre en œuvre afin qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments profonds. Et surtout pour les pousser à s'exprimer… Elle avait blessé Sarah volontairement pour la forcer à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait… Ces mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre de sa part, et qui semblaient ne jamais être prêts à sortir de sa bouche. Mais, la voyant toujours sans réaction, et n'ayant pas dit le moindre mot… Eliza eut à nouveau un rire nerveux, et afficha un air las et presque triste…

**Eliza :** Et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sois capable de me le dire un jour…

Elle repartit ensuite à l'autre bout du couloir…

Et Sarah s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle. Ressentant une immense peine à l'idée de perdre à nouveau la brune à cause de son manque de courage…

* * *

Eliza continuait de marcher quand Michelle l'interpella…

**Michelle :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sarah ?

Tout le plateau avait bien vu cette nouvelle friction entre les deux actrices. Mais c'était encore plus inquiétant pour ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui étaient au courant…

La brune inspira en regardant en arrière, et se dit qu'après tout, Michelle avait fait des efforts… N'avait rien dit à personne et leur avait pardonné…

**Eliza :** Il se trouve qu'elle est incapable de me dire qu'elle m'aime…

Et la jeune actrice resta perplexe quelques secondes… Comment ça ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait longtemps que Sarah l'avait fait… Ou qu'elle aurait dû le faire. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas…

**Michelle :** Ah bon… (La regardant) Pourtant elle me l'a dit à moi… Qu'elle t'aimait…

Eliza la détailla un instant. Dans son innocence, Michelle venait de révéler quelque chose que Sarah était incapable de dire. Une chose pourtant facile à dire… Et cela fit encore plus rire la brune qui se dit que Sarah était bien lâche. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle repartit encore plus « amusée » par cette situation, qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

* * *

**Donc plus que 3 petits chapitres... Comment vont-elles s'en sortir xD ?**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Plus que 2 chapitres, et voui...**

**

* * *

**

La journée de tournage achevée, Sarah rentra chez elle. Fatiguée, épuisée, lasse, désemparée, dévastée… Elle faisait chaque mouvement au ralenti, l'esprit occupé par Eliza et toutes ses paroles blessantes. Les yeux perdus dans le vague… On l'avait klaxonné à plusieurs reprises sur la route tellement elle ne prêtait pas attention… Elle réagissait sur le moment, quand les autres automobilistes la forçaient à sortir de ses pensées. Mais très vite elle s'y replongeait, tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit à Eliza ce que Fred avait voulu… Pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas rompu avec lui… Et surtout pourquoi elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire à Eliza qu'elle l'aimait… C'était là le fond du problème…

Quand elle se gara devant chez elle, Sarah mit un certain temps avant de sortir du véhicule. Puis se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas tout aussi lent que précédemment…

Elle franchit la porte, et n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Freddie accompagné d'Henry dans le salon…

Mais Fred lui au contraire, fut ravi de revoir sa femme si tôt…

**Freddie :** Salut chérie !

Sarah regarda rapidement les deux hommes, et sans cesser de marcher, lâcha finalement un…

**Sarah :** Salut…

Son mari fronça les sourcils, intrigué de la voir si peu réactive. Il la regarda partir vers la salle de bain…

**Sarah :** Je vais prendre une douche…

**Freddie :** Ok…

Et la vit s'enfermer dans la pièce sans un regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien… Pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeuse que ces derniers jours durant sa pause…

**Henry :** Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Freddie fixait toujours la porte de la salle de bain et inspira…

**Freddie :** J'en sais rien…

* * *

Et de l'autre côté de la porte… La blonde laissait le jet d'eau couler sur elle. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, elle restait là… Absente… Vide… Comme si elle était en plein rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Le temps semblait s'éterniser, tout comme cette situation qui se rejouait éternellement. Pourquoi Sarah n'agissait-elle pas de manière à ne plus provoquer ces événements qui lui arrachaient le cœur à chaque fois ? Lui enlevaient Eliza… Eliza… Encore et toujours au centre de ses réflexions…

Pas vraiment motivée, elle prit le savon dans ses mains et commença à se laver…

* * *

Dans le salon, Freddie et Henry continuaient de parler.

**Henry :** Devine qui m'a appelé l'autre jour… (Souriant en coin) Anna… Elle aimerait te revoir, et recommencer ce que vous avez fait…

Paniqué, Fred lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle de bain pour s'assurer que Sarah n'écoute pas, et murmura…

**Freddie :** Chut ! Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ! Je ne veux surtout pas que Sarah entende !

* * *

Mais trop tard. Sarah avait entendu. Figée derrière la porte à peine entre ouverte… Elle bloqua sa respiration involontairement, tellement elle avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle attendait désormais les justifications de son mari…

* * *

**Henry :** Oh, je t'en prie mon pote… Ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de te la faire encore une fois, je sais que t'avais adoré !

* * *

Un vent de panique s'empara alors de Sarah. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner une telle chose de la part de son mari… Mais il l'avait trahi, lui aussi… Une nouvelle blessure à ajouter à son cœur déjà meurtri…

* * *

**Freddie :** Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de ça ici… Je ne veux plus qu'on reparle de ça tout court…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, ou plutôt claqua fortement. Sarah en sortit et parut encore plus absente que lorsqu'elle y était entrée…

Et Fred n'était pas vraiment rassuré de la voir sortir à ce moment là… En époux inquiet qu'il était, il demanda timidement…

**Freddie :** Ça va ?

Il n'obtint pas plus de considération de la part de sa femme qu'avant, et la vit prendre son manteau à l'entrée…

**Freddie :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Sarah :** Je sors…

Une réponse claire et concise, froide et directe. Fred tenta néanmoins…

**Freddie :** Euh… Où ça ?

**Sarah :** Quelque part…

Et la blonde claqua de nouveau la porte. Mais se dirigea cette fois-ci à vive allure vers sa voiture. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne à tout prix de cette maison… De Freddie, de ce mariage qui partait en morceaux… Tout le monde de Sarah s'écroulait autour d'elle… Une fois entrée dans sa voiture, elle verrouilla les portières, comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque manière d'une éventuelle nouvelle « menace ». Les mains tremblantes, Sarah les posa sur le volant, et tenta de maîtriser sa peine. Elle soupirait doucement pour se calmer. Mais des larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues… Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur le rétroviseur, mais en faisant ça… Elle fut submergée par son chagrin, et craqua littéralement. La coupe était pleine… L'actrice était arrivée au bout de sa capacité à retenir ses larmes, elle ne pouvait plus les contenir. Encore moins la douleur qu'elle ressentait, si violente qu'elle croyait mourir… Après Eliza, Freddie… Que lui restait-il ? Rien… Plus rien… Elle aurait dû être égoïste, et profiter de chaque seconde avec Eliza… Passer le plus de temps avec elle… Mais au fond… N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait ? En y songeant de nouveau, l'émotion la submergea encore plus et les pleurs de Sarah redoublèrent… Quand elle s'essuya les yeux de revers de la main, elle sentit sa bague. Son alliance… Celle qui était censée la lier pour toujours à son mari… Mais dans un geste enragé, Sarah la retira. Ouvrit la vitre de la voiture, et la jeta par-dessus aussi fort qu'elle le put. Et la bague atterrit sur le seuil de la maison…

Et puis la blonde démarra la voiture et roula. Elle ne savait pas où, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester là. Où pouvait-elle aller ? Sa première pensée fut pour Eliza… Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez elle en lui disant que Fred l'avait trompé, et qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où loger… Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ! Mais la brune ne voudrait pas d'elle… Chez sa mère ? Non, elle lui poserait trop de questions, et il était hors de question pour Sarah d'y répondre dans cet état. Chez Michelle ? Elle savait tout l'histoire, elle… Mais non, elle était encore bien trop jeune, et ne pourrait comprendre ni supporter une déception de plus de la part de ses amis… Mais est-ce que Sarah le comprenait et le supportait, elle ? Non, bien sûr que non ! La rage montait peu à peu en elle, et c'était des vagues de haine et de peine immenses qui se succédaient. Passant d'une expression déterminée à une expression de déchirement intense… Chez Alyson ? Oui ! Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et conseillé dans les moments difficiles, et c'était là bien plus qu'un moment difficile… Et peu importe si de cette façon elle lui avouerait tout, mais elle avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Sarah bifurqua alors et prit la direction de la maison de son amie…

* * *

Et Alyson eut à peine le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte, qu'elle paniqua en voyant Sarah totalement effondrée devant elle…

**Alyson :** Sarah ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sarah :** J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir… (La regardant) Je peux entrer ?

La brune se déplaça automatiquement sur le côté pour la laisser passer, elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser dehors dans un état pareil…

**Alyson :** Oui, bien sûr que tu peux ! Mais c'est quoi le problème… (Fermant la porte) Sarah, dis-moi !

L'actrice blonde marcha d'un pas lent et continuait de fixer le sol, prête à craquer encore à tout moment…

**Sarah :** J'ai tout perdu…

**Alyson :** Comment ça tout ? C'est la maison ?

Sarah fit un léger « non » de la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle était obligée d'expliquer la situation à Alyson, et donc de se remémorer tout ça…

**Sarah :** Non… J'ai tout perdu… Fred… Il m'a trompé… Et… (Avalant péniblement) Elle est avec quelqu'un… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus de moi…

Mais Alyson avait dû rater un épisode. Fred ? Tromper Sarah ? Mais comment…? Et qui ne voulait plus de Sarah ? Mais petit à petit, elle rassembla le peu d'informations qu'elle avait et comprit…

**Alyson :** Tu veux parler d'Eliza ?

Sarah ne dit rien, mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Un sourire amère se dessina sur ses lèvres… Et Alyson voyait dans sa détresse un appel au secours. Mais elle ne pourrait l'aider que si elle avait toutes les données. Pour être sûre et avoir la confirmation de ce dont elle se doutait depuis des mois, Alyson lui demanda…

**Alyson :** Alors… Vous êtes bien sorties ensemble cet été ?

Là encore, Sarah garda le silence et acquiesça. Trop triste ou trop honteuse de n'avouer que maintenant sa liaison avec Eliza… Trop honteuse des réflexions que les autres pourraient avoir, ou de ce regard de pitié qu'avait Alyson sur elle en ce moment…

**Alyson, inspirant :** Écoute… Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

La blonde reprit un air dur quand elle dit enfin…

**Sarah :** Si… Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Freddie… Et Eliza… (Reniflant) Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime plus…

Un léger sourire naquit au coin des lèvres d'Alyson, après avoir entendu ça…

**Alyson :** Tu crois vraiment que si Eliza ne t'aimait plus, elle aurait rompu avec un clone de toi pour ressortir avec toi ?

Lentement, Sarah releva la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait bien entendu le mot « rompu »…?

**Sarah :** Quoi…?

**Alyson :** Ne me dis pas que t'avais pas compris que c'était pour ça qu'elle sortait avec cette fille ?

Mais Sarah était restée bloquée sur la phrase précédente, et défronça les sourcils…

**Sarah :** Elle a rompu avec… Kim…?

Incrédule, Alyson lui répondit simplement…

**Alyson :** Oui…

**Sarah :** Quand ça ?

**Alyson :** Euh… Ça fait un moment… Avant la pause…

Et la blonde réalisait maintenant qu'Eliza lui avait menti. Un autre mensonge… Sarah en eut plus mal encore en sachant que cette fois, ce n'était pas Fred… Mais bel et bien Eliza…

Alyson s'en voulut à nouveau en comprenant qu'elle venait encore de faire une énorme erreur…

**Alyson :** Tu l'ignorais ?

**Sarah :** Oui… (La regardant et comprenant) Mais toi tu le savais ?

**Alyson :** Euh, oui…

**Sarah :** Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Alyson :** Je croyais que t'étais au courant !

Mais Sarah ne put contenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes, et se remit à pleurer. Décidément, tout allait de travers ce soir… Sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant… Elle était en miettes, en morceaux et à la poubelle… De plus en plus faible, les jambes de Sarah flanchèrent. Mais Alyson accourut la rattraper…

**Sarah :** Non !… Si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle me l'aurait dit !

La colère revenait doucement, mais elle n'avait plus envie de lutter. Elle se laissa complètement tomber dans les bras d'Alyson…

Et celle-ci la serra très fort contre elle, essayant de la calmer mais aussi de la rassurer…

**Alyson :** Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, ma chérie… Elle me l'a dit… (Souriant faiblement) Et ça ne peut pas avoir changé depuis… Tu dois lui faire confiance…

**Sarah, reniflant :** C'est elle qui n'a plus confiance en moi…

Tout doucement, Alyson lui caressait les cheveux, et la serra encore plus fort en soupirant légèrement. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir des amies bornées… Entre Eliza et Sarah, c'était vraiment la compétition pour savoir laquelle des deux était la plus stupide… Sarah se décolla quelque peu d'elle…

**Sarah :** Est-ce que je peux… Rester ici… Cette nuit ?

**Alyson, souriant :** Bien sûr…

Alyson la reprit ensuite dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer encore. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait… Elle serait toujours là pour elle…

* * *

**Et oui, c'est court et je suis traitre avec vous xD. Mais il faut se dire que c'est bientôt fini. =(**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Cadeau de Noël :D**

**

* * *

**

Dans la matinée du lendemain…

Freddie avait tenté d'appeler Sarah toute la soirée et toute la nuit, mais sans succès… Elle lui avait paru bizarre dès qu'elle était arrivée, et encore plus lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle n'était pas rentrée, et ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait. De quoi le faire stresser encore plus. Sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée, en train de la fermer… Il allait partir travailler, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur quelque chose. Il le releva doucement, et se baissa aussitôt quand il comprit qu'il venait de marcher sur l'alliance de Sarah… Que faisait-elle là ? L'avait-elle perdue ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et là, devant leur maison, sans qu'il n'ait rien entendu ? Rouvrant la porte, Freddie se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et prit le téléphone…

**Freddie :** Oui, ici Freddie Prinze, Jr à l'appareil… Est-ce que Sarah est dans vos studios aujourd'hui ?

_« Non, monsieur… Elle a appelé ce matin pour dire qu'elle était malade, et qu'elle prenait son week-end de repos… »_

**Freddie :** Ah oui… C'est vrai, merci…

Il raccrocha et n'en fut que plus inquiet. Sarah était malade, pas à la maison… Et ne l'avait pas prévenu, ça n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Fred soupira en essayant de calmer sa tension et ses nerfs qui montaient, puis reprit son téléphone. Au moins il ne lui était rien arrivé, c'était déjà ça… Ou peut-être que non… Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait agi si bizarrement la veille et que maintenant, elle avait disparu… Serrant les dents, il composa un autre numéro…

* * *

Eliza jouait tranquillement aux jeux vidéos avec Nate. Elle avait dit à son frère de venir, juste après qu'on l'ait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait sa journée. Elle avait donc un week-end prolongé, c'était tant mieux… Puisque son frère se mariait, elle avait voulu passer ainsi le plus de temps possible avec lui, avant qu'il ne le fasse… Et ainsi se changer les idées, lui faisant énormément de bien…

**Nate :** Hé non mais tu triches là, ça va pas du tout !

**Eliza, riant :** Moi ? Alors là, c'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas jouer…

**Nate :** Pas jouer ? Je suis un maître à ce jeu, El'!

**Eliza :** Ah, ouais… Ben tu le caches bien…

**Nate, plissant les yeux :** Ouais, c'est ce que tu vas voir…

La brune se mit à rire à nouveau, puis regarda l'écran pour filer une nouvelle raclée à son frère… Mais ils entendirent la sonnerie de son téléphone portable…

**Nate :** Je croyais que tu devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

**Eliza :** Ouais…

**Nate :** Alors qui c'est qui t'appelle ?

**Eliza :** J'en sais rien…

Et c'était vrai, qui pouvait bien l'appeler de bon matin ? Certainement pas Sarah, après leur dispute de la veille. Mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêtait pas… L'actrice soupira, et finit par se lever. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de la maison de la blonde s'afficher, et hésita à répondre. Mais ça avait l'air d'être important puisqu'elle insistait… Elle sourit en coin à Nate…

**Eliza :** T'as qu'à continuer sans moi… Au moins t'auras peut-être une chance de gagner…

**Nate :** Aha…

Puis Eliza décrocha finalement, en essayant de rester professionnelle…

**Eliza :** Eliza Dushku…

_« El', salut… C'est Fred… »_

**Eliza, intriguée :** Salut…

**Freddie :** _Désolé de t'appeler comme ça, mais… Je me demandais si tu savais où était Sarah…_

**Eliza :** Euh, non… Pourquoi ?

**Freddie :** _Parce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison, hier soir… Et là on me dit que Sarah n'est pas allée travailler parce qu'elle était malade… Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout…_

**Eliza :** Ça m'a surpris aussi quand on me l'a dit… C'est vrai que ça n'est pas son genre…

**Freddie :** _C'est pour ça que je suis très inquiet, et j'aurais pensé que tu saurais où elle était…_

**Eliza :** Ben… Non, désolée… Mais si tu as des nouvelles… N'hésite pas à me rappeler, d'accord ?

**Freddie, soupirant :** _Ok, merci…_

Eliza raccrocha et resta un long moment à fixer son téléphone en soupirant. Sarah était introuvable, et Eliza pensa aussitôt que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'elles s'étaient dit la veille. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort… Maintenant, au lieu de la faire réagir, elle l'avait fait fuir… Elle rouvrit son portable, et composa le numéro d'Alyson. Elle était toute aussi inquiète que Fred maintenant…

**Nate :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Eliza :** Rien…

Nate, qui continuait de jouer aux jeux vidéos, se tourna vers elle et la regarda, intrigué. Elle lui cachait quelque chose sous cet air nerveux et anxieux, et il n'aimait pas quand Eliza lui mentait…

Elle s'éloigna légèrement du canapé et entra dans sa chambre…

**Eliza :** Al', c'est moi…

**Alyson :** _Salut…_

**Eliza, se grattant le front :** Euh… Fred vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Sarah avait disparu… Dis-moi que tu sais où elle est…

* * *

Et l'actrice soupira en regardant Sarah sur sa terrasse. La blonde avait passé la nuit à pleurer, à s'énerver après tout le monde… Et Alyson l'avait soutenu tout le long de cette nuit interminable. Alors dire à Eliza où elle se trouvait serait la trahir ? Mais elle savait que les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient… Alors peut-être qu'après avoir tout saboté entre elles, Alyson pourrait arranger les choses…

**Alyson :** Elle n'a pas vraiment disparue… Elle est chez moi depuis hier…

* * *

Eliza écarquilla les yeux. Depuis la veille… Alors il s'agissait de quelque chose de réellement important…

**Eliza :** Depuis hier ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Alyson, inspirant :** _Elle ne va pas bien… Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer…_

Et la brune avala difficilement en sentant les siennes de larmes lui monter aux yeux. Donc c'était bien sa faute… Eliza serra les dents, et comprit que la blonde avait dû se confier à Alyson cette nuit. Lui dire toute la vérité les concernant… Alors elle lui demanda clairement…

**Eliza :** C'est à cause de moi ?

**Alyson :** _Entre autre… Elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, et… Ça, c'est pas ta faute._

**Eliza :** Est-ce que je peux passer la voir ?

* * *

Elle voyait Sarah marcher lentement, sa tasse de café à la main…

**Alyson :** Ça n'est pas une bonne idée, El'… Elle veut rester seule…

* * *

Et Eliza se résigna au fait que Sarah ne voulait pas la voir… Mais pourquoi son mari aussi ?

**Eliza :** Et est-ce que je peux appeler Freddie pour lui dire où elle est ? Il se fait beaucoup de souci pour elle…

**Alyson :** _Euh, non… Je vais l'appeler moi…_

**Eliza :** D'accord…

**Alyson :** _Désolée, El'…_

**Eliza :** Je comprends…

Eliza raccrocha de nouveau, et fut encore plus perplexe. Sarah n'allait pas bien, et c'était sa faute. Oui, sa faute. Elle soupira… Jamais elle ne s'en était autant voulu… À son tour, l'émotion la gagna. La culpabilité refit surface, et elle se mit à pleurer…

Nate, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte… Alla doucement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras…

* * *

Alyson reposa le combiné sur son socle, et marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour rejoindre Sarah…

**Alyson :** C'était Eliza… Elle et Fred voulaient savoir où tu étais…

La blonde ne réalisa même pas que son mari avait téléphoné à Eliza pour avoir de ses nouvelles…

**Alyson :** Et je l'ai dit à Eliza, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop… Mais est-ce que je dois le dire à Freddie ?

Sarah inspira légèrement en relevant son regard vers son amie…

**Sarah :** Oui… Je dois avoir une discussion avec lui, de toute manière…

**Alyson :** D'accord… (Entourant l'épaule de Sarah avec son bras) En attendant… Alex et moi on doit sortir, est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?

Sarah fit un léger « oui » de la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre Alyson, posant sa tête sur son épaule…

Et la brune sourit doucement, ravie que Sarah accepte de se changer les idées…

* * *

Dans la soirée… Sarah, Alyson et Alexis rentrèrent chez cers derniers… Et la blonde donna son accord pour qu'Alyson dise à Fred où se elle trouvait.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'acteur pour venir sonner chez Alyson, et l'accueil qu'elle lui réserva ne fut pas vraiment chaleureux…

Alors que lui était presque en panique…

**Freddie :** Al'! Merci de m'avoir appelé !

**Alyson :** Ouais… Je suis pas très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là… Mais elle m'a demandé de te le dire, et puis je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à régler…

Elle le fit entrer dans la maison quand même…

Mais le brun resta dubitatif, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer…

**Freddie :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

**Alyson :** Tu devrais voir ça avec elle…

La jeune femme s'éloigna vers sa chambre, où Sarah en sortit. Les bras croisés et le regard déterminé… Fred accourut aussitôt qu'il la vit…

**Freddie :** Sarah ! Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ?

**Sarah :** Parce que.

Freddie fut étonné par l'attitude froide de sa femme…

**Freddie :** Parce que ? Mais c'est pas une réponse, ça… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Sarah :** Parce que je n'avais pas envie…

**Freddie :** T'avais pas envie ? Je comprend pas, là… (Sortant l'alliance de sa poche) Et puis j'ai trouvé ça devant chez nous… Tu as dû la perdre…

**Sarah :** Non, je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je l'ai laissé là exprès.

À son étonnement s'ajouta une légère angoisse. En plus d'être froid, son comportement était incompréhensible… Mais Sarah gardait son attitude déterminée…

**Freddie :** Tu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Sarah :** Tu n'as qu'à l'offrir à cette « Anna »…

L'angoisse de Freddie se confirma quand il entendit ça. Il avala très difficilement, et sentit presque les gouttes de sueur couleur le long de son dos…

**Freddie :** De… De quoi tu parles ?

**Sarah :** Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Fred, ça ne te va pas du tout… Je suis au courant pour ta liaison…

**Freddie :** Ma… Ma liaison ?

**Sarah :** Oui, je vous ai entendu hier soir en parler avec Henry. (Faisant semblant d'être surprise) « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de te la faire… Je sais que tu avais adoré la dernière fois… » (Souriant) Tu as bien couché avec elle, non ?

Freddie, complètement déboussolé et déstabilisé… Ne sut plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser…

**Freddie :** Euh… Je… Ma puce, je…

**Sarah :** Il n'y a plus que « ma puce » qui tiennent Fred, je veux qu'on divorce…

Mais l'acteur ne pouvait laisser passer ça, même s'il s'avait qu'il était en tort…

**Freddie :** Quoi ? Non, tu peux pas faire ça !

**Sarah :** Oh que si… Je peux et je vais le faire… Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre…

C'était une soirée pleine de surprises pour Freddie, pleine de mauvaises surprises… De la colère s'ajoutait maintenant à tout ce qu'il ressentait…

**Freddie :** Quoi ? Qui c'est ?

**Sarah :** Ça ne te regarde pas…

**Freddie :** Bien sûr que si ! Tu me dis que tu veux divorcer pour quelque chose que je regrette sincèrement ! Et tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… Alors bien sûr que ça me regarde ! T'as couché avec lui ?

**Sarah :** Oui ! Et tu veux que je te dise… (Plissant les yeux) C'était bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai connu avec toi…

La haine et la rage s'emparèrent alors de lui. Quelqu'un d'autre avait osé toucher sa femme… Il serra très fortement les dents…

**Freddie :** Dis-moi son nom, Sarah… Que j'aille lui éclater la tête à ce mec…

**Sarah :** N'insiste pas Fred, je ne te le dirais pas… (Souriant) Et puis tu vas avoir du mal, puisque ce n'est pas un mec…

Freddie fronça alors le sourcils, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu. Ou le contraire… Il se recula…

**Freddie :** Quoi…?

**Sarah :** Tu m'as très bien comprise.

En voyant que Sarah était sérieuse, Fred ne put que réaliser l'évidence… Tout avait été sous ses yeux depuis le début… Il défronça peu à peu les sourcils…

**Freddie :** Oh, non… Ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec… Eliza…?

Mais Sarah ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de le fixer, les bras toujours croisés et le regard inébranlable…

Et Fred en fut encore plus blessé de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il devait se contenter de ce non-dit comme une réponse positive…

**Freddie :** Oh putain, c'est pas vrai, c'est ça ?

La blonde ne répondit toujours pas. Et la peine de Freddie n'en fut que plus grande encore… Il avait maintenant les réponses à ses questions. Tous ces voyages, ces mensonges incessants… Les changements d'humeur de Sarah…

**Freddie :** Et toutes ces rumeurs sur vous deux… Elles étaient vraies ?

Bien sûr que oui, pensa-t-il… Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, lui qui s'était même douté de quelque chose…

**Freddie :** Comment as-tu pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps ?

**Sarah :** Toi aussi, tu m'as menti…

**Freddie :** Mais c'est complètement différent ! Ça m'est arrivé une fois, Sarah… Une seule fois dans ma putain de vie… Alors que tu baises avec elle depuis des mois ? Et c'est moi qui passe pour un salaud ? Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça un peu trop facile Sarah !

**Sarah :** Trop facile pour qui, Fred ? Et quand tu me disais que rentrais tard parce que tu répétais tes rôles… Là aussi, tu me mentais ?

**Freddie :** N'inverse pas les rôles pour te faire passer pour la victime !

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Alyson… Celle-ci avait l'oreille collée contre la porte, pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient…

Alexis quitta la terrasse pour rejoindre la chambre, et fut surpris d'entendre une dispute dans son salon…

**Alexis :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là bas ?

**Alyson :** Sarah a couché avec Eliza…

Et l'acteur fut encore plus surpris…

**Alexis :** Quoi ? Eliza ? Nôtre Eliza ?

Alyson tourna la tête vers lui en souriant…

**Alyson :** Bien sûr, la nôtre d'Eliza… Tu en connais une autre, toi ?

Stupéfait, il regarda sa femme se recoller contre la porte et entendit…

« Je l'aime ! »

**Alyson, souriant :** Ah ! Sarah est amoureuse d'Eliza !

**Alexis :** Quoi ?

La brune se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit tendrement…

**Alyson :** Ah, mon chéri… Toujours un train de retard…

Elle lui tapota doucement la joue, et sourit encore lorsqu'elle remit son oreille contre la porte…

* * *

Dans le salon…

**Freddie :** Tu l'aimes ?

Et l'expression de Freddie fut une sorte de mélange entre du dégoût et de l'incompréhension totale…

**Freddie :** Et tu oses me faire une scène à moi ? Mais ce que tu as fait, c'est encore pire ! En fait c'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé pour te débarrasser de moi… T'as profité de cette occasion pour moins te culpabiliser… Ça y est, t'as meilleure conscience, là ?

**Sarah :** Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, que je m'en fiche… Tu recevras les papiers du divorce d'ici peu…

Fred eut à nouveau un rire nerveux…

**Freddie :** Parfait ! (Partant) Tu n'en vaux plus la peine !

Il claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il put, et Sarah sursauta. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et se répétait mentalement qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Oui… Le lendemain, elle irait voir Eliza et parlerait avec elle… Il le fallait… Elle avait rarement été aussi nerveuse à propos de quelque chose. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle passe une bonne nuit de sommeil…

* * *

Tandis qu'Eliza allumait les lumières de son appartement, en se disant que demain serait une longue journée. Mais au moins, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire pour Sarah. Elle était en sécurité et allait bien… Du moins, physiquement. Parce qu'Eliza se doutait bien qu'au niveau émotionnel, tout ne devait pas être très rose… Mais qu'importe. Peut-être Sarah aurait-elle compris que c'était pour son « bien » qu'Eliza avait agi ainsi, mais toujours rien… Il fallait peut-être arrêter d'espérer… L'actrice prépara sa robe pour le mariage. La regarda un instant, fière de son frère et de tout ce qu'il avait fait… Elle n'en n'était pas encore à ce point… Mais un jour, c'était certain, Eliza ressentirait ce même bonheur. Elle sourit doucement, puis éteignit les lumières et alla dans sa chambre…


	22. Chapitre 22

Et le lendemain, chez Alyson…

Sarah écarta le petit rideau de la porte d'entrée pour regarder dehors, et vit les flashs crépiter encore plus que ces derniers heures. Elle soupira en se demandant par où elle pourrait passer pour sortir. En effet, depuis le matin, les journalistes campaient devant la maison. Et ce n'était pas le jour pour énerver Sarah, tellement elle était nerveuse… Puis elle repartit dans le salon, et marcha de long en large… Comme elle le faisait aussi depuis des heures… Avec sa robe et ses talons qu'elle avait prévu de mettre le jour du mariage…

**Sarah :** Je suis sûre que c'est Fred qui les a appelés… Il a dû tout dire à la presse… (Serrant les dents) Si jamais je le trouve, je le tue !

Et Alyson n'était pas vraiment rassurée de voir Sarah dans cet état…

**Alyson :** Euh… C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

**Sarah, la regardant :** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'embêter encore, comme ça…

**Alyson :** C'est pas grave…

**Sarah :** …Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici au plus vite… Sinon je ne vais pas arriver à temps au mariage, et louper Eliza…

En plus de tourner en rond, Sarah marmonnait toute seule en marchant. Et décidément, Alyson n'était pas rassurée…

**Alyson :** Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler…

La blonde s'arrêta subitement de marcher et la dévisagea, incertaine…

**Sarah :** Tu crois ?

La brune haussa les épaules, pas très sûre de son idée. Mais après tout, Sarah n'avait plus rien à perdre…

**Sarah, soupirant :** Ok… Je vais faire ça ! Tu peux faire diversion pour moi ?

Alyson se leva, tout sourire… Trop contente de pouvoir participer à ce plan…

La blonde la regarda et la prit dans ses bras, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle… Puis Sarah inspira avant de se dégager d'elle, et partir derrière la maison…

Alyson ouvrit la porte, et les flashs des journalistes l'aveuglèrent un instant… Puis tous se calmèrent, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sarah. L'actrice leur sourit, amusée de les voir si déçus… Puis le véhicule de la blonde passa à côté d'eux. Et les journalistes se ruèrent dans leurs voitures respectives, à la poursuite de la moindre photo de Sarah. Alyson sourit de nouveau, contente d'avoir pu aider son amie… Et encore plus que les journalistes soient partis ! Ensuite elle referma la porte et rentra chez elle…

* * *

Sarah avait démarré en trombe, allumé la radio* et roula maintenant à vive allure. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était suivie par les paparazzis… S'ils étaient intelligents, la diversion n'avait pas duré longtemps… Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac à la recherche de son portable, s'en empara et composa le numéro d'Eliza. Mais Sarah entendit plusieurs sonneries, et la brune ne répondait pas…

**Sarah :** Dépêche, dépêche… Décroche !

* * *

Benjamin entendait le sac de sa sœur sonner depuis quelques secondes. Il regarda la salle à la recherche d'Eliza, qui ne revenait pas des toilettes. Puis discrètement, il prit le téléphone, et put voir qu'il s'agissait de Sarah… Benjamin savait bien évidemment qu'Eliza était amoureuse de cette femme, qu'elles avaient rompu et qu'elle n'était pas au mariage… Il voulut donc aider sa sœur et décrocha…

* * *

Sarah fut immédiatement rassurée lorsque la brune décrocha enfin, et sourit aussitôt…

**Sarah :** El'! Mon Dieu El', je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime, et comme je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt !

« _Moi aussi je t'aime, Sarah… »_

Mais l'actrice fronça instantanément les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix d'homme au bout du fil. Et une immense déception s'empara d'elle…

**« **_Mais tu auras deviné que ce n'est pas Eliza au téléphone… C'est Ben, son frère… »_

Sa déception fut alors remplacée par un soulagement non dissimulé. Mais il lui restait encore tout à faire, maintenant…

**Sarah :** Où est Eliza ?

**Benjamin :** _Elle est aux toilettes pour l'instant…_

**Sarah, soupirant :** Ok, j'arrive…

**Benjamin :** Est-ce que tu sais où se passe la réception, au moins ?

**Sarah :** Oui, elle me l'a dit… Je crois… (Regardant sa montre) Je suis là dans dix minutes…

**Benjamin :** _D'accord, à tout de suite…_

Elle raccrocha, jeta son portable sur le siège passager et accéléra… Plus déterminée que jamais…

* * *

Et de son côté, Ben sourit largement en remettant le portable de sa sœur dans son sac. Puis il regarda lui aussi sa montre, et se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Sarah n'arrive…

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours pas de Sarah en vue… Et c'était maintenant à Eliza de faire son discours. Elle se leva de sa chaise, tapota sur son verre, et alors que les invités se turent et la regardèrent… Elle se mit à parler…

**Eliza :** Vous savez… Quand mon frère m'a dit au début qu'il allait se marier… Je ne l'ai pas cru, je croyais sincèrement que c'était une blague !

L'intéressé se mit à sourire, ainsi que quelques invités…

**Eliza :** Parce qu'il m'a toujours soutenu dans mon célibat… Et maintenant, voilà que je me retrouve toute seule !

Certains invités se mirent à rire, ses frères et sa mère également…

**Eliza :** Maintenant, tous mes frères sont mariés sauf moi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? La seule fille de la famille ! Alors que la plupart des filles prévoient leur mariage depuis leur enfance… (Inspirant) Mais je ne suis pas de ce genre là, je…

Mais elle fut interrompue par un grand fracas, provenant de la porte. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer, et tous les yeux se posèrent sur cette personne. Ben sourit largement en voyant Sarah essoufflée, elle arrivait juste à temps…

Mais Eliza était subjuguée, comme d'habitude, par sa magnificence… Elle avait revêtu la robe qu'elles avaient choisi ensemble pour l'occasion… Elle sourit doucement, alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre dans toute la salle…

Mais Sarah ne voyait pas tous ces yeux braqués sur elle. Elle ne voyait qu'Eliza, superbe devant elle… Et s'approcha lentement…

**Eliza :** Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de surprises et d'imprévus… Certains ont été merveilleux… D'autres ont été douloureux…

Elle posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table, et avança elle aussi doucement vers Sarah…

**Eliza :** Mais les deux m'ont fait grandir, et jamais plus je ne verrais ma vie comme elle l'a été autrefois…

Elles s'arrêtèrent l'une devant l'autre, et tous les frères d'Eliza, ainsi que sa mère et même Claudia attendirent impatiemment ce qui allait arriver…

**Eliza, souriant :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sarah inspira longuement sans la quitter des yeux… C'était le moment qu'elle avait rêvé, et répété toute la nuit pour être sûre de ne rien laisser au hasard…

**Sarah :** Je suis complètement folle de toi. Je n'en dors plus la nuit, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente… (Jetant un œil partout, puis reposant son regard sur Eliza) Au début, je croyais que c'était parce que nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble que je ressentais toutes ces choses pour toi… Mais depuis que nous ne sommes réellement plus ensemble, je me sens si mal… Parce que tu me manques tellement…

Et la brune sentit une vague de chaleur envahir petit à petit son corps, et lui réchauffer le cœur… Sarah avait osé prendre des risques, s'afficher devant toute sa famille et celle de Claudia… Plus que jamais fière d'elle, elle sourit légèrement en coin. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle lui demanda… Pour être bien certaine de la raison pour laquelle la blonde faisait ça… Ou plutôt, pour qu'elle le lui dise elle-même…

**Eliza :** Et pourquoi je devrais te croire, cette fois ?

**Sarah :** Parce que je suis désolée… Et que je t'aime…

Sarah n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, tant cela lui avait paru évident. Et maintenant elle fixait Eliza, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction…

Et le sourire d'Eliza s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure… Elle pouvait voir dans ces magnifiques yeux verts, toute l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Mais aussi sa peur, ainsi que sa force et son courage de dévoiler devant tout le monde, ses sentiments véritables. D'un geste rapide, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Sarah et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis plus langoureusement quand elle la sentit refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes… Et immiscer doucement sa langue dans leur baiser…

Et le cœur de Sarah aurait pu exploser. Elle lui avait enfin dit… Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, comme elle aurait dû le faire bien avant… Elle n'avait plus peur du regard des gens… Elle était amoureuse, et voulait que tout le monde le sache…

À bout de souffle, elle dut rompre le baiser. Sourit en posant ses mains sur celles d'Eliza, ainsi que son front sur le sien… Totalement soulagée d'avoir réussi cette « épreuve »…

**Nate, souriant :** Compte sur moi pour te voler la vedette à ton mariage, comme tu viens de le faire El'!

Tous les invités se mirent à rire…

Tout comme Eliza qui décolla son front de celui de Sarah pour regarder son frère…

Mais Sarah, les mains encore dans les siennes, la tira contre elle pour lui sourire, encore et toujours…

Eliza remonta la main gauche de Sarah à la hauteur de ses lèvres, et y déposa un tendre baiser. Mais elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien senti à son annulaire…

**Eliza :** Où est ton alliance ?

**Sarah, souriant :** Loin… Comme mon mariage…

Et le rythme cardiaque d'Eliza s'affola. Elle n'avait que trop bien compris ce que l'allusion de Sarah voulait dire… Émue, elle répéta…

**Eliza :** Loin…? Alors… Tu es toute à moi ?

Et Sarah lui sourit tendrement…

**Sarah :** Oui, mon amour… Toute à toi… (Roulant des yeux et soupirant) Enfin, dès que j'aurais signé les papiers du divorce…

Eliza ne put alors s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau…

Ni Sarah de l'enlacer tendrement…

Elle devait d'abord divorcer, mais tout ceci n'était qu'un détail, maintenant…

Elles étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui importait…

Et pour très longtemps encore…

Et à l'extérieur, les flashs des appareils crépitaient…

* * *

**FIN ? (Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'une petite "suite" vous attend. :P)**

**La musique à la radio : **Daughtry - _Feels Like Tonight_**  
**


	23. NOTE

La « suite » se situe dans une histoire indépendante intitulée **Détente.** Enjoy ! **:P**


End file.
